Concerto
by Silque
Summary: Edward Cullen is a concert pianist at the top of his career. He's also a 105 year old vampire. Isabella Swan is the anti-socialite who wins a private concert with him in her home. AU, but canon pairings and characters otherwise. Rated M for strong language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1 Auction

**A/N: Edward Cullen is 105, and a vampire. But he's posing as a young prodigy concert pianist this go-round. He's stunningly talented, reclusive, hugely successful... and lonely. My first multi-chapter fic!**

 **I'll be posting links to the pieces of music and the pianos mentioned in my profile for this fic.**

 **Rated M for norty words and possibly some very VERY light citrus and/or adult situations. Let's go for a ride!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

The last notes of Chopin's Opus 25 Number 12, Etude in C minor still rang through the air as the crowd of elegantly and expensively clad concert-goers surged to their feet for my standing ovation. It was a favorite of mine, because it ended so angrily. It expressed the inner me better than anything else I could play. Angry, with a touch of sadness. Without being emo.

Carnegie Hall, New York, New York. I was at my pinnacle as a concert pianist. And a vampire. Probably not at my pinnacle there.

I stood next to my piano in black tie and tails, a 1970 Steinway & Sons 9 foot model D that I had purchased new. The piano traveled with me to every venue, at great expense. What can I say; I'm picky about what instrument I'll play. I tune it myself before every concert.

It didn't hold a candle, though, to my 1869 Steinway & Sons Rococo Style 1 Victorian Concert Grand that sat in my studio at home. It had graced the front parlor in my parent's home in Chicago when I was still human. It was the piano on which Mother had taught me to play. Mother had brought it with her to her marriage to Father, telling me that it had belonged to her father, my grandfather. I'd had it shipped to my home in Washington, and lovingly restored it myself. It had a sound like no other.

I gave a crisp bow, and walked off the stage. I didn't do encores. Ever. I gave them their money's worth the first time. That was just the way it was. I had cultivated the reputation of an eccentric, and recluse. I gave no interviews. I avoided cameras. It was the best way, so I could sink back into obscurity when it started being obvious that I wasn't aging. Overfed, self indulgent snobs. They didn't come for the music. They came to be seen doing something "cultured" by the other overfed, self indulgent snobs who didn't give a flying fuck for the music, either.

It was also just "how I roll". Fuck 'em.

For some reason, it made me more popular then ever.

Stepping into my dressing room back stage, I met the gaze of Alice, my sister and publicist. _'You can be such a stingy bastard, Edward.'_ she thought, and smirked. I shrugged. I played for me, not them. It was just a perk, if you could call it that, that other people wanted to hear me play as well.

Oh, did I forget to mention that I can hear everyone's thoughts? Whether I want to or not? Yay me.

I stripped off my tail coat and pulled the end of my black tie, flinging both to the sofa that graced the opposite side of the room from the too-brightly lit dressing table and mirror. It was almost identical to every other set-up in every other dressing room in every other city I had played in. Not that I needed either. My hair did what it wanted, and I needed no makeup. I didn't allow spotlights at any concert, just pink footlights. The glow made my skin look nearly human. We had this down to a science.

Jasper, my brother and manager walked in at that moment. "Another flawless performance, bro," he grinned. "Sold out, of course. I wish you'd let me make them charge more. You're so in-demand right now, we could make some serious bank if you'd let-"

Alice cut him off, "Sweety, it isn't about the money. Is it, Edward?" She didn't bother to let me answer. "It's about the music. It's therapy. Besides, we make plenty on the CD sales." She nodded, agreeing with herself.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, where are we off to next?" I asked, trying to change the subject. The last thing I needed was another analysis of what the fuck was wrong with me. I knew what the fuck was wrong with me. I was 107, and I had yet to meet my mate. And I was damned lonely. Yes, I had people around me all the time. And when I wasn't touring, I had my family around me; Carlisle and Esme, AKA "dad & mom", Rosalie and Emmett, and on the road with me was, as always, Mary Alice and Jasper. They were all vampires, too.

Being around mated couples was, as always, torture. Seeing the way Jasper looked at my sister made my chest ache with the need to have someone to look at like that, too. Seeing her stretch up to kiss his lips reminded me that I had never kissed a woman's lips, aside from my mother. I was The 40 Year Old Virgin, times two. And a half. I had become resigned to walking the earth alone for eternity. I mostly tried not to think about it. Hearing their thoughts when they were off making love made it damned difficult, though.

Alice smiled a bit nervously, and she was blocking her thoughts from me. That did not bode well. "Alice," I growled. "What have you done now?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just... um..."

"Spit it out, Mary Alice," I gritted.

"There was a charity auction. For children. _Children_ , Edward! _Sick_ children!"

I groaned and gripped my hair with both hands. "Alice..."

"They came and asked what we could do, what we could contribute for the auction. I knew you wouldn't part with your piano, so... I... um... sort of... offered you."

Jasper's full throated laughter filled the room. "Oh god, I wish Emmett was here! My wife auctioned off Eddie's virginity to the highest bidder." He was laughing so hard he had to grab the chair to keep from falling over. Which is saying something, for a vampire with perfect balance. Even Alice giggled a bit at that. I, apparently, was the only one who didn't find it amusing in the least.

"Alice!" I shouted. "He had better the hell be _joking_!"

She laughed nervously. "Of course he is, Edward. Be serious! What I auctioned was a private concert. The winner gets two hours of you, playing their favorites. Just you and the winner... and nine of her friends." She cringed slightly at that last bit.

I collapsed to the sofa, head in my hands, hands fisted in my hair. "Why do you do these things to me? Don't you _love_ me at _all_?" I groaned.

Alice was instantly seated next to me, rubbing circles on my bowed back. "Oh, it won't be so bad! What's two hours? The winner paid nearly twelve grand for the winning bid! Think of all of the _sick_ _children_ that will help!"

Always so damned chipper and optimistic. I could have optimistically snapped her neck for her, right then.

Of course, Jasper had to chime in, "And if she's hot, she can have your virginity for free!" And he was off in gales of laughter again. Really, really not funny. He'd call Emmett. I was in for months of hell. Maybe I could just keep touring forever.

"Do you know who won, Alice?" I moaned.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Her name is Isabella Swan, and she lives on the upper West Side. Obviously rich. I don't know anything else about her, other than she's a recluse. She had a proxy at the auction, so I didn't get to see her." She was blocking her thoughts again. That damned pixie knew something.

But upon reflection, doing a concert for a group of blue haired old ladies shouldn't be so bad, right? "When, Alice?"

"Tomorrow night. It's all set. She has a grand piano in her salon. We'll take you there, drop you off, you play for two hours, and we come scoop you back up, done deal." She dusted her hands together.

"Fine," I said with poor grace. "Does she have a preference of music?"

"Chopin. She likes Rachmaninoff as well, and Mendelssohn if you'd prefer, but she said her favorites were the Nocturnes. You can play any of those with your eyes closed. Do you want me to bring sheet music?" She said brightly, happy that I was giving in.

"No. I'll just play Chopin's Nocturnes until they all fall asleep into their tea cozies." I snorted. "Now get out. I want to get into a t-shirt and jeans and get the hell out of here. If this is going down tomorrow night, we need to drive out of the city tonight and hunt. You in, Jazz?"

Jasper grinned. "Yeah, bro. Gotta fuel up so you can go sex up some cougar." He made a growling sound and pretended to swipe at me with a claw.

Is killing your brother, even if he's really not related to you, still considered fratricide?

* * *

 **E/N: Well, wadda ya think? Should I go on? Review and let me know! Reviews are my Bella blood! *insert more shameless begging here***


	2. Chapter 2 Hunting

**A/N: I can't believe all of the love I'm getting. I can't thank you enough, especially Jessica314. You rock my socks off, mama!**

 **I was asked to put the links into the actual chapters, but they're nearly impossible to copy and paste that way. Also, dead links are the bane of my existence. Well, one of them, anyway. But I buy the same type of sock all the time. That way if one goes missing, I hardly notice. So the links will stay in my profile. There aren't any for this chapter, anyway.**

 **The music I selected tends to be my personal favorites. I extrapolated them onto my characters. Well, SM's characters. You know what I mean. I don't own them, I just make them do new and exiting things!**

 **Enough chatter. I'll step aside and let you get on with it!**

* * *

 **Jasper's POV**

We crossed the George Washington Bridge, across the Hudson River, passing the New Jersey State line. Headed north on 4, we drove for an hour and a half to Lake Minnewaska. The state park preserve was designated for hunting, and the deer were plentiful. It wasn't long until we were closing in on a small herd of White Tails.

Each with our first kill under our belt, we all relaxed a bit. Well, Alice and I relaxed. I don't think Edward knew _how_ to relax. I felt for the guy. I really did. I couldn't imagine having to live as long as he had, and never getting laid. Back when I was young, after Maria turned me, I got the poon-tang. I'm Jasper Whitlock, after all. Master emotional manipulator. And, as Alice tells me, I'm a fine piece of vampire flesh. But I didn't really know what I was missing until Alice found me in that cafe in Philly. The mate bond was an amazing thing. I wouldn't trade one night with my Alice for a thousand nights with any other woman.

But Ed, well... he had all of that Victorian upbringing to deal with. No matter how comfortable he was with the modern world around us, there was always that reserve about him. He had loosened up a bit, but sexually, he was still that turn-of-the-century gentleman.

Not that the women didn't throw themselves at him. He was a good looking guy. That bronze sex-hair drove the women wild. There were always notes left for him at the box office, and back stage. All of them went into the trash. He got flowers and gifts all the time. Then there was that time he came back to his dressing room to find that naked honey sprawled out on his sofa. I don't think I've seen a more uncomfortable vampire, well, ever. He threw a robe over her, and shoved her and her clothes out into the hallway so fast that her head spun. Luckily, I was quick with my camera phone, and got to send that video clip to Emmett. Man, we had some fun with that, I can tell you! Well, me and Em had fun. Ed? Not so much.

But like I said, I felt for the guy. I knew he was lonely, but I also knew he was the type that would never settle for Miss Right Now. Until he mated, my brother was doomed to be this uptight, depressing dude. A not-getting-any, uptight, depressing dude.

At least he got joy out of playing the piano. And man, could he play! This little venture we began a few years ago was paying off nicely. Not that we needed the money. Between Alice and Edward, our holdings were nice and fat. We couldn't spend the money we had, collectively as a family, in a thousand years.

Alice jumped into my arms. "What cha thinking about, my Jazz Man?" she chirped. I wrapped her up tight and planted a kiss on her sweet lips.

"This and that. What-say we have a little break before the next course, little lady?" I grinned and winked, making her giggle. That giggle usually meant good things for me. I was a lucky vampire.

Edward groaned, "I'm heading over to the other side of the park. I want to see if I can find some bobcat. You two take your time. I'll meet you back at the car." My brother looked distinctly pained. Hey, I tried not to project my feelings, but it is what it is. I felt bad, but not bad enough to stop what I felt for my wife. Not for nobody, no how.

Edward zipped away into the forest, and Mary Alice and I were alone at last.

Unfortunately, Alice had other ideas. And I don't mean the please-her-husband type of ideas. Dang it.

"Jazz, we need to talk about this private concert. I've been hiding it from Edward, but I've _seen things_!" She slipped out of my arms and moved to perch on a fallen tree. "Come sit. This is big. _Huge._ " She patted the bark next to her.

"Ok darlin'" I said, taking a seat with resignation. I knew from experience that no fun would be had until she got whatever it was out of her system. Not to say that I wasn't disappointed, but I was a patient man. I'd get mine, soon enough. No, I wasn't conceited, just confident. And I'd had almost sixty years to figure my woman out. She still surprised me all of the time, but I was almost there. Stop laughing. "Let's hear it."

"It's _her_ , Jazzy! She's the _one_!" She was positively vibrating with excitement, and I wasn't sure what she meant by 'the one'.

"The one what, Alice?"

"Edward's one! The concert winner is his mate, Jasper! I saw when he goes to her house. I saw their eyes lock. I saw the look in his eyes! Isabella Swan is going to be my new sister!" she squealed, bouncing. I had to admit, I liked the bouncing. Hey, I'm a man.

I was positively poleaxed. "But... she's human? She _is_ human, right?"

"Well, yes. She's human, but I started getting a vision of she and I standing together, and she was sparkling! And her eyes were red! Oh Jasper! It's so hard to keep it from him, but it's finally happening for him! I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. You have to promise to not let him see it in your thoughts, either! Promise!" She had ahold of my bicep and was steadily shaking it.

"Ok, ok! I'll think of you naked. That keeps him out of my head." I leered. "But are you telling me that Edward is going to mate with an old lady? That's just wrong Alice. So wrong. What will the family say?" I shook my head with mock despair.

She rolled her eyes. "Be serious, now! She's not _old_! She's only about 18. You and Edward just assumed that she was old. Oh Jasper! We've all been hoping for this for so long. I can't wait to see him happy, for once. Well, happy away from his piano, at least. There's something, though..." Her face turned serious. "There's something that I can't quite see. Something... I don't know. Wrong? Some complication. It just won't come, darn it! All I can get is a feeling."

"You leave the feelings to me, darlin'. When we meet her tomorrow night, I will tell you what they're both feeling." I smirked.

"I have to call Esme! She's going to be thrilled!" She clapped her hands in delight, and I could tell she was already composing the words she would use to tell the family in her head.

"Why don't you let Edward tell them? Think how much better it'll be coming from him."

Her eyes glazed over for a moment, then cleared. She obviously had just seen that outcome. "Oh Jazzy, you are a genius!" Of course I am.

Well smack my ass and call me Susan. Finally! My brother was going to be happy! Maybe even get some! Wait, this was _Edward_ we were talking about, here. I envisioned a courtship. A long one. I sighed. Oh well. At least he wouldn't be so sad all of the time. Just horny.

Oh boy.

Well, at least Emmett and I would still have _that_ to torment him with. Oh come on, if he didn't make it so easy for us... And then, later, after she was turned and they got married... because let's be realistic here, this is the proper young Edward. No hanky panky will ensue until the vows, if I know my brother. And I do. After they mated, we could have fun teasing him for all of the sexy times they were having.

And just think of all that great lust from the not-getting-it-on-yet that we'll all benefit from! Oh, life was good!

And here sat my gorgeous, hot little wifey, all atwitter over Ed and his future mate. I reached for the buttons on her dress, gazing into her eyes, sending a wave of my desire washing over her. Her lips parted as she gave a tiny gasp, and then turned up into a slow smile. Just for me.

Oh yes, life... or whatever we had... was good.

* * *

 **E/N: Aww, Jasper and Emmett are so mean to our poor little Edward. :-( They just love to torment him, don't they? At least Alice is on his side... mostly.**

 **Maybe some day he'll get them back...**

 **Don't get used to this daily posting schedule, kids. Sometimes I get busy, so I won't be able to write for a few days. Enjoy it while it lasts, though!**

 **Leave some love. Because I'm not above grovelling for reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**A/N: I'm blown away by the reviews and messages. And the favs and follows! Wow! I do respond to reviews, unless you review as a guest. Create an account, so I can answer you. I don't mind answering questions, unless it will spoil things. And even then, I may give you a hint of what's to come. *cheeky grin***

 **Alice is all about the fashion, so all of the links for this chapter are fashion related. She threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't provide them.**

 **So let's spend some time with Alice, that scheming pixie! On with the show!**

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

I stood in Edward's hotel room at The Plaza, trying to get a vision of what he'd be wearing at the private concert. And I was working hard to keep the words "private concert" in my brain, and not "meeting with Edward's soul mate". It wouldn't do for him to hear those words! He'd freak out, and I needed him calm, so it would go the way it was supposed to. An agitated Edward would be no good to my new sister-to-be.

My new sister! I mentally squealed. No, no. Shh! I started cataloging the works of William Shakespeare by fourth edition publishing date to cloud my thoughts. Edward would walk in here in one minute thirty-eight seconds, and I knew he could already hear me.

I laid out a pair of Ralph Lauren black gabardine slacks with a black Gucci belt, and was thumbing through his shirts when Edward walked into the suite. "Alice." He greeted. I flashed him a smile over my shoulder, and he returned it with suspicion and narrowed honey eyes. "What are you up to?"

I widened my eyes innocently and said, "Just picking out what you're going to wear tonight. You can't show up in _that._ " I gestured toward his current clothing selection; jeans, Led Zeppelin _Swan Song_ t-shirt, and a pair of Timberline hiking boots. I wrinkled my nose. "Miss Isabella paid good money for this concert. Let's give the old dear her money's worth, hm?" It behooved me to keep the 'blue-haired old lady' image in his mind. The expression on his face when he saw her for the first time would be priceless!

He looked down and grinned ruefully. "Yeah, I get it. The Great Pianist must look the part at all times. What do you have in mind? And _please_ don't make me wear the tux." Edward frowned at me.

"No," I mused. "Not the tux. But black slacks and a white Oxford linen shirt, I think. No tie, top two buttons undone, sleeves rolled to your elbows. You have nice forearms. And tuck in your shirt. It's The Casual Maestro look. And the black Ferregamo boots." _Check the boots_ I thought to myself. _Make sure they have a perfect shine._ I laid a pair of black silk boxers and black socks next to the slacks.

Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts. Didn't he know that his image was everything? I huffed. If it weren't for me, he'd show up to play in rags, I was sure. Contrary to what he thought, it wasn't all about the music. He was the talent, but I was the fashionista. I thought about this stuff, so he didn't have to, and I knew he did appreciate it, no matter how much guff he gave me about it.

"Yes, I do appreciate you, Ali." He gave me a brief hug and a kiss on my forehead. "You make this all so much easier for me. Don't think I don't know it. Not for an instant, little sister. But why all the fuss for a bunch of senior citizens? I don't want to give anyone a heart attack with all of this sexeh." he smirked, motioning down his body like a runway model.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Get over yourself already. You know I'm in charge of your image, _you_ put me in charge, and what I say goes! You promised when I agreed to be your publicist."

"Ali, you _begged_ to be my publicist." he said with a wry twist to his lips.

"Well, it doesn't mean I don't take my job seriously. So suck it up." I smiled and winked.

He sighed and nodded, and I beamed up at him. Oh, I just can't wait for-

 _Led Zeppelin January 17_ _th_ _, 1969_

 _Led Zeppelin II October 22_ _nd_ _1969_

 _Led Zeppelin III October 5_ _th_ _, 1970_

 _Led Zeppelin IV November 8_ _th_ _, 1971_

 _Houses of the Holy March 28_ _th_ _, 1973_

Edward's brow furrowed at me. " Why are you listing Zeppelin albums by release date? What are you hiding, Alice?"

"Oh, Jazz has promised me a special surprise tonight, after your private concert. And I can't wait to see what it is. You know how much I love surprises! I just assumed you wouldn't want to see exactly _what_ I was imagining." Whew! That's thinking on your feet, Mary Alice!

Edward grimaced, "No, I really, really wouldn't, thank you very much." He turned away, heading for his bathroom. "I'm going to get a shower and start getting ready. The concert is set for eight tonight, right?"

"Yup! We'll have the car ready downstairs at seven thirty. Traffic will be heavy, so it will take nearly that long to get to her brownstone. We wouldn't want to keep your little blue haired old ladies waiting, would we, brother dear?" I smirked at him, and was rewarded with another eye roll.

"I still haven't decided if I'll forgive you for this whole fiasco, Alice. Don't get cocky. If it weren't such an easy gig, I'd resent you for keeping me away from a good Grand Theft Auto marathon with Jasper." He growled as he disappeared into the en suite bathroom.

Oh, I know he'll forgive me. The wretched man will _thank_ me before it's done.

I checked the boots, and they were perfectly shined and ready to go.

I giggled to myself as I walked into the suite's living area. Well, I suppose I danced my way in. Hey, I was excited!

Jasper was sprawled on the sofa, playing the Xbox that accompanied us everywhere.

I kissed my husband on top of his head, so as to not distract him from his game. Perching on the arm of the sofa next to him, I said softly, "T minus 3 hours, Jazzy. Are you still blocking, like I asked?"

He grinned up at me for a second, never missing a lick on the game he was playing. "Of course. What do you think I am, new?" he laughed.

"Well, of course not. I know you're the oldest of the three of us. I was just making sure, grandpa." I teased. He raised an eyebrow at me.

He paused his game. "So what's the game plan, then?"

"We drop him off at her door. There's no need for us to even enter. They won't even notice us from that moment on. And then we're free while he's there, letting the 'magic happen', so to speak." I was keeping it general, in case Edward was paying attention. "Then we come back at ten to pick him up."

"When and where are we supposed to be for the next tour date?" he asked.

"The Kennedy Center in D.C. In three days. Then to Boston 3 days after that." I leaned over to whisper as softly as possible directly into Jasper's ear, "We're not going to make it to Boston."

His eyes flashed to mine, "No? So that means..."

Still whispering, I sighed, "His touring days are over. The Kennedy Center will be his last public concert. I see us at home in Forks two weeks from now. _All four_ of us."

Jasper's eyes widened. "Wow." He shook his head. "Just... wow."

Just then Edward walked out of his room, his hair still damp, but already dressed in my wardrobe selections. "What is 'wow'?" He asked suspiciously.

Jasper grinned, "The little night gown Alice has picked out for later. She managed to squeeze in a stop at Victoria's Secret here in town."

Edward looked pained, "Ok, thanks for that bit of Too Much Information. Keep that to yourself, if you don't mind, and scoot over. We have time for some game play before it's time to go." He picked up the second controller and shoved Jasper's legs to the floor before plopping down next to him. Perfect. This will keep him busy until it was time to go.

Oh, I was _so_ excited! And constantly reminding myself not to bounce on the balls of my feet was exhausting. If vampires could be exhausted.

I started translating The Constitution into Aramaic in my head.

* * *

 **E/N: So, it's getting closer! Next chapter, we'll meet the auction winner, Isabella Swan! How surprised is Edward going to be when he discovers she is neither blue-haired, nor old? He he!**

 **Don't get too excited; I said "WE'LL" meet her. I didn't say Edward would get to meet her. Not quite yet, my lovelies.**

 **As always, leave me some love. I need it like air, people! *grovel grovel***


	4. Chapter 4 Anticipation

**A/N: Now that I have so many people following this little story of mine, I feel obligated to write as often as possible! I love yous guys like nobody's business, I tell you what!**

 **I wonder though, will you still be with me when the story turns a bit more serious, and there is actual ANGST? Will you still love me then? *sob***

 **Until then, let's spend some time with our auction winner and NON blue-haired, little NOT old lady, Bella!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I ran the brush through my long, boring brown hair one more time, checked my peach silk blouse and cream linen slacks for creases, and then walked down the hall to the parlor.

Grams called it a salon, in reference to days gone by, when it was the fashion of the time to gather the glittering members of society for musical evenings and stimulating discussions. But it was a parlor.

It was designed and furnished as a perfect acoustical setting for my piano. High ceiling, no fabric curtains, just wooden blinds and a wooden cornice box at the top of the windows. Hardwood floor, with no rugs to muffle or absorb the sound. The only fabric in the room was petite point, covering the antique settees and chairs scattered around the room to accommodate various audience members.

Tonight the audience would consist of me, and me alone; 18 year old, nearly 19, Isabella Marie Swan. Orphan and heiress.

I was allowed nine guests, but I had decided to be greedy. This was too special. Too important. And with my luck, I'd invite someone who would try to talk during the performance! Ugh! Besides, I'm a pretty private person. It's not like I had a huge pool of friends any way. I don't trust easily.

My cherished piano, a 1879 Steinway & Sons Model C Rosewood Concert Grand, which had come to me from my Grams, had been tuned just this morning, and the beautiful wood polished to a mirror finish in preparation for The Concert. I had capitalized it in my mind, because it had taken on such importance.

The. Concert. With Him. Also capitalized.

In less than an hour, He would be in my parlor, playing my piano. For me. I shivered and fought the urge to pinch myself. Edward Masen, one of the greatest pianist I had ever had the great good fortune to hear play, was coming to play for _me._ Tonight. I found it odd that he hadn't had some advance team come around and make sure the room was ok, and the piano was to his liking. Were they just that trusting? Like I said; odd.

I had first managed to hear Him play early last fall in Philadelphia. It was a fluke that I'd heard Him at all, really. I had just turned 18, and was visiting a boarding school friend for the occasion, and her parents had a box at the Opera Philadelphia. They took us to a concert there, to see the hot young maestro, Mr. Masen. He had played an evening of Franz Liszt, and it was glorious! He had instantly become my favorite pianist, and I purchased every CD He had issued. I wondered if I hadn't been in Philly at that particular time, would I have ever had the good luck to hear him play? I had to think so; he was so in demand now, surely I would have heard him at some other time?

I wasn't a groupie, by any means. I was just passionate about music, and I had never heard a more flawless performance, nor one played with such emotion in all of my, admittedly short life. I'd been to many concerts over the years, Grams saw to that every summer, when I was home from boarding school. Concerts, operas, ballets, plays. Grams exposed me to culture, and I was a willing student. I lost Grams, the last of my living family, a few months ago. She would have been thrilled to have been here this evening.

I missed her so much. I was wearing her pearls at that moment, so as to bring her to the evening's festivities, if only in spirit.

But there was something magical about Him. Oh, He was very easy on the eyes, but I had no interest in anything of that sort. Hearing Him play live one last time was on my bucket list, and when this private concert came up in the local Children's Hospital charity auction, I was determined to win it, at any cost. Eleven thousand eight hundred was nothing. I would have paid five times that. The proxy I had hired was instructed to just keep bidding until he won it for me.

When Miss Brandon called to hammer out the details, she asked me what I would like to hear Him play, I had waffled over Rachmaninoff or Chopin, but the Nocturnes by Chopin won out, simply because I had a CD of Him playing Rachmaninoff, and a lot of that required orchestral support. I had heard the Chopin He had played last night at Carnegie Hall, but He hadn't played many of the Nocturnes, and those were my favorites.

Yes, I had heard him last night, but this was so very different; more personal. More private. Just more.

Also, from my box at Carnegie Hall, I couldn't watch His fingers dance over the keys with any detail. His hands were so fluid and beautiful when he played, I remembered that from the Philly concert last year. I was on the wrong side of the theater for that at the Carnegie concert, although I got to stare at His beautiful, stoic face through my opera glasses all night. Like I said, He was easy on the eyes, but his expression never changed throughout the performance. He looked almost bored. He was beautiful, but His face was so... cold. Which was at odds with His piano playing. Such passion! I shivered again at the memory of His concert. If I wasn't careful, I'd work myself into a state before He could ever get here. That wouldn't do, not at all! He could look as bored and cold as He wanted to, as long as He played like He had last night!

Just then, I saw the splash of headlights through the blinds as a car pulled up in front of my house. My eyes flashed to my wrist watch; seven fifty six. Holy crow, they were punctual! I wondered if His entourage was big or small, and if they would be staying. I hoped not. This was my once in a lifetime opportunity to hear Him play, and I really didn't want to share it with anyone. I would be rather upset if I had to have my Concert with observers. It's not like I had all that much time left, and I knew I'd never be able to have this opportunity again. I'm not one to cause trouble. Lord knows, I'm a pacifist. But this was just too important to me, and I wouldn't hesitate to make them wait in another room. There were plates of hors d'oeuvres in the kitchen, and champagne, in case The Maestro got peckish. That should keep them busy.

I shook my head. It was what it was.

I smoothed my hair once more, and checked my minimal makeup in the hall mirror. I hurried to the door and placed my hand on the knob at the same time as the doorbell sounded. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

 **E/N: Yeah, this one was shorter. And sorry about the cliffie. I guess I was all excited to get to the next chapter, which, may or may not thrill you to know will be in Edward's POV. But this is it! THE MEETING! You may all plotz now. ;-) But plotz AFTER you review, hey?**


	5. Chapter 5 Destiny

**A/N: Here it is, kids! The chapter you've all been (rather impatiently) waiting for! I thought about doing the old bait and switch, and putting in another chapter before this one, but I'm afraid I'd get death threats. And I'm just NOT that mean.**

 **Besides, I'm really looking forward to writing these next few chapters. SQUEEE!**

 **Links in my profile to stuff from the story!**

 **Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, especially LillianAmethyst, who flirts shamelessly to get me to write faster. Simmer down, you! ;-) And Jessica314, who breaks things down like a pro sports analyst. You still rock my stockings, woman! Go read Jessica's stuff. She's AMAZEBALLS!**

 **Without further ado, I bring you... the first meeting!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

At seven thirty on the dot, we were outside of The Plaza Hotel, climbing into the Volvo. Per protocol, Jasper and Alice sat in front, and I had to sit in back like some damned royal asshole. Everybody knew I loved to drive. It was annoying to sit in back, with zero control over the situation. Maybe I should break out my prom wave.

I realized that I was feeling annoyed with things a lot more often, lately. Was it time to pack it in? We still had a few months of touring left, but the idea of being back home, without pressures on my time, without obligations to be at certain places on certain days, without having to wear that fucking tux, sounded pretty damned good right now. The anger was getting harder to deal with. I had almost shredded the bobcat that I had caught last night in my rage. Normally I was a neat hunter, but I had to throw away the shirt I was wearing when I got back to the car, due to the tears and blood splatter. I hadn't had that issue since I was a newborn. Was it my anger and loneliness, or frustration at the projection of Jasper's lust for his wife? Or both...

Also, I did miss the rest of the family. I missed Carlisle and his calm wisdom, Esme and her loving ways, Emmett and his boisterous charm, and even Rosalie. She was a prickly bitch, but fiercely loyal to the family. And a hell of a mechanic. The Volvo would need a going over, once we got back home.

And, finally, I missed my Vanquish. I wanted to take her out and open her up, roaring down some deserted highway, listening to that V12 engine hum. After playing the piano, and running, driving her was my greatest joy. Rosalie had promised she'd be freshly lubed and filled up, ready to go when we got back. The car, not Rosalie.

I would have to have a talk with Alice and Jasper soon, to let them know I was ready to go back to being Edward Cullen: Nobody, living in obscurity in the outback of Washington state. We could stretch this out for a few more years, surely, but I didn't think I wanted to do it any longer. Maybe in a generation, I could do it again, and pose as Edward Masen's grandson. Because it really had been fun. Until it had stopped being fun. Damn, I hated being all pissed off and sad all the time.

Alice spun around in her seat. "Really? Are you sure that's what you want?" She looked a little too eager, and I felt like a shit-heel. I was keeping her and Jasper from home as well. And I should have known that once I made a decision in my head, Alice would know about it immediately.

"Yeah, Ali. Do you think you guys might want to go home soon? I'm about over it. How about you?" I poked Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm ready when you are, brother. I admit, it will be nice to get home. I'm sure Emmett is more than ready for some bro time." Jasper smirked at me in the rear view mirror. Oh great. More torment from the Brothers Cullen. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's finish up the scheduled dates, and not book any more." I directed at Alice. "We only have a few left, right?"

"A few," she said, blocking her thoughts from me again. What the fuck was up with that? She'd been doing that for days now, and like everything else, it was pissing me off. "What the hell, Alice? What are you seeing that you're keeping from me? I don't like it, not one bit!"

Alice laughed at me. _Laughed_ at me! "It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Edward. Just concentrate on your concert tonight, and we'll talk about everything later. Okay?"

I huffed. "Whatever. Don't patronize me. It had better be nothing, Alice." I crossed my arms and spent the rest of the trip silently staring out the window, seething at the city. Fuck you, city. I want to go home.

Soon enough, we pulled up in front of a row of beautifully maintained brownstones. I needed to shake off this anger, so I wouldn't terrify these little senior citizens. I took several deep breaths, blowing out heavily. I shook out my arms and rolled my head. All affectations that served no actual physical purpose, but worked wonders for the mental stress.

Fixing my face into a pleasant, closed lipped smile, I walked to the door that Alice pointed to. I mounted the steps and pressed the bell, and the door opened almost immediately.

I drew a breath to greet my elderly hostess politely...

But the woman standing before me was no little old lady, and her hair was most definitely not blue. It was a lustrous brown, flowing softly around a lovely, heart shaped face that contained the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen in my life. I fell into them and nearly drowned. The greeting was forgotten.

Brown eyes had always been, in my opinion, rather boring. These eyes were anything but. They had depth and sparkle, and they captivated me. When I managed to tear my own eyes from hers, they dropped slightly to take in the small, straight nose, slightly turned up at the tip, and the plump pink lips that just begged to be kissed.

Wait. What the hell? When had I become freaking Tennyson? Begged to be kissed? By me? I really needed to stop staring at this beautiful creature and _say_ something. Luckily, I had processed all of this at vampire speed, so it wasn't too awkward. Yet. I still couldn't make my mouth open. Oh, I had stopped breathing, too. Huh. I couldn't produce words.

I couldn't stop _looking_ at her.

Luckily, Alice stepped up next to me. "Hello Miss Swan! I'm Alice Brandon, Mr. Masen's publicist. We spoke on the phone? And this is Jasper Whitlock, Mr. Masen's manager." Miss Swan shook Alice's hand, and then Jasper extended his hand toward her.

No. No way was my brother going to touch this woman. At least not before me! I stepped in front of Jasper and took her hand in both of mine. "Hello. I'm Edward Masen."

Well duh. Like she didn't know already. Idiot!

She smiled up at me, seemingly unfazed by the coldness of my hands. I couldn't bring myself to let her hand go. So small and warm.

What the hell was going on with me?

"Welcome to my home. Won't you please come in? And please, call me Bella." Oh my god, her voice! Soft, sweet, just the slightest trace of raspiness. It melted my bones. Her name is Bella. Beautiful Bella. Bellissima. Seriously, what the fuck had happened to my brain?

And then I realized; I couldn't hear her thoughts! Not a word, not a whisper. Nothing. Extraordinary.

Jasper poked me sharply in the back, and I realized that I was just standing there, holding her hand, staring into her face.

She pulled her hand from mine and stepped back to allow us to pass her into the foyer. I mourned the loss of her warmth in my hands. It took everything I had to step away from her. What the hell was going on? I looked at Alice, and that damned pixie had the most smug look on her face that I had ever seen. She knew. She fucking _knew_ this would happen, and she never said a word to me. And then I caught the thought from my sister's mind; _'Take a breath, honey. She's your mate'._

I was stunned. My mate... I never doubted it for a second, I knew it was a fact. And I couldn't hear her mind. Well, wasn't that par for the course?

Jasper spoke up, "Miss Swan, we will be taking our leave now. You show Edward here where your piano is, and he'll play his little heart out for you," he sassed with a smirk in my direction. Bastard. Hurry up and get out. Were they gone yet?

Alice spoke up, "We'll be back at ten sharp to collect him. Enjoy your concert!" She smiled saucily at me, and they both scooted out the door, leaving us in a suddenly silent foyer. Just us. Me and her. If my heart still beat, it would have been pounding. For the first time in my century-long existence, I was finally standing face to face with my mate.

And I hadn't the first idea how I was going to tell her what I was.

* * *

 **E/N: Well, our kids have finally clapped eyes on each other. No, I'm not going with the singer business. I just never liked the premise. It's bad enough that Edward wants to kiss his dinner, without making it that much more tough on him. So no, there will be none of that. As was pointed out, she'd been to 2 of his concerts. Surely he would have caught a whiff? But then it was also pointed out that he didn't smell her in the cafeteria in the book, so... I said the hell with it, I didn't want it in my story. C'est la guerre!**

 **Also, if Bella was his mate, wouldn't he have been struck (as if by lightning! LOL) by his first sight of her? Carlisle knew when he saw Esme. Rosalie knew, when she saw Emmett (despite the blood, and the state of his bear-torn body). Alice knew when she had her first vision of Jasper, and Jasper knew when she danced up to him in that cafe. Edward would also be as enchanted by his first sight of his mate. Come on, people! ;-)**

 **Review, my darlings! If you do, Edward may come play piano for you. With his shirt off. *bites lip***


	6. Chapter 6 Realization

**A/N: You know, I read the reviews over and over. For the thrill of what you wrote, but also to pick up what you're wanting to see in this story. It does effect what I write. Sometimes. Just so you know. *cocks an eyebrow***

 **Any music mentioned in this story will have a link provided for it in my profile, divided by chapter. There are links to other odds and ends pertaining to the story as well. Please listen to the music pieces, they were carefully chosen for this story, and they are really beautiful. They also provide the mood for some events in Bella's Concert, so yeah. Give them a listen. Imagine Edward, sitting at a piano, playing it for you. *dreamy sigh***

 **When we left our youngsters, they had just touched hands for the first time. Let's see how Bella reacted to that first encounter, shall we?**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

 _I smoothed my hair once more, and checked my minimal makeup in the hall mirror. I hurried to the door and placed my hand on the knob at the same time as the doorbell sounded. I took a deep breath and opened the door._

Of the three people standing on my stoop, the one that riveted my attention was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, with wild, bronze hair and golden eyes; Edward Masen. I knew from seeing him at a distance that he was very handsome. Up close, he was devastating. His oddly colored eyes were framed by thick, dark lashes that any woman would be envious of. His cheekbones were high and well defined. His nose was nicely shaped. His lips were full and sensual, and slightly parted, as if he were about to say something. I was mesmerized.

The look on his face was a mystery. What was it? Amazement? Shock? I couldn't quite figure it out. All I could do was stare back at him. Why was my heart racing? Breathe, Bella! My knees were locked. My hand was still frozen on the door.

I had no concept of how much time had passed, just staring at this vision standing before me, when the small, fairy-like woman standing slightly behind him stepped forward, her hand extended. She introduced the three of them, and I don't think I heard anything but "Edward Masen". She shook my hand with her rather chilly one, and that's when I noticed that all three of them had the exact same eye color. Curious. They must all be related, surely.

When the blond man extended his hand to me, Mr. Masen stepped in front of him, and took my hand in both of his. A current, much like electricity flowed through our clasped hands, and he spoke for the first time, "Hello. I'm Edward Masen." Yes, yes he was. His voice flowed over me like honey, and his breath was the sweetest smell I'd ever encountered. I wanted to lean forward and just _sniff._ What was wrong with me?

He continued to hold my hand in his cool, smooth grip, and I couldn't find the will to even want to let go. And he kept _looking_ at me with those _eyes_.

I had always read about people having their knees go weak, but I'd never experienced it for myself. Until right at that moment. I was amazed that mine were still holding me upright.

Okay, I was being an idiot, just standing there. I had to move, say something, right?

I finally found my voice, and invited them into my home. Then I realized that I'd have to actually _let go_ of him and step back for that to happen. Reluctantly, I slid my hand out of his grasp, and moved to the side of the foyer so they could enter.

Mr. Masen stopped directly in front of me, turned to face me and stared into my eyes again. Holy crow, he looked stunned for a second, and then he looked almost... tenderly at me! The blond man said something, and then the tiny woman said something, and then they left. They just... left. And I was standing alone. In my house. With Edward Masen.

Breathe, Bella!

"The... um... p-parlor is... um... this way." I stuttered. Oh great. He was going to think I was a functional moron at this rate.

We began to walk down the hall, side by side, still gazing at each other. I would have walked into a side table and sent the vase that was sitting on it crashing to the floor, if he hadn't taken my arm and guided me around it. I felt myself flush to the roots of my hair. Biting my bottom lip, I finally looked away from him. The touch of his hand on my elbow, even through the silk of my blouse, sent another one of those weird currents through my skin. I suppressed a small shiver of pleasure.

Get it together, Swan!

I stepped through the doorway into the parlor first, so I could turn and see see Mr. Masen's face when he saw my Gram's piano. I wasn't disappointed. His eyes widened, and his face lit up in the most beautifully crooked smile I've ever seen. This man should smile all of the time. It took my breath away, and caused me to stumble over my own feet. He caught my elbow and set me upright again in a flash. Man, he was fast!

I blushed again at my own clumsiness. Even finishing school didn't help my congenital klutziness. But maybe it was worth it to have his hand on me again, even for only a second.

"No guests, Miss Swan?" he said as he looked around the empty room.

"Bella, please. No. I decided to be selfish, and keep you all to myself. I mean the concert! I wanted to keep the concert all to myself!" Oh boy. _That_ came out wrong. I peeked up at him through my lashes.

He was smiling that crooked smile. I gulped audibly.

Snap out of it, Swan! He was here to play you some music. It's not like you'll ever see or even hear him play again after tonight. I shook my head ruefully, and decided I needed to escape and regroup. "Please make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

He nodded and smiled at me, and I did my best to walk toward the door without tripping myself again. I stepped into the kitchen to open the champagne, and loaded a rolling cart with hors d'oeuvres and the ice bucket. I put two flutes on the tray, grateful I had the cart. I couldn't imagine trying to get this into the parlor without dropping the whole thing, embarrassing myself. Again. I sighed and rolled it back toward the parlor.

That's when I heard the first strains of the piano being played. I stood stock still as Chopin's Grande Valse Brilliante filled the house, the notes bright and crisp and delightful. I grinned and hurried into the parlor to see Edward, playing with a look of delight on his face. How different this expression was from his stoic concert face! It was obvious that he was playing for _himself_ in that moment. I could tell that he was having _fun!_

He smiled up at me, never missing a note. I stood still again, enjoying the playful melody, hugging myself. I couldn't stop grinning back at him. Those beautiful topaz eyes looked positively joyful as his fingers danced over the piano keys.

As he played the last notes, and grinned, he said, "I couldn't resist. I know you like Chopin, so I didn't think you'd mind if I played a warm up. This is a lovely instrument. And in perfect tune. I have an antique Steinway at home of this same era. It's a model C, yes?"

I nodded, "1879. It was my grandmother's. She left it to me. I had it tuned this morning, especially for you. I've taken some lessons, but I'm really not very good. This entire room was designed around it. The chairs and tables are of a matching Rosewood. I was thrilled when I won this concert. I hoped you would give it a work out. You don't disappoint." Where did that come from? Suddenly I couldn't stop chattering? Ugh! He was going to think me a complete sycophant.

But he merely smiled at me, and my knees shook again. "I aim to please... Bella." He sounded almost shy when he said my name, which I had to say sounded wonderful coming from those lips.

"Would you care for some champagne Mr. Masen? I've had some 05 Perrier-Jouet Rosé chilling. It's very good, not too dry." I indicated the cart behind me.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. And please, call me Edward." There was that shy smile again. What was he trying to do, kill me?

"Edward." I smiled back. Oh, I knew I probably looked goofy, but I couldn't help myself. I had been so afraid that he would be rude or cold, stuck on himself and his greatness. But he was warm, and very sweet.

And so gorgeous.

Stop it, Bella!

I turned to pour the champagne, and when I turned back with the half-full glasses, he was standing right behind me. Of course I blushed again. It seemed I was doomed to spend the evening in a constantly red state. But just standing near him was doing wonderful and terrifying things to my stomach.

He took the flute from my hand and raised it in salute to me, "To a wonderful evening." His eyes held mine as he touched his glass to mine gently, and raised it to his lips. I took a sip of the pale pink, bubbly wine as he tilted his glass to his own lips. As I swallowed, I noticed that his throat didn't move at all. He had only pretended to drink. Oh no. He didn't like the champagne. Crap, crap, crap.

"Won't you sit near me, so I can play for you?" Oh, that shy smile! He set his glass on a side table and moved one of the chairs near the piano, close enough so I could nearly reach out and touch the keys. Really? I could sit _this_ close? I bit my lip and slipped into the chair as he sat again at the keyboard.

With his fingers poised over the keys, he turned his head to look at me again and said, "The Nocturnes? May I select my favorites for you?"

I nodded.

Oh my.

I was already in love with him.

Crap.

* * *

 **E/N: Well hell! I would have fallen in love with that charming man too! Bella never had a chance!**

 **She's an observant little thing, isn't she? Something tells me she won't be too surprised when she finally learns what Edward IS.**

 **Go check out Jessic314's Tales of Years. Amazing prequels to the Twilight Saga, and a wonderful telling of the family's back stories. You won't be sorry!**

 **As always, please review! Edward will come pretend to drink champagne in your parlor if you do!**


	7. Chapter 7 Concert Part 1

**A/N: You people humble me. For reals. I could fill up the page thanking every one of you for your awesome reviews! But I think you'd prefer to read the story, yes? ;-)**

 **Links for the songs can be found in my profile.**

 **Let's rock this!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

"The... um... p-parlor is... um... this way." she stuttered.

Utterly charming. It appeared that I made her nervous.

We began the walk to her parlor, and I couldn't bring myself to look away from her amazingly expressive eyes. I steered her around a table in the hall, and she hurried forward to enter the doorway before me. I assumed it was to see my reaction to the beautiful piano that held pride of place in the room.

I lit up. Beautiful! What music I could make on this work of art! She had every right to be proud of owning this instrument. And suddenly, I was eager to play for her. To play for my mate.

I steadied her again as she appeared to trip over air, and resisted the urge to chuckle. Her obvious clumsiness was completely endearing to me. The blush that immediately colored her cheeks in her embarrassment was breathtaking. Oddly, I should have felt a familiar burn when all of that delicious blood rushed to her face, but I felt nothing. Could this be due to the fact that she was my mate? Interesting. I'd need further investigation into this particular event. Or non-event. Carlisle should know more, I was sure.

I noted that there were most definitely not nine more audience members, and said, "No guests, Miss Swan?"

"Bella, please. No, I decided to be selfish, and keep you all to myself. I mean the concert! I wanted to keep the concert all to myself!" I could tell by her deeper blush that she was mortified at her slip. I admit that my chest swelled a bit in pride that she had wished to be alone with me, although I knew it wasn't for romantic reasons. Yet. That would change, and soon, if I had my way. She's my mate, she had to feel attraction to me as well, right?

I couldn't help but smile, and I actually heard her swallow. Oh, you lovely girl.

She excused herself and walked carefully out of the room. I soon heard the clatter of china in the kitchen, and then the pop of a cork.

I turned my attention to the piano, admiring the hand rubbed Rosewood finish. Someone had taken great care with this beauty. I hoped the mechanics were as impeccably maintained. I raised the fall board, adjusted the bench and sat, positioning my fingers over the keys. What to play? Something to reflect the joy swelling in my chest? Most definitely.

I began the Grande Valse Brilliante. Yes, this was what I was feeling. Happy, light, positively giddy.

Geez, Cullen. You're such girl. I shrugged to myself. I would allow myself to be happy, for once.

The action on the piano was exquisite. Very responsive. Delightful!

What the fuck had happened to me? Ah yes, I'd met my mate, and she was lovely beyond words. Her eyes, her hair. Oh, her lips. I noticed that she had a habit of biting that bottom lip. It made me want to bite it as well. If I, myself, had the ability to blush, I would have at that thought.

I heard her reenter the room, pushing a tea trolley loaded down with canapes and champagne on ice in front of her. I looked over at her and couldn't help but smile. She was beaming, lips stretched into a delighted smile, arms wrapped around her own waist as if hugging herself. I nearly fumbled on the keys. And why the hell was I having trouble regulating my breathing? It's not like I needed the air. Steady, boy.

I finished the song, and said, "I couldn't resist. I know you like Chopin, so I didn't think you'd mind if I played a warm up. This is a lovely instrument. And in perfect tune. I have an antique Steinway at home of this same era. It's a model C, yes?"

She nodded. "1879. It was my grandmother's. She left it to me. I had it tuned this morning, especially for you. I've taken some lessons, but I'm really not very good. This entire room was designed around it. The chairs and tables are of a matching Rosewood. I was thrilled when I won this concert. I hoped you would give it a work out. You don't disappoint."

She was still so nervous! But nervous in a good way. I could detect no fear, but how would I really know? I can't read her thoughts. Ah, her eyes. Her gorgeous, expressive eyes. There was no fear there, but I couldn't really tell what I was reading in them. A touch of awe, and warmth, certainly. Attraction? Oh, I really hoped so!

I decided to dare to up the level of intimacy. "I aim to please... Bella."

She blushed again. That was most definitely pleasure I saw in those eyes. She had no clue how much pleasure I was longing to give her. Holy shit, Mother would be ashamed of me for that thought! And probably that one, as well. I repressed a snort.

She offered me champagne, and I thanked her, insisting that she call me Edward. Mostly because I wanted to hear my name on her lips.

"Edward," she said, her lips curling into a shy smile. If I hadn't already been a goner, that would have sealed my fate. The sound of my name in her mouth went straight to my stomach like a punch. My heart felt like it could almost beat again, and seemed to have swelled to fill my entire chest cavity.

She turned to pour the wine into two delicate flutes on the tray, and I couldn't stop myself from stepping nearer. I leaned in and quietly sniffed her hair. Strawberries and freesia. Good god, the scent went straight to my cerebral cortex and then exploded in my gut. Her scent was the most heavenly thing I'd ever smelled in my life.

I stood straight again as she turned around, the glasses of champagne in hands. She didn't appear unduly disturbed by my proximity. Good.

She handed me one of the flutes, and I raised it toward her. "To a wonderful evening." I saluted her, adding silently, _'To my mate, the love of my life, my everything.'_ She sipped, and I pretended to. Her eyes looked momentarily panicked. Surely she didn't notice that I didn't really drink? I had been doing this for so long, and thought I had it down pat. But the look was gone as quickly as it came.

I put the untasted wine aside, and said, "Won't you sit near me, so I can play for you?" I placed a delicate chair near the bench of the piano. I couldn't bear the thought of her being far away from me. I wanted to play _for her_. I wanted it to be intimate. She sat, her hands twisting in her lap. Adorable.

I sat at the piano, raised my hands to the keyboard and asked if I could play my favorites of Chopin's Nocturnes for her. There was method to my madness. I had specific pieces that I hoped would 'speak' to her, as they spoke to me.

She nodded, and I began to play Opus 27 Number 2 in D flat major. It was one of the most popular, so I hoped it would please her. Soft and sweet, I wanted to bring the mood into the realm of intimacy. Her instant, soft smile was it's own reward, and her nervous hands stilled in her lap. I'll admit, I watched her face more than I watched my hands.

Next, I needed her to feel my sorrow, from before this miraculous evening, before I had walked into her house, and she walked into my heart. I played Opus 72 Number 1 in E minor. I tried to convey the years of emptiness, wondering when I would find her. Filling time with worthless pursuits, wondering if I would be alone forever. Her eyes grew slightly sad, as if she really felt it as well. She alternated between looking at my hands and my eyes.

Then I began Opus 48 Number 1 in C minor. I wanted to speak to her about how I had given up hope of her. How I had resigned myself to perpetual solitude. My despair at having no one to love, or love me in return. Her chin dropped, and her hair formed a curtain that hid her beautiful eyes from me. Had I screwed up? Then I smelled the salt of her tears. I nearly stopped playing, to sweep her into my arms, so I could kiss away the drops of pain. I watched her intently, but finished the piece, terrified the entire time. This was not going as I had hoped.

As the last notes faded, she shot to her feet, choked out, "Please excuse me," and fled the room, never once looking at me.

I was in agony. What had I done? How had I made her so unhappy? Did she really feel the pain I had been trying to convey that strongly? How? What the fuck just happened? I pulled at my hair, disgusted with myself. I had ruined everything. Stupid!

I know she was only gone for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity before she came back into the parlor and slipped back into her chair, still not meeting my eyes. I slid to the end of the bench, my knees bracketing hers, forearms resting on my thighs, and took her warm, fragile hands in mine. I ducked my head to keep my gaze locked with hers. "Bella? Please, what did I do? I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you this way." I couldn't keep the anguish out of my voice.

She shook her head and shyly met my gaze. "It's nothing, Edward. Really."

I gently rubbed circles on the backs of her hands with my thumbs. "Please? Tell me?" I said hopefully, fearfully.

She bit her lip for a moment, and finally spoke, "It was my grandmother's favorite piece. She was my last surviving family, and I lost her a few months ago. She was the one who taught me to love Chopin. We had a student from Julliard play it at her funeral."

Stricken, and without even thinking, I raised her left hand to my mouth, kissing her knuckles softly. "I apologize. If I had known, I wouldn't have played it. Please forgive me." To cover my faux pas, I rubbed the kiss into her skin. Or perhaps to impress it deeper? My brain had obviously shorted out.

Bella smiled softly at me. The kiss on her hand appeared to affect her favorably, as the glow had returned to her eyes. "Nothing to forgive, Edward. I'm fine, really. Shall we continue, or do you need a break?"

I gave her hands a squeeze and turned back to the piano. "I've just had one. I think a happier piece of music is in order now, don't you?" I winked at her. And then groaned internally. It appeared that I had completely forgotten all rules of polite society. Idiot.

Well, maybe I could pull this out. I had to, didn't I? Our future happiness depended on it.

* * *

 **E/N: Geez, Edward. Drama queen much?**

 **So, I think Edward isn't done speaking to me. The next chapter will be in his voice as well. You all don't mind much, do you? *smirk***

 **Review, please! Edward may come kiss your knuckles with his cool lips if you do!**


	8. Chapter 8 Concert Part 2

**A/N: I'm loving the love I get from you people. It makes me as giddy as a newly mated vampire!**

 **Any music mentioned in this story will have a link provided for it in my profile, divided by chapter. Please listen to the music pieces, they were carefully chosen for this story, and they are really beautiful. They also provide the mood for some events in Bella's Concert, so yeah. Give them a listen. Imagine Edward, sitting at a piano, playing them for you. With his sleeves rolled to his elbows. *drools slightly***

 **Let's continue the courtship, shall we?**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

 _I gave her hands a squeeze and turned back to the piano. "I've just had one. I think a happier piece of music is in order now, don't you?" I winked at her. And then groaned internally. It appeared that I had completely forgotten all rules of polite society. Idiot._

 _Well, maybe I could pull this out. I had to, didn't I? Our future happiness depended on it._

I looked into her eyes, still seeing traces of her sorrow, and it nearly broke me. "I'm going to play you a waltz. It's not one of the Nocturnes, as you requested, but I want to see you smile again." And it would help me tell another chapter in my story that lead me to her.

At that, I got a tiny upturn of her sweet lips. I began Opus 64 Number 1, The Minute Waltz. What can I say? A peacock has to display his feathers for his peahen. This allowed me to show off a bit, and it brought the twinkle back to my lovely Bella's eyes. I let it tell her of my joy at setting eyes on her for the very first time, how it nearly lifted me off of my feet, knowing that my long, agonizing wait for her was over. I wanted to scoop her into my arms and waltz her around the room in my joy.

But then, who'd play the music?

I was rewarded for my effort with a sweet smile. This woman had no idea how much power she already held over me, after knowing her for an hour. If she asked me for the moon and the stars, I would die trying to give them to her.

Next, I played Opus 9 Number 1 in B flat minor. I let the sweetness of the melody curl around us both, imagining my fingertips tracing her cheek, threading my fingers through her silky hair, brushing my thumb over her full bottom lip. Holding her face in my palms. Lowering my mouth to kiss her.

My reverie was shattered when she rose to her feet, stepped to the side of the piano and pressed her stomach and palms against the body of the piano. Her eyes were closed, a soft smile on her lips as she tilted her head back. I knew she had to be feeling the music running through her frame. It was one of the most erotic things she could have done. I could almost imagine her pressing herself to _my_ body.

I feasted on the vision of her hair falling straight down her back, almost touching the sweet curve of her ass. I jerked my eyes back up quickly, only to be captured by the exposed length of her throat, and the calm, easy pulse of blood through the thick vein there. Not that it held very much attraction as a source for my dinner. But I could imagine placing wet, open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat, feeling her pulse against my tongue...

My slacks had gotten a bit tighter from watching the joy sweep over her face, and from my filthy thoughts, and I had to shift a bit on the piano bench to avoid her noticing. That would have been mortifying! Damn it, man! I knew she was my mate, but honestly! I had to stop thinking of her as some sort of sexual conquest. This was my future wife, for fuck's sake! My own lust disgusted me.

As the final notes faded, she returned to the chair, "And now you've played _my_ favorite piece. Thank you so much for that, Edward. I think I can be content, now." She blushed again, and it appeared to me as if she received as much pleasure from saying my name as I did in hearing it from her lips.

But the concert wasn't over yet, no indeed.

I began Opus 32 Number 2 in A flat major. The uplifting melody told her of my frozen heart breaking open, spilling my love all over her as I surrendered to her control over my very being. Basking in the joy of knowing that I was hers, until the end of time, I was hers.

How did I never realize that this was what was waiting for me? If I had known, I might not have survived the long, long wait for this feeling. For her. I wondered did my eyes glow with my love for her? Could she see it?

Her breath hitched, her eyes widened, and her lips parted as she stared back, directly into my eyes. Yes, she saw... something. I just couldn't tell what I was seeing in _her_ eyes. Not fear, no apprehension that I could detect. No, something warm, soft... I hoped to some day see my own love reflected back at me. But she's a human. It would take time for her, and I had all the time in the world. My sweet girl was in for the wooing of her life. I grinned, and damn me, if she didn't grin back!

Can vampires swoon? Probably not, but I came damned close.

I played Opus 15 Number 2 in F sharp major as my final song for her concert. It had no specific meaning, but if she loved the Nocturnes, this would fit the bill. It was also _my_ favorite one, so I thought it would be the perfect last song to my story in music.

For her. Everything I did was now for her.

I closed the fall board on the piano, and turned toward her. "Would you mind if we sat and talked for our last fifteen minutes together?" I felt like Oliver, asking for some more gruel. My gracious love agreed without a trace of disappointment, and I held her chair as she stood, and guided her to a settee with a hand at the small of her back. It was heaven, just touching her.

"Please, Bella, won't you tell me more about yourself? I know you have no family left... I'm so sorry for that. What else is there to know about my delightful hostess?" I dared to call her mine. I suppressed a frisson of excitement at my daring.

Jesus, I had really reverted to my human side this evening. My brain was locked in 1918, it seemed. I laughed at myself inside. Dumbass. Oh well, it seemed to be working, so I went with it.

"Well, there's really nothing to know. I'm really quite boring." She blushed and bit her lip again. Oh that lip!

"I doubt that, sincerely, Bella. I can think of a hundred things I wish to know."

She was twisting her hands in her lap, and again, without thinking, I reached over and held them. I pulled her nearer one to rest between us, and kept hold of it. She stared at it for a moment, then looked up into my eyes. And yes, she blushed redder. Oh my darling, wonderful girl!

"W-well," she stammered shyly. "What would you like to know?"

I smiled into her eyes, "What is your favorite flower?"

"Um... Calla Lilies."

"Favorite color?"

"Bronze." Blush.

"I see. Favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz." She blushed again and looked away from my eyes. I touched her chin to bring her face back to mine.

"Why does that embarrass you?" I said with a chuckle. I would give my left arm to know what was going on in that head!

"No reason. What else would you like to know?" Clever girl, changing the subject like that.

"Favorite food?"

"Seafood. Lobster, specifically. Yours?"

I hadn't expected that, "Steak. Very rare." Gosh, Edward. You're clever too. Moron. I internally rolled my eyes at myself. "Favorite book?"

"Oh, I can't answer that. Not with one title. I love so many. I suppose if pressed, I'd have to say Wuthering Heights."

"Really? You don't find Catherine to be a mean and selfish girl?"

"You've read it? Well, no. Not really. Well, perhaps a little. I can relate to her, I suppose."

"I sympathize with Heathcliff. I guess I'll have to read it again, my memory may be faulty." No it wasn't. I have a vampire memory. I had hated all of the characters, including Edgar, but I thought I might read it again through the filter of my love's perspective. Anyway, I had to keep occupied _somehow_ , until I could see her again.

I had started caressing her fingers without even realizing it. She didn't seem to object. Why did my heart feel so swollen and... wet? My breathing seemed off as well. Odd.

Oh, see her again. What if-? Oh, no. I hadn't even thought about- "Are you... seeing anyone?" Oh please no say no let it be no oh god say no.

"No." Ahh. I wouldn't have to kill anyone. Oh, I'm kidding.

"That's difficult to believe, someone so lovely, to not have a beau." Beau. My god. Maybe I could get Jasper to slap me around later.

She flushed again. "No, no beau, boyfriend, significant other or friend with benefits." She blushed harder and bit her lip.

I allowed myself a small laugh at that. "Good." Her eyes flew back to mine, wide and... happy? I hoped so.

Just then the doorbell rang, and I knew my evening with my Bella was over. I almost felt panicked. We got to our feet and I kept her hand in mine as we walked down the hall to the front door, every step leading to our separation. I never wanted to be away from her, ever again. Patience, Edward.

"Bella," I squeezed her hand and pulled her to a stop. "I can't tell you how I've enjoyed this evening. Specifically, how much I've enjoyed meeting _you._ I really hate to go. But... may I see you again?" Yeah, playing Oliver again. I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd beg if I had to.

"I'd... I'd like that. Very much... Edward." Lip! Biting!

"May I take you to dinner, and perhaps a show... tomorrow night?" Please? I'll grovel!

"That would be... lovely." She peeked up at me shyly through her lashes. I could have shouted with happiness!

"I'll pick you up at seven, all right? Just us. No Alice or Jasper."

"Yes, seven. I'll be ready."

She opened the door to a beaming Alice, who was bouncing slightly on her toes. "Hello! Did you have a wonderful time? I'll bet it was wonderful. Was it wonderful?"

"Alice," I nearly growled.

"Yes," Bella smiled up at me. "It was wonderful."

I curled my hand and brushed the backs of my fingers along her cheek as I smiled back down at her. "Until tomorrow," I whispered.

And with a last look, I strode out the door, dragging Alice down the steps in my wake.

"Bye!" she shouted and waved as I dragged her along.

The door closed, and I had almost reached the car, when I distinctly heard Bella... squeal, and then run down the hallway.

Huh. I couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

 **E/N: Eddie's got it pretty bad, huh? Well, review, and Edward might come caress your cheek with the backs of his fingers.**


	9. Chapter 9 Concert Part 3

**A/N: It's time to hear about the concert from Bella's point of view!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

 _With his fingers poised over the keys, he turned his head to look at me again and said, "The Nocturnes? May I select my favorites for you?"_

 _I nodded._

 _Oh my._

 _I was already in love with him._

 _Crap._

How could I be in _love_ with a man I had just met? Love at first sight? Surely it was a romantic bit of nonsense? But I knew that it was true. I loved this beautiful man. It had nothing to do with his looks, nor his fame or talent. Something in his eyes was calling out to me.

I also knew that I was an idiot, and I was doomed to end up with a broken heart. What would he ever see in _me_?

Edward began to play Opus 27 Number 2, and I was instantly enthralled. Amazingly, he played without looking at his hands. He seemed to be watching me so intently, almost like he was trying to communicate something to me. It was so intense that I had to look down at his hands on the piano every so often, or else the butterflies in my stomach would overwhelm me. I was afraid he'd see the love I already felt for him in my eyes. That would be too embarrassing for words.

The sad, haunting melody went straight to my soul. I could almost imagine that it was telling my tale; alone at boarding school, my parents gone when I was still so young, but with moments of wonder and happiness; my Gram. The wonderful things she showed me in my life. The beauty she taught me to embrace with the arts. And then back to boarding school, alone in a crowd.

I never made friends easily. I did make one friend, Angela. She was as quiet as I was, and we gravitated to each other. Still, I was close to only one person, my wonderful grandmother.

Next, he played Opus 72 Number 1. It seemed a continuation of my story, Grams falling ill just as I graduated from school. Putting thoughts of a carefree college career aside to care for her as she failed. Her last coherent words to me, "Always be happy, my Isabella." Holding her hand as she breathed her last. Her funeral, where so many people came, people who'd had their lives touched by my beautiful grandmother in some way.

It felt like Edward had crawled directly into my memories when he began Opus 48 Number 1. My Gram's favorite piece of music. I felt the tears rushing up to fill my eyes, and dropped my head to keep him from seeing. He never faltered, but I heard him gasp as the tears dropped and marked the silk of my blouse. But how could _he_ know that it was her favorite, and that I'd had it played at her funeral?

As he finished, I excused myself and dashed to the downstairs powder room to pull myself together. The mirror showed me that I hadn't swelled like a puffer fish, Thank god! I splashed my face with cold water and dried the traces of my tears away. Luckily, I had my compact from earlier in the drawer, and I applied a bit of powder to reduce the shininess. With a deep breath to steady my nerves, I pinched my cheeks for color, threw my shoulders back and returned to the parlor.

As I sat in my chair again, Edward slid down the bench toward me. I ruthlessly stomped down a thrill when he leaned forward, his face only inches from mine, and _held my hands_! They felt so cool, I imagined I must be feverish. He ducked his head, forcing me to meet his eyes and said, "Bella? Please, what did I do? I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you this way."

He sounded so sad! Don't be sad, beautiful man! Not for me! "It's nothing, Edward. Really."

Edward started rubbing circles on the backs of my hands with his thumbs.

I almost forgot how to breath. I finally managed to tell him about my Gram, and her funeral, about the pianist from Julliard.

And then he kissed my left hand. Just pulled it up to his full, gorgeous mouth and kissed it. I really hoped he couldn't hear my heart, pounding away. He apologized to me for playing the piece, and I brushed it off, asking if he needed a break. He refused, but he was rubbing that kiss into my knuckles, and I wanted to object, I wanted to ask that he leave it right there, so I could feel it in the cold, silent days to come.

With a last squeeze, he released my hands and turned back to the keys. He looked a bit embarrassed, perhaps he didn't want me to read anything into his kindness.

He announced that he wanted me to smile, so he played a waltz. I knew it was coming, and I was right; he struck up The Minute Waltz, and he let it ring out through the room. I happily complied, and I smiled at him. And, oh, he smiled right back! I couldn't imagine what we both looked like, smiles stretched across our faces, eyes locked with each other.

I imagined it was describing my joy at winning the auction that would bring him to my house, to play for only me. And then the hours of anticipation, waiting for him to arrive, wondering how the evening would go. Would he be cold and aloof? Would he even speak to me, a lowly nobody? Did it matter then? No. I would hear my beautiful Nocturnes played live, one final time.

With only the briefest pause, Edward began playing Opus 9 Number 1, my favorite. It was completely lovely, the way he seemed to make the notes feel like a caress. I'll admit, my imagination got the better of me, and I could almost feel his fingers on my face. Long, and strong, but as gentle as a feather. And his eyes looked at me so tenderly, it was overwhelming. I knew if I sat there, I would do something stupid like throw myself into his arms. Wouldn't _that_ be mortifying?

I stood and took a step to the side of the piano, pressing myself against the body, letting the notes vibrate through my body. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Okay, I was imagining that I could feel his fingers on _me_ , instead of the keyboard. I no longer cared. I could feel the music throughout my body. It was so clear and wonderful.

When he finished, I returned to my chair, and thanked him for playing my favorite Nocturne. Saying his name brought a rush of heat to my face, almost on par with hearing my name from his lips. Almost.

He then played Opus 32 Number 2. And there was something in his eyes as he never broke our gaze. His face was filled with joy, and his eyes blazed with... what? I had to catch my breath. It almost looked like... love? No, impossible. He was an eagle, soaring high above me, a tiny field mouse. Oh, but for this moment in time, I could love him, if only in my own head and heart.

And then he grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

He began Opus 15 Number 2, and with a swift glance at the Ormolu clock on the shelf behind him, I knew my concert was nearly over. As the final notes faded, Edward lifted his hands from the keys, and then softly closed the fall board, giving it a surreptitious caress.

It was over. I suppressed a sigh of regret.

But... he was asking to sit with me and talk? Oh, yes please! He held my chair as I stood, and guided me to a settee with his hand on my lower back. I managed not to shiver at the pleasure of his touch. He asked about me, and I assured him that I was quite boring.

He disagreed. And he took my hand. He held it on the seat between us. I felt light headed.

And then he began to ask little, innocuous questions, my favorite flower, color and gemstone. I successfully stopped my eyes from flashing to his hair when I told him my favorite color was bronze, but I had to look away when I told him my favorite gemstone was Topaz. Ugh! Think before you speak, Bella! Well, it was hard to think with him caressing my fingers, for gosh sake!

He asked about food, and books. We had a mini-discussion about Wuthering Heights, and then he asked if I was seeing anyone. He looked so happy when I said no! I couldn't keep my traitorous heart from trying to pound out of my chest. And then he said, "Good."

Just then, the doorbell rang, and I knew it was over. We walked to the door, side by side, and his hand never let go of mine.

He pulled me to a stop just before we reached the door, told me that he had really enjoyed the evening, and then he said, "May I see you again?" My heart nearly stopped. He wanted to see me again? Oh my god yes yes YES!

"I'd... I'd like that. Very much, Edward." I was back to stammering. Quelle surprise.

I was thrilled when he asked to take me out the very next night for dinner and a show. I agreed very quickly, and he said he'd be by to pick me up at seven.

I'd be ready by six!

I opened the door to his publicist, who looked extremely pleased. She started chattering, asking if the evening was wonderful, and I had to say, it truly was... wonderful. I smiled up at Edward as I said it.

He brushed the backs of his fingers down my cheek, so softly I almost didn't feel it, and then he was out the door, dragging his frantically grinning and waving publicist behind him.

I closed the door and leaned back against it for a moment. I had a date. Tomorrow night. With Edward Masen!

I squealed with joy and ran down the hallway.

* * *

 **E/N** : **These crazy kids! Unable to see that the other is already in love. *sigh***

 **Please go check out a story by a brand new writer, LillianAmethyst. It's called Jaded, and if you like a strong, feisty Bella, you're in luck! I can't wait to see how it goes!**

 **So review, and Edward may come take you to dinner and a show!**


	10. Chapter 10 Euphoria

**A/N: Now that the concert is over, I think we should check in with our favorite Pixie and her husband, don't you?**

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

After I rang the doorbell, I heard Edward and Bella coming down the hall. Slowly. I couldn't help but giggle. I heard them arrange a date for the following evening. Perfect!

When Bella opened the door, I could see my vision made real; they were both positively glowing. I had the hardest time suppressing my squeal of excitement. It was so obvious that they were already in love.

Not to steal anyone's line, but I love it when a plan comes together.

I asked about their evening, and Edward growled at me. Talk about ungrateful. Any way, Bella couldn't seem to stop smiling, and that would have been answer enough for me, but she agreed that it had been wonderful, and I was delighted at the way she looked up at my brother. Isn't love the best?

I watched my smitten brother stroke her cheek and whisper his farewell, and I was nearly jerked off my feet as he towed me to the car. How rude! I waved over my shoulder and said, "Bye!" to my new sister.

Her squeal of joy after the door closed was so cute!

I snatched open the front door of the car and said to Jasper, who was waiting in the driver's seat, "Brace yourself, baby. Incoming."

As soon as Edward slid into the back seat, I could see it hit Jasper. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head. "Jesus Christ, boy! Reel it in a bit, hey? I don't have to ask how it went, because it obviously went pretty damned well!" He shook his head like he was trying to dislodge something. "Alice, baby, I'm feelin' _good_! Let's go dancin'!"

I laughed and clapped my hands. "Yay me!"

I turned in my seat. "We'll drop you at the hotel, get dressed and go. But first, you have to tell me what happened! I mean, I know the basics, and I know you have a date with her tomorrow night, but give me some deets, brother!" I was on my knees facing backwards in the seat, bouncing. It's my thing.

Edward looked slightly dazed, but completely happy for the first time since I'd known him. "Alice. My god, ALICE! She's amazing! She's so beautiful, and sweet. Shy, and a perfect lady. I... I held her hand. I _kissed_ her hand. I got to touch her face!" He sighed and his head dropped to the back of the seat. I could tell he was replaying the evening in his head.

Jasper laughed, "Woah, there, playboy! We don't need to hear all that smut talk, now. There's a lady present."

I smacked Jasper's shoulder. "And he has a date with her tomorrow night for dinner and the theater!" I repeated. First thing in the morning, I had some strings to pull. I knew people. I thought I might get them front row seats at the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre. I knew Beauty And The Beast was still playing. It had a sort of poetic thing going for it, you know? And definitely a reservation at Jean Georges.

Edward raised his head, "Yes! Jean Georges. But Beauty And The Beast Alice? Really? Isn't that a little... I don't know obvious and on-the-nose?" he snorted.

I managed to settle down in my seat, and reached for my Jazzie's hand. "I think it's perfect. And her name _is_ Bella. Close, right? Besides, she's going to know what we are very soon, and it's not going to shock her in the least!" I grinned.

The first hint of a drop in Edward's euphoria level showed on his face. "How can we _not_ shock her, Alice? We're... well... beasts!" he chuckled.

" _She_ won't see us that way. Any way, I think it's perfect, and she will too!" I groused.

My husband squeezed my hand and laughed. "Perfect, darlin'"

Edward huffed a laugh at me. "I'm in your hands, little sister. Just, please... I need it to be a night to remember. I need it to be magical... for her."

He said 'her' with such reverence, I nearly shivered. "No worries, big brother. Let me do some fast talking in the morning, and you'll have your magic."

I started planning his wardrobe for the evening. There wasn't time for a new suit, so his navy Armani would have to do. Why didn't I think of this days ago? Well, making him go to a fitting for a new suit might have made him suspicious, and it had just been way too much fun to surprise him tonight.

We arrived at The Plaza, relinquished the car to the valet there, and made our way to our suite. I think Edward's head was in the clouds the whole way.

"Let's call home!" I shouted, as soon as the door closed. "We'll call the 'rents, and then me and Jazz can go dance the night away, and you can sit here and daydream about your sweet Bella." Jasper winked at me. My sweet Jazz Man. I could feel Edward's reflected joy, and it meant a great night for Mary Alice! Wheee!

Edward gave me no argument, and pulled out his cell with the sweetest crooked grin on his face, that if I could die, I would have. He speed dialed the house in Forks and waited for one of them to answer.

"Hello?" It was Carlisle.

"Dad? How are you?" grinned Edward.

"I'm doing well, Edward, and it sounds like you are too. What's the occasion?"

"Can you put mom on the other line? I'd like to talk to you both."

"Of course." He leaned away from the phone and said, "Darling? Edward wants to speak to both of us. Can you pick up the phone in there?"

Esme came on the line almost immediately. "Edward? Is everything all right?" She sounded a bit worried. I was looking forward to hearing her worry turn to elation.

"Everything is fine, mom. Better than fine. I... dad, mom, I've... I've met her. I've found my mate."

Carlisle and Esme spoke at the same time,

"Edward! How wonderful!"

"That's amazing news, my boy!"

The grin couldn't be removed from Edward's face with a sand blaster. "She _is_ wonderful. Her name is Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I already can't live without her. I can't wait for you to meet her!"

Esme sounded like she was weeping softly, and Carlisle spoke up, "I'm so happy for you, son. What coven is she from? Do we know her people?"

Edward grew quiet, and the grin slipped. Oh dear.

"Um... well... dad... she's not-" he paused to clear his throat. "That is... she's not... dad, she's human."

The silence from the other end was deafening.

"Edward, did you just tell me that your _mate_ is _human_?" Carlisle finally asked.

"Yes, dad. She's human."

"I see. And does she know... what _you_ are?"

"No." Edward whispered. I could see his happiness slipping away. It was time to step in. I snatched the phone from Edward, "Dad? Hi. Look, I've seen this. It's okay, she will accept us unconditionally."

"But Alice," said Esme. "How can they be together? I just don't-"

Carlisle broke in, "We can deal with all of that later, dear. Alice, what about the tour? Will she travel with you? How is this all going to work? And when is Edward going to tell her that he is a vampire?"

"Edward is breaking off the tour. He's going to do the D.C. gig, but he's retiring after that." I looked over at Edward, and he nodded with a half smile. Oh, brother dear, of course I already knew. "We should be home in about 2 weeks. And yes, Isabella will be with us. And she will definitely know about us by then."

 _That_ obviously surprised Edward.

"Okay," he breathed. "That is much faster than I thought it would be." He had already forgotten about us, and was in his own head, muttering to himself, wandering away. "I hate to rush the courtship, but you don't bet against Alice..." Yeah, that made me grin, I'll admit it.

Jasper barked out a laugh, "I knew it! I called it, I swear, Carlisle! He's goin' a-courtin'! I gotta call Emmett." He yanked his phone out of his pocket and hit a number. As he headed into our bedroom, I heard, "Emmett! Bro, you are never gonna guess what happened!"

Esme chuckled in my ear. "Tell my son that he had better be nice to Edward. We've all waited a long time for him to find his mate. He deserves this happiness. But Alice, a human?"

"Uh huh. But there's something I can't get a handle on. She's not sick. I can't figure it out, but something is... wrong." I shook my head in frustration.

Luckily, Edward was still deep in his mind, and hadn't noticed.

"Oh dear. You can't get even a hint of the problem, Alice?" said Carlisle.

While Edward was still distracted, and was on the other side of the room, I whispered, "No. But listen, there's more. She'll still be human when we get there... but not for long after."

Esme gasped, "You mean...?"

"Yep! Hang on to your hats, folks. This is going to get crazy!"

* * *

 **E/N: Whatever could be the problem that Alice can't see? How curious!**

 **Please shoot over and read Jaded by LillianAmethyst, and be sure to leave her a review! She's a new writer, and needs encouragement!**

 **Coming up; THE DATE! But will it be in Edwards POV, or Bella's? Do you have a preference? Let me know when you review. Maybe Edward will get all giddy over you as well.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Date Part 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone from A Different Forest, and a big THANK YOU to Tarbecca for including my little story in her Fic Dive of the Week! I am thrilled and honored!**

 **And my Edward has a nickname! Pianoward. SQUEEE!**

 **Ok, so here it is! The date! Bella decided she wanted to start to tell the story of their date first.**

 **Hey, I just take dictation.**

 **There will be no overlap.**

 **Mangia!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Here it was, six o'clock, and of course, I was already dressed and ready to go. Eager much, Bella?

I checked my hair again, it was still fine. I had it pulled up into a loose chignon, with tendrils artfully framing my face. I was lucky to get in to my hair guy Phillipe with very little notice this afternoon. He's usually booked for months in advance, but he had been thrilled to hear about my date, and with _whom_ , so he made time for me. He knew just enough about Edward Masen to be jealous that I had "snagged a date" with "that gorgeous hunk of piano-playing man". I assured him that he was much more handsome up close and in person, and more beautiful inside than out. I was "such a selfish bitch" to not invite anyone to the concert. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry, considering how it had turned out, and I wasn't shy about telling him just that! He swore that if he didn't already have a gorgeous boyfriend of his own, he'd just go ahead and snatch me bald, and steal Edward from me. He's hilarious, and a genius with hair. I love him to bits.

My makeup was still good. I went a touch heavier on the eyeliner and mascara than I usually did, but the effect was nice. I used a soft brown, and it made my eyes "pop". I went with a pink lip stain, so my lips wouldn't be shiny and distracting. They were full enough that I didn't like to use glossy lipstick. I had to remind myself to not bite my lip! I slipped a compact and the lip stain into my black clutch purse.

I strapped my feet into a pair of Manolo Blahnik's in midnight blue, with a black accent to match my dress. Please, don't let me fall over in these things! I'd hate to break my neck on our first date.

Wait, _first_ date? I shouldn't get ahead of myself. This might be an _only_ date.

Gram would be so happy to see me wearing this dress. She bought it for me, hoping to take me to some event, but got sick before I could wear it anywhere. It was a Catherine Walker one-shoulder evening dress in midnight blue silk faille, with an asymmetric hemline, lavishly hand embroidered with jet black crystals from the shoulder down to my hips. It had a matching wrap, and it made my skin look like porcelain.

My only jewelry was a thin gold chain with a tiny gold swan charm dangling just below my collar bone, and a pair of gold studs in my ears. Grams always said that less is more.

I was very pleased with my appearance. I only hoped Edward would be as pleased. You clean up good, Swan!

I strolled carefully into the parlor, checking my watch. Six twenty. Ugh! I walked to the piano and sat at the bench, remembering the night before, and Edward, sitting right here. Just picturing him made my pulse leap. Honestly, I've never felt like this for anyone. Not ever. And I hoped he felt something for me, as well. I mean, he asked me out, right? This wasn't just him being polite. Right?

But if he did have... some attraction to me, I needed to tell him about my... issue. It wasn't fair to let him walk into something with me, not knowing, be it friendship, relationship, or whatever. But should I tell him at dinner? But then he may want to end the date, and I would be robbed of a full evening with him, and if it was my _only_ evening with him, I didn't want it cut short. I couldn't tell him during the show. That would just be rude. Perhaps in the car ride home? But is that fair, either? Maybe I'd just see if there was a good opening during the evening.

The idea of never seeing him again after tonight caused a stabbing pain to my heart.

I checked my watch again; six thirty-five. Why did I do this to myself? I should have waited to get dressed, but then, knowing me, I would have rushed around and messed up my hair, or smeared my makeup, or broken a heel. I had no one to answer the door for me, so I would have had to open it up to him, half ready. Oh, no, no, no.

But wait, should I have my wrap on and my clutch in my hand when I open the door? But then I'd look like I was ready to charge out into the night. Wrap and clutch in my hand? Hmm, yes. Should I invite him in? But for what? I'm obviously ready. Should I go get a bottle of wine, or will he start to think I'm some sort of lush? Oh Gram! I need you!

I'd managed to kill ten more minutes, second guessing myself, and it was quarter to seven. I went to the blinds and peeked out, only to see a limousine parked directly in front of my house. A limo? Wow. Wait, he's already _here_? The back door of the limo opened suddenly, and Edward stepped out, unfolding his six foot plus frame onto the sidewalk, and smiling directly at me.

Oh crap! He had caught me peeking! Way to look over-eager, Bella!

I snapped the blind closed, snatched up my wrap and clutch, and walked unsteadily into the hall, just as my doorbell rang. Here goes everything!

I opened my front door to the most delicious thing I had ever laid eyes on; Edward Masen in a beautiful navy suit, holding an enormous bouquet of Calla Lilies that were wrapped in white tissue paper and red satin ribbons. There had to be three dozen of them!

I think I stood there with my mouth hanging open, but I can't be sure. There was a buzzing sound in my head.

"Good evening, Bella." He smiled down at me. "I hope you don't mind that I'm a bit early. I was afraid that traffic would make me late. These are for you," He handed me the flowers. "You look breathtaking, if I may say." I still couldn't make my mouth work, so he went on, "Would you like to put those in water? I can wait out here..."

"Oh! No, of course not. Please, come in." I finally managed. Gee, Bella. Those years at finishing school sure paid off in spades, huh? Wouldn't Gram be proud? I internally rolled my eyes as I stepped back to allow Edward to walk into my foyer.

"Shall I wait here, or may I assist you?" He smiled at me, and I swear, his eyes twinkled. Was he _trying_ to kill me?

"Of course! The kitchen is this way." Bella, this is where you stop staring at the beautiful man and walk down the hall. I turned abruptly and walked to the kitchen, and I could feel him following me, like there was some gravity field, keeping us in orbit around each other. I could actually feel a _pull_ toward him.

Why did he make me feel so awkward? Like I couldn't find my balance. Well, more than usual.

In the kitchen, I opened a cabinet and pointed to the vases on a higher shelf. Edward easily reached a tall Lalique crystal vase that I would have needed a stool to reach. Not that I would have risked a stool in these heels. That was just a disaster waiting to happen. And with Gram's crystal! He was so close, and smelled so wonderful. But it wasn't cologne, or soap, or body wash. I couldn't tell you what it was, but it made my head swim, and then it went straight to my stomach and made it clench.

He took the vase to the sink and added water to it, as I unwrapped the flowers. "These are really lovely, Edward. Thank you for remembering my favorites." I blushed, of course. I'm me, right?

"Not at all. I remember everything about you. They aren't nearly as lovely as you are, Bella." He smiled shyly at me, and yep, there went my heart again.

I wrapped the ribbon around the vase, then placed the vase and flowers on the center island, and said, "Well, I guess that's everything. Should we go, or..."

Edward smiled again and said, "We have reservations for dinner at seven thirty, and then we're going to a show. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"I suppose I'm ready, then," I smiled up at him, trying not to fall into his eyes and drown.

He gestured to my wrap that I had placed on the counter. "May I?" I nodded and turned, and he placed it over my shoulders. I swear, he brushed his fingers over the skin of my bare shoulder on purpose. Well, I was almost sure, and I wasn't complaining, because the shiver his touch gave me was delicious. And did he just smell my hair? I was going to end up with a pace-maker when he finally caused my heart to fail altogether.

I turned to thank him, and he was _right there_ , and I forgot how to breathe. I had to consciously restrain my hands, because they wanted to slide up his lapels and tangle themselves in his wild, coppery hair. Bad hands! Behave yourselves! And that goes for you, too, heart!

I wet my lips without thinking.

Then his head dropped toward me, and he raised his hand and brushed his fingers softly along my jaw, and whispered, "So beautiful." I couldn't move. I couldn't blink or breathe or speak. I could only stare into his hooded, glowing, golden eyes. At that moment, I was never more sure of anything in my life; Edward owned me.

* * *

 **E/N: Oh crap, I didn't expect this scene to go on so long, but it took on a life of it's own. The kitchen shenanigans took me completely by surprise. The secret will come out on this date, kids, I swear it. I'll do my best to have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

 **NO, Jessica! It was NOT deliberate. *huff***

 **Reviews are my bread and butter, gang! Give until it hurts!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Date Part 2

**A/N: And on with the date! Hopefully they'll make it outside in this chapter. Kidding, geez! I'm letting this date flow how it wants to, so no promises about what happens here.**

 **And the death threats are NOT necessary. You know who you are. *raising one eyebrow***

 **I know I said no overlap, but I figured you lot wanted to hear Edward's side of "The Shoulder Touch Incident". Bunch of pervs.**

 **I suppose I should stick a disclaimer in, now and then. Fine. I don't own, I just manipulate. Happy?**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I placed Bella's wrap around her shoulders, and I swear, I was trying to be the perfect gentleman that Mother raised me to be, but I couldn't resist touching the bare skin of her shoulder. It was so soft, and warm. I felt her shiver, and I was grateful for my suit jacket that hid my own reaction to _her_.

I couldn't resist leaning in, to smell her divine fragrance. I resisted dropping my nose to the delicious spot where her neck flowed into her shoulder, but just barely. Ahh, no perfume, just Bella. A touch of hairspray, and that strawberry scent from her shampoo. But it combined in my head to add up to... her.

She turned suddenly, and she was so close. I nearly wrapped my arms around her small waist, to pull her body against me. Damn it boy! This is your future wife, not some street walker! Have some respect!

Her tongue darted out and moistened her lips, and it nearly unmanned me. I wanted to kiss those lips like I've never wanted anything before in my life. I limited myself to touching her face, and I heard myself say, "So beautiful." Her heart sped up again, and her lips parted. Her eyes misted over, and I'd swear she was waiting for me to kiss her.

I raised my head and stepped back to break the spell. Even though it nearly killed me to do it. I took her arm and said, "Shall we?" with a smile. Thank god, she smiled back and we walked out of the kitchen.

I opened the front door, and Bella turned to arm the alarm system at the number pad by the door. I knew I shouldn't watch, but I did. Nine, one, three, one, nine, eight, seven. Her birthday, perhaps? Regardless, I now had that number memorized. Not that I'd ever _do_ anything with that knowledge. I'm a gentleman.

She closed and locked the door, dropping her keys into her tiny purse, and I held my arm for her to take as we started down the steps. I have no idea what she tripped over, but on the last step, she started to fall. I caught her around her waist, and my other hand automatically rose to cradle her neck. We froze in a tableau that resembled a 'dip' while dancing. My face was close to hers, her slender body against mine, and if I had been a total cad, I could have taken advantage of the position I had her in. But I am no scoundrel. I resisted, even when her small hands clutched my lapels, and she licked her lips again.

The shifting of feet on the sidewalk brought me back to myself, and I realized that the limo driver was standing next to the open back door, studiously looking everywhere but at _us_. I stood her back on her feet, "I apologize, Bella. Please forgive my forward behavior." If I could have blushed, I'd have been beet red.

Bella blushed instead. "No, no. That was completely on me. I mean my fault." Blush. So charming. "Thank you for catching me. I... tend to fall. A lot."

"Than I shall endeavor to catch you every time." I smiled down at her and handed her into the limo, climbing in behind her.

I had managed to have Alice track down another bottle of the champagne that Bella had served last night, I assumed it was her preferred brand. It was on ice in the limo, with two flutes, next to a bud vase with a single Calla Lily. I called to the driver, "Around The Park please, and arrive at the restaurant at seven thirty."

"Yes sir, Mr. Masen." I raised the privacy glass. Ahh, alone again.

I opened the champagne and poured for the both of us. Bella took her glass and sipped, and then said, "What restaurant, Edward?"

"Ah ah, you shall see. Allow me to surprise you with the evening's selections, please?" I actually drank some of the champagne this time, remembering her keen observation of the previous evening. Nasty stuff.

She actually watched me swallow, the clever girl, and said, "I really don't care for surprises, Edward. But I think you won't spring anything too outrageous on me, so I've decided to trust you. I am in your..." her eyes darted toward my hand holding the champagne flute, "capable... hands." Blush. Ah, my sweet, beautiful girl, you have no idea what I wish to do with my capable hands. I shifted in my seat as subtly as possible. This woman really had a spell on me. Not that I objected. I had been on a cloud since the moment she opened her door to me yesterday, and I had no intention of coming down any time soon.

"So, Bella, can you tell me more about yourself? I really am intrigued, you know." If she only knew.

"Oh, well. Erm. I'm originally from Washington. The state. Seattle, specifically. My parents were killed in an automobile accident when I was eleven. I was raised by my grandmother Swan, my father's mom. I spent my summers here in New York with Gram, and the rest of the time in boarding school in upstate New York. As you know, I lost my grandmother a few months back. Cancer. And I'm living in the brownstone that she left me. I'm a trust-fund baby, so I don't need to work, but I do have charity work that I do. The Children's Hospital auction that I won _you_ at... I mean, won the concert at..." Blush. If she only know that _I_ was the true winner of that auction. "That's one I direct. When my people told me about your offer, to play a private concert, I decided that I would hire a proxy to win it for me, so that I could hear you play in person one final time-" she cut herself off. Why?

"What do you mean, Bella; 'one final time'? Is there something wrong?" My stone heart managed to clench itself in my chest. Was she dying? No! No, no, not my love! I could taste my own fear, sudden and bitter on my tongue.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you about it later. Let's not spoil the evening so soon. Please?" She bit her lip. I would let her off the hook for now, because I already could deny her nothing, but I _would_ have it out of her before the night was over. Until then, I would just quietly... panic.

She touched my hand, "Edward? Really, it's nothing. Won't you please tell me something about you? I'd love to know more."

My eyes snapped to her lips, and the way they curled around the word 'love'. She had no idea that I already loved her, and waited anxiously for the day I would hear that word fall from her mouth about _me._

"Me? Well, first and foremost, you should know that my last name is really Cullen. Masen is my... stage name." Human name. "My home is in Washington as well, a tiny town named Forks, out on the Peninsula. I live there, when I'm not touring, with my parents, my brothers Emmett and Jasper, you've met Jasper, and my sisters Rosalie and Alice. You've also met Alice. They act as my manager and publicist."

"I _knew_ you were related! You all have the same odd eye color." She looked horrified for a moment, and I fought not to chuckle. "I mean, not odd, but, well, different. And beautiful. Really, very..." she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

I grinned at her, "I know they're... different. We all share it." My grin slipped away. "There's a reason, really, but I'm not ready to tell you about it. I guess we both have secrets yet to reveal, hm?"

Bella looked sad for a moment, then raised her glass, and attempted to look more cheerful, "To secrets yet to be revealed." and sipped her wine.

I nodded and sipped as well. Gah.

We pulled up in front of Jean Georges, and I announced, "It must be seven thirty, because we've arrived." I took the flute from her hand and slid both glasses into the holders provided in the limo. The driver walked around and opened the door. I stepped out and extended my hand to Bella, "My lady?" I said, with a cheeky grin.

She grinned back, "Good sir." She took my hand and managed to step out of the limo without stumbling, more's the pity. Ahem.

"Jean Georges? I've always wanted to try this restaurant! I never had the opportunity." Her French pronunciation was impeccable. Her eyes were wide and beautifully sparkling in the soft lights of the marquee.

"I'm so pleased to be your first. Erm. Your first escort to Jean Georges." I gulped at my wording. Stupid vampire. She was going to think my mind was in the gutter!

She smiled and ducked her head. "I knew what you meant. No worries Edward. Relax. Please. I promise, I am the last person you should be nervous around."

I smiled at that. And then my mind went immediately to her secret, and my smile slipped away. This was intolerable.

We entered the restaurant, and were lead immediately out onto the terrace, next to a waist high stone wall with a hedgerow growing out of it. _Alice, you are a genius_ , I thought. I had a convenient place to chuck food when Bella looked away. I'd have to do something nice for that pixie.

I stepped in front of the host, seating Bella myself. I'd like to say that I didn't give the host a glare, but Mother taught me not to lie. No one touched my mate but me. No. One. I took her wrap and hung it neatly over the back of her chair, trying not to skim my palm over her bare shoulder. I may have accidentally caressed it once, my fingers trailing softly down her arm. Sue me.

The sommelier took our wine order, a '91 Domaine Leflaive Chevalier Montrachet that I had read good things about. A white wine that should pair well with nearly everything. The wine was swirled, sniffed, sipped, approved and decanted. I waved the menus away and ordered Chef Vongerichten's Assortment of Signature Dishes, that way I could have Bella taste as many different things as possible, and it would be less obvious that I wasn't eating. Not that I _couldn't_ eat, it's just that I would have no opportunity to slip away and 'get rid of it' for the entire evening. And I didn't want my mind on the unpleasantness in my stomach. I wanted it on Bella.

Bella and her secret. I could swear I almost felt stomach bile welling up in my throat from fear. Or maybe it was the champagne from earlier. The fear was eating me alive. I had to know. It was going to ruin the evening, not knowing what was wrong. Oh god. Something was wrong with my Bella. Oh no. I just found her. Please, please...

As soon as the waiter left, I reached across the table and took both of Bella's hands in mine. Looking deep into her eyes, I said, "I can't do this, Bella. I can't spend a whole evening wondering what it is that you aren't telling me. Please, love. It's... it's killing me. Are you ill? Are you..." I couldn't even finish the sentence, it was so abhorrent a thought. I wondered if she could see the anguish in my eyes.

Her eyes looked pained. "Edward. I'm not dying, or anything. It's really not that bad." She took a deep breath. "I was hoping we could have a nice evening together first... but if you insist, I'll tell you now." Why did she look... defeated?

She pulled one hand away from mine, took a gulp of wine and then another deep breath. "I have a hereditary abnormality. Usher Syndrome Type III. It's very rare. It's incurable, but not terminal. I'm... I'm going deaf. I'm already losing my hearing, and I'll be stone deaf in a matter of months, possibly weeks." She pulled her other hand from mine. For the first time in my long life, I was struck speechless, my hands lying like dead starfish on the table.

"I can't see us continuing. I mean, really... a musician dating a deaf girl?" She huffed softly. "I'll understand if you'd like to take me home now."

* * *

 **E/N: And he stood up and immediately took her home, never seeing her again. The End.**

 **I'm kidding. Come on, this is EDWARD, FFS! Angst King of North America! He eats pain and suffering for breakfast!**

 **Review please! I do read and answer those babies! And I give HINTS and stuff, if they're good. ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13 The Date Part 3

**A/N: You don't want to read anything up here, I know it. So on with the story!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

 _"I can't see us continuing. I mean, really... a musician dating a deaf girl?" I huffed softly. "I'll understand if you'd like to take me home now."_

I stared down at my hands, waiting for the inevitable. Really, I knew he'd want to end the date, now that he knew that I was damaged goods. I completely wouldn't blame him.

As the minutes stretched out, I finally looked up into Edward's eyes, and saw... pain?

"Why would you think that, Bella? I know you don't really know me that well yet, but do you honestly think so little of me to assume that I would see you as anything less than the beautiful woman that you are, just because you'll be deaf?"

Oh lord have mercy, he looked so sad. My heart was thumping so heavily, I'm sure they could hear it at the next table. "I didn't mean- I wasn't implying- It's no reflection on you-"

He pushed his chair back and came around the table to kneel down and take my hands. There was a gasp from the next table. I'm sure they assumed it was a proposal in progress. The idiot inside of me wanted to snort with laughter. It would have been funny, if it weren't so damned tragic.

He stared into my eyes and said, "Isabella, as you get to know me better, you will see that I am not a shallow man. My... feelings for you have nothing to do with what I do for a living. Your ability to hear, of all things, has no bearing on your ability to care. I know this is very new, _we_ are very new, but I know I already care for you. Probably more than I should, this early. I'm looking forward to spending the rest of this evening with you, and every evening after this, for as long as you'll let me. Do you care for me, at least a little?"

I had to clear the lump from my throat before I could whisper, "Yes."

Edward bent forward and kissed my hands, smiled into my eyes... no, actually he smirked at me, stood up, turned to the rest of the terrace and announced loudly, "She said yes!"

He sat back in his chair to a smattering of applause, and one hearty "Atta boy!" and my flustered and very red face. "You're terrible, Edward Ma- Edward _Cullen_." I couldn't help but laugh at his suddenly playful grin.

"I know they were thinking it. I couldn't resist. Don't worry, when I do propose, it will be a much grander gesture than this, I assure you." He winked. Did he just say _when_ he proposes? I grabbed my wine for a bracing gulp. Maybe he meant when he proposes to the woman he will eventually want to marry, not me, specifically. I couldn't help but feel disappointed at the thought of Edward proposing to another woman.

I hated to make that grin go away, it made him look so boyish and, if it was possible, even more handsome. "Edward, it's not just that I'm going deaf. I may even lose my vision, eventually. The Usher Syndrome is why I lose my balance so often. Are you sure you want to be seen with... well, a clumsy deaf girl? Men like you should be with... I don't know, supermodels?"

"Men like me?" His smile never faltered. "You mean the kind of man that is terribly attracted to tiny, stunning brunettes with excellent taste in pianists and the inability to walk a straight line without stumbling?" His smile lit his eyes.

Those eyes were twinkling again.

"Apparently." I breathed.

"Please allow me to decide my own heart, Isabella. And I told you before; I will always be there to catch you when you fall." He raised my hand to his lips, never breaking eye contact. Yep. He was trying to kill me.

We were interrupted by the waiter with the first course; caviar and a plate of Diver scallops served with caramelized cauliflower in a dark emulsion. The waiter explained that it was caper-raisin. It was wonderful, and Edward agreed.

Course after course arrived at the table, and between us, we managed to eat every bite. Edwards portion seemed to just disappear. He must have been so hungry. I couldn't blame him; everything was delicious.

A platter of small, bite-sized servings of various chocolate desserts arrived, along with a French press coffee pot. The waiter pressed and served, and left us to ourselves again. Edward slipped a black credit card into the check folder that the waiter had presented.

"Bella," he began, looking a bit nervous. "I have a performance in DC tomorrow night. At The Kennedy Center. I need to leave first thing in the morning. Jasper and Alice have gone on ahead, to set things up. Would you... I mean, if you don't have other plans... would you like to come down with me? It's the last show of my tour. I hate the thought of not seeing you for that long. Not while we're... still getting acquainted. I have a suite at The Eldon, and there is more than enough room. I mean you would have your own bedroom. The suite has three bedrooms. Alice and Jasper are married, and will share a room. They could act as chaperones." He swallowed audibly, and then rushed on, "We could get you your own room, if that isn't... um... something you'd be... comfortable with. Staying in my suite, that is. I would really love it if you came down with me. I could bring you home the next day. I assure you that I intend nothing improper. I merely crave your company." he finished shyly.

He looked so boyish, and hopeful. How could I refuse an offer like that? I couldn't, that's how.

"I would love to see you perform again. Thank you. I'm sure the other room in your suite will be perfectly fine. I... I trust you, Edward. What time will you come pick me up?" I couldn't help but grin at the relieved smile that he flashed at me.

"I'll pick you up at noon for lunch in the city before we go. It's about a four hour drive, and we can have dinner in the suite, before the show at eight. If that's all right with you?"

"I'll have a bag packed and be ready. Why don't you let me make you lunch at my place before we go. I don't imagine you get much home cooked food, being on the road so much."

Why did he suddenly look uncomfortable? "That would be lovely, Bella. Thank you." He retrieved his card from the waiter, and looked down at my nearly empty coffee cup. "If you've finished, we should go. The show will be starting soon."

I looked at his untouched coffee. "But you haven't finished your coffee, Edward."

"The caffeine doesn't agree with me this late in the evening. Shall we?" He got to his feet and moved behind my chair as I rose to my feet. I would have to some day thank his mother for raising such a perfect gentleman. I had never met a man with such impeccable manners before, and I was charmed to my toes. He made me feel like a princess, which was a completely new experience.

He placed my wrap around my shoulders, and this time, there was no mistaking that he ran his hands over my covered shoulders, and down my arms. His chest was pressed lightly against my back, his arms around me and holding my arms crossed at my waist in front of me. His mouth was directly behind my ear, and he breathed, "You have no idea what you've done to me, Miss Swan. But I like it." I shivered, and not from a chill. I'm pretty sure he had no idea what I was experiencing, with him standing so close to me. I had to admit that I was liking it as well.

My mind was already leaping ahead to the end of the evening; would he kiss me good night, or was he too much of a gentleman? A girl could hope.

He whisked me back into the car, and we were off. We didn't speak in the darkness, but his hand held mine, all the way to Broadway. I could still feel the electrical current that zinged between us every time he touched me. His hands were always so cool, but not uncomfortably so. I wondered if he felt the charge as well, or if I was the only one. It wasn't unpleasant by any means. Although it did leave my entire body in a heightened state of awareness.

The limo slid to a smooth stop in front of The Lunt-Fontanne Theatre, a lovely older building in the heart of the theater district. The marquee was lit brightly, showing that Beauty and The Beast was playing. I turned to Edward with a huge smile. "Really? Oh, Edward. I love this show! I haven't been since I was a girl!" I hadn't realized that I had clutched his hand in both of mine to my chest until he looked down and chuckled. Of course, I blushed furiously and dropped his hand like I was scalded. He immediately cupped my cheek and said, "I'm so glad you're pleased." I know that I leaned into his hand. What the hell. I had no more shame when it came to this beautiful man.

The driver opened the door, and Edward stepped out, once again extending his hand to me.

The first half of the show was wonderful, and he held my hand during the entire production, save when applause was required. During intermission, we decided to stay in the nearly empty theater, holding hands and talking. We continued to ask each other silly little questions about likes and dislikes, middle names and the like until the second half began, and we settled back to enjoy it. He kept my hand in both of his, occasionally raising it to kiss my fingers, or rub his cheek on the back. He watched me as much as he watched the show.

I was falling harder with every touch, every glance, every soft, sweet smile that he gave me.

Could this be real? Regardless of my impending handicap, could I be, right now, holding hands with the love of my life? I had never wanted anything so much, as for that to be true.

* * *

 **E/N: Awww. I know, not much angst in this chapter, but you all know what Edward is doing in his brain. And we'll all get to hear about it next chapter!**

 **I didn't go into a lot of detail about the food at Jean Georges. If you want to see what they ate, their menu is available on their website, which I have thoughtfully provided a link to in my profile. There is also a picture of the terrace, and the hedge where Edward made his food disappear to. Also a link to the theater! Aren't I awesome?**

 **Review, my little darlings! It's what keeps me writing new chapters!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Kiss

**A/N: I loves my reviewers! I assure you, I read them all, over and over. I may have missed replying to a few, and I'm sorry! I do try to reply to them all.**

 **I've had some great ideas from you folks. Some I'm even planning to incorporate. Don't be shy! Shout them out! ;-)**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

The car ride home from the theater was both bitter and sweet; Bella was cuddled right up next to me all the way to her house, but I knew I'd have to leave her for the night. She had the luxury of sleep to eat up some of the hours until I saw her at noon tomorrow. I had a long, dark night alone ahead of me. I had no doubt what, or rather whom would be on my mind for those hours.

Alice and Jasper were already in DC, prepping for the gig, and my rat bastard brother had taken the Xbox with him.

I contented myself with having my arm around Bella's shoulders, my other hand toying with her fragile fingers, and letting her scent intoxicate me. I had no idea how I had survived without that scent all of these years. I didn't intend to survive without it for another day. I would do anything and everything in my power to make her mine. I had gotten quite a rush, pretending to propose to her at the restaurant. Little did she know that I would do it in reality, one day. I knew, though, that I had to give her time. Her human emotions could never be as intense as mine, but I had to hope that she could fall in love with me as well, even though I was actually a monster. Maybe she could also see the good in me, as my family seemed to, and overlook the murderous, bloodthirsty side to my nature.

Or was I fooling myself? She didn't know what I was. I was being completely unfair to her, letting her believe I was human. I would have to tell her eventually. She may run from me, screaming as she goes. Until then, I planned to enjoy every moment I could get with her. I'm so selfish.

Talk was at a minimum, but the silences weren't uncomfortable. I was content just to be near her. ' _I adore you,_ ' I said in my head, and I gave her shoulders a squeeze, even though she couldn't hear my thoughts any more than I could hear hers. She smiled up into my eyes. Her eyes were shining, and she looked truly happy. That's all I wanted for her.

That wasn't all I wanted _from_ her, of course, but I forced my thoughts away from anything salacious. I'm a gentleman, you know. But her skin was like satin, and so porcelain white. Her lips were full, and looked so pink and tender, even in repose, they looked to be begging to be kissed. Stop. Gentleman.

I couldn't escape the effect she had on my traitorous, teenage body, though. My first taste of desire was hitting me hard. Pun intended. Damn it.

We pulled up in front of her brownstone once more, and my heart constricted. The evening was over. I would have to let her go, alone, into her house. I was already spoiled from this brief time that I got to hold her in my arms. How was I supposed to survive the loss of her warmth, even if only for the night?

We walked slowly to her door, our fingers intertwined. My heart was already breaking. How could I leave her? Stop it, Cullen. It's only for about twelve hours. You'll survive. Twelve hours. I groaned internally. I didn't want to be away from her for twelve _minutes._

We stood on the small cement landing at the top of the stairs, turned to face each other. I knew I was acting like a callow youth, but damn it, I _am_ a callow youth! I was frozen at seventeen years old, if not chronologically, than in my actual growth. I was standing with my first love at the end of the evening, and I wanted desperately to kiss her good night. Would she allow it? Would it offend her? Would she be disgusted by the feel of my cold lips? Maybe I should just say good night and go...

"Would you like to come in for a glass of wine, or some coffee? Oh, that's right, no caffeine." She looked at her feet, then back up into my eyes. "Some wine, then?"

Would I like to come in? I would love nothing better than to come in, and never leave! But I wasn't sure that the heightened emotions of this evening wouldn't be... too much. I wasn't completely sure of my control with her yet.

"I'd better not. We have a big day tomorrow, and you'll need your rest." I stepped marginally closer to her. "But rest assured, you will be in my thoughts every minute that I'm away from you. Will you... will you think of me?"

"Yes," she breathed, leaning closer to me.

Her eyes flicked down to my lips, then back to my eyes. Did she _want_ me to kiss her? Do I dare? She licked her lips and did that eye flick again. Maybe I should just go for it. Just lean in and kiss her. No tongue, of course. I'm not a complete asshole. Just a soft, sweet kiss. Just touch my lips to hers. But what if she didn't think of me romantically? What if she only wanted a chance to go out with a famous personality? She might-

"Edward, will you kiss me good night?"

Well. Since she asked so nicely.

I bent my head and let my lips press against hers. If my stony heart could still beat, it would have pounded out of my chest. She tasted so good, her lips were so moist and soft. They moved with mine so sweetly. If I hadn't already fallen head over heels for her, this would have sealed it for me. This woman owned me. Without realizing that I had moved at all, I found my hands cupping her face, holding her in place as I fought not to suck that succulent bottom lip between mine. Her hands were at my waist, and I could feel her warmth burning my flesh, even through the cloth of my suit jacket.

I had to stop, before I had her pressed against her door, molesting her like a common trollop! She'd never speak to me again if I acted so atrociously, I was sure of it.

I reluctantly raised my head, tearing my hungry lips from hers. Her eyes were still closed, and I could feel the heat of her blood under the skin of her face, pooled in her cheeks against my palms. When she opened her eyes, I could swear that shining from her eyes was tenderness, desire... and love. Or perhaps it was wishful thinking on my part. And I _did_ wish it, with every fiber of my being.

"Good night, Isabella Marie Swan. I will see you tomorrow." I stroked her cheeks once with my thumbs and dropped my hands, stepping back.

"Good night Edward Anthony Cullen," she breathed. She looked a little stunned, but her color was high. I didn't see a trace of disgust at my kiss. Score!

She pulled her key from her purse and inserted it into the lock. With one last smile at me, she slipped inside and closed the door. I placed one hand on her door, and the other hand on my chest, feeling the ache of being separated from her squeeze at my heart. I knew it would hurt, but the anticipation of the pain was no comparison with the actuality of it. This shit hurts!

I waited to hear her disarm, and then rearm her security system. Good, my Bella was locked in, safe.

I returned to the limo, reluctantly leaving my love behind.

Christ, I'm so emo.

All the way back to The Plaza, I replayed the evening in my mind. It had gone so wonderfully. I had every look she gave me, every touch, locked in my memory forever. Especially the moment when she asked me to kiss her. And the actual _kiss._ I felt a thrill run through me. I was heartily glad Jasper was already gone. I could already hear him telling me what a _girl_ I am.

I did feel a great sorrow over the impending loss of her hearing. But she had already told me that she'd been in sign language classes since learning of her diagnoses last year, and I had every intention of learning it myself. Her deafness would never impede our communication, I would see to that. I already knew the sign for 'I love you' from some movie or other. I'm sure that's the sign I'd use the most. I idly wondered what the sign for _marry me_ was. _Spend the rest of your life with me,_ and _I want you._ Stop that, you degenerate!

It still astonished me that she could possibly think that I wouldn't want her, just because she would soon be deaf. Bella could be blind, deaf and dumb, lose both legs and both arms, and I'd still want her. I would be her ears for her. I would do _anything_ for her, if she only knew it.

I had a melody in my head, demanding attention. I really needed some time alone with a piano, to work it out. I wanted it finished in time to play it for my love, since she was the inspiration for it. I wanted to play it often enough that she'd be able to remember it, even after her hearing was gone. I wondered if the hotel staff would mind if I used the piano sitting in the lounge tonight.

Alice had assured me that it was going to be overcast all day tomorrow, as well as the day after; some storm out at sea had the entire Eastern Seaboard under heavy clouds. Sometimes, astonishingly, things worked in my favor.

I was wondering if I could fit in a quick trip to Tiffany's in the morning.

My phone chimed with a text message. Alice, of course.

' _How happy are YOU?' ~A_

How happy indeed. I didn't bother to respond. She already knew how happy I was. I'd pick something up from Tiffany's for my sister as well.

At the hotel, I stopped briefly at the front desk to inform them that I would be at their piano in The Rose Club for a few hours, and they could close up and leave without disturbing me. I'm afraid I dazzled the poor girl. Of course, there was no objection, they knew who I was. I also inquired about the business hours at Tiffany's. Yes, I would have plenty of time.

The Rose Club was nearly deserted, just a few tables were occupied, with the stray loner or three huddled at the bar. The piano was, blessedly, unoccupied. I sat at the keyboard, and ordered a drink from the cocktail waitress who had instantly appeared. I ordered a whiskey, for appearances, and began to compose my lullaby for Bella.

* * *

 **E/N: I neglected to include a link to The Plaza in the chapter that originally mentioned it. I'll rectify that now. I don't know if The Rose Club at The Plaza has a piano or not. If it doesn't, please forgive artistic license to place one there. They do have a regular Jazz act, and the heart of Jazz is the piano, so I figured it was safe to assume.**

 **Give me some love, gang! It makes me post new chapters faster, 'cause reviews are my personal brand of heroin.**


	15. Chapter 15 Lunch

**A/N: Thank you, BelleBiter, for letting me know that there IS, indeed a piano in The Rose Club! Yay me for the lucky guess! ;-) And thanks for the info about DC traffic. I stuck it in here!**

 **Let's check in with Bella, shall we? I'm sure she's pretty jazzed over spending the day (and night!) with Edward. Wouldn't YOU?**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I remembered, and sprang out of bed.

Edward!

I was surprised I actually managed to fall asleep last night. Or rather, early this morning. I had lain awake for hours, remembering every detail of my date with Edward last night. Couple that with the thoughts about the concert the night before, add in the soul stealing kiss he gave me at my door, and I was a complete mess.

A mess in love for the first time.

I packed my bag, intending to stash it in the hall closet. Hopefully, the hotel we were staying at had a pressing service. My dress for this evening wasn't going to fare well scrunched into my small overnight case. It was just a simple black cocktail dress, nothing earth shattering. I made a mental note to mention it to Edward in the car.

I jumped in the shower, shaving all my applicable bits, taking extra care with shampooing and deep conditioning my hair.

Yes, I'd done all that the day before, but a girl can't be too sure. I mean, this was Edward Cullen, the most beautiful man I'd ever clapped eyes on. The man who had already laid claim to my heart, and anything else he wanted. He made my body feel crazy things, and he'd been only a perfect gentleman. I couldn't imagine what I would do if he actually made some sort of move on me. Probably melt like butter in a hot skillet.

Great, Bella. Wouldn't Gram be proud that you're willing to jump into the sack with the first gorgeous pianist that you fall in love with?

I grinned and eyerolled at myself in the mirror. Gram would have pushed me out of the way to get to him herself.

I took my time blow drying my hair, then touching up the ends with a curling iron. A touch of mascara and a bit of lip stain, then I pulled on jeans and a semi-dressy blouse. I slipped my feet into a pair of ballet flats, checked my reflection one last time, and was off to the kitchen to make lunch for my Edward.

MY Edward? Get a grip, Bella! He seemed really into me, but couldn't this actually be what he does? Although he did make statements last night that indicated that he might be around for awhile. I just tried to keep in mind that I didn't know him that well, and reminded myself not to fall to pieces if he disappeared. I was determined to enjoy today, and the concert tonight. If anything came of it after, well... no lie, I'd be thrilled.

I dug a package of flounder fillets and some crab meat from the freezer. I made a mean stuffed flounder, and luckily I had everything on hand to whip it up. I slipped the fish into a bowl of water to thaw, and went about making the stuffing. I checked the crisper in the fridge, and yes! I had some fresh asparagus. To Hollandaise, or not to Hollandaise? Hm, not, I think. Grilled with butter and a touch of lemon.

I was always in my element in the kitchen. I had thought about culinary school instead of college, before I had noticed some hearing loss, and found out about my Usher Syndrome. Gram pushed me not to halt all of my plans, and she would have been a force for my career in cooking, until she got sick right before my high school graduation.

Now I just cook for pleasure.

I had some spring greens for salad, so I made up a small cruet of balsamic vinaigrette to dress them.

All in all, I was pretty pleased with the menu I managed to put together for our lunch. I'm no Chef Vongerichten, but I'm no slouch, either.

I took napkins and silverware into the dining room, and set our places so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. Not the good silver, the every day stuff. I didn't want him thinking I was putting on any airs, just because he was famous. I intended to treat him as if her were any other man. Who was gorgeous. And successful. And rich. And famous.

And whom I loved irrevocably.

By eleven forty five, I had everything prepped. My enormous Wolff range with the built in grill was hot, and I slid the fish under the broiler. The asparagus wouldn't take but a few minutes, so that could wait until he arrived. I wanted to be prepared, because if he kept true to form, he would be early.

The doorbell rang.

I grinned and dashed down the hallway to the front door, disarming the security system and flinging open the door.

But it wasn't Edward.

It was a delivery guy from Tiffany's with a package. I signed and took the small oblong box, closing the door. Was this from _him_? My hands shook as I read the perfect, old-fashioned script on the card:

 _For my beautiful Bella. I hope to fill this with memories._

 _With all of my love, Edward._

I opened the signature blue box, and there, nestled on a satin bed, was a fine-link, gold charm bracelet, with a tiny, gold grand piano charm. It was delicate and lovely, and it took my breath away.

It was starting to look like this wasn't a passing thing. My heart was hammering away. I don't know how long I stood there, staring down at the box and card in my hands, focusing on the words 'With all of my love,' but it must have been a few minutes, because the doorbell rang again, and this time, I knew it was him.

I snapped the box closed and opened the door to once again look up into the most beautiful, honey-gold eyes I had ever seen. "Edward," I gasped, and burst into to tears, flinging my arms around his neck.

So much for decorum.

His arms closed around me at once, and I could hear him crooning into the top of my head, "Here, what's this? What is it, love? It's okay, I have you. What's wrong? Bella, please, you're breaking my heart!"

I was really hoping I had used the waterproof mascara this morning as I raised my face to his. "I...I j-just got your gift. It's beautiful. Thank you."

He chuckled. "Is this what I'm to expect every time I give you a gift?" He pulled a pressed handkerchief from his back pocket and blotted at my wet cheeks. "Or is this just reserved for lunch time?"

"LUNCH!" I shouted. I had forgotten the flounder! I ran back down the hallway, only stumbling once, and yanked open the oven door. Not burned, thank god! I grabbed pot holders and pulled the tray out. Perfect!

Now he thinks I'm a lunatic, crying on him, and then shouting in his face. Smooth, Bella. What is it about this man that makes me act like a moron? I glanced over at Edward, wearing jeans and a pale green polo shirt, leaning casually against the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed. Oh yeah. That.

I really liked the way that shirt stretched across his broad chest and round biceps. Cooking! Focus, Bella!

"That smells wonderful." Huh. He didn't really _look_ like it smelled wonderful. And who carries a handkerchief any more? If I didn't find him so charming, I'd think him very odd. It was like he was from another time, with his mannerisms and speech patterns.

"Why, thank you, sir. Let me get the asparagus on, and we'll be ready to eat." I laid the stalks on the grill, brushed them with butter and excused myself to fix my face. Thankfully, I didn't look like a raccoon. I splashed away the traces of my tears and dried my eyes. Hair still okay, check. Eyes not puffy, check.

I returned to the kitchen, and a waiting Edward, just in time to turn the asparagus. He had pulled the bracelet from the box, and insisted on fastening it on immediately. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he couldn't wait to have me marked with that little piano charm; 'Property of The Maestro'. Not that I would object. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Edward. You shouldn't have."

"It's just to thank you for everything. A bauble." He looked shyly into my eyes. God, he was so adorable.

Tiffany's doesn't sell mere baubles. But whatever.

"To thank _me?_ I've done nothing! You played a wonderful concert for me, and then took me out to a perfect evening. I should be thanking _you._ "

"It was only perfect because it was with you." He leaned down and brushed his cold lips over mine, so softly. I had to remind myself to breathe.

I would definitely have to ask him why his skin was so cool. His hands were hard, as befit a pianist, but they were so smooth, and cold. When I'd hugged him in the hallway, he felt so... hard. And I don't mean the mind-in-the-gutter kind of hard. I mean it felt like I was hugging a statue. Could a man get that way just from working out? He was obviously fit, from what I could tell, but...

I pulled the salads from the fridge and handed them off to him, pointing him in the direction of the dining room. I plated the fish, added the finished asparagus, and placed them on a tray with the dressing and a dish of lemon wedges. Everything looked great. I hoped he found it at least edible, though I'd never had any complaints.

As we ate, we chatted about the trip. He told me that it was normally a five hour drive, but he tended to be a bit of a lead-foot, so he could make it in just over four. "I don't mind the five hours," I said nervously. "Would you mind if we took it easy getting there?"

"You're not afraid of my driving, surely? You've never seen me behind the wheel. I've never wrecked, nor have I had a speeding ticket." He grinned at me. Keep talking, Dale Earnhardt. I just rolled my eyes. I really hoped this trip wouldn't turn me into a nag, and turn him _off._ I promised myself that I'd keep my mouth shut.

I finished my lunch, and noticed that his plate was still half full. My heart sank. "You didn't care for the meal?" I tried hard not to sound disappointed.

"It was wonderful, Bella, really. I had a very big breakfast, and I wasn't as hungry as I thought. It was the best flounder I've ever had, I promise. But we really need to get on the road. DC traffic after four is brutal. Shall I help you wash up?"

"No, my housekeeper is due this afternoon. She has a key and the alarm code. She'll take care of everything. Let me grab my bag, and we can go."

I grabbed my overnight case from the hall closet, and Edward took it from me immediately. Such a gentleman. We headed out the door.

Locked in a car with my Adonis for four hours. I wasn't complaining.

* * *

 **E/N: Looks like Bella is starting to notice things... uh-oh...**


	16. Chapter 16 Road Trip

**A/N: Traveling down to DC. Road trip!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I placed Bella's overnight case in the trunk of my rental Mercedes, and snugged it up next to mine. It looked good to me. Yeah, Jasper was right; I'm a girl.

We headed out of the city, and got no further than the New Jersey Turnpike when I had to seek out a rest area. I had to get rid of this food. I really appreciated the trouble Bella had gone to, cooking a lovely lunch. It was just too bad that I was the wrong type of being to enjoy it. It took everything I had to eat as much as I did, although I wish I had forced down the rest. I never wanted to see that disappointment on my love's face again.

She appeared only slightly unnerved by the speed we were traveling. Or perhaps she didn't notice. I kept it in the triple digits nearly the entire trip.

At the rest area, after expelling the food and rinsing my mouth thoroughly, I ducked into the convenience store to purchase her a bottle of lemonade at her request. It oddly warmed me that she would drink something that would have been served if I were courting her in my time. A brief fantasy of her in a dress of that era, hair piled fetchingly on top of her head. Me, nattily dressed, hair slicked down with pomade, holding my Bowler hat to my chest, presenting her with a nosegay. Sitting on her porch in the soft evening air, my hat in my lap, sipping lemonade and making small talk under the watchful eye of her chaperone. Stealing a kiss when her chaperone dozed off...

The vision made my chest ache.

The car was equipped with an E-ZPass, so, luckily, the only stops we had to make were for comfort or gas; we would make good time. As we merged back onto the highway, I took her hand in mine, rested it on the console between us, our fingers woven together, and we began again that dance of getting to know each other better.

She told me about her parents, her life in Seattle, then the accident that killed them. She told me of the loneliness of boarding school, and her single good friend, Angela. My heart ached for that younger Bella, but all I could do was squeeze her hand in sympathy. She told me about the summers with her Gram; the concerts, ballets and art museums, and how she had encouraged Bella's love of cooking. I wish I had known her. She seemed like a wonderful woman, and she had shaped my Bella into the lovely, intelligent, well rounded woman that she is today.

She told me about seeing me in concert in Philadelphia, and the instant attraction she had for my talent. I was completely flattered, but all of that paled in comparison to how I _wanted_ her to be attracted to me. I wished so hard at that moment that I was just a man. A human man, who could woo her, propose to her, marry her, give her children, grow old with her. Die with her. Well, I could still do that part.

I told her an edited version of my life. I told her that Alice and I were brother and sister, and that Emmett was our cousin, related to Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie were twin cousins, related to Esme, all taken in to raise by them. I hated lying to her. I just wasn't ready to tell her the truth. I wasn't ready to lose her. I hoped that, with time, she could love me enough that it wouldn't matter what I was, and that she would allow me to spend a part of my existence with her.

Even if all I could ever do is kiss her lips.

"Edward," she began hesitantly. I could tell she wasn't completely comfortable with what she was about to say. I was instantly filled with dread. "I don't mean to pry, but... your skin... why is it so cold?"

I couldn't meet her gaze. "Poor circulation. It tends to run in my family, like our eye color." Lie upon lie. I was completely disgusted with myself, but I couldn't avoid it. To tell her the truth would lead to the running and the screaming. I needed more time with her!

She narrowed her eyes slightly, but said no more about it.

We fell into an easy silence then. She leaned toward me and rested her head on my shoulder. I squeezed her hand and raised it to my lips, my heart swelling. I thought back to her reception when I picked her up today. To have her snatch open the door and burst into tears completely freaked me out. My first thought was to check her for injuries, but then she flung herself into my arms, and my worries turned to who could have hurt her feelings so badly!

Apparently, she really loved the bracelet. I smiled to myself at the memory, now. Her reaction, her affection. She was so mercurial, and I loved her all the more for it. I looked down at the bracelet, dangling from her slender wrist. I did, indeed, look forward to hanging more charms on that bracelet. I wanted to show her the world. I could envision a tiny Eiffel Tower charm, a Big Ben charm, that diamond heart that had once been my mother's. It was still in my keepsake box, back in Forks, but it would be hers as soon as I took her home. She already possessed the one in my chest.

Home. I was longing for home and my family. I wanted to show them all this amazing woman. I knew they would all love her. Especially Esme.

But I would have to tell her about me, about us, first. Alice had said two weeks, so that didn't leave me much time. I was determined to spend every minute possible with my Bella, because every moment I spent showing her my adoration was one more inch closer to her loving me.

I hoped. Christ, did I hope.

We pulled into DC just before five, fighting traffic into the downtown area. We pulled up in front of The Eldon, letting the bellhop take our bags, and the valet take the car. Taking our room cards from the front desk, we made our way to the suite, and I tried to warn Bella about the full frontal assault she was in for; Alice and Jasper were in the room.

"Alice is... very... exuberant. Please forgive her excitement. She's been waiting for a very long time for me to... meet someone special." If I could be blushing, I would.

She smiled up at me, "I'm special to you?"

I pulled her to a halt in the plush hallway, forcing the bellhop to a stop behind us. Tactfully, he looked everywhere but at us. "Have I not made that clear to you yet?" I traced her cheek with my fingertips. "I've been waiting for you for... what seems like a hundred years."

Her eyes glowed, and she stretched up on her toes to press her lips to mine. "You're smooth, Cullen," she joked, her voice slightly husky; I could tell that my words affected her. Good.

We continued to the suite, and when I swung open the door, we were met with high pitched squealing. I quickly tipped the bellhop and took our bags so that he could leave.

"They're here, they're here!" There was Alice, bouncing on her toes, hands clasped under her chin.

I sighed. "Let's get this over with. Hello Alice, Jasper." I nodded to my brother. "You remember Bella?" I pulled her to stand at my side, wrapping my arm around her waist, trying to shield her from Alice's onslaught. As if that were possible.

Alice danced forward and grabbed Bella's hand in both of hers. "Hello Bella! It's so wonderful to see you again!"

Jasper had risen to his feet from his position on the sofa, as was correct when a lady entered the room. I was extremely grateful it wasn't Emmett. I didn't even want to think about _that_ introduction. He moved to stand next to Alice, and extended his hand to Bella. "Pleased to see you again, ma'am." I allowed him to shake her hand, this time. Grudgingly.

"You as well," smiled Bella. "You're from the south?"

"From Texas, yes." Jasper smiled back.

"Your accent is charming. I could listen to you talk all day." The growl that rose in my chest was only audible to the vampires in the room, thank god. Jasper shot me a grin. The rat bastard.

"Well," I managed to say, almost normally. "Let's get you settled. If you'll give Alice your dress, she'll see to it that it's steamed." I guided Bella down the hall to the last bedroom, the master.

"Yes! I never go anywhere without my steamer!" Alice called after us. Annoying pixie. But she had her uses. Like guiding me to my mate. Which reminded me, I still had to give her the gift I had picked up at Tiffany's.

"Oh, Edward, you should take the master!" Bella objected. "I'll be fine in one of the other rooms."

I wouldn't hear of it. "Not at all. You are our guest. This is your room, and that's the end of it." Yes, I was being high-handed, but wasn't it best that she see the real me? Or at least as much of the real me as I could show her without having her faint in terror?

I left Bella to settle in, and made my way back to the living room.

"I love them!" Alice laughed, as she flung herself into my arms. "Give it!" She pulled the small blue box out of my pocket and whirled toward Jasper. Without even opening the box, she said, "Wait until you see the gorgeous earrings that Edward bought for me! Oh, and he gave Bella the most beautiful little charm bracelet, with a grand piano charm! It's very clever of him to get his mark on her this early in the game." She smirked at me over her shoulder. It's impossible to surprise my psychic sister.

"Alice! Shhh!" I glanced back down the hallway toward Belle's closed door.

She just laughed at me. Brat.

"Edward, I've made you reservations at Campono. It's right next to the Center." She smirked at me. "You really should just go ahead and tell her, that way you won't keep having to choke down human food."

"And then choke it back up," Jasper shuddered. "I don't know if I'd do that, even for Alice!"

She swatted at his arm, "Yes, you would. But lucky for you, I won't make you. Tonight." She giggled.

"You two take my Volvo, I'll drive the rental. Bella has balance issues, remember. I'm sure she'll be in heels tonight. At any rate, I plan on staying back with her, after the concert. I want access to the piano when the crowd has gone." I said.

Alice nodded. "Oh, that sounds awesome! You're such a romantic, big brother." She sighed happily.

Once we were all showered and dressed, steamed and primped, we met back in the main room of the suite. It was almost six, so we needed to be off. I wore my tuxedo slacks, dress shoes and a white Oxford, so I would only need to change my shirt, then put on my vest, tie and tail coat at the venue.

Bella was stunning in a knee-length, black, silk cocktail dress and black pumps, and she had her ridiculous, tiny black clutch purse from the evening before in her hand. She wore her gold stud earrings and swan pendant again, as well as my bracelet. Her hair was left loose and flowing down her back, with plain gold clips holding the front locks back. But the most beautiful thing about her would always be her face, with just the barest hint of makeup. Lovely.

We left the room as a group, headed to what would be my last concert.

* * *

 **E/N: Looks like Edward has big plans for after the concert!**

 **I added that Bowler line for you, Jess. ;-)**

 **Please review! *cries***


	17. Chapter 17 DC

**A/N: To clear up any confusion, Edward is cutting his tour short, to concentrate on Bella. Thus, this is his last public concert.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Campono was quite busy, but Edward obviously had a reservation, as we were led directly to a table in the corner of the restaurant, next to a large potted tree. I was rather happy at the simple menu, one couldn't eat like we had at Jean Georges every night! I ordered a Fall Apple and Almond salad, and Edward ordered a Sicilian Panini.

Conversation was light, and we sipped wine as we waited for our meal, but my hand stayed nestled in his cold one the entire time. If we hadn't needed our hands to eat, I would have never let him go. Although I did enjoy watching his long fingers tear apart his sandwich. I had to actively stop myself from picturing those finger doing... other things _._ It wasn't easy.

He told me that he had turned nineteen in June, and that he had been playing the piano since he was a small boy. I told him that I would be nineteen in September, had always loved cooking, and had made my first, lopsided cake at eight years old. I smiled at how his birth mother and father had made sure that he knew he was loved. He laughed at my father attempting to instill his love of fishing in me, and his subsequent failure.

I noticed that he barely touched his wine, and I assumed it was because he was getting ready to perform. He was, after all, a complete professional.

This was all like a fairy tale, the way Edward had swept into my life, turning it from a daily routine of boredom and charity meetings, to excitement and travel, and perhaps... love.

He had used the word _love_ several times, and his note with my bracelet promised me all of his, but I was almost afraid to believe he really meant that in the context that I hoped it was in. I was already so in love with him, after just a few days. If he went away, it would destroy me. I wanted so much to believe that he had feelings for me as well. It frightened me to think he already had this much power over me.

Then there were the obvious lies he was telling me about his cold, hard skin, and his and his siblings' eye color. I could _see_ that he was lying, and that it was causing him pain to do so. Why? I wasn't an idiot, but I could afford to be patient until I learned the truth. I _would_ have the truth, before we got any deeper into this... whatever we were in.

We walked slowly to the car, our hands clasped, staying as close to each other as we could get, like normal teenagers on a date. The twilight sky was spoiled by heavy cloud cover, but it was still a beautiful night, because I was with him, and he was looking at me like I was the most precious thing in the world.

As we settled into the rental car for our short hop to The Kennedy Center, I asked, "Do you have a ticket for me, or will I wait back stage for you to finish?"

He turned to me, obviously astonished at my question. "Back stage? Where I can't see you? No, no my girl. You will be on the wing of the stage, where I can see your lovely face every moment. I will be playing for _you_ this evening, my Isabella." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. Gah. Cold or not, when he did those things, it made me burn down to my toes.

I hoped he would never ask me to jump off of a bridge. I don't think I could tell him no.

The Center's parking garage was already quite full when we pulled in, but we drove past a guard into the parking reserved for performers, Edward flashing a laminated badge as we cruised by. He parked next to a panel truck with no markings, and a silver Volvo that I had seen at the curb the night of my concert. I assumed the truck was his, for the piano that I had heard he took everywhere with him.

We held hands all the way to the elevators. We tarried, we strolled, we meandered. We swung our hands between us. He whistled a tune, and laughed at the echo. He was being playful. I loved seeing this side of Edward. He looked much younger than nineteen when he grinned like that.

He could stop whenever he wanted, I was already hooked, for Pete's sake. Could he be any cuter?

Back stage of the Eisenhower Theater, Edward grabbed a passing production staff member and pressed a bill into his hand, saying, "Find a nice, comfortable chair from the prop room, and place it downstage on the wing behind the main curtain, stage left. And it had better not be a folding chair, or I will find you." His smile belied his threatening words. I assumed the chair was for me, and it warmed me that he was caring for my comfort. His mother must be quite a lady, to raise such a sterling example of what a true gentleman was supposed to be. Both of his mothers. He was almost unreal.

Alice and Jasper were waiting in his dressing room, and she immediately began fussing over both of us. She had a bottle of champagne on ice and opened, pressed a glass into my hand, and then began yanking at Edward's shirt buttons, chattering on about adjustments and lighting and programs. She assured Edward that his precious piano had been tuned properly, even without his obsessive attention.

Jasper was sprawled on the sofa, and was, I was beginning to learn, quiet as usual, but with that ever present sly smile on his face. Alice talked enough for the both of them, and it seemed to suit them as a couple very well. He looked at her with such obvious adoration that it almost felt like an invasion of their privacy when they gazed at each other. I liked both of them very well. If the rest of Edward's family was this charming, I had nothing to worry about.

Wait, why was I assuming that I would ever meet his family? I was hip deep into taking this whole thing for granted. I had no assurances that I would see any of them again, after tomorrow... and that thought hurt. I reminded myself that he had, after all, brought me all the way down to DC, to see his last concert of the tour. Didn't that mean something?

When Alice had whisked Edward's shirt off, my first instinct was to look away, for propriety's sake, but I... couldn't. His chiseled chest and defined abdomen were the most delicious things I had ever seen. He had the lightest smattering of hair on his chest,lighter than the hair on his head, but it stood out in relief against his almost completely white skin. I realized that he was watching me with glowing eyes, and that my mouth had fallen open. I snapped it shut and looked away, feeling the heated blood fill my face. Good job, Swan! Let him catch you leering at him like he's a piece of meat. I groaned to myself.

He turned away slightly as Alice finished dressing him, so it was safe for me to look at him again. Why couldn't I stop looking at him? Oh yeah, gorgeous, that's right. But he was so much more than just a perfect, god-like body and angelic face. He was warm and kind, funny and sweet. Intelligent, attentive and quick-witted. He was the total package. Whatever did he see in plain, boring _me?_ I dropped my eyes to my lap, noticing again the tiny, gold piano dangling from the bracelet that he'd given me. Hope swelled in my heart.

A pair of very shiny shoes appeared in front of me, and I looked up to see Edward, dressed and ready, looking at me again with those eyes. "It's time, Bella. Shall we?" He held out his hand, and I took it gratefully.

"We shall," I said, rising to my feet.

He slid his hand along the side of my neck, under my hair. "What did I do to deserve finding you, after all of this time? Whatever it was, I wish I had done it much sooner." His tender gaze made my stomach do that clenching thing again.

I hadn't even noticed that Alice and Jasper had already left the room. I really had to snap out of this fog he had me in. Suddenly, nothing seemed to exist but him. Next thing I'd know, I'd be standing in traffic.

He tucked my hand into the crook of his arm as we left the dressing room. It felt more like he was escorting me to a cotillion than to watch him perform a concert. He made me feel like a princess. I wasn't complaining.

As we approached the stage, I saw a chair, perched just back from the edge of the curtain. No, not a chair. A huge chair. It was, in actuality, a gilded throne, upholstered in red velvet. There was even a tiny, matching footstool. I tried hard not to laugh, wondering just how much Edward had paid that stage hand.

Edward eyed the piano on stage, and then moved the chair slightly back, and a few inches closer to the curtain, kicking the footstool into place, and then nodding to himself. As he took my hand and seated me like royalty, Jasper appeared carrying a tiny table, with Alice right behind him holding the champagne in the ice bucket, and my flute that I had left in the dressing room. "Refreshments for the performance!" Alice chirped. She and I were going to get along wonderfully. I grinned and thanked them.

The stage hand that had procured the throne for my comfort appeared and pressed a program into my hand. Without actually meeting my eyes, he scurried away, and I had to wonder just how badly Edward had intimidated that poor boy.

 _An Evening of Bach_

 _The English Suites_

 _With_

 _Edward Masen_

I had completely forgotten to ask him what he would be playing, and I couldn't be more delighted. The English Suites were wonderful. Johann Sebastian was no Chopin, but anything Edward played would delight me. I loved the guy, you know? Edward, not Chopin. I didn't know Chopin. I tucked the program into my clutch, a remembrance of the evening.

Edward leaned down to kiss me, just a light brush of his lips, but his eyes burned into mine for a brief second, and then he was off, striding across the stage to his piano to swelling applause. He gave a short, stiff bow to the audience, then sat on the bench. I realized now why he had adjusted my chair; as he was seated at his piano, he was directly facing me, and had an unobstructed view of my face through the gap created by the raised lid of the grand.

Man, he was good. In the pause before he began to play, I pressed my fingers to my lips and threw the kiss at Edward. His smile and briefly closed eyes was my answer. God, we're cheesy. I loved it.

I knew I was going to wake up, soon. This had to be a wonderful dream.

* * *

 **E/N: So apparently, there's this tradition to put the word "twilight" somewhere in your Twilight fanfic. Fine. There it is. *huff***

 **I had to put him in the Eisenhower Theater at the Kennedy, as the Concert Hall has no curtains. I had to tuck Bella SOMEwhere, damn it!**

 **But review first! Because crack. *jonesing and begging***


	18. Chapter 18 Lullaby

**A/N: I know it's two Bella chapters in a row, but it's the way the story needs to be spun. Trust me, it's better this way.**

 **Say, do I have any creative readers? I'd really love a banner, if anyone feels so inclined...**

* * *

 **Bell's POV**

 _Man, he was good. In the pause before he began to play, I pressed my fingers to my lips and threw the kiss at Edward. His smile and briefly closed eyes was my answer. God, we're cheesy. I loved it._

 _I knew I was going to wake up, soon. This had to be a wonderful dream._

All throughout the two hours that he played, beautifully, I might add, he looked nowhere but at me. He would pause for applause, look down briefly, as if to gather himself for the next suite, but then his eyes locked once again on my face. I spent the entire concert sipping champagne, blushing, and staring back. I never had to touch the wine bottle, as Jasper kept appearing and filling it back up. I swear, these people wanted me drunk.

Sadly, my diminished hearing was really starting to affect me. In spite of the excellent acoustics, the piano seemed muffled, and I was completely losing the softer notes, as well as the higher ones. My memory of the pieces helped me fill in the gaps, but for the first time, I was really starting to understand what I was losing. I kept the smile on my face, unwilling to upset Edward. I already knew how he agonized over anything that he thought made me unhappy. It was enough to be here with him, watching him perform his craft.

Remembering his previous performance, I realized that this one was much different. In Philadelphia, he had stared at the keys, rarely raising his eyes, and his face had been frozen in what appeared to be concentration. Tonight, his lips stayed curled into a tiny, secret smile, and his eyes glowed with a steady light. I realized, then, that it was all for me, and I shivered in delight.

I must have done very good things in my previous life, if this was my reward.

He finished the last piece, and stood to thunderous applause. My piano god. I was awed that this hugely talented man seemed to care for _me,_ a complete nobody with insurmountable flaws. I was suddenly gripped with fear that tonight was my last night with him. I was completely convinced that tomorrow, he would drop me at my house and disappear from my life forever. What man in his right mind would want me, when I couldn't even hear him play?

I had nearly brought myself to tears, just dwelling in my own head.

Edward gave a short, stiff bow, and walked purposefully off stage, directly to where I was sitting. I forced a smile for him, but I don't think I had him fooled. His brow creased, and he drew me to my feet. "Bella, what's wrong, love?"

"Nothing at all. Your performance moved me," I lied.

I could see that he didn't believe me. I was, after all, a really bad liar.

"Isabella..." he began, then turned, pulling me along, away from the stage. We ended up in his dressing room. Alice and Jasper were there, but she didn't say a word. She just grabbed Jasper's hand and hustled them both out, firmly closing the door behind them.

Edward turned me to face him, hands curved around my shoulders. I stared at his shoes, but he put his fingertips under my chin, making me look up at him. "Bella, please. _Please_ tell me what's wrong? I can't read your mind. I can see something has you upset. Have I done something...?" he trailed off in an agonized whisper.

"No!" I nearly shouted. Okay, lunatic. I quieted my voice, "Edward, I just... I feel like this is an ending. I don't know where we stand. I already feel so much for you, and I don't know if you're leaving tomorrow. I don't know what I'll do after you're gone-" I broke off with a small sob. I knew I was babbling. Stupid! I hadn't meant to share so much.

He sat on the sofa and pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his hard chest. I felt so safe there. "I'm going nowhere without _you._ Now that I've found you, how can you believe that I'd just walk away from you? Wherever you are, I am, and if you can't follow me, I won't go." He took my wrist, flicking the piano charm with his finger, making it sway. "This is just the first of the memories I intend to create with you. This is to remind you, when I can't be holding you, that I'm yours. Bella... I _am_ yours."

He didn't say it with arrogance, as if he were a prize. He said it humbly, helplessly, in surrender.

That should have been enough, but I couldn't let it go. "But I'm going to be _deaf,_ Edward! Completely, stone deaf. Tonight, I could only hear half of what you were playing." The tears overflowed then. "Why would you want me? I'm so flawed. You deserve so much more-"

He shut me up by kissing me, so sweetly, my lips molding to his. I had my hands in his hair before I realized it, sifting the silky strands through my fingers. His hands were tracing circles on my back, and the coldness, felt even through the silk of my dress, gave me delicious chills.

"Bella, we will deal with your hearing. It's you that deserves more." He glanced away for a second, then returned to looking into my eyes. "We can handle anything that comes, as long as we're together." He brushed the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs, as he cupped my face. "Please believe that, because I do. With my whole heart."

I sniffed and nodded, resting my forehead against his. "My life is changing, isn't it?"

He wrapped his arms around me again. "That's a good thing, right?" He gave me a small smile.

"It is," I breathed.

He stood me on my feet, then rose to stand in front of me, and began to sign; _You have changed my life._ _I will always want you, no matter what._

He had learned that, for me. He had made the effort to learn sign language. For _me!_ I flung myself against his unyielding body, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressing a flurry of kisses all over his face. "Thank you," I gasped.

He pressed his face into my neck, then moved his lips to my ear, whispering, "Anything for you, love."

Alice breezed back into the room, intent on breaking up the snuggle-fest. I liked her a bit less at that moment.

"Let's get you out of the penguin suit, Maestro. The real world calls," she giggled. She pulled Edward out of my arms, tugging off his coat and tie with efficient hands. "Remember what I showed you, brother dear. There's a time and a place for everything."

His eyes locked with mine as he replied to Alice, "I remember."

I was prepared this time, so I turned away when she went for the buttons on his shirt. Not that I didn't want to see, I just didn't want to subject myself to the temptation again. I was slightly bigger than Alice. I was pretty sure I could take her down, to get to Edward. The problem was, I had turned directly toward the mirror, and he was perfectly framed there; I had to watch as his magnificent body was revealed to me, once again.

Then I realized that Edward was watching me in the mirror as well, and I flushed red as a tomato. He dropped his eyes then, but he was smiling, and I continued to stare as he pulled on his Oxford. I was enthralled, watching the play of his muscles beneath his white skin as he shrugged his shirt over his shoulders. He started to tuck in the tails, and I saw Alice stop him with a tiny shake of her head, and a sly grin. Edward looked away from her, and he appeared the tiniest bit... pained? Huh.

"The crew will load your piano later tonight. We'll have them deliver it to the house in Ithaca. I've already notified the caretakers that it will be arriving in the morning. They know where to put it." Alice chattered.

Jasper ducked out the door as Alice gathered up Edward's concert clothes placing them on a hanger and into a suit bag. He was only gone a minute, but strolled back in, looking pretty smug. Obviously, something was up. He nodded at Edward, and said, "The hall is empty, Edward. It's all yours. Alice honey, let's you and me go paint the Capital red, and leave these crazy kids alone. There's a new dance club downtown, and I want to watch my wife shake her moneymaker." He threw a wink at me, and they were gone, the echo of Alice's delighted squeal trailing behind.

Edward took my hand and led me out of the dressing room, back to the stage. His piano was still there, the stage lights were still lit, and the theater was empty of all but a few janitors, cleaning the audience sections. He led me to the piano, and placed my hands on the frame, just to the side of the keyboard. "I wrote this last night, after I left you at your house. It's for you, and about you."

He paused for a moment, his fingers curled and hovering over the keys, and then he began to play. It had to have been the most beautiful piece of music I'd ever heard. Perhaps because it was Edward, playing it for me. He had written it for me. I almost sobbed, but managed to contain myself. I couldn't prevent tears from slipping down my face, however. This wonderful, beautiful, perfect man was mine. He'd told me so himself. He wouldn't leave me.

He didn't look at me this time. He watched his hands, eyes locked on the notes he was playing.

With my hands on the piano, and standing this close, I was able to hear everything. I pressed my stomach against the side of the instrument, feeling the notes thrum through my body. I fought to keep from reaching out to touch him as he played. I could see that this was important to him, as important as it was to me.

As he finished the piece, he dropped his hands to his thighs, staring down at the keyboard as if it had some answer to life's greatest puzzles.

He appeared to come to some momentous decision, and then he raised his head to look into my eyes. I didn't think my heart could feel any fuller.

"Bella, I love you."

I was wrong.

* * *

 **E/N: He said it! W00t! Don't fret, kids, the next chapter is all Edward.**

 **As always, there is a link in my profile to the music played at this, Edward's last concert. It's posted under Chapter 17. It's beautiful stuff, no matter what Jessica314 says. Slap on some headphones and zone out.**

 **There's also a link to Bella's Lullaby in my profile. Please forgive the attribution of the Yiruma song "Fairy Tale" to my Pianoward. No insult or infringement is intended. I just found it to be a lovely piece, and much more romantic and beautiful than that song they used in the movie. *snobbish sniff* What did YOU think about it?**

 **Review! Pretty please? I'll love you forever!**


	19. Chapter 19 Confession Part 1

**A/N: Everyone wants Edward to just TELL HER ALREADY! But have we forgotten The Law and The Volturi? He's not just supposed to be all, "So. I'm a vampire. Now, what do YOU do for fun?"**

 **I'm still hoping someone with mad skillz will make me a banner. Anyone? I'd owe you a solid!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I stared at the keyboard, my hands stilled on my thighs, listening to the last notes of Bella's Lullaby dying away, and made my decision; I had to tell her what I was. It broke Volturi law, and it could get us both killed, but I had no choice. She had to know, because of my feelings for her. And right now, she needed to know just how strong those feelings were.

I raised my head to look at her face, wet with tears, but I could see the tenderness in her eyes. Maybe she felt the same for me?

"Bella, I love you."

Her eyes went wide, and her fingers tightened on the edge of my piano. She seemed frozen for a few seconds, and then she sat next to me on the bench, knees facing to the other side, so we were hip to hip. I wiped away her tears with my thumbs, my fingers grazing her jawline. She raised her hand and softly touched my face. I would have closed my eyes in pleasure, but I couldn't tear my gaze from hers. She finally spoke, "I... I love you, too."

I thought my heart would burst out of my chest when I heard her say those words to me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tenderly to my chest and lowering my lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed me in return. Her hands in my hair felt glorious. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't stop my tongue from tracing the seam of her lips, and she opened them to me readily. I was truly tasting her mouth for the first time, and it was... perfection. I was nearly overcome with my passion for her, and now I understood what Alice had blocked from me earlier, and why she made me leave my shirt untucked. I would have been mortified if my body's obvious reaction to Bella had been on display. My first feelings of desire were hitting me... erm... hard. Pun definitely intended. Again, I owed my pixie sister, big.

When she tried to delve her tongue into my mouth, I broke the kiss, terrified that she'd come in contact with my sharp teeth.

"Bella, I need to tell you some things. Some things about me, and about my family." I said raggedly. "I don't know how you're going to feel after. I hope you'll still love me." I dropped my head to her shoulder, fighting the sorrow. I hoped she would, but I didn't count on it. I hated to have to finally show her what a monster I really was. I would lose her. I wished I could put it off for awhile longer, just enjoy loving her, and being loved in return. But how fair was that? She needed to know, and I was angry with myself that I let it get this far before telling her the truth. Now, when I told her, and she left me... we would both get hurt. I can live with the pain, but I would have destroyed myself before causing her any heartache.

"Is it about your skin and eyes? Like Alice and Jasper?" she murmured.

That struck me like a hammer blow. She was so perceptive. "Indirectly, yes." I looked out at the workers in the audience section.

Her hand on my jaw pulled my face back around to hers. "Nothing you can tell me will make me stop loving you, Edward. I've been in love with you since the night of my concert." She blushed and ducked her head. "I was afraid you'd think I was some crazy groupie."

She always knew how to make me smile. I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I will tell you everything, my beautiful groupie, but not here. Let's get out of here. There's a park nearby, on the river. It's quiet there, and I will tell you everything," I said with resignation.

Neither of us spoke in the car on the way, but I never let go of her hand. She didn't appear apprehensive, but there was a bit of tension in her shoulders. I completely dreaded what was to come.

I pulled the car into West Potomac Park, and it was deserted, as I had hoped. I walked around the car to open her door, and took her hand in mine, walking with her across the street to a bench overlooking the river. It was a balmy evening, so the breeze off of the river was refreshing. The moon was nearly full, and it illuminated the cloud cover, casting a pearly sheen over the river. Trees lining the roadway gave us a semblance of privacy. We'd need it for the discussion ahead.

She kept her hand in mine as we sat in silence. She looked at me with infinite patience, smiling softly, and giving me all the space I needed to gather my thoughts.

Three people were strolling down the path, and I decided to give them time to pass before I began.

Until I heard their thoughts. Fuck.

They were intent on robbery. I stood quickly, pulling Bella to her feet and standing in front of her. "You don't want to do this, friend." I growled.

They stopped and spread out about ten feet away, and the leader, a dirty-blond man with cruel features pulled out a small gun. "You don't tell me what I want, fucker. Toss over the wallet, and the purse. And I want the jewelry, too."

I read in the woman's thoughts that his name was James. I was suddenly furious. They were not getting anything, especially not Bella's jewelry. "James, you're making a mistake. You should leave. Now." I gritted.

Bella clutched the back of my shirt, "Edward, just give them what they want!" She was obviously terrified, which only increased my rage.

"How did you know my name?" James screamed. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. Leave, before I make sure you never leave."

The redheaded woman, Victoria, laughed loudly, and the dark skinned man, Laurent spoke up, "You are not in control here, man. I suggest you do what you are told."

I read the intent in James' mind. Since I had foolishly spoken his name, he decided to kill us. From their thoughts, I could see that we weren't the first that this had happened to, and they had all killed before. I knew he couldn't hurt me, but I had placed Bella in grave danger, and I had to fix this, fast. My mind spun furiously, trying to figure a way to defuse the situation without killing anyone. Then James drew the hammer back on his weapon, and I knew I had no choice.

I blurred forward, toward James, just as he squeezed the trigger. The gunshot was loud in the night air, echoing over the river. I snapped his neck so quickly that the other two were still staring straight ahead at Bella. Before they could register that I was no longer standing there, I had snapped both of their necks as well. It was over in less than three seconds.

I rushed back to Bella, pulling her to my chest, "You're all right? You're not hurt?" I checked her over, even though I could smell no blood in the air, frantic for her safety. She was completely unharmed, in body, at least. Her eyes were wide and glassy.

"What... what... Edward? How..." She was obviously in shock. I held her close to my side, keeping her facing away from the three bodies lying on the walkway. I managed to get her across the road, into the car and strapped in, saying, "Stay here, I'll be right back." I ran back to the river, and slid the bodies into the water, kicking the gun in behind them. No one else was around, and there was nothing that would link three dead gang members back to us, so I knew it would be just another DC unsolved case. I'd talk to Alice later, to make sure.

I was back at the car in less than thirty seconds, and I tore out of the park. I headed back to the hotel, with Bella silent and staring out the windshield the entire trip. I knew it was time to lay my cards on the table. There was no way I could explain away what had just happened. She had watched me move at inhuman speed, and kill three people, criminals, yes, but people none the less, in just a few seconds. My heart sunk into my stomach. If I wasn't sure I would lose her before, I was sure the addition of seeing me as a murderer would seal my fate. I was surprised that she wasn't already running and screaming.

I was already formulating how I could watch over her from afar, keeping her safe when I could, making sure she was happy. Dying inside.

I turned the car over to the valet at the hotel, and kept Bella tight against my side all the way to the room. Alice and Jasper had still not returned, and I was grateful for the privacy, but also disturbed. Why didn't Alice see this? To be fair, I only decided the location for our talk on the spur of the moment, and she must have been totally wrapped up in Jasper, not watching us.

I went immediately to the bar, pouring a healthy dose of brandy into a rocks glass, and pressing it into Bella's hand.

Bella gasped, and the heavy crystal slipped immediately from her fingers, bouncing on the thick rug and splashing brandy over our feet. My eyes flashed to hers, but she was staring intently at my chest with a look of complete horror on her face. I looked down at myself.

There, just beside one of the buttons on my shirt, and directly over my heart, was a perfectly round bullet hole with blackened edges.

Shit.

* * *

 **E/N: Well, that cat is fighting to come out of the bag in the worst way! At least we don't have to worry about the trio of assholes coming back later. I think our lovers have bigger fish to fry.**

 **I need some new cliches. LOL**

 **As always, review, please! I'm a junkie for your words of praise! *whimper***


	20. Chapter 20 Confession Part 2

**A/N: So, I've been informed that the links suddenly stopped working. Upon exploration, I find that many links on many profiles stopped working as well. Check your profile, peeps. Your links are FUBAR'd. One of my lovely readers has volunteered to help me set up a blog for my "stuff". She will be glorified and I will hosanna the shit out of her when it is completed. For she is awesome. I'm supposed to be getting pics together for another wondrous reader who is going to put together a banner for me, but I got lazy. I'm on all of it tonight! I am positively atwitter over all of these developments.**

 **But you just want more story, don't you? FINE, then. HERE. *huff***

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Edward pressed a glass of what I assumed was alcohol of some sort into my hand. Then I saw the bullet hole in his shirt, and went completely numb. The glass slipped from my fingers and dropped, but I hardly even noticed as it splashed my shoes and shins.

How did Edward not notice that he had been shot? There was a buzzing in my ears, and I swear that my heart stopped beating. He was injured! Why weren't we at a hospital?

And where was the blood?

I stretched my hand across the inches that separated us, my hand shaking like I was palsied. I touched the hole in his shirt, unable to make what I was seeing make sense. My other hand shot forward, seemingly without my will, and I grabbed two fists full of his shirt, wrenching the sides apart. Buttons flew, and I was staring at Edward's smooth, unmarked chest.

My mouth opened and closed several times before I could make my voice work. I squeaked, "Edward?" as I looked up into his eyes.

He looked terrified.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you going to faint? Come, let's sit down. I can explain," his voice shook. I suppose I must have turned white, and I did feel rather light-headed. Nothing felt real. Was I in shock?

He sat me on the sofa, and rushed to the bar to pour another drink for me. I focused on the glass on the floor, and the dark stain from the previous drink. 'Hm, we should call housekeeping before it dries.' I thought idly. Oh yeah. I was in shock.

Edward held the glass to my lips and forced me to drink. I snatched the glass from him and tossed back the contents of the tumbler, immediately wheezing when the burn hit my throat. Brandy. Good call. "One more," I gasped, and he was gone and back in seconds, offering me the half full glass.

I sipped this time, trying to get my breathing under control. When I felt slightly steadier, I finally looked at Edward. "Please help me understand," I begged. "You've obviously been shot, but there's not a mark on you. How, Edward? How is this possible?"

Before he could speak, the door burst open, and Alice and Jasper rushed in. Alice looked anguished, but I suddenly felt calmer, my tense shoulders dropped back into a more relaxed posture, and I didn't feel so disconnected from reality. Weird.

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't see until they were there! We left the club as soon as I saw, but I knew you were coming back here, so we came as fast as we could. Is she all right? I mean, I know she's all right, but I mean is she going to be-" Edward hissed at her. He _hissed_ at her. My eyes bounced back and forth between them, and she nodded at him and clamped her lips together.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's happening? I think I've lost my mind, and I really would like to know if I just need a psychiatrist, or a full lock down." Gosh, I sounded so calm and reasonable. Go me!

Edward sat on my right, and Alice my left. Edward had my hand in his, softly chaffing my wrist, and Alice started petting my hair. Jasper sat in the matching chair, staring at me with a look in his eyes of... what? Pity? No, compassion. Oh, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"Bella, this is about... what I wanted to tell you earlier. I am... _we_ are... erm... Well, we're vampires."

I let that sink in. Okay, vampires. They think they are... "Vampires. Right. Let me see your fangs. Do you turn into bats?" I scoffed. "Should I have a garlic necklace to keep me safe from you?" I snorted and took another gulp of brandy. I suppressed a cough. Good stuff. I was going to need more if I they were going to continue to spin yarns for me.

Alice spoke up, "Vampires are not what the general population think we are, Bella. But I assure you, we _are_ immortal, blood-drinking vampires. But we don't drink _people_ blood, so you don't have to be afraid of us." She grinned at me.

I was in a room full of psychotics.

"I see," I said carefully. "You don't drink people blood. So you drink what? Animal blood? Like dogs and cats?" I decided to humor them until I could figure how to escape. How odd that they should all have the same delusion. Maybe they met in an 'I Think I'm A Vampire' support group?

"No silly, not dogs and cats. Deer, large wild cats, like mountain lions, and bears. Emmett, our brother _loves_ bears. But that might be because he likes to wrestle them. Edward likes mountain lion. I'm pretty happy with deer." Alice chattered, conversationally.

"Alice," Edward growled. "That's not helping."

I had to laugh, "Oh, I disagree, it's really very helpful. I always wanted to know what vampires eat when they're not eating people."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "You don't believe us."

"No, Edward. Of _course_ I believe you. As a matter of fact, I'll just pop down to the front desk and have them send up a juicy bear or two, so you can all have a nice midnight snack. I'll even have them send up a nice deer for me. I'm not all that peckish, at the moment." I rose to my feet, hoping I could get away.

I suddenly felt lethargic, and I had to sit back down. What was going on? Had Edward drugged me? I was in more trouble than I knew.

Edward shot a look at Jasper, said, "Stop it, Jasper," and the lethargy left as soon as it came. I shot a look at Jasper, and he grinned at me. Nope, no fangs. But what the hell was that?

"Bella, love, please. We're telling you the truth. Think about it. I was shot, and not injured. We all have golden eyes. Our skin is hard and cold. Look, put your hands on my face," he raised my hands to his cheeks. I was still in full-on 'humor him' mode. "Now close your eyes, and tell me what you feel."

I closed my eyes and let my fingers move over his skin. Skin? Wait, it felt like... no... now that I was trying to be objective, I just let myself really _feel_ him. It felt like I was touching a marble statue. I dropped my hands and my eyes flew open. "You... feel like... stone." I was almost stuttering.

Alice grabbed my hand and put it to her face as well. "See? Me too. And Jasper as well. We're not human, Bella." Why did she sound so cheerful, when she was uttering insanity? But the evidence didn't lie...

My brain was still fuzzy. "Not human. You're all... vampires. But I... I saw you... in the daylight. Don't you burn up in daylight?" Wait, was I starting to buy this bullshit?

"Myth," Jasper spoke up.

"We can't be seen in _direct_ sunlight. I'll show you some day soon, but we don't burn up." Edward murmured.

"I see. Do you sleep in coffins?"

"Myth." said Alice. "We don't sleep."

"Ever?"

"Nope!" Alice said, popping the 'p'.

Edward raised my hand and placed it against his chest, inside his mangled shirt. "Feel, Bella. What do you feel? Or what _don't_ you feel?"

His face was so sad, and it took me a moment to realize that what I wasn't feeling was a heartbeat.

"This is... I can't..." I pulled my hand away from the unnatural stillness of his heart.

I was trying to corral my thoughts. I just had to breathe for a few minutes. Okay, I could accept that they were vampires. What else was he keeping from me? I turned to look into Edward's eyes. "Is anything you've said to me the truth?" Yes, I was worried that a blood-sucking vampire didn't mean it when he said he loved me. I guess _I_ was the truly delusional one here.

"Bella!" said Edward, raggedly, "I've never lied to you, save what I told you about my eyes and skin. Everything, _everything_ that I've said to you is from my heart. I swear it." He turned to his siblings. "Could you two give us a moment?"

Jasper jumped to his feet, grabbed Alice and pulled her down the hallway to their room. Alice grinned and waved as he dragged her along, "Good night, Bella! I hope we see you in the morning!"

Edward had his hands in his hair. He seemed to be pulling at it. When he finally raised his head to look at me, I was blind sided by the pain in his eyes. My heart constricted painfully, and all I could think of is how I could take that hurt from him.

"Bella, I never lied about us. I love you. I've never loved anyone before, not romantically. But I should tell you the whole story, so you'll understand just how significant that is." He sat back on the sofa, pulling me back as well, so I was nestled against his side, under his arm. "I was born in 1901. I contracted Spanish Flu in 1918, and was dying when Carlisle, my sire and now father, turned me into a vampire. My father later found his mate, Esme, and changed her when she was dying as well. They married, and now I consider her my mother. He turned my sister Rosalie later, and then Emmett, my brother, and they married. Alice and Jasper joined us later. So for eighty eight years, I have been living with three married couples, seeing what love can do, their happiness, their joy...their desire. But I have been alone, so terribly alone. I waited for _my_ love, and I had given up hope of ever finding her... finding _you_. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the love I've been waiting for, for all of these long, empty, cold years. You are my life now, Bella."

He fell silent. The ball was firmly in my court.

I sat forward, and his arm fell to his side. I turned so I was facing him. The look of desolation on his face nearly killed me. He looked away from me, and squeezed his eyes closed. "Edward! No! Look at me!"

He turned his face back toward me, barely meeting my gaze.

"You have to swear to me, _swear_ to me that you will never lie to me, or withhold information that I need. Do you swear?"

His eyes flickered, and I could see the pain starting to fall away. "You... you don't... hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you. Edward, I love you. I didn't just say that because you did! Now swear to me."

His arms were instantly around me. Man, he was fast! "I swear to you, love. I swear I will always be completely honest with you." He stared into my eyes with such hope and love. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too." I sighed, and sank into his kiss.

* * *

 **E/N: Well, that wasn't TOO bad. But will Edward keep his word?**

 **But there are so many unanswered questions! Oh, wait, there always ARE. ;-)**

 **And have I mentioned, I have a unicorn? Yes, yes I DO have a male reader. Booya! *waves at Bobbie***

 **Review, my pretties! Tell me what you think will happen next! Because I have NO idea! Just kidding. I have a plot outline. Oh ye of little faith.**


	21. Chapter 21 Confession Part 3

**A/N: I will soon have a blog, where I can put all of those pesky links for you to look at and listen to. A huge thank you to MinaRivera, web designer extraordinaire, for working her butt off, not only to create my blog, but for teaching me how to use it. I lurves you THIS BIG, Mina!**

 **And now, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

" _But I have been alone, so terribly alone. I waited for_ my _love, and I had given up hope of ever finding her... finding_ you _. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the love I've been waiting for, for all of these long, empty, cold years. You are my life now, Bella."_

I fell silent, waiting.

She pulled away from me, and I was devastated. It was too much for her. I had lost her already. I should have known someone as good and sweet as she was wouldn't be able to accept the monster that _I_ was. My heart crumbled as I contemplated the empty years in front of me without her. I wanted to weep.

She turned to look at me then, and I turned away, so she wouldn't have to gaze upon my horrible face. I squeezed my eyes closed, so I wouldn't have to see the disgust I knew would be in her eyes.

I had never felt such pain in my entire existence.

"Edward! No! Look at me!" she cried.

I didn't want to. I didn't want to see the death of all of my dreams of love and joy on her face.

Alice was bombarding me from her room with visions of Bella and I in a flower filled meadow, and it ripped me apart. Why was she showing me what I had lost? It felt so cruel.

I kept my head down and finally raised my eyes to hers.

"You have to swear to me, _swear_ to me that you will never lie to me, or withhold information that I need. Do you swear?" her voice was firm, scolding, even. But it held not a trace of disgust. Could it be possible? A tiny spark of hope burst to life in my silent heart. Could she possibly not despise me and what I was?

"You... you don't... hate me?" I choked out.

Her eyes were warm, accepting. How could this be?

"No, I don't hate you. Edward, I love you. I didn't just say that because _you_ did! Now swear to me," she demanded again.

Yes ma'am! I had her in my arms before the next second could pass. "I swear to you, love. I swear I will always be completely honest with you." I was so completely elated. "I love you, my Bella."

I could hear Alice's squeal from here.

I had to kiss Bella. Nothing could have stopped it from happening.

"I love you, too," she breathed, just before my lips claimed hers. My tongue slipping into her mouth was like coming home, and I never wanted to leave.

Desire was still so new to me. It would have been so easy to let it sweep both of us away. I had seen it plenty. I lived with three mated couples, after all. But feeling it was altogether different. Emmett had once told me that he often picked fights with Rosalie, just for the 'make-up sex' which he claimed was 'the awesomest thing ever!' I had no point of reference to _that_ claim, but I knew that kissing Bella, knowing that she was still mine when I had been so sure I had lost her was the most incredibly erotic thing I had ever felt. My body was responding accordingly, and I had to fight to remember the rules of decorum. But, god, I wanted her.

My hands on her back, her shoulders, sliding into her hair, cupping her warm neck. Her scent surrounded me, intoxicating. Feeling her hands gripping my shoulders, her small fingers threading into my hair. Her breath coming in short gasps, her tiny whimpers of desire... I had to force myself to stop so that she could breathe.

I wanted to do things to her that I knew were completely impossible. Things that only lived in my imagination, and could never be brought to reality, even after we married. But oh, how I wanted them.

Just not enough to risk her life.

I sat back to let her catch her breath, just grinning at her, and I could only surmise that I looked like a complete twit. I couldn't help it. I was just so... happy. For the first time in as long as I could remember, and keep in mind that vampires have perfect memory, I was truly _happy._

"So," she smiled back at me, "I'm in love with a vampire. Does this happen a lot? I mean human/vampire couples?"

I gusted a laugh at her blithe tone. "Not so much. I have female cousins in Alaska that are, we believe, the origins of the succubi legend. They are... ahem... quite free with their affections with human men. I've never heard of a male vampire and a human female. The... um... physics alone make it nearly impossible. Relations would probably result in the human's death." By the end, I was so completely uncomfortable with what I was saying, and I wondered why I was volunteering the information. She hadn't _asked_ for it.

She didn't look happy about what I had told her, but she didn't comment on it. "So you said that Alice and Jasper are married. Vampires believe in marriage?"

"Most don't, no. We're... unconventional. I suppose it has to do with our lifestyle. We adhere to mostly human tenants and morals. We call ourselves vegetarians, and Carlisle, that's our father, thinks it has to do with our heightened sense of our humanity. Carlisle is a doctor, and in his more than three hundred and sixty years, has never had human blood, outside of when he changed us. He's the one that taught us all that we could survive on animals. Most vampires that... erm... eat humans... don't hold humans in high regard. They think of them like humans think of cows or chickens; merely a food source." Christ, I'm a babbling idiot.

"Three... hundred... and you're a hundred and five. Amazing. So you all don't age?" _She_ was amazing. She showed absolutely no fear, and hadn't since we began to tell her what we were.

"No. I was turned at seventeen, but I can pass for up to twenty four or so."

She eyed me critically, "Hm, yes. I can see it now." She suddenly looked serious. "Edward, those people... that tried to rob us... you killed them, didn't you?" She bit her lip, but _still_ didn't look frightened.

I had promised her honesty. "Yes, Bella. I had to. They would have killed you. They wanted to kill me, but a gun wouldn't do it, as you know." I fingered the bullet hole in my shirt.

Her eyes narrowed, "How do you know that they were going to kill us? Or me, at least."

Now it was going to get hairy. I sighed, "I can read minds." Before she could go into a full-on freak out, I hurried on, "Except for yours. I can't read your mind. It's quite frustrating, at times."

"Is something wrong with me? Perhaps the Usher?" She looked relieved. I didn't blame her. I know how uncomfortable I had made my family over the years.

"I don't know, Bella. But to be completely honest," I flashed her a small smile, "I rather like it. I have to work harder for you, to understand you. If you hadn't turned out to be my mate anyway, I would have-" I stopped talking.

Oh. Shit.

"Wait, what? Your mate? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Oh, _now_ she looked alarmed.

"Well, you see... when a vampire finds another vampire that they are completely compatible with, an instant bond happens. It's the vampire equivalent of love at first sight. The mate bond _is_ love, but it's also desire, loyalty and instant need to be together. It's... permanent."

"Permanent? Like, forever?" I nodded. "So if I had decided to run from you-?"

"I would have wanted to be destroyed. A vampire that loses his or her mate also loses the desire to exist. It's like losing half of yourself. I would have lingered as long as you lived, checking to make sure you were safe, but when you died, I would follow you as soon as could be arranged."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Edward, you must never talk about destroying yourself! Do you hear? Never!" She flung herself into my arms.

"Shh, love. It's not an issue. We love each other, all is well." I buried my nose in her hair, once again happy just to hold her and know she was mine. I didn't tell her that this would have to play out the same way, together or apart; when she died, I would follow. I felt a twinge of guilt, breaking my vow to her already.

She stayed in my arms, her head pressed to my chest. "Edward, you said I'm your mate, and that you felt it when you first saw me. But I'm not a vampire. How could you feel that with me? And how could I fall in love with you immediately as well?"

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know Bella. I have many, many questions for my father, at this point. He's lived so long, perhaps he knows more about these things than I do. I'd like to take you back home with me, so you can meet him and my mother, and the rest of my family. And so I can talk with my father about... well, us."

"I think I'd like that. Do you know I can hear you so much better when my ear is pressed to your sternum? When do you want to go?" Her voice was quieter, she was exhausted.

"We can leave as soon as we return to New York. You can make whatever arrangements you need, pack and close your house, and we can be off. I have the rental car for as long as I need, and I can make arrangements for them to pick it up in Forks."

Her voice was getting faint, "Mmm. That sounds good. I can be ready in a few hours, once we get back to the city." She pressed a kiss directly over my heart, and I shivered. Maybe _she_ didn't notice that my shirt was gaping open, but I sure did.

She suddenly yawned, burying her head in my chest. "Oh, excuse me! Wow. I don't want to sleep, I'm fascinated talking about all of this, but it has been quite a day."

"And you should get some rest." I chuckled at her. "We have the entire drive back, plus the drive across the country to answer all of your questions, love."

I pulled her to her feet, pressing a kiss to her sweet lips, and led her to her bedroom door. I cupped her face in my hands, gazing into her sleepy eyes. "I love you with everything that I am, Isabella. I am the luckiest vampire in existence to have found you."

"I love you, Edward. I've never been in love before. I'm so happy my first love is you."

With a last kiss, I stepped back and let her close her door.

Knowing she was so close was going to kill me. It was going to be a long, lonely night.

* * *

 **E/N: Damn it Edward! Didn't she JUST ask you to not withhold information? You can't trust vampires. *SMH***

 **All right, the next chapter is the trip back! What would you be asking your vampire boyfriend on the road trip? If I like your question, I'll add it to the story, and credit you! W00t!**


	22. Chapter 22 Road Trip Redux

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, gang. Real life has a stranglehold on me, and I had to steal time to write this chapter.**

 **I now have a banner, courtesy of heartfortwilight. You'll be able to see it soon, when my blog goes active, thanks to MinaRivera. I less than three you guys SO HARD!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

In spite of my exhaustion when I had been in Edward's arms, I had a really hard time falling to sleep that night. One, I was in a strange bed, two, I was in a strange city, and three, the man I was desperately and irrevocably in love with was a vampire. A real, honest to god, blood drinking, immortal vampire.

That'll keep you up nights.

Not that I was afraid. I knew I should be. I'm not a complete idiot, but I just... wasn't. If I had been in any danger, they all had ample opportunity to kill me, but they had been nothing but kind.

Edward. I got a rush every time I thought about him. The image of him with his shirt off in the dressing room was seared into my brain. The look in his eyes when he said that he loved me. His kisses.

I finally drifted off, trying to remember exactly what my song sounded like. I'd need him to play it for me several more times, before my hearing went. I wanted to keep every note of it in my heart.

I was awakened by a tap at my door. I called, "Come in," and there was my Edward. _My_ Edward. He was holding a tray, and looking so shy that it made my heart clench all over again.

"Good morning. I... I didn't know if you liked coffee or tea, so I got you both." Holy crow, could he be any more adorable? I sat up in bed, completely forgetting I was only wearing a pair of yoga pants and a thin camisole top that left nothing to the imagination. The look on his face reminded me pretty quickly, though. His mouth dropped open, his eyes widened, and he drew in a fast breath. He looked away immediately, so I pulled the blanket up for cover. Blushing beet red, of course.

He placed the tray on my night stand, still avoiding looking at me. I murmured my thanks, and I could still feel the heat on my face. "I... um... got you an assortment of pastries. I wasn't sure what you'd like." He finally turned to look at me, but he locked his gaze on my face, and I would have sworn he was fighting hard to keep it there, and not let his eyes drop. I was sorely tempted to lower the blanket, just to see what he'd do. But I didn't. Gram raised me right. Damn it.

"As soon as you're up and finished with your breakfast, you can take your time getting ready. Jasper and Alice already left. They're heading straight to Washington from here. I'm sure you'll want to sh-shower." He cut his eyes away at that, and he actually gulped! So cute.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll be out soon. I think I'll shower and then come out and have my breakfast with you. Have you eaten already?" He still hadn't moved, so I was locked in the same position; sitting up in bed, blanket clutched to my chest.

"I... I don't eat, Bella." he said shyly, still looking at the wall.

"You... don't... eat?" I squeaked out. "But I saw you..."

He picked up the breakfast tray and turned toward the door, "I'll explain it all when you're done with your morning ablutions. No hurry, love." The door closed firmly behind him.

I'll admit to feeling a bit let down. What happened to my adoring vampire from last night? Not that I had wanted him to kiss me yet. I would have died because of morning breath. But still!

It wasn't until I was in the shower, rinsing the conditioner out of my hair that it hit me; my Edward had been uncomfortable because I was in bed, half dressed! I had been thinking about the fact that he had been human in the Victorian era, and it reminded me that he had been the very model of a gentleman from that era ever since we'd met. Of _course_ he would have been uncomfortable in a lady's bedroom! I grinned through the rest of my morning routine, and hurried out to the living room.

Edward was sitting on the sofa, in the same spot as last night. I sat down directly next to him, smiling and letting the length of my thigh press the length of his. "Now that I'm presentable, good morning."

He wrapped his arms around me without hesitation, and pulled me in for a kiss. "Good morning," he breathed against my lips.

Yup, I had nailed it. My darling vampire was a true Victorian gentleman. "Tell me again," I demanded, running my fingers through his silky hair.

"I love you, Isabella." He kissed me again, tracing my bottom lip with his cool tongue, and sending a shiver all the way down to my toes.

"I love you, Edward. I really do." My throat felt tight with the sheer _feelings_ I had for this man. It had all happened so fast... but I was completely, head over heels for him.

"So, is it coffee or tea?" It took me a moment to shake off my haze and realize he was asking me about breakfast beverages. Right. Breakfast.

"I'm a coffee girl." He reached for the pot. "Edward, you don't have to serve me." Blush. It appeared to be my default when I was near him.

"I want to. It makes me happy. Cream and sugar?" He grinned.

"Yes, two sugars." I accepted the cup and reached for a croissant. It reminded me, "So tell me about this not eating business. I've seen you eat three times, now."

He laughed self-consciously. Adorable. "You actually only saw me eat once, Bella. The other times, I made the food vanish. Remember the hedge we sat next to at Jean Georges? And the potted tree at Campono? My food became fertilizer. I only actually ate the lunch you prepared." He ducked his head, "I had to get rid of it at the first rest area on the Jersey Turnpike."

I nearly choked on my croissant. "Get _rid_ of it? Like, throw it up?"

He looked pained. "Yes," he said, quietly. "We can eat food, but our bodies can't digest it. It has to come out the way it went in."

I felt horrible. He had done this to himself for _me._ I set my cup and pastry down, and took his face in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Edward. If I'd known..."

"Bella, it's nothing. I would eat human food every day if it made you happy," he said, kissing my nose.

"Well, it doesn't, so you don't have to do that ever again." I said in a mildly scolding tone.

"Well, all right," he said with a smirk. He was patronizing me. I couldn't bring myself to be upset about it, because his smile did crazy things to my stomach. "Finish up, and then we can pack and go. I want to be back on the road to Forks by this evening. Now that I'm taking you home, I'm eager to get there. My family is going to love you, Bella. Not as much as I do, of course." He winked and kissed me again, just a brush of his lips.

I could just eat him with a spoon, he was that delicious.

The next half hour was a blur, packing, loading the car and setting off for New York. Once we had navigated DC traffic, and got on the highway north, I finally relaxed into the plush leather seat, Edward holding my hand on the console. And of course, the questions came bubbling out. I was nothing, if not inquisitive.

"You have to tell me how you managed to make all of that food disappear. I know it went into the foliage, but I never saw a hint of that. What are you, Houdini?"

Edward snorted softly, "Houdini was an amateur. I'm very fast. All vampires are, but I'm exceptionally fast."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How fast is exceptionally fast?"

He grabbed the plastic cap from my lemonade bottle that I'd left in the car's cup holder. "Open your hand, and hold it flat in front of you." I complied, and he placed the lid in my palm. "Now watch the cap carefully."

I stared intently at the cap, and it... vanished. I gaped at my empty palm for a few seconds, and then turned my head to see Edward, grinning and flipping the cap between his fingers. "Do that again!"

He replaced the cap on my palm again. "Watch, now. I'll go slower." And the cap disappeared again. I never saw his hand move, but there it was, dancing around in his fingers. Then his fingers were empty, and the cap was back on my palm.

"That was... so... COOL!" I nearly shouted.

He threw back his head and laughed. Geez, even his laugh was beautiful! "Is it any wonder that I adore you, Bella? So easily impressed! Wait until we get to Forks. I'll take you running. You'll love it."

"Babe, I'm clumsy to the point of disability. You do _not_ want me to run. Ever." I huffed.

He looked pleased at my endearment. "No, love. I run. You ride. You'll see." He winked at me again. Guh. I stretched over the console and pressed my lips to his cheek. He turned his head and met my lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"I just needed to. Because my heart was filled up, and it had to overflow somewhere." Woah, where did that come from?

He looked at me so tenderly, "If I had known that your love was my reward, I could have waited a thousand years for you. I'm so happy that I didn't have to." He raised my hand and kissed my knuckles. He had to know that when he said those things, it made my stomach flip.

In New York, I begin packing and arranged to close my house for an extended period. I no sooner had a bag packed when Edward would whisk it down to the car. He was a handy guy to have around. He never complained that I ended up with six suitcases, a garment bag and my makeup case. I know I over-packed, but I had no idea what to expect, clothing-wise. I called my charities to arrange an extended leave, let the housekeeper know to only clean once a month, and set up a few automatic payments with my bank. I treated it like a vacation. I could always come back later if things got... permanent. That thought really made the butterflies flutter!

In the kitchen, I lamented over my lilies. They were so lovely, but they wouldn't travel well. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I will give you a million lilies to make up for these, love. Don't fret." He kissed me just below my ear, sending a sweet frisson of pleasure through my body.

I turned in his arms, looping mine around his neck. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?" We both smiled as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Let's go. I want go home, and I want to see the joy in my mother's eyes when she meets you. She's waited an awfully long time for me to fall in love."

We were in the car and away before I knew it.

And now I had hours and hours to worry about his family, and their reaction to their son and brother falling in love with a human, and a partially disabled one at that.

* * *

 **E/N: That's a LOT of time to freak out, Bella; New York to Washington. Even as fast as Edward drives! Not to worry, LillianAmethyst; she will question him about his family before the trip is over! The food discussion was suggested by Roza1724. There will be more of all of your great questions in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

 **And please review! I'm jonesing, here!**


	23. Chapter 23 History

**A/N: My blog is up! I'm all bajiggity! Silquefanfiction blogspot com/ replace the spaces with dots! All of the pictures and pieces of music are there, and my lovely, wonderful MinaRivera needs all the kudos, because she's amazing, awesome, and fuck-hot! She made me a banner, too! It's beautiful, and has a quote you'll recognize from my story. SQUEEEEE!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

We no sooner crossed the river into New Jersey, when the questions began. I knew my girl would be curious.

She slipped her hand into the hair on the back of my head, and absently caressed my neck as we talked. I was awed and grateful that she felt so comfortable with me. I was growing quite fond of this being loved business. My chest felt so full, and at times, I couldn't catch my breath. Especially when she looked at me with her heart in her eyes.

My girl. My mate. My woman. Mine.

Hopefully, some day soon, my wife.

"Tell me about your family. Are they related by blood?"

"No, none of us are blood relations. We're related by love." I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm a sap. What can I say. We all love each other, like a real family. That's rather rare in the vampire world. Carlisle was the first of us. He was turned in the seventeenth century, and he refused to kill any humans. He was resigned to starving himself to death, when he happened upon a herd of deer, and his thirst forced him to act. He found that the blood of animals strengthened him. He studied medicine, and became a doctor."

"A human doctor? Like, treating humans?" Bella gaped.

I laughed, "Yes. He's never actively drank human blood, save when he changed the family, so he says he doesn't feel like he's missing anything. He's the most amazing man I know. His level of control has always been an example for me."

"Well, you haven't killed me, so I think you're doing great, babe," she grinned and tugged a hank of my hair. I was growing quite fond of being her 'babe'.

I couldn't help but grin back, "You, miss, have nothing to worry about. My love for you blocks any thirst I might have for your blood." I let my smile fade. "Truly, love, you never have to be afraid of me. I would as soon die as hurt you in any way."

She looked astonished. "Afraid of you? I've never been afraid of you. If anything, you should have been afraid of _me._ "

I raised one eyebrow, "And why is that, pray tell?"

"Because I fell in love with you the first time I met you, and I wanted to fling myself at you like a groupie, and beg you to kiss me." There was that gorgeous blush again.

"That would have... Bella, that would have been hilarious. Amazing, wonderful, yes, but hilarious none the less," I teased.

"Is that so? Well, laugh it up, funny boy," and she flung her arms around me, peppering my face with kisses until we were both laughing.

Something that had been sorely lacking in my life; joy, and she gave it to me in abundance.

"So finish telling me about your family. Geez, you're so easily distracted," she smirked.

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted," I smirked back. "I was born in 1901, in Chicago. I was seventeen when the Spanish Influenza swept the country. My father died, and my mother and I were both in the hospital. That's when we met Carlisle. He was the physician on staff when my mother died. I think she suspected what Carlisle was. She was a bit of a clairvoyant. I assume that's where I got the mind reading ability. Anyway, she asked Carlisle to save me ' _as only_ _he could'_ , and he did, by turning me into a vampire. He knew I had no one else, and I found out later that he was very lonely, and wished for a companion. I fit the bill."

"That's so sad. He was alone for, what... over two hundred years!" Her eyes grew misty. She was so compassionate.

"Well, it was just Carlisle and I for three years, and then Esme was brought into the morgue. She had thrown herself off a cliff, and was so broken that they knew she couldn't be saved. When Carlisle saw her in the morgue, he could hear that her heart was still faintly beating, so he stole her away, and changed her as well."

"Do you have to be dying to become a vampire?"

"No. That's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice. So after Esme was changed, they fell in love, and I was a third wheel. In 1933, Rosalie was attacked and left for dead, and Carlisle changed her, thinking she would make a good mate for me. We didn't... click." I smirked. "You'll understand when you meet her. She's not the warmest person in the world, if you get me."

"Good to know. So I have no reason to be jealous?"

She was biting her lip ruthlessly. I reached over and pulled on it to make her stop. "None at all, love. Two years later, Rosalie found Emmett being attacked by a bear, nearly dead. She killed the bear, and then ran over a hundred miles, carrying him back to Carlisle. She was still a young vampire, and didn't trust herself to change him. But she recognized him as her mate, even torn apart and covered in blood, and she held her breath the whole way home."

"What do you mean, didn't trust herself?"

"When a vampire is first turned, he or she spends the first year or so getting their blood lust under control. They're wild and uncontrolled, like animals. She wouldn't have been able to bite him and just stop. She would have drained him dry."

"Huh. Ok, continue."

"The minute Emmett woke up, he saw Rose, and it was like us; they immediately mate bonded. Alice was turned somewhere else. She doesn't have any memory of her human life at all. But when she woke up in this life, she had a vision of Jasper, so she wandered for over twenty-five years, until she found him. Jasper was turned during the Civil War, and spent many years with a coven down south. Two years after they found each other, Alice found us. We've been a family since then."

"Wow. So much history. Great, now I'm nervous," she huffed.

"What? Why would you be nervous?"

"Your dad is over three hundred and fifty years old! Jasper was alive during the Civil War! What will they think of one half-deaf little human?"

"So you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad I amuse you." She folded her arms and looked out the window.

I had upset her. I felt like a first class shit. I was contemplating a side trip to buy her more flowers when she suddenly turned her head and looked at me again. "Edward... how did Alice know what happened last night? You didn't call her, did you? I never saw you call her. And she said she saw what happened... how..." she trailed off.

"Alice can see the future. She's gifted, like me. She saw what happened, but they were at a club across town, and they didn't have time to come help. Jasper is an empath. He can feel emotions, and manipulate the emotions of those around him. When you were about to storm out, and suddenly felt lethargic? That was Jazz."

"Huh."

I was suddenly nervous. "Bella, is this all too much for you? We can still turn around... I wouldn't be angry..."

"What? No! Turn around? Don't be silly. I just need to... digest things. How about this; let me just ask questions, and you answer them, and maybe a little music would be nice." She scanned through the radio until she found a classical music station.

"Fire away, sweetheart." She was so completely amazing. I was so damned lucky.

"Okay. So, you don't sleep, in coffins or otherwise, you don't turn into bats, garlic doesn't affect you... can you see yourself in the mirror?"

"Yes, we have a reflection. I curse that Stoker fellow. Look what he's left me to deal with from my own mate!" I teased.

God in heaven, I loved seeing my girl laugh.

Just then my phone vibrated with a message. I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Alice.

 _Sunshine in 3 min. ~A_

Here it comes. "Bella, about the sunlight. I told you that we don't burn up in the sun, but we have to avoid it, remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, in the words of The Beatles, here comes the sun, little darlin'. Don't freak out."

We drove out of the cloud cover then, and the car was filled with refracted light from my hands on the wheel. Bella's mouth dropped open.

I pulled my hands to a lower position, out of the sunlight, but she snatched at my right hand, dragging it back to the dashboard. She turned it back and forth, watching the tiny spots of light bounce off of the car roof. She sat back, finally, and I looked at her worriedly. Why didn't she _speak_ , for god's sake? Was this it? The final cherry on the fucked up sundae that was... me?

When she finally spoke, it was my turn to sit with my mouth agape. "My boyfriend is a disco ball. Who knew." She looked at my expression, and laughed uproariously. "Oh, lighten up, babe. I think it's pretty." She continued snickering.

"Pretty?" I pretended indignance. "A man is not _pretty._ I'm handsome." I cut my eyes at her and sniffed.

"Sorry, darling, but you are the prettiest man I ever saw, bar none."

"Handsome."

"Pretty."

"Don't make me pull this car over."

"You wouldn't dare."

I had the car stopped on the shoulder in record time, and her seat belt unbuckled a second later. The next second had her seat completely reclined, my seat belt gone, and I was kissing her senseless.

When I raised my head, her eyes were slightly unfocused, and I grinned. "That'll teach you," I growled playfully.

She shook her head slightly as she caught her breath. "Yeah, lesson learned. Wait... I could use another lesson, real quick," she grinned and pulled my head back down for another kiss. This time I was the one left breathless.

"If I weren't already dead, Isabella, you'd be the death of me, I swear." I pulled her seat back upright and refastened our seat belts.

She just grinned, and went back to playing with the hair on my neck as I got us back on the road.

"Edward, tell me about the change."

I shifted uncomfortably. I should have known she'd ask about this. I just wished it would have been later. Much later. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, how does it work? And what does it feel like? Do you remember?"

I scowled, "Oh, I remember. It's the most painful thing I've ever experienced. Three days of burning from the inside out, and screaming for death." There. That should put her off.

"Hm. Is there a certain order things have to go in, like I would drink your blood first?"

My eyebrows rose at that. "You've been watching The Vampire Diaries, haven't you?"

"Well, I guess you have, too." She smirked.

"It's not me. Emmett loves that show, the weirdo. He's Team Stefan, for future reference. If you want to really get him riled up, be on Team Damon. But no, no drinking of my blood. I don't have blood. It's a simple thing, really. I would have to bite you, without drinking you dry, and my venom would start to work in your system. The burning is agonizing, and begins immediately." Damn it, change the subject!

"Venom? Like a snake?"

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"Huh."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Um... oh, I know! So, you killed those thugs that were going to rob and kill us. Have you killed a lot of people?"

God damn it.

* * *

 **E/N: Woah. She doesn't go for the easy questions, does she? Poor Edward.**

 **Review, review, review! Please?**


	24. Chapter 24 Revelation

**E/N: Here's my periodic disclaimer: I don't own, I just muck around with the characters.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

" _Can we talk about something else?"_

" _Sure. Um... oh, I know! So, you killed those thugs that were going to rob and kill us. Have you killed a lot of people?"_

Edward looked almost ill, suddenly. I knew from his expression that what I was about to hear wouldn't be good.

He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I really didn't want to have this discussion this early, but I suppose you do deserve to know, so you can bail out, if you want to."

I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you think that anything you tell me will make me bail on you?"

"Please reserve judgment until you hear what I have to tell you." He sounded so defeated already. This was going to be bad. I felt sick to my stomach, suddenly sorry that I had asked.

"Nine years after Carlisle turned me, I rebelled against his rules, and decided to go off on my own. I spent my time in the bigger cities, hunting... humans." He looked anguished, and I wanted to comfort him, even though I was kind of freaked out by what he had just told me. He stared straight ahead at the road. "I used my ability to read thoughts to find the worst dregs of society; the murderers, the rapists, the child abusers. I justified my actions by telling myself that I was saving lives. I never harmed a child or a woman, and I never touched anyone that was not intent on doing evil, or had already done so. Eventually, I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified, and I returned to Carlisle and Esme. They forgave me, of course, but I've not been able to completely forgive myself. I'm still ashamed of that time in my existence"

He fell silent, and still he wouldn't look at me. I finally found my voice, "How long did that last?"

"Four years," he said in a pained whisper.

"That's... a lot of bad guys you took out. There's no telling how many lives you saved, Edward."

"Bella, I killed _hundreds_ of men. I was a monster." He snapped.

It seemed my darling vampire was a glass-half-empty kind of guy. "No, a monster wouldn't have felt such a burden of guilt. A monster wouldn't have stopped. But _you_ did. You're not a monster, Edward."

He laughed ruefully, "You sound like Carlisle. He said almost the same thing to me. He forgave me so easily. Can you? Or would you like to cancel the trip?"

"If you don't stop offering to take me back, I'm going to start believing you don't want me." I pouted.

"If you were smart, you'd demand I take you back and leave you forever. Losing you now would kill me, but I would understand." He replied mournfully.

"Edward, please pull off the highway here. Right here. This exit."

He looked startled, but he instantly steered to the off-ramp. I pointed to a convenience store at the bottom of the ramp, and he dutifully pulled into the parking lot. When he had parked and shut off the engine, I reached over and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Do you love me?"

He looked confused, "Of course I do. Why do you question that? Have I given you some indication-"

I cut him off, stroking his cheek. "And do you believe that I love you?"

He took my hand and clutched it to his chest, "Yes, you must love me; you accepted that I am a vampire, and came on a trip across country with me. You either love me, or you're certifiably insane."

It was my turn to huff out a laugh. "Then stop being an ass. So you gave in to your vampire nature more than half a century ago! So what? Have you killed anyone but those three thugs last night since then?"

"No."

"I think that's a darn good track record. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. Now, understand this: I am going to your home with you, to meet your family. I don't care if you should suddenly reveal to me that you are Vlad Tepes himself. As long as you don't ever return to playing Batman, we're good. I. Love. You. Are we clear?"

He looked a bit stunned. "Yes."

"Good, now kiss me quick, so I can go use the ladies room, and we can get back on the road. Oh, and babe? Could you get me some lemonade?" I leaned forward to get my kiss, but Edward stopped me.

"You are the most incredible woman that I've ever met, and I've met a lot of women in a hundred years. I adore you, Isabella." He finally gave me my kiss.

I grinned against his lips, "Right back at you. And don't you forget it, buster."

As I hopped out of the car, he was still chuckling.

Once we were back on the highway, I decided I had tortured poor Edward enough for one trip, and stuck to innocuous questions about his family and his history. He amazed me over and over, relating stories about living through things I had learned about in school books; The Great War, Prohibition, Black Tuesday, The Suffrage Movement, The Great Depression, World War II, it was fantastic. He and his brothers had even gone to Woodstock. He told me a hilarious story about the day his mother and sisters burned their bras and nearly set the house on fire.

But I couldn't get my mind off of his comment about meeting a lot of women. I was irrationally jealous of all of those women, and what he had shared with them. Yes, he said that he'd never been in love before me, but people didn't need love to have sex, and eighty-eight years was a long time.

"I admit that I'm a little intimidated by all of the women you've been with. Were they all vampires? I assume so, since you said that the mechanics of a male vampire with a female human were impossible. And I will _never_ ask you how many. I'm pretty sure I don't want to know..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Bella, I could never be with a woman... intimately... that I didn't love. I'm not wired like that."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "You mean you've never...?"

"Never." He glanced over at me. "I was raised to believe that you should only ever share 'that' with your spouse. Considering when I was born, does that surprise you?"

"No, not now that I'm thinking about it." I blushed again, "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who waited."

Edward smiled warmly at me. "Gram?"

"Gram," I agreed. "She taught me that 'it' was a gift that should only be shared with the person you intended to spend the rest of your life with. The only man she was ever with, like that, was my Gramps. He was the love of her life."

"I'm very glad you waited as well. I wish I could thank your Gram," he chuckled.

"It's awfully unfair, though. I only waited for a couple of years for you. You had to wait nearly nine decades for me."

"I told you, love. You were worth the wait."

We pressed on, only stopping for gas for the car, and food for me. He made sure we only stopped at nicer restaurants, even though I told him I would have been fine with a burger. My sweet guy wouldn't hear of it, claiming that the grease would kill me. We discussed stopping for the night, so I could sleep in a bed, but I could tell he was eager to get home, so I told him I could sleep in the plush seat just fine, and he should only stop if he got tired. That's when I learned that vampires never got tired.

We took an exit in Chicago, and he drove me past the house that he grew up in, a big, beautiful turn-of-the-century Victorian, with lots of gingerbread trim and a lovely wrap-around porch. He told me that he still owned it, and that it was rented out at the moment. He promised that the next time it was empty, he'd show me around inside.

We never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and we also never seemed to be able to let go of each other. In the car, he was either holding my hand, or it was curled around his neck. Out of the car, our arms would be around each others waists as we walked. I had no complaints about it, and we drew closer with every hour of the trip.

He insisted that we stop every few hours, and he walked me around so that I could stretch my legs. I had never felt so doted on in my life.

When we hit Seattle, I had him exit the highway, and I showed him my childhood home as well. I couldn't boast that I still owned it, but at least he saw the up-scale neighborhood I grew up in.

We drove north, toward Edmonds, and took the ferry across Puget Sound to Kingston. A few hours later, we were sailing past the "Welcome to Forks" sign, and my butterflies went into overdrive.

Would they like me? Were they nice? I was a bundle of nerves.

"Relax, love. You're not going to face a firing squad. They'll love you, I promise," he smiled at me, kissing my fingers.

"Tell me again." I said tightly.

"I love you."

I leaned against his arm and said, "I love you, too," as he kissed the top of my head.

We passed through the tiny town, and were soon pulling off the road onto a dirt track, almost hidden by ferns that I didn't even see until we had turned.

After a few miles of winding through the forest, a house appeared, surrounded by a meadow of at least an acre. The entire property was shaded by six enormous cedars that had to be ancient. The house itself was three stories, painted a soft, faded white, and had a deep porch that wrapped completely around the first story. Neat, orderly flower beds edged the house, in the style of an English garden.

And standing on the porch, just in front of the open door were Alice, Jasper, and four other vampires, all more beautiful than anyone had a right to be.

I took a deep breath and said, "Here we go."

* * *

 **E/N: I really just got tired of the whole road trip, and wanted to get on to more interesting bits in the story. I had originally intended to make it one long fact-finding mission for Bella, but really, we all know the more salient points, right? I mean, we have all read the books. Well, most of us, at least. *glares at my sister/pre-reader* At least she's watched the movies. Several times. ;-)**

 **I wanted to find an artists rendering of the Cullen's house, not the one in the movie, but what was described in the book. If anyone knows of one, please let me know, and I'll slap it up on my blog.**

 **And as always, REVIEW! Even if it's just to tell me to write faster. LOL**


	25. Chapter 25 Homecoming

**A/N: Time for a change! I think Carlisle wants to have a few words. Shall we?**

* * *

 **Carlisle's POV**

It was going to be good to have all of our children home again.

Yes, we viewed them as our children, and loved them each as if they were born to us. Alice and Jasper came home yesterday, and Edward was bringing his new mate home today. Esme was over the moon. She had gone to the grocery store in town, and now our cupboards were bursting at the seams.

"We don't know what she likes to eat, darling. I want to be prepared, and It's been so long since I've eaten human food," Esme said with a sweet smile, "I won't have our newest daughter starving."

My beautiful Esme was all atwitter, and adorable with it. She'd also brought home a stack of cook books. Our previously unused kitchen would be broken in soundly, and very soon.

"They'll be here in five minutes!" Alice trilled, bouncing into the kitchen. "I'm so excited!"

Esme laughed, "You'd think it was Christmas around here." She took my hand, as excited as Alice, tugging me toward the front door.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were already on the porch, all trying to appear nonchalant, and fooling no one.

Well, except for Rose. She just looked bored, and a trifle angry. Nothing new there.

Emmett, however, was sporting a huge grin. "This is so awesome. Our little Eddie finally snagged him a girl. She has to be a real pistol, doesn't she? I mean, if someone as gorgeous as Tanya couldn't turn his head, this Bella has to be something else to get his attention, the picky little shit."

Alice smacked the back of his head. "She's wonderful, and sweet and kind. She completely accepted that we were vampires without turning a hair. And she's his mate. You all know how _that_ works. And she loves him." Her face nearly split with her smile.

"True," mused Jasper. "You can't control who your mate is. I mean, look at what Rosie ended up with." He ducked to avoid Emmett's swinging fist.

"Boys! Best behavior. I mean it. You'll not embarrass me in front of our newest family member." said Esme, sternly.

The boys always listened to Esme when she used that tone. It never worked for me, and I often wondered how she did it. It must be a mother thing. I slipped my arm around her waist.

Just then, we all heard the tires of a car hit the end of the dirt road. "Here comes the human," said Rosalie, snidely. A few minutes later, a Mercedes with darkly tinted windows slid to a stop at the foot of the front steps, and Edward popped out of the driver's side.

"Hello family! We're home!" Heavens, I hadn't seen Edward this happy since, well, _ever._ He blurred to the passenger side and opened the door as if he were revealing the world's greatest treasure. I suppose, to him, she was a treasure. A small brunette stepped out of the car, her eyes huge, taking in the family.

"Hello." she said quietly, and smiled. Hm, no fear. Astounding.

Esme was the first to move forward. Taking both of Bella's hands, she said, "Welcome, welcome! It's so good to meet you! I can't tell you how happy we are to have you here. I'm Esme, Edward's mother, and this is Carlisle, his father." She motioned me forward.

"Hello, Bella. It's lovely to have you here." I said warmly.

Before I could say any more, Alice darted forward. "Hello again, Bella!" She threw her arms around Bella, hugging her gently.

"Hello, Alice. Hi Jasper. It's great to be here. Thank you all for having me. I mean, not _having_ me. I mean... crap."

We all chuckled. Alice was right, she was wonderful.

I noticed that Edward had kept his hand on Bella continuously since helping her out of the car. Alice was right about that, as well; this was, indeed, Edward's mate. I was already planning a phone call to Eleazar in Alaska. He'd be fascinated with this development, and perhaps his daughters would have some insight, due to their history of relations with human men.

Esme spoke up again, "You've met Jasper, of course. This is our other daughter Rosalie, and her husband Emmett." She motioned the rest of the children forward. Rosalie just nodded shortly, but Emmett wasted no time.

"Glad to meet you, Bella!" He swooped her up in a hug and spun her around. She looked only mildly uncomfortable. Emmett did take some getting used to. "It's nice to finally meet the woman who could reel Eddie in!"

Bella blushed bright red, and Edward pulled her out of Emmett's arms and into his own with a growl.

"I'm not sure who reeled in who, he's pretty amazing." She looked up into Edward's eyes with so much love that I was nearly staggered. This human girl was truly in love with my vampire son. Fascinating. Standing there, wrapped in the arms of an apex predator, with a complete lack of fear. At first glance, she was a completely ordinary human girl, but when she looked at my son like that, she was transformed, virtually glowing, and achingly lovely. She would make a stunning vampire.

"Well, let's go into the house, shall we?" Esme broke into my musings. "I'm sure Bella would like to have some refreshments, and perhaps settle in and freshen up after their journey. Jasper, Emmett, their bags, please? Take them to Edward's room."

Bella looked at Edward in surprise, "I'm sharing a room with you?"

He smirked down at her, "I don't sleep, love, remember? You'll be perfectly safe."

She blushed again. Charming girl. Obviously, their relationship wasn't physical. Yet. "Alice ordered a bed for your room, Edward. It should be delivered this afternoon." I assured him.

As Jasper and Emmett took the luggage upstairs, with Alice tagging along, the rest of us settled into the living room, while Esme dashed to the kitchen. She returned minutes later with a full Limoges tea service on a silver tray. I knew she was thrilled with the chance to actually use it.

Edward made sure that Bella was settled on the sofa with Esme, who started serving tea and some sort of cream cake that she had bought from the local bakery before he asked to speak with me in my study.

Once we were seated, with the door closed, Edward wasted no time. "What did you find on Bella's condition?"

"Son, I'm sorry to tell you that it is, in fact, incurable. As you said on the phone last night, if she's already experiencing hearing loss, than she hasn't much time left. Her hearing will deteriorate until she is completely deaf. I can't say anything toward her vision loss without an examination and a battery of tests, but that too seems likely. The loss of equilibrium is another unavoidable symptom of Usher Type III, related to her inner ear deterioration. Cochlear implants most likely won't benefit her, but again, I can't be sure without examining her."

"Isn't there anything you can do? Anything at all, Carlisle? Some new, experimental treatment...?" The anguish on Edward's face devastated me.

"I suppose we can see what happens once she's turned. I've seen venom do so much-"

"NO!" he snarled at me. "She will not be turned!"

I was flabbergasted. "What, never?"

"Never. I won't see her become a monster. Our love for each other shouldn't be a death sentence for her, Carlisle."

I was completely shocked. "But son... she's your mate. I don't understand."

"She's my mate, and someday, hopefully soon, my wife. She will not be changed. We'll deal with her disabilities as they occur. We've all learned foreign languages, sign language shouldn't be too big a stretch for us."

"Edward, you intend to marry her, and leave her human?"

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"And you plan to have sexual relations with her?" Edward was silent. "Son, you know that has never been attempted, not to my knowledge, at any rate. If you lost control, you could so easily kill-"

"I know that!" he snapped. "We may never be able to have relations, Carlisle, but I will see that my wife is... satisfied in other ways." He shook his head as if to clear it. "At any rate, she stays human. End of discussion."

"You may think so, son, but I think a certain young woman sitting in our living room may have something to say about it. Have you discussed it at all with her? It is her life, after all."

"She hasn't brought it up, so I'm sure she has no interest in being like us."

A hundred and five years old, and still possessing the arrogance of youth. I would need to monitor this situation closely as it unfolded. I was reasonably certain that my son was in for a rude awakening.

"She's your mate, Edward. You're just going to let her grow old and die? Will you become like Marcus?" I let him see my memories of living in Volterra, and the broken, wretched vampire who had outlived his mate.

"I'll follow her soon after." He stared at the floor, missing the horror that I knew had bloomed on my face.

"What?" I bellowed. I knew the rest of the family had heard the entire conversation, but I was sure even Bella had heard that. I dropped my voice, "I can't stand idly by and watch you destroy yourself, Edward. Mate or no, I won't tolerate-"

"It's not your decision, dad," he said quietly. "As you said, she's my mate. Mine. Therefore, it's my decision, and I'm finished discussing it."

Not meaning a word of it, I said, "Very well, Edward. I'll leave it to you to handle. Now, is she aware that you want to marry her?"

Edward huffed a laugh, "Dad, we've known each other less than a week. We just declared our feelings a few days ago, just before the trip. Give me time to convince her to spend the rest of her life with a vampire for a husband."

I nodded, "Do you hear that, family? Let's leave Edward's plans to marry his mate to him. I wouldn't want to spoil it for Bella. Do you understand Emmett?"

I heard Emmett stifle a laugh, and then the sound of Rosalie smacking his head. "Okay!"

"Shall we join the family now, Edward? I'd like to get to know my new daughter. She's wonderful, son. You've done well."

"Thanks, dad." He embraced me briefly, and I opened the door, watching my vampire son hurry back to his human mate.

Things were going to be very interesting from now on. Very interesting, indeed.

* * *

 **E/N: Well, the family knows he doesn't intend to turn her. I wonder how long until Bella learns that little fact. And how soon after that will she chew Edward's head off. *snicker***

 **Reviews, please! I need it! *weeping pitifully***


	26. Chapter 26 Tea & Vampires

**A/N: I spend a lot of time begging for reviews, and then I completely forget that I need to THANK everyone for the awesome reviews that you DO leave. I'm completely blown away by your kind words, and totally humbled by your praise. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I watched Edward disappear down a hallway with his father, and tried hard not to be nervous, seated with his mother and his sister, two of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Esme sat next to me on the sofa, and poured tea from a beautiful china pot into an equally beautiful china cup. I was gripped with the unreasonable fear that I would crush the piece in my hand if I tried to hold it.

Wouldn't that leave a great first impression on the mother of the love of my life?

"Cream and sugar, Bella?" Esme smiled expectantly at me with the same, gorgeous, honey colored eyes as the rest of them.

"One sugar, no cream."

"So, Bella, tell us a bit about yourself. Alice mentioned that you do some charity work?" She said pleasantly. Ah, something I could talk about with some knowledge. We chatted about the children's hospital work that I did until Edward's other siblings returned from upstairs.

"So, Bella," said Emmett slyly. "You date many other supernatural monsters before you met our Eddie?" he snickered.

So, that's how it was going to be. I had Emmett's number, though, thanks to Edward forewarning me. "Well, I had a thing going with this zombie guy, and there was this werewolf in high school, but I really like vampires. I've always wanted to date one, especially after watching The Vampire Diaries. That Damon Salvatore guy is pretty hot, don't you think?" I calmly sipped my tea, smirking just the tiniest bit.

Esme attempted to hide her smile at the sour look on Emmett's face, but Alice and Jasper didn't bother, laughing out loud. "She's a spitfire, Em. You'd better watch yourself with this one," snickered Jasper.

Suddenly, the sound of Edward's father bellowing split the air. Whatever Edward was saying, and I wasn't stupid, so I knew it was about _me,_ had really displeased his father. "Um... is Edward in trouble for bringing me here?" I started thinking how I could get back home, if having me here was a problem.

"Not at all, dear," soothed Esme, patting my hand and smiling serenely. "You're a breath of fresh air. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure it's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Suddenly, Alice grinned, Jasper nodded, and Emmett was looking at me with a gleam in his eye, suppressing a laugh. Rosalie smacked the back of his head, and he huffed, "Okay!" It was like they were responding to a conversation that I wasn't aware of. So weird.

Edward and his dad came back in the room then, and I had never been so glad to see anyone in my life. He came straight to my side, kissing my forehead. "Everything okay here, love? Is my family behaving themselves?" He glared at Emmett and Jasper in turns.

"Everything is great, babe." Crap, I had to say that in front of his brothers. Not to mention his mother. Oh look! I'm red again. I hurried to change the subject. "I suppose I should go unpack..."

"All done!" chirped Alice. "I put all of Edward's clothes on the right side of the closet, yours are on the left. And I put a second dresser in his room, for your things. May I say that you have wonderful taste in clothes." She looked at Rosalie, "She shops at La Perla, and her shoes are to die for!" She looked back at me, "Although I notice you favor lower heels and flats. But we can work on that!" Oh, great. She wants to put the balance challenged human in high heels.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued looking bored. Well, the rest of the family was warm and friendly. I couldn't complain about anything if only one of them didn't like me.

A truck pulled into the driveway, and Alice jumped up, clapping her hands, "The bed is here!" She dashed to the front door, and I stood up. "I would love a shower, if that's okay."

"Of course, love. Come, I'll show you our room." Our room. I suppressed a tiny shiver when he said that."We'll install the bed while you freshen up. Afterward, I'll give you a tour of the house. Would you like that?" He smiled at me.

"I would, thank you."

Up two flights of stairs, we arrived at a door at the end of a hallway. When Edward opened it, I was struck immediately by the wall sized window looking out over the forest and the Sol Duc river, with the Olympic Mountain Range in the distance. One whole wall was covered with shelf after shelf of CDs, and there was a sophisticated looking sound system in the corner. The only furniture in the room was a small desk, two small dressers, and a black leather sofa positioned in front of the window.

Edward went to one of the dressers, "Your things are in here" He moved to the closet, pulling the door open, "As Alice said, the rest is in here. Knowing my sister, I'm sure all of your... um... toiletries are in here," he opened the other door, revealing the bathroom.

He walked back to me, still standing in the center of the room, and took me in his arms. The feeling of being held against his sold frame helped me center myself. I hadn't realized that I was feeling a bit overwhelmed, and his touch calmed me. I raised my eyes to his, "Everything is okay, right?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm home, my family already loves you, and I adore you. Everything is perfect. Now, I'll leave you to it. I want to help unload the bed, in case my brothers decide to get creative." He winked, brushed my lips with his, and was gone.

The bathroom was as luxurious as any found in a high-end hotel. There was a glass enclosed shower and a deep soaking tub, dual sinks, and everything was clad with a rich, gold veined marble. It was a dream bathroom. I looked at the tub longingly. Another day, I sighed to myself, and turned to start the water in the shower. There was a rain shower head, and several body heads. Lovely. These vampires believed in pampering themselves.

I lingered in the shower, washing and conditioning my hair, shaving various bits and taking my time ridding myself of the stale feeling from being in a car for three days. I girl could get used to this!

After drying my hair and dressing in fresh clothes, I returned to the bedroom, expecting to see chaos from installing the bed. To my surprise, the bed was assembled, and even made up with a lovely duvet in gold just a shade lighter than the carpet, with no less than six huge, fluffy pillows.

The bed itself was gorgeous; black wrought iron and massive. The frame was twisted with iron vines up four tall posts, accented here and there with cast iron roses. It formed a latticework overhead, with leaves and roses creating a bower effect.

Was I supposed to sleep in a king sized bed all by myself? Edward didn't sleep. None of them slept. Maybe they thought... oh good lord. I blushed tomato red, even without anyone there to see it. Then I wondered who had actually ordered this monstrosity, and flushed harder.

I did have to admit that the fact of it being a king bed, I got my hopes up a little. And then I remembered what a gentleman my Edwardian Edward was, and stomped those hopes back down. A germ of a plot began to multiply in my head. I had never seduced a man before, mostly from lack of opportunity. There were no boys to practice on at my all-girl's boarding school. I didn't know the first thing about seduction, but I'd be willing to bet Alice did...

I went back down to the living room to find the whole family gathered once again. Edward's eyes brightened when he saw me. I was awed to know I could have this effect on this beautiful, perfect man.

"Feel better, love?" Edward smiled at me.

"You have no idea," I grinned back.

"Good. My brothers and I are going hunting with dad. We should only be gone for a few hours. Is that all right?"

"That's fine. You must be starving. Go. Eat." I made a shooing motion with my hands, which made Esme smile.

"You were very lucky to find her, son. She's a jewel." said Esme. I could only blush again, and look at my hands.

"Don't I know it," He grinned and kissed my cheek, and then they were off, dashing away out the door and into the forest in a blur.

The afternoon passed pleasantly, getting to know Edward's female relatives. Esme was warm, kind and quite funny. She was very maternal, and it made my throat ache, thinking about my own mother, and how I had lost her so young.

Alice was... well, Alice. She already had visions of a sister's shopping trip dancing in her head. Literally. She said that she saw us in Seattle soon, shopping for the whole day. I was already exhausted at just the thought.

Then there was Rosalie. She wasn't mean or anything. Just very... reserved. She never volunteered anything, but responded politely enough when addressed. I noticed that she hardly ever looked at me, at least not when I was looking at _her_. I did catch her looking at me from the corner of my eye, and her expression was odd, to say the least. She had a tendency to roll her eyes, especially at Alice.

Before I knew it, the men were coming in through the back patio doors, shoving each other playfully. The hours had flown by, most likely because I had enjoyed the company of Edward's family so much. Edward looked slightly flushed, I assumed from the blood he'd ingested, his eyes a light gold. He looked so young then, full of happiness, and my heart swelled all over again. I was clearly wearing my heart on my sleeve. My face must have reflected that emotion, because Esme was looking at me with a little smile playing across her lips.

Alice ran and jumped into Jasper's arms, Emmett scooped Rosalie out of her chair, and Carlisle and Esme met in the middle of the room with a gentle kiss. Obviously, a very demonstrative family, I mused, as Edward pulled me from the sofa into his arms. "Did you have a good visit, love?" he murmured against my neck.

"Mmm."

He laughed and raised his head, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"That's a yes," I looked up at him coyly. "I think you missed a spot."

He looked confused and I tapped a finger to my lips, "Right here." He happily rectified his oversight. I still marveled at how stone, cold lips could create such heat.

Strangely, I already felt so at ease here, in this huge house, with a family of vampires. Who knew? I was also pretty comfortable wrapped in this particular vampire's arms.

"Now, how about that tour, babe?"

* * *

 **E/N: I struggled with this one, as evidenced by how long it took to post. I have big plot bunnies scampering through my brain, and this chapter was not an exciting one. But there are big things on the horizon, kids! Hang in there, and review!**


	27. Chapter 27 What's Cooking

**A/N: It appears Bella isn't done telling me about her arrival at Edward's home yet. Carry on, girlfriend.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

He took me on a tour of the house, pausing in Carlisle's study. Two walls were covered in bookshelves, the third wall was all windows, and the wall next to the door was heavily hung with pictures. And I mean the painted kind. I was fascinated. I came to a huge portrait of four figures on a balcony, overlooking the revelers below.

"That is The Volturi. They live in Italy, and they are... the law-keepers of our kind."

"You have laws?"

"Oh, absolutely. But the only one that is most vigorously enforced is to keep the secret of what we are."

"And how do they punish the lawbreakers? Is there a vampire prison somewhere?" I attempted to joke.

Edward didn't even crack a smile. "No. Transgressors are destroyed. Dismembered and burned," he said grimly.

I gasped, "Isn't that a bit... harsh?"

"Yes, but it is what it is. We obey the law..." he looked troubled.

"But... _I_ know... so you all have..."

"Broken the law, yes. But don't fret. Italy is very far away. They have no way of knowing about you, and as long as you keep our secret, there is nothing to worry about."

I tucked that tidbit away to chew on later.

I looked at the painting again, pointing at the blond figure to the far right. "Is that Carlisle?" I said incredulously.

"Yes, he lived with them for a few decades. They didn't agree with his 'lifestyle' so Carlisle left them to come to 'The New World'. They parted amicably. Carlisle has practiced medicine for centuries. He knew his skills would be needed and appreciated here when the US was still very young. It's his home now. I don't think he'd be happy anywhere else. We do travel to Europe now and again, but America is home."

"I'm glad. If you had been living in Europe, I'd never have met you." I smiled shyly.

He finally smiled, "That would have been the true crime."

He lead me through the rest of the house, then back down a second set of steps to the massive kitchen. It was a dream, and I was dying to cook in it. "I know you don't eat, but is the kitchen furnished?" I said hopefully.

"It is," he grinned. "Must keep up appearances, you know." He swung open a lower cabinet to reveal gorgeous stainless cookware, and another that was stocked with small appliances; a food processor, a pasta machine and the like. I was practically drooling. "Oh Edward. I want to _cook_. Can we get groceries later?"

He grinned again and moved to a pantry, flinging open the door to show me that it was fully stocked. Then he walked to the fridge and showed me that it was full to bursting. I almost pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. "Is this... did they... all for _me_?"

"All for you, love."

I then did something that was highly uncharacteristic of me; I squealed, and jumped into Edward's arms, my legs wrapped around his waist. He was laughing, and I was peppering his face with kisses, finally settling on his lips. Just that fast, I was consumed, and the kisses slowed and deepened. I swear he had magic lips. My hands were in his hair, and his tongue was in my mouth. I heard a moan, and I honestly couldn't tell who it came from. At the same time that I realized that his hands were cradling my butt, someone in the vicinity of the doorway to the living room cleared their throat.

We broke our kiss, and I stared in panic into Edward's eyes. "Please let it not be your mother."

"Hi mom," he replied with a chuckle. Oh god, I hoped he was kidding.

I quickly unwound my legs from his waist, dropping my feet back to the floor, then turning toward the doorway with dread in my heart.

Esme. Of course it was Esme. I was mortified. And red. Again. "Crap."

"Oh, please," she laughed, waiving one hand. "I've seen much worse. Emmett and Rosalie live here, after all. So Bella, I hear you want to cook. Could you use a sous chef? I'd really like to learn to cook again."

"Um... sure!" I said, nervously. "Anything in particular you'd like to make?"

"I haven't cooked since I was a girl. When I was married to my human husband, we had a cook, and of course, I haven't cooked anything since Carlisle changed me 85 years ago. I'm afraid I remember nothing about it, so I'm a clean slate, dear." she beamed at me.

"Great!" said Edward. "My turn to shower, then." He kissed my temple and disappeared back up the stairs. Coward.

"Let me see what you have available. I'm sure I can think of something," I said, opening the fridge.

I spotted a package in butcher's paper, with 'veal' written in wax pencil, and I was off to the races. I began placing items from the fridge onto the counter; tomatoes, garlic, onion, eggs. At the pantry, I retrieved flour, olive oil and panko bread crumbs. I opened cabinets until I found one loaded with every herb and spice known to man. "Esme, we are making veal parmigiana. From scratch." I grinned at her, and she grinned right back.

"Wonderful!"

We spent the next hour preparing the sauce, using the previously untouched pasta maker, and chatting comfortably. I was really bonding with her, and it was lovely. She was already filling a hole left by the loss of first my mother, then my Gram. She told family stories about all of her 'children', often reducing me to helpless giggles. I especially loved the story about Emmett's first bear. "Although, technically, it was his second bear. He lost the first fight." Esme grimaced.

I should have been horrified, but it appeared to be a family joke, so I went with it.

I was showing her how to pound the veal with the tenderizing mallet, when I felt him. I don't know how, but some electrical spark, or magnetism just _told_ me that Edward was near, and when I turned my head to the doorway, there he was, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, so casual. But his eyes were absolutely glowing at me, and his face reflected complete happiness.

I literally couldn't breathe. I was so completely in love with this man. I had to grip the edge of the counter to keep from being pulled toward him. I only vaguely noticed when Esme slipped from the room.

In a split second, he was standing beside me, cradling my face in his big hands, "Breathe, Bella." His eyes were my complete focus, and then his lips captured my attention. I sucked in a breath, smelling his amazing fragrance, mixed with a clean soapy smell. My hands went to his damp hair of their own volition. "What have you done to me?" I whispered.

"No more than what you've done to me," and his lips met mine. His tongue traced my lips, begging entrance, and I was thrilled to grant it. His kisses were drugging me, and I was a happy addict.

His lips broke from mine, only to trace along my jaw to a point just below my ear. I shivered at the contact, and not from the coolness of his touch. He whispered, "I'm so in love with you, Bella. I don't know how I survived before you."

"I love you, Edward. I've never felt this way for anyone. Ever. You've cast some sort of spell on me, I swear..." I used my grip on his hair to bring his mouth back to mine, feasting on his lips.

"Get a room!"

We broke our kiss, staring in shock into each other's eyes, before breaking into laughter at the same time.

Speaking in no more than a conversational volume, he said, "We're _in_ a room, Emmett."

Snorts of male laughter echoed back from both of Edward's brothers. Emmett shouted, "I'm in loooove with you, Bella!" then more snorting and laughing, interspersed with loud kissing sounds. Edward sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Wait, they heard you say that?" I said, mortified and confused.

"I guess I haven't told you about vampire hearing yet," he said ruefully.

"Oh, no."

"Oh yes. If we want true privacy, we have to move away from the house at least a half mile. There are very few secrets in a house full of vampires, love. Especially with a mind-reader and a psychic in residence."

Emmett yelled in falsetto, "Oh Bella!"

"Babe, would it be asking too much if I said I'd like you to beat up your brothers?" I grinned.

Loud laughter rang from the living room. "He can try!" guffawed Jasper.

Edward sighed, "Not really, but don't worry, We'll get them back, you'll see." He winked at me, "Finish cooking, and I'll go occupy the two idiots. I think a rousing game of Call Of Duty should do it."

"Yeah! Bring it, Romeo!" called Emmett.

With a final kiss, Edward disappeared into the living room, and I could hear the sounds of shouts and gunfire as I went back to the veal. Esme came back as well, smiling a very satisfied little smile, and we went back to work.

"I can't tell you how thrilled we are that you're here, Bella. I've never seen Edward look so happy, and it's all due to you." She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Of course I blushed, because Bella. "Well, he makes me very happy as well. I've never had a boyfriend before, and I have to tell you, his manners are... Esme, he's amazing. He makes me feel like royalty. I'm not used to that, but I sure like it. I'm crazy about him already. But I just had to commend you on his behavior. I haven't touched a door since I met him," I grinned.

"Thank you, love!" Edward's voice floated in from the living room. Damned vampire hearing. I'd have to get used to that as well.

Esme laughed, "I'd like to take credit for that, but his human mother raised him that way, and she did a fabulous job. If it were my influence, Emmett wouldn't be so... Emmett," she smirked.

"Moooom!"

We both giggled.

When the meal was done, I plated a portion and sat down to eat it. Esme, over my objections, washed up and put everything away, insisting that she enjoyed the busy work. "Bella, would you mind if I plated the rest of the food and took it down the road to our neighbors? They're elderly, and shut-ins as well. I'm sure they'd be thrilled with restaurant quality food, for once."

"That would be a perfect solution, Esme. I have a hard time cooking for one, and this way we won't be cluttering up the fridge with a bunch of leftovers. Let's plan on that every evening. If that's all right with you?"

"That's more than all right. I shop at the local grocery store, for appearances, and usually end up taking everything to the local food bank before it can expire or spoil. You can shop with me every week, that way you can pick out the things you'll need to cook with." That thought appeared to please her very much. It pleased me as well.

I was falling in love with Edward's family.

"Deal." I smiled.

* * *

 **E/N: So, Bella seems to be settling in just fine. Let's hope she and Edward can come up with some way to repay Emmett. ;-)**

 **Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28 Hunting Redux

**A/N: I'm loving you people for the love, reviews, favs and follows! I never expected this much of a response for my little brain fantasy. I less than 3 you all with the white hot fury of a thousand suns.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Leaving my love in the safe company of my sisters and my mother, I went hunting with the male members of my family. I could see that Carlisle and Emmett had missed Jasper and I, and hunting together was always a good way to reconnect.

I had to admit that it was good to be back with my brothers and father. They were all such diverse people, and we all had a different dynamic, both with each other, and as a group. I could count on a great debate or a quiet conversation with my dad, an in-depth, mentally stimulating conversation about almost any topic with Jasper, and the latest joke or prank from Emmett.

Emmett wasn't the complete clown that he portrayed. He had a huge heart, and despite his size, strength and general loudness, he was deep down just a big teddy bear. I knew he wanted some time with me, so when we had dispatched a small herd of deer as a group, in the words of my large brother, "Appetizers!" we split off into two groups; Jasper with our father, Emmett with me.

"Let's see if we can find some bears!" Emmett enthused.

We ran north, enjoying the freedom of the forest, legs churning, bounding over boulders, occasionally careening off of each other. Emmett's laughter rang through the trees, "It's good to have you home, Ed. It's more fun hunting with you. Dad is just entirely too tame, and Rosie doesn't like to get dirty. Hey! Can we wrassle after we eat? I haven't had a good throw-down since you left."

"Sure," I grinned. "I guess you're due for a beating."

He scoffed, "We'll see who gets the beating, Romeo. Hey! Bears! That way!"

We ran toward the scent, quickly taking down a grizzly and his mate. I let Emmett take the male. It seems he'd never gotten over his grudge against the bear that killed him. I dispatched mine quickly, and turned to watch with amusement as Emmett danced around the huge swiping claws. "Always playing with your food, huh Em?" I laughed.

Just as he turned his head to grin at me, the bear got in a blow, shredding the front of Emmett's shirt. "Oh hell no you didn't! My Rosie gave me this shirt!" He deftly snapped the bear's neck and began draining him in one motion.

Emmett rolled back a boulder, and I kicked the carcasses underneath. "Dishes are done!" he bellowed, dropping it back in place. We climbed up on top of the boulder, enjoying the view, letting our meals settle.

"So Ed, You went and got you a human mate, huh?" he grinned at me. Oh, here we go.

"Yes, Emmett. She's my mate and she's human. Is that a problem?" I replied curtly.

He held up his hands, "Hey, I'm just sayin'. I never thought you'd hand in your v-card with a human chick, is all. She's hot. Get it? 'Cause she's alive, and stuff? And she's... like... hot..." he trailed off, seeing my obvious lack of amusement.

"We haven't done...that... yet, so drop it. Would you like me to start talking about _your_ mate?" I snarled.

"Hey, let's not get ugly, here."

I worked to calm myself. It's Emmett, after all.

"But seriously, Edward. What are you going to do? You really intend to leave her human?"

"Yes."

"And if you want a physical relationship with her? What then? You'll kill her."

"I'm not... shit, Em. I don't have all of the answers. I want to. God, I want to, but if I hurt her, I'd never forgive myself. She hasn't pushed me at all, but I know she won't be content with the status quo. I'm just hoping we can take it slow, you know? I want to marry her."

"She is your mate, though, right?"

I sighed, "Indubitably. Even now, I have that ache in my chest from being away from her. You know?"

Emmett rubbed his chest, "Yeah. But when she's deaf, and maybe blind, too? What then?"

"I'll be her eyes and ears for her. She will want for nothing."

"Christ! Why would you put her through that, when changing her would probably fix all of her problems?"

"You know why, Emmett. I won't take away her soul. I won't doom her to this life."

"What's so wrong with this life? I'm pretty happy."

"Is Rosalie? You know as well as I that if she had a choice, she'd have never been turned in the first place. She has you, to make it bearable, but otherwise, she hates being a vampire."

Emmett hung his head. "Yeah, I hear you. But have you asked her what _she_ wants?"

"We haven't discussed it. And I'm not offering it as an option. If and when it comes up, I will tell her my beliefs about it. I'm sure she'll understand, and most likely agree with me."

Emmett threw back his head and laughed from his belly, "And that just proves you don't know jack shit about women, brother." He jumped to his feet, "Let's go find Jazz and dad. I'm ready to go back."

As we all approached the house, I felt a huge sense of anticipation. For the first time, coming back from a "guy's hunt", I had someone waiting for me, and not just anyone; my mate. I finally felt like I belonged to this family, a functioning, mated member. As we tumbled through the door, Emmett gave me a shove, "Don't forget you owe me a wrasslin' match." he grinned.

"I want in on that!" growled Jasper, shoving me from the other side.

I took Bella on a tour of the house that ended in the kitchen. I wasn't surprised that she expressed a desire to cook. What did surprise me was her youthful squeal and then launching herself into my arms. She rained kisses on my face, and I wasted no time capturing her lips with mine. I should have been embarrassed at having her sweet little derriere in my hands, but it felt too good to let it bother me. Much. Her warm body wrapped around me was a slice of heaven, her legs twined around my waist, and I resisted the urge to lower her slightly, just so I could feel her warmth on a certain body part that really wanted to get acquainted with her. I resisted, of course, because a gentleman would never thrust himself against a lady, unmarried or otherwise, and in a kitchen, no less!

Luckily, mother interrupted before I lost all sense of decorum. Damn it.

After my shower, I dashed back downstairs to see my love back at work on her culinary project. I propped myself against the doorway, as yet unnoticed. Watching her laugh and chat with my mother warmed me, and I was once again feeling like I finally belonged. This woman completed me. What I never knew I was missing had suddenly clicked into place like a puzzle piece, and I felt whole. This woman, this amazing, beautiful, warm, loving woman had fit herself into my world with unconscious grace, and brought back every shred of humanity that I had thought lost forever at my change.

When she noticed me, her eyes filled with such love that it nearly unmanned me. I couldn't resist the pull of her eyes, and I found myself kissing her again. When she told me how very much she loved me, it took everything I had not to steal her away, dashing with her up to my room, just to have her alone. Not that we'd do anything improper, no of course not! I studiously ignored the vague, erotic visions that flitted through my mind.

Feeling selfish for keeping her from completing her meal preparation, I tore myself away for video gaming with my brothers. I left her in peace to eat, but monitored her conversation with my mother. True to form, my love encouraged my mother in feeding the leftovers to the Hersheizers down the road. Such a tender heart. Both of them.

After getting my ass kicked soundly playing Call of Duty, I took Bella for a walk down to the river. It was a beautiful summer night, and I wanted to take Bella to my spot.

Just at the edge of the river, there was a tiny niche carved out of the woods, with a flat boulder that formed a perfect bench. The trees and ferns formed a privacy wall, and you couldn't be seen from the house when you were seated. It had long been my place to be alone, but I could still hear everything going on in the house, and everyone's thoughts. I had another spot for silence and true solitude. I'd show her that another day.

Once we were settled on the stone, my arm wrapped around her as she nestled into my side, I said, "So, what do you think of everything so far?"

She laughed, "Everything? That's a pretty all-encompassing statement."

"Well," I mused, "I believe I was encompassing everything when I said it." I kissed the tip of her nose. "But you know what I mean."

"Well, the house is beautiful as are the surroundings," she gestured toward the river. "Your family is lovely. I already adore Esme, and everyone has been so warm and kind. Well, almost everyone," she grimaced.

"Ah, yes. Rosalie. I apologize for her. She has been a trifle... angry since her change. She is the one of us that most hates what we are. She feels robbed of the things she would have had as a human. Regardless of the fact that if our father hadn't changed her, she would have died in the street, and not had those things any way."

"What things did she want?"

"Children, mostly. Vampires cannot procreate, so that is denied to her, and she can't let it go."

She shuddered delicately. "Well, it's a good thing I don't want children, then."

Putting aside what I hoped like hell that she wasn't implying, I said, "Why not? I thought all women wanted children."

"For one, I'm just not really fond of them, and for another, I would never want to pass down this genetic abnormality of mine. The chances of passing this off to any offspring are too high to risk it. At any rate, it's a moot point. I had a tubal ligation a week after my eighteenth birthday."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. To be honest, it should have thrilled me that she didn't want, and further, now couldn't have children, as I couldn't father them. But a part of me was sad that the option to have them was gone for her. At eighteen, children seemed a distant idea, but that isn't to say that her mind couldn't change. The more compelling reason for sterilization, the Usher Syndrome made more sense. Seeing no purpose to a discussion on the topic, I let it go. "I see."

"Since you can't father children, it's rather perfect, I think." Her smile was genuine, showing no hint of regret for her decision.

"Mmm." I responded non-noncommittally. I turned over ideas for changing the subject in my mind. I had decided to ask her about college when she interrupted my thoughts.

"So, when are you planning on turning me?"

Shit.

* * *

 **E/N: Well, it appears Emmett was right; Edward knows jack shit about women. Especially HIS woman. LOL Sorry for the cliffie, but I have to keep you people on your toes!**

 **Love and kisses!**


	29. Chapter 29 Questions

**A/N: At the risk of blowing my own horn, my little story was voted one of the top Fic Dive stories for June at A Different Forest, and is now included in the poll for Fic Dive Story of the Year! Please go vote for me. I don't think you have to create an account to vote, but I could be wrong. You might want to any way, it's a pretty cool place. I've found several stories through links there, that I might not have found on my own. So go vote! Then I can say that this is an award winning story! SQUEEE!**

 **When last we heard from our lovers, Bella was asking Edward a question he wasn't ready for. Proceed.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"So, when are you planning on turning me?" I said, casually.

I mean, it stands to reason that he would turn me, right? I'm his 'mate', and I suppose that would mean that he wants forever with me. Right?

"Bella, you don't understand what you're asking."

I don't? Huh. "Why do you say that?"

"I wasn't turned by choice. I was dying, and my father did this to me to save me. You're not anywhere near death. Why would you want to condemn yourself to this life?"

"Do you hate being a vampire that much?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes... and no. I'm grateful that my existence wasn't ended in 1918, that I got the chance to see so much more of the world, and to find you. But I hate that I'm... a monster, and I hate that my soul was forfeit."

Monster? His soul? What? "Edward, you're by no means a monster, and what's this about your soul? I don't understand."

He sighed deeply, "You remember what I told you about my years of... hunting humans?"

"Well, yes, but I don't believe that makes you a monster."

"Bella, just a few days ago, I murdered three more people!" he growled and turned his face from me.

"Yes, people intent on murdering _us_! It's not like you did it to eat them!"

"Murder is murder."

"No, it was self-defense." I huffed.

"Be that as it may, it still doesn't account for the hundreds of men I killed. And I _did_ eat _them_."

I placed my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me, "And are you sorry that you did that?"

He pulled me into his arms, but not before I saw the anguish in his eyes, "More than I could possibly express."

I stroked his hair, "Then a loving god would forgive you."

He pulled away from my embrace, looking out over the river, "That would only count for someone who still had a soul."

"Why do you believe you don't have a soul?"

"I lost it when I died, when I became... this," he gestured at his body.

I really needed to get a copy of Vampirism for Dummies. "How do you know that?"

"It's just so. Vampires are soulless, blood drinking demons. You've never met a vampire that doesn't adhere to our lifestyle. And thank god for that, you'd not survive it. They see humans as food, the same as you'd look at a salad. They don't value humanity like we do."

"Babe, I really don't know if I believe in a god or not, and I'm no biblical scholar, but in order for you to feel remorse, wouldn't you... sort of have to have a soul? I would think it would require a soul to feel as terrible about it as you do. And I really find it hard to believe that Esme, who is the kindest person I've ever seen, next to my Gram, doesn't have a soul. And your dad; doesn't he routinely save lives as a doctor? Wouldn't the desire to do that require a soul? I think you've been misled, somewhere down the line."

He looked at me, stunned.

"Also, you love me, right?" He nodded slowly. "I would tend to think that loving someone required a soul as well. Your family loves each other, and you. And you love them. I can't see a group of people with no souls being able to love." I felt it imperative to convince him.

"I... you don't... it's... Isabella, you astound me. I'll need to think about this. You've given me a lot to digest. Would you mind if we tabled this discussion until I can talk to my father? I can't refute your logic, but I'd like to go over all of this with him." He shook his head slowly, "In all of these years, we've never thought of that argument..."

"I'm glad I could help." Yes, I'd let him put off the discussion about changing me to be like him. But only for awhile.

He wrapped his arm around my waist again, and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was so beautiful out here. I felt so at peace. I could imagine the crickets chirping, even if I couldn't hear them any more.

I yawned, burying my face in his shoulder, realizing how tired I was.

"I think I should get you into bed," he smiled down at me. When I chuckled, he looked horrified. "I didn't mean- oh god, I'm sor-"

"Oh, stop. I know what you meant. It's not your fault I have a filthy mind," I laughed, blushing brightly. I'm sure I was glowing in the dark.

"Apparently, almost as filthy as mine," he smirked. He stood up, drawing me to my feet beside him. We walked slowly back to the house, his arm keeping me pressed into his side. I had my arm wrapped around his waist as well, and I marveled at how solid he felt. Strong. I felt completely safe, right where I was. Protected and cherished. It was a heady feeling.

Passing through the living room, I wondered briefly about that vampire hearing, wondering if that little niche by the river was within range of the ones lounging here. Emmett eyed us with a huge grin on his face, "Taking Bella to bed, Romeo?" Well, that answered my question.

I blushed as Edward snarled, "Emmett!"

"Good night Bella," smiled Esme, drifting over to kiss my cheek.

"Good night, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled back.

"Oh, no. That won't do. You can call me mom. They all do," she waved a hand toward the rest of the family. "Not that I would ever try to take the place of your own mother, I'm just used to it. I hardly know to respond to anything else."

I moved from Edward's side to hug her, whispering, "Good night, mom." I could have sworn I heard her choke a tiny bit as she hugged me back, but when I looked into her face, she smile was as bright as ever, and her eyes were quite shiny.

When I stepped back, there was Alice, bouncing slightly, as usual. "Good night, Bella," she said brightly. "Get lots of sleep, we have a big day tomorrow!"

"Alice, no," said Edward, shaking his head.

"Oh please? Pleasepleaseplease Edward!"

"Alice, it's her first day here."

"And tomorrow is her second. You've had her all week, and for the whole drive here! It's not fair!" She stomped her little foot.

I looked back and forth at them, like I was following a tennis match. "What? What am I missing?"

Edward sighed, "Alice wants a girls day. She wants you all to go into Seattle tomorrow to shop and visit the spa."

The shopping, I could live without. The spa day sounded like a slice of heaven. "Can we make it day after tomorrow, Alice? Give me one day with Edward. I'm sure he has things he wants to show me around here. There is a restaurant in Seattle that I've been missing since I moved East." I looked up at Edward. "You wouldn't mind that, would you babe?"

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. "Girls day!"

He took my hand and squeezed it gently, "Anything you want, love. Although I'm not looking forward to a day without you. I suppose I could talk the guys into a marathon of Grand Theft Auto."

"I hope that's a game, and you're not running a secret chop shop out of your garage," I teased.

"Oh, it's definitely a game," Jasper piped up from the sofa, grinning. "A game that Edward gets creamed in all day long."

Edward rolled his eyes, "And with that, I'm _escorting_ Bella to _her_ bed."

To a chorus of good nights, we started up the stairs. Usually, I can avoid stumbling too often if I pay attention, but I was really exhausted, so I tripped. Edward righted me immediately so I didn't fall, but I was still mortified. I chanced a look at the rest of the family, and everyone was studiously ignoring us, except for Emmett, who grinned and winked. I was really starting to like that big neanderthal.

In Edward's room, or to be accurate, _our_ room, I located my night clothes in the dresser, and slipped into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, washing my face and changing into sleep shorts and a camisole top, I ran my brush through my hair. I felt oddly nervous, as if this were my honeymoon. I shook my head. What nonsense. Swan, he doesn't sleep. He's probably already gone back downstairs. Get a grip. My pep talk to myself did nothing to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

I slowly opened the door, and there on the sofa was my Edward, looking every bit as unsettled as I felt.

"Hi," I said shyly.

His warm smile lit my heart, "Hi."

The bed had been neatly turned down, and it looked like heaven to me. For lack of anything better to do, I walked over and slid under the covers. Edward was immediately at the side of the bed, adjusting the duvet, and actually tucking me in. He bent down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I felt like a toddler, and I didn't like it.

"Edward... would you... stay for a little while? First night in a strange bed, and all that..."

His brow furrowed, "Of course, love." He turned, I assumed, to return to the sofa, but I wasn't having that.

"No. Please, sit here." I patted the bed next to me.

He paused for a moment, and I heard him audibly swallow. It made me feel a bit naughty, and just a touch mean for pushing his last-century boundaries, but I was selfish enough to ignore it. I needed him near me.

He turned slowly. "Of course," he said, perching on the very edge of the bed.

"Closer."

"Bella..."

"I just need to hold your hand. Please?"

He sighed and edged closer, until I could entwine our finger over the covers. "Better?" He smiled softly.

"Much."

We sat in silence for a while, just holding hands, until he finally broke the silence. "Bella, I've never been in love before. I've never been in a relationship. I... I know things are so much different now than they were when I was human. But I don't ever want to disrespect you. I don't want to ever make you feel pressured into anything. And I want you to understand that... I feel... desire for you." He ducked his head, and I waited; I knew there was more. "I may slip now and then, I may step over the line, but I need you to know that I... even though I want you like I've never wanted any other woman, I would like to wait... for marriage."

He wouldn't look at me, but I knew it was just out of shyness. I chose to believe at that moment that he was referring to marriage with _me_. "I agree. Remember I told you that Gram taught me that it was worth the wait? As long as I know that we can eventually be together, I'm perfectly happy waiting. As long as I'm waiting for you."

He raised my hand to his lips then, pressing kiss after kiss on the back of it, and then on my palm. "I love you so much. So much," he whispered.

"Edward... can you please hold me? I really need that right now."

Without another word, he toed off his shoes and stretched out next to me, easing his arm under my shoulders, gathering me against his body. The duvet made an efficient barrier between us, obeying his old-fashioned sense of morality. I was okay with that.

For now.

* * *

 **E/N: And now you love me again, because this is not a cliffie. :-p**

 **And yes, Jessica314; that was in reference of YOUR story Vampirism for Dummies, which I hope you add to soon. ;-)**

 **Welcome to the rush of new readers, I'm sure many of you came from ADF. Thank you for the favs, the follows, and the reviews, because you know I'm a whore for those. *sigh***


	30. Chapter 30 Temptation

**A/N: Welcome everyone who found me from the Facebook page Underappreciated Twilight Fanfiction! And thank you snoopylover60 (love you Debbie!) for making that rec. I'm really just blown away by how much attention my story is getting.**

 **I want to insert a lime warning here, but it's not even really a lime, since there's no actual physical contact between Edward and Bella. There is adult content, however. If it offends you, I apologize in advance. I know that some of my readers want a little heat, now and then. ;-)**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I listened to Bella's breaths slow and deepen as she descended into sleep. Holding her like that, wrapped in both of my arms, her body aligned with mine from head to toe, was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced. Her scent surrounded me like a heady cloud, but I felt no hunger for her blood.

I was, however, feeling hunger of a different sort.

In all of my years, even though I had observed over and over the amorous dealings of my family, I never really understood the power of what they were feeling for each other. I never understood the overwhelming necessity they felt to be near each other, the primal desire that they felt for their mate that made them seek privacy at a moment's notice. The need to be as close as possible.

I understood it now, with a clarity that was nearly painful.

Every atom of my being wanted her; my body, my heart, my mind, and if she was right, and I had one, my soul. It felt like her body was a magnet, and every part of my body was made from iron filings, helpless against her pull.

Why didn't anyone ever tell me that physical desire was painful? My body ached. It was a pain that begged me to press closer to her, and conversely, got worse the closer to her I got. I felt like I was going mad.

Could desire drive one mad? Could desire drive a _vampire_ mad?

Then she gave a breathy little moan, dreaming about god knows what, and it shot a bolt of heat straight to my groin. Every base instinct living inside of me wanted me to thrust my pelvis against hers, and I locked my spine to prevent such a revolting action.

It soon became clear what she was dreaming about, because she moaned again, shifted her body closer to mine, and then she said my name. In her sleep. Dear god, I was about to spontaneously combust anyway, and the woman said my name with a moan.

Then her fingers curled into my hair, and she said, "yes... oh yes."

All I could do was whimper and pray for morning.

My mind started to drift into fantasy, and I imagined what it would be like to brush the silky hair off of her shoulder and press a wet, open-mouthed kiss on that tender spot right below her ear. To just draw back the blankets to see her body in that tiny little outfit that she crawled into bed wearing, and feel her soft, warm body flush against mine. I actually had my fingers curled around the edge of the covers when I came to myself again. What was I _doing_? Here I was, in my love's bed to _comfort_ her, and I was going to defile her in her _sleep_? She had only asked me to stay until she fell asleep, and I, vile, perverted, degenerate bastard that I am, get hard, and start projecting my lust all over her.

Disgusting.

But dear lord, she was so beautiful. So soft, her skin like warm satin. She smelled so good. Her lips so moist and full, just begging-

STOP!

I finally dredged up the strength to ease my arm out from beneath her and slip out of bed. It took much more self control to force myself to stop bending over her, inhaling her warm breaths.

When I managed to actually step back from the bed, I knew my discomfort wasn't just going to cease, because I couldn't bring myself to be away from her, to go downstairs and leave her in peace to sleep the rest of the night away. And by staying near her, I was still inundated by her delicious scent, and the problem in my jeans wasn't going to just go away on it's own.

I stepped into the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as possible. I left the light off, as there was sufficient illumination from the high arched windows to create ambient light, plus I'm a vampire. I see quite well in the dark, thank you very much.

I stripped off my clothes and turned on the water, hoping a shower would calm me, but then I made a fatal mistake; I picked up the blouse that she had been wearing before she changed into her night clothes, and it was drenched with her sweet scent.

I was harder than ever.

I placed the blouse on the vanity, trying to forget about my angel sleeping just on the other side of the door, and failing miserably. Unable to resist, I very stupidly picked up her blouse again, pressing it to my face and inhaling deeply. My lungs were saturated with her, and once again, I was aching.

And throbbing.

Dear god in heaven, I was leaking.

I stepped into the shower, hoping the warm water would rinse the pain away. Unfortunately, the temperature only served to remind me of her warmth, and the steam raised the scent of her body wash from her shower that she had taken here earlier.

I heard whimpering, and it took me a moment to realize it was me.

Without conscious decision, I had my hand curled around my length. Oh, this was so wrong. Gentlemen don't do this. It was vile. It was disgusting.

It felt _so_ good.

And I couldn't stop.

I opened the top of her body wash, letting the scent fill the shower stall.

My eyes drifted closed, seeing her face in my mind, her beautiful eyes, her sweet blushes, her full, pouty lips. My perfect memory brought me the image of her stepping out of this very room earlier, wearing that thin strappy top. I could see every curve of her unfettered breasts, and my vampire vision easily detected the darker shade of her nipples through the thin fabric. I tried to imagine how they would feel against my lips.

I groaned and braced my free hand against the tiled wall.

I pictured her long, slim legs in those scandalous sleep shorts, and then the shorts themselves, hugging her round hips. Suddenly, in my head, the shorts were gone, and those long legs were wrapped around my head as my tongue-

My orgasm ripped through me like a tsunami, dropping me to my knees as I emptied myself onto the tiled floor of the shower.

I knelt there, water splashing all around me, head hanging, catching the breath I didn't need, and trying not to let shame crush me. Trying to come to terms with what a revolting, vile, base creature I was. I had just completely defiled my beautiful angel.

Okay, it was only in my head, but still.

Was what I had done really that terrible? It had stopped me from actually physically molesting Bella, so was that really a bad thing? I raised my head. It's not like she would ever know, right? I know _I_ would never tell her!

I thought about my brothers and groaned in dread. Perhaps they weren't paying attention, distracted by the Xbox. I stood up, washed myself and stepped out of the shower. Yes, I couldn't hear any thoughts of derision. Maybe I got lucky?

I dried and dressed quickly, pressing a kiss to Bella's hair before silently making my way downstairs.

Everything appeared quiet. Emmett and Jasper were playing Call of Duty, Carlisle was in his study, Esme was leafing through Architectural Digest. I could hear Rosalie and Alice upstairs, sorting through Rose's closet. I think I was safe.

And then Jasper started softly singing to himself, "I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself." Emmett was chuckling.

Son of a _bitch_!

I blurred out the back door, not even bothering to close it behind me.

I ran. And ran. But I couldn't outpace the mortification.

Faintly, I heard Jasper's thoughts, ' _Bro, come on. Wait up. I'm sorry, okay? I was just teasing you. Please wait, Edward_.'

I slowed, coming to a stop next to a tumble of boulders. I leapt to the top, taking a seat, and seconds later Jasper appeared through the trees. He bounded up the boulder, perching himself next to me, our legs dangling.

"Edward, I apologize. I just...I couldn't resist."

I said nothing, looking out over the trees. He nudged my shoulder gently. ' _Was that your first one_?' I nodded shortly. ' _I thought so. I've never detected those feelings from you before_.'

"Christ, Jasper..." I said, still feeling intensely embarrassed.

"Oh, lighten up, brother. Do you think you're the first guy to rub one out?" he grinned.

"I would assume that I was the first one to do it with an audience comprised of his entire family." I dropped my head into my hands.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, "Do you want to know what the family was feeling?"

"No!"

"Well, I think it would surprise you, so I'm going to tell you anyway. Carlisle and Esme were feeling great relief. They have both been afraid for years that you were turned too young, and you would never have those urges, and that made them both feel very sad, and very guilty.

"Rosalie just felt indifferent. But that's Rose for you. Alice was jubilant, because her favorite brother is in love, and has found his mate. In every sense of the word," he chuckled.

"And Emmett? That bastard is never going to let me live this down, Jasper," I groaned and tugged at my hair.

"Well, maybe not. But his emotions were saying, 'Atta boy, Edward!' As far as he's concerned, you're part of the guy's club now. I would expect his teasing will turn more toward the sexual from now on. But he was happy for you, you know? In his Emmett way."

"And you?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Edward, I was born before the Civil War, into a culture of gentility. Women were to be protected and cherished, placed on a pedestal. I can honestly say that I would be the first one to tell you to get yourself in hand, so to speak, before offending the sensibilities of the fairer sex. It's completely natural, and if it helps you be around Bella, it can't be a bad thing. I'm proud of ya, boy." He clapped me on the back, "And all of that lust is going to guarantee me some fun with my Missus in just a few minutes. So stay out for a bit, hunt. The house is going to be an uncomfortable place for you until dawn."

He jumped down, preparing to race back home. "Jasper?

' _Yeah, brother_?'

"Thanks."

' _Don't mention it_ ,' he grinned, and vanished.

I had to admit, he had made me feel better about the whole situation.

I took his advice, racing through the forest, but ignoring the deer. I wasn't really thirsty, so I ran until I found a male mountain lion, my favorite meal.

As the sun started to edge above the horizon, I turned for home, eager to return to my mate.

My beautiful, desirable mate.

* * *

 **E/N: That wasn't so bad, was it? ;-)**

 **Please take a second and go to A Different Forest, to vote for my story in the Fic Dive of the Year poll! Take a look around while you're there. Good folks, and good fun can be found there!**

 ***insert shameless begging for reviews here***


	31. Chapter 31 Falling

**A/N: I see some of you objected to the lines marking the "smuttier" part of the last chapter. I understand your frustration, but I have a very dear friend who is reading this story, and she never EVER reads stories rated "M". As a favor to her, (and to anyone else who likes to read non-adult stories) I will keep doing that. I will emove them after she has read that chapter. I'm sorry if I lose readers over it. That would just be sad, because I love ALL of my readers.**

 **My story is being translated into Spanish! How cool is that? Thank you, Amy Welch!** **Eres la mejor!**

 **With that being said, this story is NOT all about the citrus! I just like to drop it in, here and there, because it IS part of the human condition. And Edward's condition, because a hundred years is a LONG time to be a virgin. ;-)**

 **And now we can continue! :-)**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Waking up in a strange bed wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't been alone. I knew that I had asked Edward to stay until I went to sleep, but in my heart of hearts, I would have liked for him to stay all night. I knew that was selfish because he didn't sleep, and I couldn't imagine how bored he would have been, just lying there as I slept all night.

Still... I sighed a little, brushing my hand over the spot next to me, where he had been last night. It would have been so nice to wake up to his beautiful eyes. And his strong arms wrapped around me. And his body pressed against mine. I shivered at _that_ memory.

The sooner I got out of bed, the sooner I'd be with Edward again. Just thinking about him made my stomach flip. I quickly made the bed, then gathered clothes for the day and moved into the bathroom. Since I had washed my hair yesterday afternoon, I didn't need to shampoo, so I piled it up in top of my head and started the shower.

I should have known it was only a matter of time before I had a mishap, and right on cue, I slipped stepping out of the shower. Marble is lovely, but it's also very slippery, and I went down. Luckily, I caught most of my weight on my hands, but I managed to bang my hip pretty good when I hit the floor.

Within seconds, Edward was kneeling next to me. That vampire hearing! Mortified, I snatched a towel from the bar on the shower door, hastily covering myself. He didn't seem to even notice. "Oh god, Bella! Is anything broken? What hurts? Carlisle is at the hospital, but Rosalie has a medical degree. I'll call her-"

"Edward, stop! I'm fine, really. I just banged my hip. Just... ugh. I slipped, no big deal. I do it all the time. Nothing's broken."

He didn't hesitate for a second, he just scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. I managed to keep all of the pertinent bits covered with the towel but everything that was showing was flushed bright pink. Yeah, I'm a full body blusher if the stakes are high enough.

Edward moved aside the corner of the towel covering my hip, and hissed. I looked down, and sure enough, a nice bruise was already forming where I had hit the floor. "I'm calling Carlisle. You need x-rays. Does it hurt anywhere else, love?" his face was a mask of anguish.

"Babe, come on. I fell and banged my hip. It's a bruise, nothing is broken, and I'm fine. I promise I'm _fine_." I took his hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I'm so sorry, love. I should have realized how slippery the shower would be for you. God, I'm such an idiot," he berated himself, tugging at his hair.

"Edward, please, calm down, huh? I've been falling over since I was a kid. This is just another day for me." I pulled one of his hands from his hair, and his eyes came to rest on mine. "Let it go. I'm telling you that I'm okay. I promise you that if I had really hurt myself, I'd be willing to be whisked off to the hospital. Will you have faith in me?"

He brushed tendrils of my hair off of my face, "All right. I'll take your word. This time. But I promised I'd always be there to catch you, and I failed. I feel terr-"

"Aaaand that's enough of that," I said firmly. "The only way you could do that is if you followed me around every second of every day. A girl does need her privacy, after all," I winked. "And speaking of privacy, do you suppose I could have some, so I can get dressed?" I gestured at the towel covering my body.

At the exact second that he jumped to his feet as if I had scalded him, and started to stutter apologies, Alice appeared in the doorway, eyes huge, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What in the name of all that's holy are you _doing_ to Isabella?" Edward looked at her in horror, and she promptly dissolved into giggles. "Oh god! Your face!"

I wasn't sure whose face she was referring to, because I'm pretty sure I looked at least as horrified as Edward.

He recovered first, giving me a stiff little bow as if we were in a parlor sipping tea. "Come down stairs when you're ready. We're going out today, but dress casual." His face was a stiff as his bow and his eyes were fixed on the wall. He marched to the door, grabbing his sister by the arm. When the door closed behind them, I could have sworn I heard Edward hissing as they moved off down the hall.

When I finally made it down to the living room, Edward met me at the foot of the stairs. Alice was leafing through a Cosmo, Rosalie was examining her nails, and the boys were sitting in the same spot as last night, on the sofa, playing a video game. If they weren't wearing different clothes, I would suspect they had sat there all night.

Emmett paused the game and looked at me with a sly smile. "Good morning, Bumble Bee!"

Oh, like I didn't see this coming a mile away, "Bumble Bee?" Edward was growling deep in his chest. I placed one hand on his arm to calm him. "I got this." I whispered.

"Yeah! 'Cause you bumble around, and you're name is Bella. Bumble 'B'," he grinned.

I pretended to chuckle and crossed my arms, looking him up and down, "Oh, yeah. Hey, that's really funny, Emmett. You're looking spiffy this morning, though. Did you find a shop nearby that carries Garanimals in size 'Neanderthal', or do you have to order online?"

There was dead silence for about three seconds as Emmett's mouth dropped open, and then Jasper started laughing so hard he fell off the sofa. Alice was giggling hysterically, and even Rosalie's mouth twitched, like she was trying not to smile. I felt Edward laughing softly against my side.

Esme appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling hugely, "Well, it looks like someone has _your_ number, Emmett." She threw me a wink. "Come help me make your breakfast, dear. Would you like pancakes, or an omelet?"

I kissed a widely grinning Edward on the cheek and went off to the kitchen with Esme.

After breakfast, Edward and I walked downstairs to the garage, where he led me to a tarp covered vehicle parked by the far wall. With a boyish grin, he pulled the tarp away to reveal what was clearly his pride and joy; his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. The silver paint gleamed and the chrome accents shone from, I was absolutely certain, hours of hand polishing. It was a beautiful car, and it looked lethally fast. Right up my speed-freak vampire boyfriend's alley.

My boyfriend.

I stopped suddenly and looked at Edward. This vampire was my _boyfriend_. "Edward, guess what?"

"What?" he was clearly confused.

"You're my boyfriend," I grinned.

His answering, crooked grin rivaled the sun and made me breathe funny. "Yes, I am your boyfriend. And do you know what that means?" he asked playfully.

I was delighted to play along, "What?"

"You're my girlfriend."

"Yes, I am your girlfriend. And right now, I am your girlfriend that is sorely in need of some kisses from her boyfriend."

As the words left my mouth, he was suddenly _there_ , right in front of me. My vampire was _fast_. "Your boyfriend is happy to oblige."

He obliged me for several minutes, until a female voice echoed through the space, "Get out of my garage!"

I spun around to see Rosalie, dressed in form fitting coveralls, her hair tied back in a ponytail. "If you want your Volvo serviced, then get the hell out. You have a bedroom for that..." she gestured vaguely at us, "sort of business."

Edward laughed, "We're going. Have fun Rose!"

She snorted and promptly ignored us.

We jumped into the Vanquish, and true to my prediction, he drove us out of the garage and down the driveway like the devil himself was on our tail.

After a short tour of the town, which was short by necessity; there really wasn't much town, he drove us north on 101, then right on 110 until the pavement ended. I was baffled, because there was nothing but forest on three sides, with the road we had arrived on behind us.

"Um... boyfriend? You wanted to show me... trees?"

"No no, girlfriend. We are going for a run." He opened the trunk and pulled out a backpack.

I laughed derisively, "Me. Run. Yeah, let me know how that works out for you, boyfriend."

There was that gorgeous, crooked grin again, "No worries, lovely girlfriend. I will run, you will ride. Come on." He held out his hand for me to take, and we walked into the forest. A few steps in, he put the backpack on me, and then slung me on his back. I giggled like a little girl. He had that effect on me. "Hold on tight!"

He began to run. Then he ran faster. I almost forgot to breathe. The trees whizzing by were no more than a blur, and I finally had to close my eyes and bury my face in his neck, hanging on for dear life.

It took me a moment to realize that we had stopped. He patted my leg, "You can let go now, love. We're here."

I opened my eyes to see... more trees. Horribly confused, I dropped my legs from around his waist and slid to the ground. "Edward, sweety, baby, honey-bun... we're still in the forest."

"Oh ye of little faith. Come on." Taking the backpack from me, he took my hand again and led me through the trees. We broke through the brush, and I saw that we were at the edge of a meadow, deep in the forest. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers; violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. It was, quite literally, the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

Lying dead center of the clearing was a blanket, spread out over the grass. On that blanket was a guitar case.

"Oh, Edward."

* * *

 **E/N: Well, I finally got them to the meadow. Quelle romantic!**

 **Garanimals is the name of a line of children's clothing separates. Each item of clothing features a hang-tag depicting one of several animal characters, also called Garanimals. The philosophy behind Garanimals is that by making it easy for children to choose coordinated outfits by themselves (by choosing pieces with matching hang-tags), children gain self-confidence.**

 **Funny story; I was working on this as an ODT file, and I saved it upon completion as a RTF file on my flash drive, for upload. Only it didn't save, and I deleted the original file from the flash drive. Long story short, I lost it, but managed to retrieve it! Sorry for the wait!**


	32. Chapter 32 The Meadow

**A/N: So, the plot bunnies staged a revolt, and I had to add to the story. I wrote the whole thing, and then scrapped it, starting over from scratch. Trust me, the original version wasn't anything I wanted anyone to read. *shudder*  
**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

 _Lying dead center of the clearing was a blanket, spread out over the grass. On that blanket was a guitar case._

 _"Oh, Edward." Bella gasped._

I smiled as I took her hand, leading her out into the sunlight splashed meadow. "Watch your eyes, you don't want to look directly at the boyfriend," I teased.

She stared, eyes wide at the sun reflecting off of my skin, then her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Gosh, you're pretty," she teased.

"Handsome," I pretended to scowl, but she saw right through me.

She flung herself into my arms, "All right, handsome boyfriend." She kissed me lightly, then took my hand and pulled me toward the blanket.

She had no idea how light I felt with her. My chest was swollen with the joy of her; looking at her made me feel so full that it was almost painful. All of the years of darkness now felt like a distant dream, a dim memory of pain and loneliness. She was made of wonder and passion, hope and desire, and all I could do was love her.

We settled on the blanket, arms automatically seeking the embrace of the other. "Are you hungry, love?" I smiled into her beautiful eyes.

"I could nosh," she grinned back. "What did you bring for me?"

I opened the backpack with one hand, keeping the other around her slender waist, "Some cheese, some chicken breast, some fruit, and this," I pulled out a bottle of wine, a corkscrew and a glass.

She laughed, "Only you could produce an actual wineglass from a backpack in the middle of nowhere. Well, hook me up, boyfriend." She took the glass and held the stem in her fingers, twirling it while I opened the bottle. I filled her glass, then wedged the cork back into the neck, placing it on the grass.

She started to reach for the food, but I stilled her hand, "Let me feed you." I suddenly felt bashful, asking her that, but it was something I saw once in someone's memory, and it looked so intimate and romantic that I had longed for someone to share that with. Now I had that someone.

She leaned back on her elbows, still holding her wine glass, stretching her legs out in front of her. She gave me a cheeky grin and said, "Sounds divine. Peel me a grape."

Dear god, she was a delight. I offered her bites of meat and cheese, and she seemed quite happy to be spoiled for a bit. I was extremely happy being the one to spoil her.

I opened the lid of a plastic container and pulled out a plump raspberry. She dropped down onto her back, and I leaned over and brushed it against her bottom lip, crushing the fruit to paint her mouth with the juice. Locking her gaze with mine, I lowered my head and licked it away before popping the berry into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, and then plunged her hands into my hair, dragging me down for a kiss.

A vampire could get used to this.

"I have a gift for you," I murmured against her lips. "I can't give it to you if you keep molesting me this way, darling, beautiful girlfriend."

She tugged my hair, "You give me too much. My heart is completely full. If you give me more, it may explode, and how will you explain that to your family?" she grinned up at me.

"I won't have to explain anything, because if your heart exploded, mine would explode right after, with grief. My family would find us here, hearts all exploded. Do you really want that on your conscience?" I pretended to look shocked, but couldn't hold it in the face of her laughter. I kissed her nose and sat up, digging her gift from my pocket. "Hold out your wrist, girlfriend."

She extended her arm to me, and I clasped a four carat diamond heart to her bracelet. I turned her arm to make the stone flash and sparkle in the sun. "There, now you have two charms, and your piano isn't as lonely." I grew serious, letting her know the weight of this particular gift. "This was my mother's. My father gave it to her on their twentieth wedding anniversary."

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful! Oh babe..." she teared up. "Your mother? You mean..."

"My human mother, yes."

She sniffled, "I can't tell you what it means to me, that you'd give me something that's so precious to you."

"I think mother would be so pleased that it's out of the box it's lain in for so many years, and on the person of the love of my life." I said shyly.

She threw her arms around my neck, hoisting herself into my lap. "I love you so much, Edward." She pressed her forehead to mine, her tears tracing down her cheeks. "So, so much."

"No more than I love you, Bella. You are my life now." I brushed the tears from her face with my thumbs, cupping the sides of her neck. "I don't know how I existed before you, and I never want to exist without you again. I'm yours, love. Wholly and completely. If I do have a soul, you own it."

She crashed her lips to mine, and I was lost again, drowning in my love for her.

We finally managed to come up for air, and my eyes fell on my guitar case. Ah yes, time to serenade my love. I wrapped my hands around her waist, swinging her around until she was sitting between my legs, her back pressed to my chest. I opened the case and pulled out my guitar.

I placed it across her stomach, then lifted her hands and placed them on the body of the guitar. She turned her head to look at me questioningly. "You'll hear it better this way. And lying against my chest will help you hear me sing to you better as well."

After a quick tuning strum, and a bit of tightening, I played for her, singing what was in my heart through the words of the song;

 _Find me here, speak to me_

 _I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

 _You are the light that's leading me_

 _To the place where I find peace again_

 _You are the strength that keeps me walking_

 _You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

 _You are the light to my soul_

 _You are my purpose, you're everything_

 _How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

 _Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

 _You calm the storms, and you give me rest_

 _You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

 _You steal my heart, and you take my breath away_

 _Would you take me in, take me deeper now_

 _How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

 _Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

 _Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

 _'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

 _You're everything, everything_

 _You're all I want, you're all I need_

 _You're everything, everything_

 _You're all I want, you're all I need_

 _You're everything, everything_

 _You're all I want, you're all I need_

 _You're everything, everything_

 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

 _Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

 _How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

 _Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

 _How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

 _Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

 _Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

When I strummed the final notes, and the sound died away, she turned her beautiful brown eyes to me again, and they were once again swimming with her tears. "What did I do to deserve you?" she sniffed.

I laid the guitar aside and smiled softly, "You must have been truly wicked, love, to deserve having a vampire fall madly in love with you, I agree." I kissed her nose, expecting a return smile. I was disappointed.

"Don't say things like that, please," she frowned at me. "I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, Edward. You're wonderful, kind, caring, generous... I could go on all day. I consider myself the luckiest woman in the world, that of anyone you could have loved, you love _me_."

"I'm sorry love. I was merely teasing...a bit. I do think that you could do so much better than me, but I'm grateful that you're willing to settle."

"Settle!" she huffed.

"Did you just huff at me, girlfriend?"

"I did."

I was about to retort, loving the teasing that we could enjoy together, when a voice pricked the back of my mind. Faint, still a ways off, but getting closer.

And what it was thinking was not good, "I know I smelled a bloodsucker! And a human! Have to hurry! Maybe there's still time to save them! I hope it's not one of those Cullens. I really want to shred a leech!"

A second voice joined the first, "If it's not a Cullen, don't wait for the command, just attack, got it?"

Several voices chorused replies. This was very, very bad.

In a flash, I was on my feet. "Bella, we have to leave. Now."

She sat blinking at me, "What? Why?"

"Please Bella! I'll explain later, just come!" I begged.

She shook her head and started gathering the picnic things. "Leave it! We have to-" but I knew it was already too late. If I took her and left now, they would smell her, and think I had taken a human. Damn it! "Never mind, love. Just stand up and get behind me. We'll have to ride it out."

"Ride _what_ out, Edward? You're freaking me out right now." Her eyes were wide and frightened.

"I... Bella, vampires aren't the only monsters of myth that actually exist. There are others... and you're about to meet them. Please, keep quiet and let me handle it. I promise to explain all."

That's when the head of the pack broke through the tree line, with a few of his brothers emerging right behind.

Bella gasped, "Oh shit! Wolves!"

"No. Werewolves."

* * *

 **E/N: The song is 'Everything' by Lifehouse. I thought it an appropriate love song for Edward to croon to Bella. In his velvet voice. Right into her ear. *dreamy sigh***

 **I'll be in my bunk.**


	33. Chapter 33 Wolves

**A/N: Let's join our lovers and the pack of shape shifters in the meadow, shall we?**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

 _I gasped,"Oh shit! Wolves!"_

" _No. Werewolves."_

To say that my mind was boggling was a gross understatement. What else existed that I had scoffed at all of my life? Mummies? Zombies? The ground had shifted beneath my feet when I realized that the man I had fallen madly in love with was a vampire. It shifted again, but less intensely now, in the presence of werewolves.

Wait... it was broad daylight. Also, it was still a week until the full moon. Oh, right. Hollywood myths. I wondered vaguely if we were in danger.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward began to speak to the big black wolf that lead the group that came to a snarling, aggressive halt thirty feet away from where we stood on our blanket. "Sam Uley, I'm Edward Cullen. I have no quarrel with you, and the treaty has not been violated."

I had to assume that this Sam wolf... person was speaking to Edward in his mind. Otherwise, he was just standing there, growling deep in his chest to be a jerk.

When the growling stopped, Edward said, "Yes, I can read thoughts, so I can hear you, all of you. This is my mate, Isabella Swan. I am not a danger to her. You can see from my eyes that I still only hunt animals."

More growling, with a small snarl on the end. How rude.

"No, Sam. We don't know of any other vampires mating with humans. She is in no danger, not from me, and not from my family. Regardless, she's my _mate_. Vampires mate for life, much like your imprinting."

The growling abruptly stopped.

"Yes. Almost exactly the same." He turned to me, finally. "Bella, this is the pack leader of the wolves, Sam Uley. The dark-gray to his left is Paul. The red wolf is Jacob Black, and the last two are Quil and Embry. Gentleman, this is my Bella."

I received a few yips and a tongue lolling grin from the russet wolf, "Nice to meet you."

The dark-gray wolf, Paul, took a step forward, eyes locked on me. He didn't appear angry, or aggressive, though. He looked... mesmerized.

Sam turned at that moment and snapped at Paul, snarling viciously.

"I trust you'll handle this, Sam. I'm taking Bella back to the house. If you need further discussion, feel free to call my father, Carlisle to set up a meeting. Good day, gentlemen."

Without another word, (and I was smart enough to keep my yap shut and follow his lead) Edward gathered our things, strapped the pack to my back and picked up his guitar case. Taking my hand he led me out of the meadow at a human pace.

Once we were out of sight of the wolves, he swung me up onto his back and took off running to the car. He was clearly going faster than on the way in. I'd have to speak to him about holding out on me.

Once we were in the car and speeding back toward Forks, I raised one eyebrow and said, "So, do you want to fill me in? Because obviously, there's a lot I'm missing."

He sighed, "Yes, love. Those men are a part of the local indigenous people, a tribe called the Quileutes. For generations, they have had a group of their young men who have the ability to phase into wolves to protect their tribe. Specifically, from vampires. They aren't true werewolves, they are shape shifters. These shape shifters and the werewolves of Europe are the only true danger we vampires face. They can destroy us with their teeth and claws."

I decided to wait until he was finished to ask any questions. I knew there had to be more to this story.

"Several generations ago, we lived near here, and ran into the great grandfathers of the men you met today. Carlisle forged a treaty with them, stating that we would stay off of their land, and never bite a human, and they would keep our secret, and leave us alone. Before you ask, no, the meadow is not on their land." He reached over to squeeze my hand, "I would never endanger you that way."

"Good to know."

"Today, they caught my scent, and noticed that I had a human with me. They came to see if I was a Cullen, and thus protected by the treaty, or if I was a nomad vampire, and if you were in need of rescue. I told them about you being my mate..."

"Yeah, let's discuss this mate imprinting thing."

"Well, the Quileutes, or at least the ones that inherited the shifting gene, have a compulsion similar to our mating. It's called imprinting, and I would imagine it would ensure that the shifting-gene carrying man would find a wife that is capable of giving him children with the ability to shift as well. Rather like a mating imperative, for shifters."

"Makes sense. Is there anything else I should know?"

He hesitated.

"There is, isn't there? Spit it out, babe."

"I'd rather wait until we were back at the house, so I can tell the family as well. I hate repeating myself," he smiled and squeezed my hand. "Won't be a minute, love."

"Of course not, what with the way _you_ drive, Speed Racer."

We arrived back at the house in record time, and the family was already gathered in the living room. Alice jumped to her feet the minute we cleared the doorway, "You disappeared in the clearing, Edward! I assumed it was the wolves. Is everything okay? I almost grabbed the sibs to come check on you, but you reappeared right after."

"Yes, it was the wolves. They caught my scent, and then smelled Bella, so they came to check on her. But that's not the problem," he sighed and clasped his hand around the back of his neck.

Carlisle stood up, "What is it, son?"

Edward blew out a breath, looked at me apologetically and said, "Paul thinks he has imprinted on Bella."

A babble of voices instantly erupted. Carlisle made a calming motion, "Children! Please! Edward, has he actually imprinted on her?"

"No. I read his thoughts, and he thinks she's beautiful, and was instantly attracted to her, but I know the thoughts of an imprinted wolf, from Sam. He just has a crush. But it's still a dangerous situation. We need a meeting with the Quileutes, to reaffirm the treaty, now that they know about Bella, and to discuss the Paul issue. Can you set it up, Carlisle?"

"Of course. I'll call Billy and arrange it." He turned to me, "Bella, you are from this area, is it possible you have some Quileute blood?"

Still stunned from the revelation that I had a werewolf crushing on me, it took me a moment to gather my thoughts, "Erm... to be perfectly honest, I don't know. My father was an only child, and my grandfather died when I was a baby. Gran never mentioned anything about Native American ancestry, but I suppose it isn't entirely impossible. Is it significant?"

"Possibly," mused Carlisle. "I want to do some research before I discuss any theories. Emmett, care to dig around in Bella's genealogy? This is definitely your field of expertise."

Emmett jumped to his feet grinning, and clapped his hands once, sharply, "Oh yeah. I'm going to need all the info on your family that you can come up with, Bumble Bee. Let's find out if you're related to the mutt pack!"

"Emmett..." Edward growled.

"What? BB and I are going to have a blast digging into her family tree, aren't we?" He stepped over and slung a huge arm around my shoulders. "We're gonna be besties!"

I'm pretty sure mine weren't the only eyes rolling in that room. But Emmett was really growing on me. I could tell he was a gigantic softie, though he tried to hide it. I could see him as a big brother.

I sat down with him in his little office nook, giving him every bit of information I could think of on my immediate family. Luckily he had a nice, booming voice, so I didn't have to make him repeat himself. His little work area was decked out, several printers, three giant computer monitors, a laminating machine, and a few other unidentifiable pieces of equipment. Emmett was, apparently, the family nerd and counterfeiter.

When I had finished, and Emmett set to work on his computer, I went in search of Edward, finding him at his beautiful piano, playing softly.

I straddled the bench, hooking my right leg over his, with my left leg along his rear, wrapping my arms around his waist. I kissed his neck and said, "Play my lullaby, please?"

He twisted his torso so that he could wrap his arms around my shoulders, "Pay me."

I gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

"Oh, no, my love. I'm a professional, I get the big bucks."

I pecked him on the lips.

"Is that all I'm worth to you? For that, I'll play Chopsticks for you."

I huffed. "Fine," and threw everything I had into a kiss that made my head spin. I hoped it had the same effect on him.

He finally broke off the kiss, looking a bit dazed, and said, "Now, what color did you want your Ferrari to be?"

I squeezed him tight. "Funny. I thought you were a vampire pianist, not a vampire comedian. Are you done extorting kisses now?"

He laughed, "For the moment. I'll collect the balance once I'm done playing." He winked at me. Urg. Could he get any sexier? I remembered how he looked with his shirt off, and thought, yes... yes he can.

He turned back to the keyboard and began my lullaby, but his eyes remained on mine. I stretched out my right hand and placed my palm against the piano, feeling the notes reverberate through me. I couldn't believe that his feelings for me could inspire this absolutely beautifully perfect piece of music. I was nearly overwhelmed by my love for him.

And I wanted him. I had agreed to wait for marriage. Damn it!

When he finished the piece, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me around to sit on his legs, straddling him. His displays of strength still awed me, but I'll admit, it was kind of hot. He just moved me around like I was a pillow, with no effort whatsoever. I didn't complain, because now I could bury my fingers in his hair, and get a really good angle on those lips.

We kissed for a while, wrapped around each other. Hey, I pay my debts.

We heard a throat clearing, and of course, we were once again caught kissing by... you guessed it; Esme. Why did it always have to be Esme?

"Bella dear, are you ready to start preparing dinner? I bought some lovely skirt steak today, and I thought we could go Mexican and make fajitas. We can make them mild, though, can't we? I'm not sure the Hersheizers could handle anything too spicy."

How could Edward think that this sweet, kind and loving woman had no soul? The mind boggles. "Fajitas sound great, mom." Go me, I only barely hesitated over that word! Esme grinned so wide I thought her face would split. How dare this wonderful family make me love them, I giggled to myself. "But hey, let's do the tortillas from scratch. They're super easy, and kind of fun."

"Oh, yes! Let's do that!" She nearly bounced, a la Alice. Adorable.

I gave Edward one last sweet (and chaste) kiss, and headed for the kitchen.

Mom was waiting.

* * *

 **E/N: Well, Paul thinks he imprinted. We all know that's impossible, because Bella can't even HAVE children, so there! Stupid Paul. *huff* I'm sure Sam cleared it all right up for him, right? Right? Um... right?**

 **I love Esme. She's like June Cleaver, with a touch of Elizabeth Báthory.**

 **I also love all of YOU. *blows kisses everywhere***


	34. Chapter 34 Movie Night

**A/N: Nothing new to report. Carry on.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

With Bella busy in the kitchen making dinner with Esme, I sought out my father in his office. For some reason I was terrified of this conversation, and if I examined my feelings, my fear was more that Bella was wrong than right; I really wanted her to be right, and that I do, in fact, still possess my soul.

He was reading some huge, old book, his head bent and his attention rapt. His thoughts were full of old legends and folklore. I rapped on the frame of the open door. "Dad, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Edward. Have a seat." He closed the book, tucking a scrap of paper between the pages to mark his place. "Before you begin, I wanted to tell you that we have a meeting with the Quileutes tonight at the treaty line. I'd like you to be there."

"Of course," I closed the door, even though privacy was only an illusion in a house full of vampires with acute hearing. The illusion was comfort enough for this conversation.

"Dad, Bella mentioned something to me last night that really has my head spinning."

Carlisle laughed, "I don't doubt that. She's quite an amazing woman."

I had to smile, "That she is. I'm still astonished at my luck. I... dad, she's changed my life. I've never felt so... whole. So real. Like I finally belong." I shook my head, "But look, she said something last night that has shaken my core belief about my soul. She said that since I feel remorse about... that period in my life, it proves that I have a soul. She also said the someone without a soul can't love, but we do, so that proves the existence of our souls."

My dad sat there for a moment, his mouth hanging open his thoughts swirling and fragmented. He stood up from his desk and turned to stare out the window, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Dad?"

"Edward... I'd like some time to ponder this. I can't believe that I've never made that connection..." he muttered to himself.

"Dad..."

"Give me some time, son. I'd like to do some reading. We'll talk more soon. Please."

I had never seen my father this shaken. "As you wish." I rose to leave, pausing with my hand on the door knob, "She astounds me, dad. She has no fear, although she's living in a house full of vampires. She takes delight in tormenting the largest vampire in this house! She stood beside me, facing down five giant werewolves, and had no adrenaline spike, no rise in her heart rate. She trusts me completely." I finished in a broken voice, "She truly loves me."

Carlisle turned from the window then, smiling softly, "You are worthy of love, my son. Your mother and I are thrilled that you've found her. I can't tell you the joy that Esme has had since you brought her home. The change in you is... Edward, it's wonderful to see you happy, really happy, for the first time since I changed you."

I smiled then, knowing that every word he spoke was the truth.

I went to the living room in time to see my love and my mother preparing to leave, covered plates in their hands. "What's this?"

Esme smiled at me, "Bella wants to meet our neighbors, and they asked to see her, to thank her for the lovely meals. We won't be long, dear."

I moved to Bella's side, pressing my lips to hers, briefly, "Hurry back to me, love." Her smile was my reward.

That evening, Alice declared a movie night, and for the first time, I was astonishingly elated simply having my mate in my arms, surrounded by my mated family. I was no longer the seventh wheel. I was no longer alone. Alice had provided Bella with an enormous bowl of popcorn, a drink and candy, saying it was required for human movie-watching.

I'd never heard such a collection of contented thoughts before. There was always someone worrying about me for this or that, but not tonight. My happiness was spilling over, and Jasper was unconsciously projecting it to the rest of the family. A vampire could get used to this.

"Are you happy, love?" I whispered, as the opening credits of the movie appeared on the giant flat screen TV. The surround sound was cranked up high, so Bella wouldn't miss any audio.

"How could I not be happy? I have enough popcorn to feed an army, a Coke with plenty of ice, and gummie bears. _And_ , I'm snuggled up with the cutest vampire on both sides of the Rockies," she whispered back, nuzzling my ear.

"Hey!" Emmett whined. "I'm cute too! I have dimples!"

We all laughed when Bella retorted, "Yes, Dimples, you're adorbs. Who needs a puppy when we have _you_?" That shut Emmett up quite well, and I was so proud that my Bella could hold her own.

I leaned in and breathed directly into her ear, "Handsome."

Her eyeroll was nearly audible.

When the movie was over, good nights were exchanged, with Alice reminding us that tomorrow was 'girl's day'. All of the couples drifted off to their rooms, no doubt to torment me with their lascivious thoughts. I wished that we were already married, so I could take my mate to our room for the same purpose. I brutally stomped down my longing and plastered a smile on my face, holding out my hand to Bella, "May I escort you to your room, love?"

"Our room," she smirked, taking my hand and pulling my arm around her waist. Ugh. She was not making this easy for me.

I once again waited for her on the sofa in my room while she did her nightly routine in the bathroom. The closed door was no deterrent for her scent as she showered and brushed her teeth. The lotion she used on her skin had a delicate, almost-not-there scent of freesia, which blended harmoniously with her own, natural scent, and it intoxicated me.

She flipped off the bathroom light as she came out, once again in those tiny sleep shorts and her barely-there camisole top. The darker skin of her nipples, so clear to me through the fabric had my groin tightening against my will. Why did she have to be so desirable?

She moved to the bed, slipping under the duvet, and I was there in an instant, tucking her in. The look of annoyance confused me. Was I being too overbearing? Too clingy? I was growing fond of our bed-time ritual, but she, clearly, was not. "What's wrong, love? Do you not like it when I see you to your bed? I'm being pushy, aren't I? I'm sor-"

"Edward. Stop apologizing." She sat up and pushed back the covers, "I love that you 'see me to bed', but I dislike the tucking in. It makes me feel like a child. I don't want you to see me as a child. I want you to see me as a woman." She grabbed my hand and tugged until I sat down next to her. "I want you to desire me, the way that I desire you. Feel," she whispered, placing my palm between her lovely breasts, absorbing her heat and the rapid thump of her heart. "Can you feel what my heart does when you're near me? That's what you do to me. If you don't desire me, you need to let me know. If you don't want me, this can never work."

I was struck dumb. She thought I didn't desire her? I was stunned that she couldn't see it, feel it in every kiss I gave her. But her eyes were pinning mine, filled with sadness. "Bella, love, you can't possibly believe that I don't want you. You can't. Just because my heart doesn't pound when I hold you doesn't mean that it doesn't _want_ to! If I had a pulse, my heart would have exploded by now! But you know that I want to wait. I want to court you, woo you, then... wed you. I respect you too much to paw at you, regardless of how badly I want to." I watched to see if I had convinced her. I was terrified that she would demand proof of my desire, and I hadn't the first idea how to do that without losing control. I wanted her _too_ much!

She took a deep breath, then another, and then a third before she finally spoke, "Edward. I love you. I love you so much that I feel like it's going to consume me. I know you love me, too. But no more tucking in. I just... last night, I fell asleep in your arms, and it was wonderful. Could you... I mean, feel free to tell me no, but I'd... I'd like it if we could do that every night. I don't expect you to stay all night, but at least until I go to sleep. Please?"

Oh, that dratted word. I could deny her nothing if she hung that tag on any request she made of me. I toed off my shoes and pulled back the duvet, sliding in next to her. "If you get cold, you must tell me at once, understand?" I huffed, pulling her into my arms. "I'll talk to Alice about getting a heated mattress pad and an electric blanket. I won't have you be uncomfortable."

She sighed happily and snuggled into my chest. Heaven! I was careful, however, to keep my pelvis away from hers.

"Will you kiss me?" she whispered breathlessly.

Lord, help me.

I brushed her lips with mine, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her, and she'd go to sleep before I spontaneously combusted. Foolish vampire that I am. Her hand slid up around my neck, gripping my hair. I pressed more firmly, and her delicious lips opened beneath mine. Helplessly, my tongue took over, sweeping into her mouth.

Little Edward was wide awake.

I pulled away, just enough to let her catch her breath, and she panted, "I need you to show me how much you want me."

I groaned, "Love, please..."

"Just once, Edward. I promise I'll behave after this. Just... please, babe. Please..."

Ugh! "Just this once, okay?" I took her hand in mine, pulling it down between us, placing it over my painful erection. Her fingers closed around me through the cloth of my trousers, and my eyes fell shut as it twitched under her warm palm. I couldn't stop the groan that forced it's way out of my throat as she traced it's entire length with her curious fingers. I pulled her hand away, pressing it to my chest, "That is what you do to me, love," I was nearly panting, which was amusing, considering I don't even need to breathe.

"Oh, Edward. I want you to touch me, too." She gasped, pressing her body closer to mine.

I pulled away, slightly. "You promised, Bella." I tried to sound stern, but it came out rather whiny. Damn it.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course," I smiled weakly.

She grinned, "Then let's kiss and make up!"

"Isabella!"

"All right. Just kiss me good night. I'll be a good girl," she sighed.

I pressed my lips to hers, once, and softly. I knew her tricks, now. But she was as good as her word, and she settled down into my arms and drifted off to sleep.

I wondered how long I would have to lay there before this damned hard-on went away.

* * *

 **E/N: Edward may have lived for a long time, but in some ways, he's such an innocent. Doesn't he know that he's sitting at the top of a very slippery slope? Mwah ha ha!**


	35. Chapter 35 Meeting

**A/N: Time to switch things up. Let's have a Jasper POV, shall we?**

* * *

 **Jasper's POV**

It was almost eleven thirty, so Alice and I reluctantly got out of our bed and got dressed. The meeting with the Quileutes was set for midnight. This was going to be interesting.

"Jazz, I don't want you taking any chances. You need to come home to me. I hate, hate, _hate_ that I can't see what's going to happen tonight. Stupid werewolves," she pouted, moving into my arms.

I squeezed her tight, "Darlin', it's just a treaty meeting. We need to tell them about Bella, and find out what they're going to do about Paul. It shouldn't even take that long."

She sighed, "I hate not being able to see."

We all gathered in the living room, where Carlisle went over what he wanted to happen, and _not_ happen at the meeting, "Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I will be going to the meeting. Rose, Alice and Esme will stay here and keep watch over Bella."

Rosalie huffed, annoyed. "Nooo, that's not sexist at all."

"Rosalie, it has nothing to do with sexism on our part. We are dealing with a very male dominant race of people. They will only feel comfortable with us if we follow their traditions."

"Well, I don't have to like it," she folded her arms angrily.

"As I was saying," he continued, "I want everyone to remain calm, and as nonthreatening as possible. We don't want to provoke them to violence. Understand?" He looked at us each in turn, stopping with me, "Jasper, I want you to be prepared to project calm."

"Of course," I nodded to him.

"Emmett, what have you discovered in Bella's genealogy?"

Emmett grinned, "I got as far as her paternal grandmother when I hit paydirt. Her grandma Swan's maiden name was Clearwater. Apparently, she is the daughter of the Clearwater wolf we met and made the treaty with. He married a white woman, but the marriage didn't last. The wife took her and moved back with her family in Seattle, cutting all ties to the tribe, and she raised the child as white. The wolf then married a Quileute, spawning Harry's dad."

Edward's brow furrowed, "So Bella is one eighth Quileute?"

"Yup," grinned Emmett. "Our Bumble Bee is a squaw."

Edward growled, "Shut up, Emmett."

"Is that significant, Carlisle?" I asked.

"I can't be sure, but I would assume her Quileute blood is far too dilute to effect her, either way. We already know she didn't inherit the shifter gene, we'd smell it. But I'm not sure about what it means for Paul and his imprint delusion."

Edward, anxious as always asked, "Do we mention it to the Quileutes?"

"I would say no, Edward. Perhaps we should keep it as an ace in the hole. You may tell Bella, of course. It is, after all, her heritage," Carlisle replied. "You should let her decide for herself what to do with the knowledge."

Edward nodded thoughtfully.

Emmett jumped to his feet. "Let's get this show on the road. The mutts are waiting!"

Carlisle sighed, "Emmett, please."

"What?"

~O~

When we arrived at the treaty line, the Quileutes were already waiting. Billy Black in his wheelchair, flanked by Jacob and Sam, both in human form. Old Quil Ateara, and next to him, young Quil and Embry. Standing in their midst was Harry Clearwater, so the tribal elders were accounted for, and most of the pack, with the glaring exception of Paul. Interesting. I was pretty sure it was also significant.

But _man_ , did they stink! From the few of them that wrinkled their noses, I assumed that we didn't smell good to them, either.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Thank you for meeting us. I am Carlisle Cullen. I am the one who made the original treaty with your grandfathers, whom I was proud to know. They were all honorable men. These are my sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. You shifters have met Edward. We would like to reaffirm the treaty, as my family has grown since it was originally drawn."

Billy Black rolled his chair forward, obviously the leader, "I am Billy Black, grandson of Epraim Black, whom you knew and made the treaty with. I am also the chief of our tribe. Tell us how your family has grown."

There was obvious hostility, and just a touch of fear. Hm.

"We were joined in the 1950s by Jasper here, and his mate Alice. And recently, my son Edward has met his mate, so we are a total of eight, but we still adhere to our animal diet, as you can see by the color of our eyes. Human drinking vampires have red eyes."

Billy scowled, "So you didn't make any new vampires?"

"No. As I said, Jasper and Alice were made by others, and joined us as mature vampires. They adopted our diet, and have sworn no harm to humans."

Billy leaned forward in his chair, "But your son's new mate, she is human." It was a statement, not a question. The hostility kicked up a notch. I was prepared to spread some tranquility, only holding off to see where they were going with this.

Edward spoke up, "Yes, she is human, and will stay that way. I will not take her life, I swear it."

Oh boy. There he goes, writing checks with his mouth that his ass can't cash. Damned stubborn kid!

Carlisle spoke up, adding, "I would only change a human if their life was at risk. All of my children, at least the ones I changed, were dying when I found them, as was my wife. I would not take the life of someone who was healthy."

This was going to get interesting, because I knew Bella would be one of us. Alice had seen it. Perhaps we would have to move on before it happened. What a rat's nest!

"Good," said Billy, and Old Quil and Harry both nodded agreement. "We wanted to remind you that biting a human, _any_ human, would result in a breech of the treaty. We do not want war."

"Nor do we," Carlisle said. "But there is a matter that needs to be addressed. Paul believes that he has imprinted on my son's mate."

Old Quil spoke up then, "How do you know he has not?"

Edward interjected again, "I can hear thoughts. I have heard the thoughts of Sam, who _has_ imprinted on his Emily, and Young Quil, who has imprinted on his Claire. Paul's thoughts are not those of an imprinted man. He has a crush, and his volatile emotions are supplying the delusion. We need to know that there will be no... problems with him."

"There will be no problem with Paul Lahote," Said Harry. "He is under Alpha order to stay away from her, and my son Seth and Jared Cameron are currently guarding him. He is, as you say, volatile, but he is a good man. You don't need to fear him."

"Seth has shifted as well?" said Carlisle.

Harry nodded, and I could feel his sorrow. He never wanted this for his son. I couldn't suppress a small pang of guilt, and both of my brothers turned to look at me, curious. _'Later,'_ I thought to Edward.

"How many of your young men are shifters now?" said Carlisle.

I could feel the unease, not wanting to reveal their numbers, but in the interest of the treaty, Billy spoke up, "Seven of our young ones can shift." He looked at Edward, "Seth shifted for the first time a few days ago."

Damn it, that rather proved my theory. They shifted in relation to _us_. Their numbers matched ours. If any nomads wandered into the area, or we were visited by any of our friends, more Quileutes would shift. And it looked like they were very aware of this fact. I didn't blame them for their resentment of us.

The rat's nest was growing.

"I thank you all for meeting with us. On our parts, the treaty stands as solid as ever," said Carlisle.

Billy nodded, "The treaty stands. Good night."

We all turned and jetted out of there, back to the house. The wet-dog stink was taking awhile to clear from my nose.

We all gathered at the dining room table to hash over the treaty meeting. Alice had been awfully glad to see me, and chose my lap instead of a chair. Not that I was complaining. It was good to know my woman worried about me. Anyway, I could rub her cute little butt during the meeting, so, bonus!

Rosalie, despite all of her tough bitch veneer, was cuddled up against Emmett's side.

"So," Carlisle began, "the treaty stands. They're aware of our numbers, and it would appear that their numbers have grown as well. They have seven shifters, which I'm finding to be too much of a coincidence. I believe they grow as we do."

I agreed with him. "I think they are aware of it as well, dad. Harry Clearwater was feeling some grief when he admitted that his son Seth had shifted. That was the shot of guilt you felt, guys. Sorry." I shrugged.

"His thoughts told me the same, Jasper," said Edward. "He blames us. Well, me specifically. He knows that I just returned to the area, which most likely spurred Seth's shift."

"Hey, Alice and I just got back as well. Don't take it all on yourself, brother." I patted his shoulder.

Leave it to Emoward, to blame himself for everything wrong in the world. The boy needed to chill. Or get laid. Neither option appeared likely, I smirked to myself.

Alice chimed in, "What about Paul? Oh, I wish I could see past those stupid wolves! I can't see anything about him! Is he going to be trouble?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I've been assured that he won't, Alice. He is under Alpha order to stay away from Bella, and he's being guarded by a few younger wolves. I'm sure, with time, he'll realize that he has not imprinted, and get over his... crush."

"He had better," Edward growled. "Now, if the meeting is over, I'd like to go check on Bella." He rose from the table and disappeared up the stairs.

I looked at my mate, "He promised them that he wouldn't bite Bella, darlin'. What does that mean for your vision?"

"What vision?" Esme and Emmett said in unison.

"I saw her as one of us. Regardless of what our brother told the wolves, that hasn't changed," she informed them. Alice turned and looked at me again, "She's going to be stunning, Jazz. Just stunning." My fairy princess sported a luminous smile.

Edward's growl drifted down to us before he closed the door of his room. Suck it up, buttercup! My Darlin' Girl is never wrong.

Rosalie snorted and tossed her hands in the air, "Great, so Goth Boy is going to break the treaty for us? Wonderful."

"Rosalie," scolded Esme. "You don't know that's true. None of us know what's going to happen... well, except for Alice, and she's not telling. I'm sure you have your reasons, sweetheart."

"I do. And no, the treaty will not be breached."

"That's a weight off," said Carlisle. "If or when Edward decides to change Bella, we will go to the Elders and discuss her illness with them, appeal to them as to her level of functionality. Surely they won't object if she is deaf and blind. Regardless, we don't know when it will happen. We may have already moved on from here by then, we just don't know. Do we... Alice?"

"I can't see that part. Sorry. I just know that it _will_ happen, not when or where," Alice hummed happily.

Carlisle shook his head slowly, "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 **E/N: So, Paul is all locked down and completely safe. Nothing more to worry about on that front! *whew***

 ***nervous laugh* You believe me, don't you? (^_^)**

 **Show me some love, sweet, kind, wonderful readers! That goes for you lurkers, too! Even if it's just a smiley or a frowny! Let me know what you'd like to see happen. I can't guarantee it will coincide with what I have planned, but I HAVE been known to use reader's ideas!**


	36. Chapter 36 Seattle

**A/N: It's Girl's Day! I think we need to hear it from Esme's POV.**

* * *

 **Esme's POV**

Today was Girl's Day, so I decided to try making breakfast on my own. Not that I didn't love working with my newest daughter in the kitchen. It was one of the highlights of my day. I loved how Bella just relaxed and had fun when we were cooking. It all smelled so disgusting, but I wouldn't miss it for the world.

I got out a cookbook and looked up French toast. Yes, I could do this. I studied the picture to make sure I knew what it was supposed to look like, and got out all of the ingredients.

I had missed this. With no need of food, and no family that needed it, I was missing a nurturing outlet. And I'm one nurturing vampire, let me tell you! Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future. Jasper was an empath, and Emmett was very strong. Carlisle is a healer, and Rosalie can tear apart and rebuild anything motorized. My gift is mothering, and I'm a bad-ass at it! _My_ family knows that they are loved and valued. _My_ children know they can come to me for comfort.

 _My_ husband knows that, after all of these years, I still want to eat him with a spoon, he's that delicious.

I hummed as I plated the toast, just as Bella and Edward came into the kitchen from the back stairs. "Just in time!" I sang. "I wanted to try this on my own, to see what the Master Chef had to say about what I've learned."

"Mom, that smells wonderful." Bella sat at the table, grabbing the syrup and digging in. She hummed with her mouth full, her eyes fell shut, and her face was a mask of bliss. She chewed and swallowed, then said, "Oh my god, this is the best French toast ever. Just enough cinnamon, and you added vanilla?" At my happy nod, she moaned, "You're a culinary genius."

Edward laughed, "Maybe you two are the soul mates. I'm feeling pretty unnecessary here."

Bella pointed at her plate, "When you can make French toast like this, you'll be necessary again. Until then, I need my mom." She grinned and continued shoveling the food.

Her mom. Somehow, that made me feel warm and fuzzy. No mean feat, considering how cold I am. Ha.

I loved how comfortable they were with each other. I'll admit, I had my doubts when I first learned that my favorite son, (yes, my favorite. Don't tell the others) had mated with a human. In the past, I had high hopes for Tanya, but he obviously felt nothing for her. The heart wants what the heart wants, or in that case, doesn't want. Luckily, Bella turned out to be the most wonderful woman my son could have ever found, and I was thrilled. I already loved her to bits.

Well, not literally. I'm not a monster.

"Alice already has the car out front. We're taking the Mercedes, so when you're done eating, say your goodbyes, because we're off to Seattle for the day!" I usually don't like to shop with Alice. She's a bit of a retail tyrant. But I was really looking forward to a day with my three beautiful daughters.

With Rosalie driving, and Alice and Bella tucked in the back, I took shotgun. Rosalie drives as fast as Edward, so the usually three hour drive took us just over two. The ferry slowed us down a bit. It was a perfectly sunless day, so we got to stand out on the deck of the ferry. Bella and Alice strolled around, chattering happily, which allowed me a moment alone with Rosalie.

"Sweetheart, I know you haven't been very supportive of Edward and Bella, and I'd like to know what it is that's bothering you." I stroked a lock of golden hair off her face.

"It's nothing. I just worry," she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Rose, I won't say there isn't anything to worry about, but really, can't you be happy for them? I know we've never seen Edward happier. She's his mate, and she's really wonderful, once you get to know her." My fiercely loyal daughter hates change.

"She's human, mother," she spat. "She's going to bring ruin down on our heads. I just know it."

"Rosalie! You know no such thing! Look, Alice has seen her as one of us. Can't you at least try? For Edward? For me?"

She looked at deck between her shoes, "I won't promise anything, but I'll be civil. And I'll _try_ to find some redeeming character in her, all right?"

I kissed her forehead, "Seek, and ye shall find, dear daughter of mine. It's there. She loves your brother, and she already loves us. Give her a chance. I think she'll surprise you."

She sighed, looking out over the water. Finally, she nodded shortly. It was all I could ask of her. You can lead a vampire to water...

I turned to watch my other two daughters, smiling and chatting away. No worries about Alice. That child had never met a stranger; the world was her friend. I was happy that Bella could experience siblings. She had grown up so alone, it nearly broke my heart thinking about it. I was warmed knowing that she saw me as a maternal figure. My heart got fuller every time she called me 'mom'. Once she was changed, and she married Edward, our lives would be complete, and completely full and rewarding, I had no doubt.

Now to get my wonderful son over his aversion to Bella as a vampire.

Alice led us from store to store, and it's a good thing the trunk of the Mercedes was huge; we soon had it packed full. In the first boutique we entered, Bella found a blouse that was lovely, and headed for the cashier to check out. As soon as she pulled out her wallet, Alice stole it, tucking it into her capacious purse, "Not today, sister! Today, the only money spent is Cullen money."

"Alice, don't be ridiculous! I'm not poor," Bella laughed.

Alice cocked one eyebrow, "No one said you were. But this is a family trip, and that's the end of it."

After a bit more arguing, Bella finally gave in with grace. It was a bit of a struggle, because Alice wanted to buy everything Bella looked at. I finally stepped in, asking Alice to reign it in.

The bulk of our purchases seemed to occur in a adorable little lingerie shop. Apparently, Alice believed that Bella's underthings were in scandalously short supply, and soon had the checkout counter piled in lace and silk and satin. Over Bella's objections, she soon had enough bras, panties and other assorted frilly things to last her for a year. If Edward was anything like his father, she would need every bit of lingerie Alice picked out, and more. The men in our family aren't known for their patience, and our clothing tends to pay the price. It's a good thing we had Alice and her proclivity for shopping.

I loaded up as well. My Carlisle could use something new to tear off of- I mean, to look at. Yes, that's what I meant.

We took Bella to the restaurant she had said was her favorite. Canlis was a charming establishment. I can't comment about the food, but the ambiance was relaxing and intimate. I wasn't blind to the fact that our table was the object of attention from every male in the place, and most of the women. With my three beauties together, who could blame them?

We all ordered food, and my vampire daughters and I were expert at cutting and pushing food around, dropping bits into our napkins. This entire pantomime amused Bella to no end. Even Rosalie smiled a bit at her delight.

Honestly, for a human to be so accepting of us was still a marvel to me. I loved this girl more every minute.

We moved on to the day spa, only ordering services that would keep our non-human cover, while we insisted on the whole nine yards for Bella. At one point, Rose and Bella were in tubs, side by side, up to their necks in mud, while Alice and I had eucalyptis wraps. It did nothing for our skin, but the smell was soothing. I hoped some time alone together would help them sort themselves out.

Unfortunately, Bella emerged a bit on the subdued side. I glared at Rosalie, who shrugged and looked only the tiniest bit apologetic. I didn't pry, but I hoped that Bella would come to me if Rose had upset her. She appeared to shake it off, however, and soon was chatting with Alice and I, just as she had all day. I put it out of my mind. I was sure Bella would tell me or Edward if something was bothering her.

On the trip home, she seemed relaxed and happy. I did notice that Rose and Bella never directly addressed each other, and that had me worried. I decided, though, that I had interfered enough, and I would have to let them sort this out on their own. They were both adults.

Back at home, we sent the boys to unload our purchases, as usual. They knew what a trip to Seattle with the girls meant, and they moved with alacrity, especially Emmett. He loved when Rosalie brought home new lingerie, the horn-dog.

After Bella and I made dinner, we took the extra food down to the Hersheizers. Bella had started to come with me, saying she thought the older couple were the most adorable people she'd ever met. I'll admit, they're pretty cute. Mr. Hersheizer has a bit of a crush on me, and I shouldn't encourage it, but he's completely harmless. I think Mrs. Hersheizer reminds Bella a little of her grandmother. Tonight, she had presented us with a potted cutting of her prize winning silver roses from her garden, in appreciation of the food we provided, and I knew just where I would put it in my garden.

The lovely thing about roses is that I can dig them up and take them to our next home. This bush was definitely coming with us.

We returned to the house, and Bella drifted off with Edward to their spot by the river. I slipped into Carlisle's office, and he wasted no time putting his musty old books away. A day away from my mate sure made him attentive.

"Did you have a good day with your sons, my love?" I slipped into his lap, making the chair squeak.

He gave me a gentle kiss, "I did. Emmett didn't whine once, and Edward never got morose. We hunted, and then we cleaned out that shed at the back of the property, and they did it without complaint. I think they were happy to have busy work to keep their minds off of their mates," he laughed. "How was your day with your daughters?"

"It was the best day! Oh darling, I'm just so happy! We're a complete family now, four perfectly mated pairs. Edward is so happy, I almost can't believe it," I gushed.

"It's wonderful, I admit. Although it worries me about how adamant he is regarding changing Bella. The poor child will be stone deaf soon, and when her vision starts to go... her quality of life will drop to nothing. Edward thinks he can do everything for her, but as you've observed, she's quite independent. She likes doing things for herself. I hope he can be made to see reason." He said all of this very quietly, knowing that Edward was still within hearing range.

Personally, I hoped he'd hear it, the stubborn boy.

I nuzzled his ear, "Shall we have an early night, Dr. Cullen?"

"Did you buy anything in... red?" His mouth skimmed down my neck.

"I did."

Before I could blink again, we were up the stairs, our bedroom door slamming behind us.

My new red teddy didn't survive the night.

* * *

 **E/N: I never see enough of things from dear Esme's POV. I just love her to bits.**

 **Review, please! I can't get enough!**


	37. Chapter 37 The Ache

**A/N: It seems some of you don't like the alternate POVs. No worries, we're back to Bella, now.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I really loved spending the day with my new family. Well, most of them. But I loved even more coming home to my Edward.

I had a really weird ache in my chest the entire time we were away from the house, and Edward was never out of my thoughts. Was this normal? I had never been in love before, and I wondered if everyone felt like a piece of them was missing when they were away from the one they loved. It wasn't horrible, and it wasn't unbearable, and it went away the second I was back in Edward's arms. Maybe I'd ask him about it; see if he had the same issue. Or maybe not. I didn't want to come across as a needy, clingy girlfriend, and I most definitely didn't want to embarrass myself.

I did find it incredibly adorable that the second we pulled up into the garage, Edward had my door open, and had pulled me into his embrace. His kiss felt rather urgent as well. When he finally let me up for air, I gasped, "Did you miss me a little bit, babe?"

He held his thumb and index finger mere millimeters apart, directly in front of my eyes, then he wrapped that hand around the back of my neck, under my hair, kissing me breathless again.

If this was the kind of greeting I'd get upon my return, maybe I'd leave more often.

Nah.

My sisters had already departed with their mates, so I assumed we were alone. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped two handfuls of his hair.

"Ahem."

Esme. That poor woman must think I'm a tart. I yanked my lips from Edward's immediately and dropped my feet to the floor.

"Edward, dear, please peel yourself off of my daughter for a moment and take her bags to your room. You should ask her for a fashion show later," Esme smirked.

I looked at Esme in shock, "Mom!"

She just laughed as I blushed. I bought one blouse, one pair of jeans, and a _ton_ of underthings and sexy sleep ware. She wanted me to model _that_?

Edward's eyes widened at whatever Esme was thinking. He gave me that delicious, crooked grin, and then his mouth dropped open. He took my bags and zipped away, clearly uncomfortable, and I turned to Esme, "You, mother dear, are an enabler. You showed him something naughty, didn't you?"

Her eyes were actually twinkling, "Oh, he needs to be moved out of his comfort zone, wouldn't you agree? He's been there for nearly a century. I merely showed him my memory of us shopping... at that lingerie shop." She smiled wickedly.

I flushed even redder, "He is... rather old-fashioned."

"Don't give up on him, sweetheart. He's worth the effort," she smiled and put her arm around me, leading us toward the house. "I know he's going to insist on no sex before you're married, but there's no rule that says you can't have a _little_ bit of fun any way."

"I know." I also knew that I was smiling like a goof, but I was just so damned happy.

I was hoping that the question wouldn't be long in coming, or that he'd want a lengthy engagement. I didn't want to spontaneously combust.

But then again, he may never ask me. Damned Rosalie!

~O~

For dinner, we made my Gram's stroganoff recipe, with fresh steamed broccoli as a side. Esme was so into it that she demanded we make the egg noodles from scratch. A woman after my own heart. Plus, she was so adorable with flour in her hair.

After I ate, I volunteered to drive the dinners down to the Hersheizers, and collect the plates from the night before so Esme could get a shower. Carlisle had just arrived home from his shift at the hospital, and he hinted that he'd like to 'help' her get cleaned up. They were so cute! I hoped Edward and I could be so affectionate after being together for eighty-five years.

I shooed them off, and used Edward's Volvo for the trip. He was deep into a video game with his brothers, so I didn't want to bother him, just a quick kiss on the cheek and a murmured "Be right back, babe." I know he missed 'brother time' when he was touring.

I was beginning to enjoy sitting with the Hersheizers while they ate. Mrs. Hersheizer was so much like my Gram, and Mr. Hersheizer was an adorable little flirt. I was sure he had a thing for Esme, and why not? She was lovely, both inside and out.

Mrs Hersheizer sent me home with a newly potted freesia. She said they would bloom purple, and that they reminded her of me. I was deeply touched.

Tonight I was a bit eager to get back. A whole day without Edward, and I was almost shaky with the need to be in his arms. That hollow ache was back, along with a tugging sensation that was not at all pleasant. I said my good nights to my elderly friends and hopped back in the Volvo.

Living out here in the middle of nowhere was so much different than my life in New York, but not in a bad way. I was considering the purchase of a vehicle for the first time, which was a necessity. Nothing was within walking distance, and no cabs could be easily hailed outside your front door. Of course Edward was more than happy to have me drive his car, but I was independent enough to want my own. Luckily, Gram had made sure I learned to drive, and I had played chauffeur in the rental cars, when we took trips.

Something else to discuss with Edward, along with the changing thing. Surely he'd talked with his father by now. I felt a tiny kernel of unease that he had put me off. Was he going to turn me, or was Rosalie right?

Back at the spa, she had actually initiated a conversation with me. To say I was surprised was an understatement. Until I heard what she wanted to talk about.

" _So, Bella, how are you liking Washington?" she said casually._

" _I grew up here, so it's a bit like coming home, except I'm living way out on the peninsula. But Seattle is like home."_

" _How nice. So has Edward discussed changing you?"_

 _Okay, I guess Rosalie doesn't beat around the bush. I didn't feel it necessary to spill my guts about the tiny sliver of discussion we'd had about it, "Not really."_

" _Oh, that's a shame. I would have assumed he'd be champing at the bit to get you changed." Was she smirking?_

" _Why would you assume that?"_

" _Well, he thinks you're his mate. When I found my Emmett, I couldn't wait for him to be changed. I ran over 100 miles with him, to get him home so father could change him. I wanted to start our life together as soon as possible."_

" _I see. Perhaps Edward wants to wait a bit first," I said, uncertainly._

" _Hmm, perhaps. I just find it odd that he's leaving you human. True mates would want to be together for eternity. But maybe you're right," she finished with a sly smile._

I know I shouldn't have let her plant that seed of doubt, but there it was. Why _was_ Edward stalling?

He was waiting for me in the garage when I pulled in. It was just getting dark, so of course he would be anxious, because he's Edward. He snatched the door open before I could even turn the car off. I pushed the clean plates and the potted plant into his hands before he could snatch me out of the car again. Not that I minded being kissed senseless, I just wanted to check for Esme first. She was like a Ninja mom.

Seeing him, feeling whole again made me change my mind again; I needed to know about the tugging, hollow ache.

"I missed you, love," he smiled at me.

I smiled back, "I missed you, too. Which reminds me, I have something I want to ask you about." We walked up the stairs into the house, holding hands.

"Let's go out to the river. The fireflies are just coming out, and the moon is getting bigger. It should be lovely out there tonight."

We dropped off the plates in the kitchen and continued out to our niche, leaving the plant on the back deck. Once he had me settled against his side, with his arms around me, he took some time to reacquaint himself with my lips.

I did not complain.

Once my lips were puffy from his kisses, and my mouth tingled from the taste of his venom, he pulled back to let me catch my breath. "You wanted to ask me something, love?" he grinned.

"You're the devil. Get me all worked up, and then you want to talk," I scowled.

"I couldn't help myself, darling girlfriend. I need your kisses to survive, and you were gone all day. I nearly perished," he said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "Boyfriend, you are so full of bull-" he cut me off with another kiss.

"I'm full of love for you, Bella. Never forget that," he said, seriously.

"I love you, Edward. Completely. I don't think I can live without you any more." I confessed.

"You never have to, my love." He ghosted a kiss over my lips, "You are my reason to exist."

"Flatterer," I breathed, kissing him back. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'd like to go into Seattle soon and buy a car. I've never owned one, and it will be a bit of a thrill for me."

"Love, you don't have to go anywhere. You can pick out whatever you'd like, and I'll have it delivered here," he smiled at me indulgently.

I jutted out my chin, "Oh no. No way. I'm buying my own car, and I want to go to the lot, test drive, and pick out all the options. I've never done that before, and I'm a bit excited at the prospect."

"As you wish, love," he placed a hand to his chest, as if I wounded him.

I only rolled my eyes a little bit, "Which reminds me of something else I wanted to ask you; how do you... feel, when I'm... not around?" I ducked my head.

He touched my chin to bring my eyes back to his, "What do you mean, Bella? Do I miss you? Without a doubt."

"No, not that. I mean... well... today, in Seattle... all day... I...um..."

"What is it, love? You're starting to worry me."

"Oh, no, nothing bad. It's just... my chest ached all day, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I actually tried not to think of you, as an experiment, and I was completely unable to. Is that normal?"

He looked at me, stunned, "An ache? Was there a tugging feeling as well?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Did he feel it too?

"Bella, what you are feeling is- I can't believe this. Love, that is the mate bond we share. I didn't know you would feel it, as a human. And we've not consummated... this is astounding!"

"So, this isn't a normal 'in love' thing?"

He laughed, clearly delighted, "No, sweet girl, it's a vampire thing. Although I've never heard of a human experiencing it. Dad is going to be fascinated."

"But what does it _mean_?" I pressed, frustrated.

"It means we are meant to be together, my Bella. It means you are, without a doubt, my mate."

If I was his mate, why hadn't he changed me yet? I bit my tongue, not ready to ask the question, afraid of the answer. I had agreed to let him talk to his father. I'd just have to be patient, and hope that he had a plan of sorts in place.

Rosalie couldn't be right. I was his mate, he said so. She was wrong.

She had to be.

* * *

 **E/N: Ah, Rosalie. Troublemaker much?**

 **So I have a competition going with a friend, a race to 1,000 reviews. I'm going to lose dismally, unless you help me out! Please, won't you help?**

 **And NO, Jess, it's NOT cheating! I need all the help I can get!**


	38. Chapter 38 Playing With Fire

**A/N: I told you this was a slow burn. The citrus is coming, all in good time.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

My days with Bella in my home fell into a blissful rhythm; her waking in my arms, Bella eating the breakfast that Esme so lovingly prepared, a trip to the meadow, or a drive around to a neighboring town to peek into quaint little shops, watching her cook with my mother in the evenings, cuddled together in our niche by the river, her falling asleep with us wrapped around each other. Outside of my burning lust, I had never been happier.

My Bella had been here with us in Washington for almost two weeks, and it felt like she had always been here. Last week, we had driven into Seattle, and she had picked out a gigantic Range Rover in Rimini Red. I had to tease her about compensating for her size. She took it with grace, as she had so much fun buying the monstrosity. I had to admit, she looked smoking hot driving it.

I was happy that at least it had an adequate safety rating, and a shit-load of airbags. Emmett was in love with it, and Rosalie had already crawled all over it, making a list of improvements she wanted to do. Bella gave her the go-ahead, which pleased Rose to no end.

We had words when I tried to pay for the car, but in the end, I conceded. I was rather proud of her independence. As much as I wanted to spoil her rotten, she impressed me with her strength.

She didn't know I had already ordered her a black credit card from the family account, in the name of Isabella Cullen. I'd have to keep that tidbit to myself for the time being.

I had also ordered her engagement ring from Tiffany's. I hoped she wouldn't object too strongly about the six carat diamond. I know, ostentatious, but that's the cost of being the wife of an obscenely rich man. I'd have her dripping with diamonds, if I had my way.

The only real fly in the ointment of our idyllic days was _Bella's_ lust. She did everything she could to tempt me, and if I weren't already dead, she would have killed me by now. The night of the shopping trip to Seattle, she had come out of the bathroom, dressed in a tiny, midnight blue, silk nighty. It clung to her body like a second skin, and I suddenly forgot to breathe. I managed to get her to go to sleep, trying my damnedest to keep my hands off of her. It wasn't easy.

The next night, it was a soft, peach colored satin number.

The following night, a cherry red, lace, two piece thing, with barely-there panties.

I took a lot of showers.

Tonight, the night that nearly shattered my resolve (and my tenuous hold on my control) was the one when she came out of the bathroom wearing a floor length white nightgown. It was chiffon, and it floated around her, making her look like the angel that I knew her to be. Thin straps held up small triangles of fabric against her beautiful breasts, hiding nothing. My mind filled with images of our wedding night, what it would be like to peel her white gown away, claiming her as my wife.

I almost dropped to my knees, not sure if it was to beg for mercy or permission. She stepped into my arms, and her scent surrounded me. I nearly broke. "Bella..." I groaned.

"Edward," her whisper in my ear was an aphrodisiac. Her hands threaded into my hair and clenched, drawing my face down to hers. I swallowed back the venom and proceeded to lose myself in her kiss. It took a few minutes to realize that I had her ass cupped in my hands, pulling her against my hardness.

I quickly dropped my hands and stepped back, panting like I had run a race, "Bella, you don't play fair."

She was panting herself, and her color was high as she smiled softly, "I never promised to play fair, babe."

"I should stop staying in your bed..." It pained me to say that, but it might be for the best.

She was instantly back in my arms, clutching my shoulders, "No! Please, don't... I'm sorry. I'll behave." I could see tears welling in her eyes. "I can't sleep without you. Please..."

I wrapped my arms around her, careful to keep my hands well above her waist, "Shh, love. I'll stay." I kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her brow, and finally, her lips, "We agreed to wait. These tricks of yours are killing me, Bella. I'm only a man."

She sniffled and buried her face in my neck, "I know. I'm sorry. It's your fault, you know."

"My fault? How so?"

She pulled back to look up at me, tracing her fingers down my cold cheek, "You had to be so gorgeous and sexy. You make me want you. Badly."

"And I want you, as well. More than you can comprehend." I swept her up and carried her to our bed. I refrained from tucking her in, because I'm not an idiot, but I did pull the duvet over her before moving to my side of our bed.

My side. Of _our_ bed. I shivered slightly. I really, _really_ had to get a ring on her finger, and soon. I would check on the package tracking as soon as she fell asleep.

When I had her spooned against me, her back pressed to my front, my nose buried in her silky, fragrant hair, I settled into stillness, hoping she would grow drowsy quickly.

My luck doesn't run that way, it would appear.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes, love of my life?" I whispered back, softly stroking her arm.

"Will you... will you ever change me?"

Damn it. "You want to die so badly?"

"I want to be like you, so we can be together forever."

"I want forever with you as well, love. I'm just having an issue with... ending your life." Oh, leave this alone, Bella!

"I don't see it as an ending, Edward."

I sighed, "It's time to sleep, love. We can talk about this another time."

"I guess..." she sighed heavily and snuggled against me. "But you do want me, right?"

"Oh, Bella, I want you like no man has ever wanted a woman." I pressed my lips to the hollow behind her ear and I felt her tremble against me.

"Will you... touch me? Just a little? I need to feel... desired."

Surely some light touching couldn't hurt... could it? I traced my fingers down her arm, and then back up, around her shoulder, across her collar bone.

"More," she breathed.

I cupped her throat, feeling her pulse beating fast against my fingers, then traced back down to just above her breast bone. She took my hand and pressed it to her breast. I reacted without thinking, feeling her hard nipple insistent against my palm. I moaned softly and pressed my erection against her sweet round derriere. "Bella..." I groaned with hunger. I moved my hand to take her tight bud between my fingers through the thin material, knowing that I was playing with fire, but it felt so _good_ to touch her. She moaned and arched her back, pushing herself closer to my teasing fingers.

Overwhelmed, and close to losing control, I suddenly swept my hand down her stomach, cupping my hand firmly over her sex, growling, "Damn it, Bella! I want you. Haven't I proven that? Why must you torment me?" I thrust myself hard against her ass, as she gasped.

With all the strength I could muster, I rolled to my back, putting distance between her over-heated body and my cold one. I was thoroughly disgusted with myself, sucking in a huge lungful of air and blowing out forcefully.

She sat up, her hair tumbling around her shoulders, looking at me with wide, horrified eyes, then she dropped her face into her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm... I don't... I'm such a horrible person! Please forgive me! I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave me. Oh Edward, please don't leave me," she sobbed.

Shocked, I couldn't move for a few seconds. Leave her? Where would she get the idea that I wanted to leave her? This was _my_ fault, not hers! I'm the man. I should know better, have more control. I was a hundred and five, for fuck's sake! Although I had never felt more of a seventeen your old boy than at that moment. I had made my love cry.

I swept her into my arms, curling my body around her, crooning into her hair, "Shh, love. I would never leave you. You are my heart. You are my reason to exist. I would as soon tear out my own heart as leave you. Please don't cry. I'm sorry, love."

Her tears lessened, trailing off into sniffles as I continued to whisper a litany of apologies and comfort. She slid her arms around my neck, burying her face in my chest. I wanted to rip my own throat out, punishment for the pain my words had caused her.

"Isabella, my love, please look at me," I begged. She raised her tear-stained face, to mine, her eyes puffy and red. "Sweetheart, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I never want to make you cry. My heart is broken."

"You didn't do anything wrong," she sniffed. "You asked me to wait, and I agreed. And then I started acting like a whore-"

"Bella! No! Never!" I cut off her words. "You act so mature, at times I forget that you're only eighteen, and in love for the first time. And to be fighting a mate bond with a vampire on top of it? I'd say you've done remarkably well, love. I don't blame you for your desire. I promise you, I don't. I'm frustrated at myself, more than anything. Because I do want you. Desperately." I nuzzled her neck, "I want to strip off those scandalous nightgowns you've been wearing and make you mine. But this... sex and lovemaking and desire... it means so much to me. It's not just my body that wants you, Bella. It's my mind, and my heart... and my soul, if I have one. And I want you to be my wife before that happens. Do you understand?"

She nodded slightly, still pressed against my chest.

"So, if you can just be a little patient with me, I promise we will be together, in every way. Just give me some time, okay?"

She nodded again. I laid her back on her pillow and dashed to the bath to get a warm wet cloth for her poor tear-ravaged face.

When I had her calmed and settled, snuggled under the covers and wrapped up tightly in my arms, she finally whispered, "I love you so, so much Edward. The word seems so small now, compared to what I feel. There needs to be a new word, just for us."

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you beyond all imagination, Bella. Please believe me."

"I do," she whispered, kissing my neck and relaxing in my arms. I couldn't wait to hear those words in another context altogether.

As soon as I was sure she was deeply asleep, I eased out of bed and grabbed my laptop, jumping out of my window to the deck. With a few clicks, I confirmed the Fed Ex tracking for my package from New York. It would arrive tomorrow, and Fed Ex dropped here in the morning. That meant tomorrow was the day.

Tomorrow, I would be asking my Bella to marry me.

* * *

 **E/N: Oh, how exciting! I wonder how he'll do it? *smirk* Of course I know. Like I haven't been planning this since the story started. LOL**

 **I'm still in the competition for reviews, but Jess has agreed to go to 1,100 to give me a sporting chance! So review! It doesn't have to be a long one, even just a smiley or frowny! It's the numbers that count!**


	39. Chapter 39 Summit

**A/N: Wow, you folks really came through on the review contest for me! Keep it up! Less than 300 to go to beat Jessica!**

 **And let's continue!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I awoke to another glorious day in Forks. And by glorious, I mean heavily overcast, moist, and threatening rain.

I couldn't let it get me down, because I got to awaken to see a pair of beautiful topaz eyes, looking at me with such love that I almost couldn't breathe.

"Good morning, beautiful girlfriend. Did you sleep well?" he smiled at me.

I nodded, then stretched... and remembered last night. The guilt and remorse crashed down on me like a wall. Last night, in all of my post-adolescent, selfish lust, I had pushed my wonderful, kind, _patient_ boyfriend to his limit. I was the worst girlfriend ever.

I dropped my face into my hands and moaned. "Oh, god. Why you don't hate me, I'll never know."

"Bella, no," he dragged me onto his lap, pulling my hands away from my face. "I could never hate you. Look at me. Please?"

I turned my face to his, just enough to see his gorgeous eyes through my lashes.

"Love, I'm not angry, I'm not upset, and I most certainly don't hate you. I adore you, I worship you... Bella, I love you. That won't change. Do you understand?"

I nodded minutely.

"You just have to understand that I'm only a man... even though I'm also a vampire. I desire you. When you parade in front of me in sexy little night clothes, it drives me insane. Is that going to stop?"

I nodded harder.

"You'll put away these delicious bits of material, until after we're married?" He drew one finger across my shoulder, tracing the thin strap of the gown I still wore.

Again, I nodded.

"We're okay, then? You still love me, and I'm still your boyfriend?"

I threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him as tightly as I could, and whispered in his ear, "Yes... yes... I love you, Edward. I don't deserve you."

He chuckled softly, "It's I that am undeserving, love of my life." He kissed me so sweetly I nearly fainted. "I smell eggs cooking, so I'm sure mother has your breakfast nearly ready. Do you want a shower before?"

"Yes, I think so. I'll see you downstairs?" I said, shyly.

He nuzzled his nose in my neck and then placed a kiss there, "Of course. And girlfriend?"

I looked at him curiously, "Yes?"

He slipped his finger under the strap of my white nightgown, "I want to see this again on our wedding night."

Oh my.

He bounded out of bed, as I headed to the bathroom. I kept my shower quick, no longer in danger of slipping due to the dozens of non-slip decals on the shower floor. The tiny ducks, starfish and seashells covered almost every square inch of tile. I'd have to ask who was responsible. It was just too sweet.

Edward met me at the foot of the stairs with a kiss, and Esme served me a perfect Spanish omelet. Humming with every bite, I said, "If this keeps up, none of my clothes will fit, mom. This is delicious."

Esme beamed, "I'm so glad you're enjoying it, dear. You could stand to gain a few pounds, you're so thin. I can't tell you how fun it is to have someone to coddle."

She was such a mother. And I meant that in the best possible way.

I interrupted Edwards fascination with watching me eat, "I've been meaning to ask; who put all of those decals down in the shower? It's really overboard, and completely adorable."

Edward snorted, "Emmett. Alice sent him out to pick out a mat after your fall, and he saw the decals, and lost his mind. He had a ball on his hands and knees, sticking them down."

"Emmett? Really?" I laughed. "Now I have to do something outrageous to thank him."

Edward shook his head, "Not necessary, love." Edward jumped to his feet. "Delivery truck just turned off the highway. Be right back!"

Well, _that_ got him all excited. Huh. I was vaguely curious, but I had bigger fish to fry. "Mom... does Emmett like football?"

"Oh yes. He's a big fan of the Seahawks. He doesn't miss a game."

"I might have the perfect gift." I took my last bite of my omelet, and Esme snatched the plate away. "I think I have a phone call to make," I smiled slyly.

As soon as Esme put my plate and fork into the dishwasher and breezed out of the room, I pulled out my cell phone and thumbed through my contacts. I found Abby McGrew and pressed the call button.

"Abby? Hi honey, it's Bella! How've you been?"

"Bella Swan? As I live and breathe. What's going on, darlin'?"

"I'm visiting Washington, if you can believe it. The state," I laughed.

"You're kidding me! What is there in Washington?"

"A guy," I snickered.

"No way! Well, you go, girl! Do we know him?"

"No, you probably don't know him. His name is Edward, and you'd love him," I said vaguely, knowing Edward wanted to keep his personal persona separate from his public one.

"Well, I'd ask for details, but I'm horribly rushed this morning. Was there something specific you wanted? Some charity to do that you need me and Eli for?"

"It's not for an event, it's more a personal favor. I don't want to keep you, is Eli around?"

"He's at training camp, but you can call his cell. You have the number?"

"I do. So, any wedding bells yet?"

She laughed, "Not yet. I swear, he's waiting to win a Super Bowl."

"Well, when it happens, I'd better get an invite to the wedding. I can't wait to call you Mrs. Manning!"

"Of course! I need you to be a bridesmaid! But right now, I gotta run. Brunch with the future mom-in-law Olivia, Payton's wife Ashley, and Coop's wife Ellen. But I want to set aside some time to dish. I have to hear all about this guy that got you out of New York!" I could almost hear her eyeroll.

"Give my best to Olivia, then. I'll call you soon, when I know Eli is going to be away. Well make naughty drinks and chat all night. Have fun at your brunch! Love you Abs!"

"Love you Bells!"

I dialed Eli's cell, "Eli Manning."

"Eli! Bella Swan."

"Bella! Hey, sweetheart!"

"Hey there! When are you going to make an honest woman of Abby?" I grinned.

His groan came over the line loudly, "Not you too! My mother is hounding me. She's like a parrot in Chanel, 'grandkids, bawk! Grandkids!' She's making me nuts!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Aww, the poor woman."

"So what can I do ya for?"

"Do you know anyone on the Seattle team?"

"I know Matt Hasselbeck. He's the QB. Why?"

"I know I'm asking a lot, Eli, but is there any way you can get me a pair of VIP passes for their training camp? My boyfriend's brother is a huge fan, and I'd like to do something nice for him."

"Boyfriend? When did this happen? I didn't even get to meet him and put a scare into him! Invite us to dinner after camp," he chuckled darkly.

"I'm... not in New York, Eli. I'm staying with his family in... Washington."

"The _state_? I would assume, since you want passes for the Seahawk's camp."

"Yeah, the state. So do you think you can help me out, big guy?"

"I don't think the passes will be a problem. Let me call Matty, see what he can set up. Give me your address, and I'll even have him send them over by team courier."

"You're the best, Eli!" I rattled off the Cullen's address. "Give them my cell number, in case the courier gets lost. It's a bit on the hard-to-find side."

"No biggie, Bells. You've always been great at our charity events. It's the least I can do. And Abby would have my ass if I didn't come through for you," he chuckled.

Thanks, Eli! Love ya!"

"Love ya back, sweety."

I was thrilled. No way could Emmett top that.

I turned to see Edward, standing in the doorway with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He was wearing that crooked smile, and he looked... fidgety.

I wasn't aware a vampire could look fidgety.

"That's a very nice thing you're doing for Emmett," he said.

I waved one hand, "It's nothing, really. A phone call. It helps when you know people," I grinned.

"Well, he's going to be over the moon, love. Thank you. You'll have a fan for life," he moved to my side and slid his arms around my waist. "As for you, I have plans for us today."

"Really? What's on the agenda?" I started placing tiny kisses along his jaw.

His hand moved up into my hair, cupping the back of my head. He was obviously enjoying the attention, "we're going to take a drive, and then I want to run you to a special spot."

"Every spot with you is special, babe." I sighed into his ear. Did I just feel Edward shiver?

"Well, this is more special," he smiled against my temple.

"Then let's go."

We drove south on 101 in the Volvo, and I was completely enjoying this midsummer day, basking in the intermittent rays of sunshine as they bounced off of my beautiful man, spraying sparkles over the interior of the car. After awhile, he turned left on Upper Hoh Road, and his driving skills were showcased as he took the winding, twisting road at insane speeds.

We pulled into the Hoh Rain Forest Visitor Center and parked. "Edward, what are we doing?"

He flashed me that megawatt smile and said, "You'll see."

"I hope you don't think I'm hiking, because..." I huffed.

"No, love. I'm hiking. You're riding."

Edward opened the trunk and pulled out a thick parka. He helped me into it, and pulled gloves and a hat from one of the pockets, "It gets chilly were we're going." He shrugged into a padded vest, for appearances, I assumed.

"And where is that?" I said, pulling on the hat.

"You'll see." Again! Ugh! Infuriating vampire!

We walked down the trail a ways, and then he pulled me into the woods. As soon as he had me settled on his back, he took off running. He jumped the Hoh River as he ran east, easily dodging the trees that were merely a blur to me. All I could do was hang on. It wasn't long before I realized that the trees were thinning, and I saw rocky outcrops, and patches of snow. He was taking me up a mountain!

Soon all the greenery was gone, and there was nothing but stone and snow surrounding us. He slowed as we crossed a bare, rocky ridge, nodding to his left at a huge expanse of snow and ice, "That's White Glacier." It was amazing.

He finally drew to a halt, letting me down on shaky legs. The air was a bit on the thin side, but so crisp and clean it almost burned my lungs. I spun in a slow circle, looking at the horizon that surrounded us. It was so incredibly beautiful that it took my breath away. I finally spoke, "Edward. My god, this is amazing. Where are we?"

"We're at the top of Mount Olympus. The highest point on the peninsula." He pointed to the east, "That's Blue Glacier." He gave me a crooked smile, and I'd swear he looked nervous again.

I took his hands, "What's wrong, Edward? Something is clearly upsetting you."

He shook his head, "Not upsetting, love, I'm just... here, sit here, please." He pulled off his vest and laid it on a smooth shelf of rock, sitting me comfortably.

"Bella, I brought you here for a reason," he said, settling to sit at my feet.

Oh no. What fresh hell was this?

* * *

 **E/N: Poor Bella, always with the wrong idea.**

 **The Mannings (Olivia and Archie, Cooper and Ellen, Peyton and Ashley, Eli and Abby) are all quite active in charity works. I didn't think it a stretch that Bella, who was quite a mover and shaker in the charity game, would be friends with all of them.**

 **Eli Manning was the QB for the NY Giants in 2006. He proposed to his long-time girlfriend Abby McGrew in 2007. They finally married in 2008, in Mexico, right after he won his first Super Bowl ring. So I doubt Bella got to be a bridesmaid.**

 **The race to 1,100 reviews is still on, my lovelies! Please contribute! Give til it hurts! ;-)**


	40. Chapter 40 Proposal

**A/N: Well, you've all been waiting for this. The chapter title says it all, I think. Shall we see how it goes down?**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

"We're at the top of Mount Olympus. The highest point on the peninsula." I pointed to the east, "That's Blue Glacier." I smiled at her and tried to hide my nervousness.

She took my hands, "What's wrong, Edward? Something is clearly upsetting you."

I shook my head, "Not upsetting, love, I'm just... here, sit here, please." I pulled off my vest and laid it on a smooth shelf of rock, helping her to sit.

"Bella, I brought you here for a reason," I said, settling to sit at her feet.

Suddenly _she_ looked nervous. Had I misread her feelings? I know that I have mentioned marriage a few times, but I also noticed that _she_ never had, and had only agreed when I asked her to wait. Was I rushing her?

I felt sick.

I tried to reassure myself with the reminder that she loved me, and that she felt the mate bond so strongly, in spite of her humanity.

Well, what was the worst that could happen? She could tell me no...

And crush my heart.

And destroy me.

Be a man, Edward!

I took both of her hands in mine, drew in a deep breath, and began, speaking from my heart.

"I brought you to the summit of Mount Olympus, because you are my goddess. In Greece, Mount Olympus is the home of the Twelve Olympian gods. This is a poor substitute, but you are my Aphrodite, and it's only fitting for you to have your own mountain. So from here on, I consider _this_ Mount Olympus the realm of my own, personal goddess.

"The day you first opened your front door to me, Isabella, my heart was lost to you. I looked into your beautiful eyes, and I saw my forever. I knew you immediately as the other half of me. I saw the only woman who has ever touched my heart, the only one who ever will. You accepted me and what I am with such grace, such ease. The fact that you feel our bond as strongly as I do is nothing short of a miracle to me. You have accepted my family, and they adore you. You have fit yourself into our lives flawlessly, like the last piece of a puzzle that none of us realized was incomplete.

"I want to worship you, shelter you, defend you, comfort you, and spoil you. I want to slay dragons for you. I want to climb up to your balcony and whisper of my love for you. I want to stand on the busiest street in New York and scream of it. I want to give you the world, and everything in it. You have but to ask, and it's yours. If you asked me for the moon, I would do everything in my power to lay it at your feet.

"I love you with every fiber of my being, and I wish nothing more than to spend the rest of your life with you. If you should perish, I will be right behind you, in hopes that I can find you in the next life. I can no longer survive without you." I rose to my knees, took the ring box out of my pocket and snapped it open, holding it out to her, cupped in both of my hands, "Isabella Marie Swan, we've known each other less than a month, but I know that you are meant for me, as I am meant for you. Pledge thy troth to me, and I shall pledge mine to thee, forever more. Will you marry me?"

She sat as still as the stone around us, not even breathing. Fear began to rise in my throat, nearly choking me, and then one single, fat tear crested in her right eye, tumbling down her cheek. As if in slow motion, I watched it trace to her jaw, tremble slightly on her chin, and fall.

Suddenly, she was reaching for me, past my hands cradling the ring, past my arms outstretched in supplication. She cupped my face, her lips trembling, "Oh Edward... I love you, so much. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Then she was in my arms, and our lips crashed together in joy and wonder. She said yes! I clutched her body to mine as firmly as I dared without crushing her, and her heart was pounding against me so strongly that it almost felt like mine was beating as well. Our mouths parted, and we laughed into each others eyes, as tears continued to pour from hers. I knew they were tears of happiness.

"Wife," I whispered to her.

"Husband," she whispered back, making my heart clench.

I lifted her and spun her, dizzying both of us with my joy. I set her back on her feet, unable to release my hold on her waist. But it wasn't official until-

"Your ring!" I gasped. In our excitement, I had dropped the ring box to catch her as she launched herself into my arms. I quickly retrieved it from the stones, plucked it from it's velvet bed and pulled the glove from her left hand. As I slid it onto her finger, I said, "With this ring, you are no longer my girlfriend. You are my fiancee." Her eyes never left mine.

"My fiance," she breathed, stroking my jaw.

We grinned into each others eyes until that wasn't enough, and our lips met again; tenderly, reverently.

"Have you even looked at your ring, love?" I chuckled against her lips.

"Oh! No, not yet," she blushed. Holding her hand up from it's place buried in my hair, she gasped, "Edward, it's gorgeous! It has to be at least five carats, you mad, extravagant vampire!"

"Six. I would have gone bigger, but I wanted you to be able to stand upright," I laughed.

She tisked at me, "I love it. It fits perfectly! How did you manage that?"

"Alice. She held your hand and knew your size. She helped me set this up as well, buying your coat, stashing it in the trunk, looking to see if this peak was unoccupied today. The weather."

"I'll have to find a way to thank the Pixie now as well," she smiled into my eyes.

My Bella was never one to be outdone, "I know you will, love. I think the thing that would make her happiest is to plan the wedding. She lives for that sort of thing. She's going to badger you for the opportunity."

She smirked, "It would be nice to not be the one planning everything. As long as I get final say, she can have at it. With you waiting at the end of the aisle, I don't care what I'm wearing."

I sat down with my back to the rock she had perched on, putting my padded vest on the ground between my legs. When I had her settled, her back against my chest and my arms surrounding her, I said, "I'll admit, I'm a bit of a traditionalist. I would love to see you coming down the aisle wearing a long, white gown, veil and all. It's a bit of a fantasy of mine." I kissed her temple, "Do you want a long engagement, or a short one, love?" Please say short, please say short, please say-

"Short." Ahh. "There's no need to drag it out. Do you think Alice can pull it off with a month's notice?"

"I'm sure she can. Alice is a bit of a magician. She helped me pull off our first date with only a few hours notice."

"I'll definitely let her orchestrate it, then. She can also pick the date, as long as it's within a month. I'm sure she has already seen a date in her visions."

My phone pinged with a message:

 _August 13_ _th_ _. Thank you Bella! You won't be sorry! ~A_

I showed Bella the screen, and she chuckled, "August thirteenth it is, then. Do you suppose Alice will be my matron-of-honor-"

My phone pinged again:

 _Squeee! Of course I will! I love you guys! ~A_

Ping:

 _Come home soon. I have sketches! ~A_

We both laughed. "You have released the Kraken, love. We're both going to be extremely busy over the next month," I sighed.

"Then let's stay here a little while longer," she said, snuggling back into my arms. "It's so beautiful."

I buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her scent greedily, "You're not cold?"

She shook her head and sighed contentedly, holding her hand up to admire her ring. "We're getting married," she murmured.

I tipped her face up to brush my lips against hers, "Are you happy, love?"

She smiled and curled one arm around my neck, pulling me closer, "So happy. I'm so in love with you, Edward. I never knew I could love anyone this much."

"I love you, Isabella, more than anyone has ever loved before." I kissed her again, reveling in the warm softness of her lips.

Mine.

My fiancee. My mate. In a month, my wife.

She settled back against my chest as we gazed out over the wildly beautiful landscape surrounding us. In the quiet, I was suddenly moved to quote the poem by Christopher Marlowe:

"Come live with me and be my love,

And we will all the pleasures prove

That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,

Woods or steepy mountain yields.

And we will sit upon the rocks,

Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks,

By shallow rivers to whose falls

Melodious birds sing madrigals.

And I will make thee beds of roses

And a thousand fragrant posies,

A cap of flowers, and a kirtle

Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;

A gown made of the finest wool

Which from our pretty lambs we pull;

Fair lined slippers for the cold,

With buckles of the purest gold;

A belt of straw and ivy buds,

With coral clasps and amber studs:

And if these pleasures may thee move,

Come live with me and be my love.

The shepherds' swains shall dance and sing

For thy delight each May morning:

If these delights thy mind may move,

Then live with me and be my love."

Silence returned to my love's mountain top, and Bella turned her face to mine, tears streaking her cheeks, she whispered, "Edward..."

"Don't cry, my beautiful girl," I crooned, kissing her wet cheeks.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she sniffled.

"Again, you have that backwards, love. I'm the one that was lucky to find you."

She wriggled around until she was laying on my chest, arms around my neck, "You make me swoon."

"You make me feel alive."

Silence reigned as I spent an inordinate amount of time kissing my fiancee until her lips were bright and swollen. It was an excellent look for her.

I reluctantly broke up the rendezvous, "We need to get home, my love. I need to feed you lunch, and you know how mom hates for you to miss a meal."

She grinned, "I do. And I think I'm ready for the family to fawn on us. I'm also interested in what Alice is brewing up. I'm sure I'll be immediately overwhelmed, but I'm rather excited." She blushed.

Oh, my charming girl!

"It thrills me that you're excited for our wedding. Let's go, then." I kissed her nose, stood her on her feet and rose to hold her clasped against me. I looked around at what I now consider a sacred place. "We'll come back here. Perhaps with a picnic next time?" I smiled down into the sparkling eyes of my future wife.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

 **E/N: So there it is, the kids are engaged! Yay!**

 **Let me know what you think; was it better than the book or movie? Worse? Do you want your own, personal Edward? I know I do!**

 **Also, the race to 1,100 reviews continues. Please review, so I can make Jessica314 write a one-shot of my choice! DOOO EEEET!**


	41. Chapter 41 Sorority

**A/N: Please forgive the long delay, I've been suffering a crisis of self-confidence. I think I'm back, but I'm not sure. You be the judge.**

 **So, the kids are engaged. Nothing but clear sailing ahead, all the way to the wedding. You believe me, right? ;-)**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

In the car, all the way back to the house, Edward kept my hand clasped in his. He toyed with my ring, stroked the finger it adorned, and occasionally raised it to his lips, all with the sweetest smile on his face I've ever seen. He was clearly as happy as I was.

I was looking forward to the excitement of his- no, _our_ family. Edward had made Alice promise not to blab until we got home, saying that it was our news to share, and she shouldn't rob us of our joy.

Threats to elope to Las Vegas secured her word. That little Pixie can yell!

Now that we were engaged, with a ring and all, making it official, thank you very much, I had a million thoughts whirling through my head, first and foremost, at what point will Edward be changing me? I had noticed that he put me off every time I brought it up, but surely he had an idea of a time line; before or after the wedding, before or after the honeymoon.

Honeymoon! Where were we going to go on our honeymoon? I'd always dreamed of a tropical honeymoon, but with Edward's skin 'issue', a sunny location would be out of the question. I'll admit that it disappointed me a bit. Fantasies of making love with Edward on the beach, with the sound of the surf pounding nearby... would have to be put away.

Speaking of put away, what about my house in New York? What am I going to do with that? I suppose it can be closed up, and then when anyone in the family wanted to visit the city, they could open it up. I could give each couple a copy of the house keys, and the alarm code. I'd have to notify my cleaning service, oh, and I'd have to resign from my charity board. That made me sad, but not for too long. There were socialites aplenty ready to take up the reigns, even if only for the prestige.

Oh, and I'd need to get my medical records transferred to my future father-in-law. Which brought my mind to my new family. I knew Alice was thrilled, and Jasper was happy if Alice was happy. Mom will be delighted to have a new daughter, she'd already amply demonstrated that. I was still struggling with calling Carlisle 'dad', but our engagement should make me feel less awkward about it, not that he'd ever been anything but lovely to me. Emmett would be thrilled to have more reason to tease us, and Rosalie... well.

I was truly hoping that Rosalie would at least be happy for us. I didn't expect her to be our cheerleader, but maybe the news that we were making it permanent would thaw her out, maybe just a little.

I rolled my head against the headrest, gazing with utter adoration at my gorgeous, amazing, vampire fiance. My heart gave a jump and I gasped as it really hit me, "Holy crow! Edward, we're engaged!"

He laughed right out loud, kissing my ring finger again, "We are, beautiful girl. And I can't wait."

I threw off my seat belt, flung my arms around his neck and gave him several very wet, loud kisses, high up on his cheekbone, muttering, "Hubby, hubby, hubby." I was feeling so light, happy and silly, I couldn't contain myself.

His eyes positively glowed as he pulled me tighter against his chest and whispered, "Wife," as he kissed me deeply, never wavering on the road. My vampire can multitask like nobody's business.

We pulled into the garage and headed into the house. Edward was grinning so wide I thought his face would split, and I was feeling so excited that I was nearly pulling him up the stairs.

"Excited, my beautiful girl?" he laughed.

I flushed just a little, "Understatement. I don't think I could be any more excited if I were Alice!"

"Heaven forbid!" We paused at the door into the kitchen, and he took a deep breath, "Here we go!"

The entire family was gathered in the living room, with Alice bouncing frenetically, hands balled and tucked beneath her chin.

"Oh, thank god," growled Rosalie. "Alice wouldn't let us do anything until you got here. Some of us have lives, you know."

"Rosie, come on," soothed Emmett.

"Tell them!" shrieked Alice.

I held up my hand with it's enormous stone, and said excitedly, "We're engaged!"

Alice, who already knew, but was just that thrilled, screamed.

Carlisle smiled widely and clapped his hands once in triumph.

Jasper laughed at Alice's antics, and shot me a wink.

Esme had me in her arms in an instant, whispering how happy she was into my ear.

Emmett pretended to spike a football and did a crazy little end-zone dance.

Rosalie slammed the magazine she was reading to the floor, and shouted, "That's just fucking perfect."

Only she wasn't saying it like she was happy. She was most decidedly _not_ happy.

Esme spun around and said with the perfect blend of shock and motherly reprimand, "Rosalie!"

Edward took a step toward Rosalie, growling deep in his chest. I grabbed his arm.

"No, let her talk," I said. "I'd like to know why she objects that after a _hundred years_ , her brother is finally happy, and it pisses her off. Well?" I spat at Rosalie. "Let's hear it."

Frankly, I was a little surprised that I had the stones to stand up to the ice queen vampire, but look at me, Bad Ass Bella. The rest of the family stayed silent, letting me handle the situation that was obviously quite personally between me and Rosalie. I felt a wave of calm, and turned to address Jasper, "Jazz, please don't. We need to get this out, and it needs to be over here and now." He nodded and the wave retreated.

She glared at everyone in turn, until she was finally staring at me. I read anger in her eyes, but also... sorrow? "I don't begrudge my brother his happiness. But I think you're making a mistake. And you'll regret it for the rest of your existence," she snarled.

"What mistake is that, Rosalie?" I was doing everything I could to keep my tone neutral. It wouldn't solve anything if I got as snotty as she sounded.

"You're tying yourself to a vampire! Are you that stupid? Don't you realize what that means?" Her words carried pain, and I was baffled as to _why_.

"I really don't know why it upsets you, Rosalie. Please tell me."

Her eyes swam with venom, and I knew if it were possible for her to cry, she would be flowing like a river. Her voice became thin, "He can never give you children! I wanted children, but that was taken away from me when my fiance left me to die in the street like an animal!"

To say I was shocked would be an egregious understatement. She didn't know. Of course, she didn't know, how could she? But I suddenly felt like crap. I turned to the family, "Could you all please give us a minute?" They all disappeared except for Edward. I knew he was afraid to leave me alone with Rosalie, but I didn't feel like I needed to fear her. This was obviously a woman thing, not a vampire thing.

"Babe, we're fine. Please." He nodded, kissed my forehead and ran out the back door. I hoped they all went far enough away to give us true privacy.

"Rosalie, will you tell me your story? Please?"

She nodded shortly and waved me toward the sofa. We sat a healthy distance from each other, and she began her story. She told me about her fiance, Royce King, and her dreams of having a home, a husband, and children. I never expected for the dark turn the story took when she told me that he and his drunken friends had brutally raped her and left her dying in the street. She related it to me stoically as tears rolled down my face. By the time she was done talking, we had scooted slowly closer to each other, until our knees nearly touched.

"I would have died that night, if Carlisle hadn't found me. I was... a bitch for quite a while, blaming dad for turning me, when I would have died anyway. I hunted down the men who killed me, ending them one by one. I saved Royce for last. The look on his face when I showed up, red eyed and wearing a wedding dress... well, let's just say he knew what was coming, and I made him scream for a bit before I ended him." Her face reflected absolutely no joy in what she had related to me. I knew the memory pained her, regardless of what that animal deserved, and ultimately got.

I don't think she even noticed when she took both of my hands into hers, "But my point, Bella, is that you are throwing away your chance to have a family, to have children, by marrying my brother. If you changed your mind, told him that you might want a family some day, he would let you go. We would all be here to help him get over-"

I stopped her right there, "Rosalie, I can't have a family. Not even with a human man. I have a genetic abnormality that could very possibly be passed on to any children I would have, and I could never do that to another person. I... Rose, I had my tubes tied almost a year ago. I've known for a long time that I didn't want children, and since my diagnosis, I have a medical reason not to. I'm sorry, Rosalie. I assumed you knew. As for your brother... I love him. I feel pain when we're separated. He feels the same. I'm his mate, he's mine. It's him or nothing for me."

She was very quiet for a few minutes, then she finally looked me in the eyes and said, "That changes things, doesn't it?" I huffed a laugh, and she went on, "I... I think I owe you an apology. I have been very cold to you, and I'm sorry Bella. I had no right, and I..."

I squeezed her hands, "No harm, no foul. Let's start over, okay? Hi, I'm Bella, your new sister."

She squeezed me back, gently, smiling, "Hi, I'm your new sister, Rose." She released my hands, and gave me a shy hug. "Welcome to the family, Bella. Really, welcome."

At that moment, Alice came barreling back into the house, shouting, "Pajama party!" at the top of her lungs. The rest of the family, completely confused, but totally unsurprised, came filtering back into the room by ones and twos. I hastily wiped the last of my tears away, and threw Rosalie a glance, "We're having a pajama party?"

Rosalie, looking softer than I had ever seen her since I arrived, said, "You learn to roll with it." We both laughed. I think we had turned a corner, Rose and me, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **E/N: I know some of you are going to say Bella forgave too easy, but that's Bella. She has a heart as big as Texas.**

 **Believe it or not, the race to 1100 is still on. The only shot I have is that she has just posted the epilogue to her story, so she won't get any big rush of reviews. She has to count on trickle ins, the bad news is that she's at 1050+. So review me, let me know if this chapter lives up to your expectations. Did I get Bella right?**

 **If all of my lurkers just posted ONE review, I'd be over the top. Just sayin'. *blows kisses***


	42. Chapter 42 In Gratitude

**A/N: I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your reception of the last chapter. I was happy that Rosalie got to have her say, and now she and Bella can have a real relationship. I imagine it will make everyone in the family pretty happy.**

 **Plot bunnies await! Onward!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Seeing Rosalie actually embrace my fiancee was a startling sight. Startling, and wonderful. I knew Rose could be, well, a bitch, but deep down she had a soft heart, and was capable of fierce loyalty and affection. She just kept it under a hard shell most of the time. These two strong, loving women had decided to make a new start, and that meant the family dynamic would be altered, I hoped in the best possible way.

She came to stand next to me as Emmett snatched an large envelope off the entry table and held it out to Bella, "This came for you, Bee. The guy was wearing a Seahawks polo, and the envelope has the team logo on it!" His eyes were wide and excited, like a child on Christmas morning. I was looking forward to this.

"Ah! It came," Bella exclaimed, taking the envelope and ripping it open. She tipped out two laminated passes on lanyards and a smaller envelope with the Seahawks logo embossed on the front. She opened the smaller envelope and grinned at what it contained. "Emmett, in thanks for taking the time to stick all of those duckies on my shower floor, quite possibly saving my life, I present you with these all-access passes to the last Seahawks training camp of the year, and a personal invitation from their head coach to lunch with the team for you and a guest."

Emmett's eyes widened further, and he was actually speechless. I'm not sure I had ever witnessed an Emmett without words before. Bella was grinning even wider as she placed the passes and the invitation into his big, trembling hands.

He stood mute for a few minutes, gazing down at his treasure, then he thrust them into Rosalie's hands and scooped my fiancee into a huge hug. "Bella Bee, you're the best sister ever!" he whispered.

I expected Alice to take umbrage, but her thoughts were serene; she was just happy for her big brother. "It'll be cloudy that day. You're going to have so much fun! They're going to let you suit up and run some plays. Be careful that you act human. If you do what you're planning, they're going to bug you to sign with the team." Emmett's response was a big, goofy grin.

"How'd you manage this?" a clearly awestruck Jasper spoke up.

Emmett placed Bella carefully back on her feet, and she said, "It's who you know, Jazz." She winked at him and came back to my side. "So, Em. Who are you taking with you?"

Rosalie raised her hands in denial, "Not me. Spending the day around a bunch of sweaty, smelly humans holds no appeal."

Emmett grinned and looked at Jasper, "You in, brother?"

Jasper immediately jumped into Emmett's arms, his long legs hooked around his larger brother's waist, placing a loud, smacking kiss on his forehead and letting loose with a ear-drum shattering rebel yell. Suffice it to say he was amenable.

So, per Alice's command, after Bella's lunch, we made plans for the men to go on an extended hunt, perhaps up into Canada, and the women would be having a pajama party. I wasn't sure what that entailed, but I had a few, vague ideas. I really didn't want to know the rest, but from the flashes of the visions Alice was only partially successful in hiding from me, it involved scanty clothing, copious bridal magazines, DVDs and mani-pedis.

It was terrifying.

Alice and Rose spent the afternoon prepping for their pajama party, as Bella and I retreated to my piano. She never got tired of hearing me play her lullaby, and I never tired of playing it for her. I did slip in some other original compositions; Esme's Theme, and the song I wrote for Rose and Emmett's wedding. My only sadness was watching Bella lean toward the piano until her ear was near to touching it.

Later, Esme and Bella made dinner and took the leftovers to the neighbors, and Dad, Emmett, Jasper and I changed into hunting clothes. Why we need special clothing to hunt was a mystery to me, but Alice insisted. Perhaps it was a cover if we came across humans out in the woods, but we carried no weapons. That would look odd. At least they were comfortable, and we all looked rather rugged, a fact not lost on our mates.

As the sun started to set, the women all settled into Alice's suite, dressed in night clothes covered with robes that I was certain would be discarded as soon as we left. I couldn't help but to fantasize a bit about what Bella was wearing under _her_ robe. Most likely one of those hair-raising bits of material she bought in Seattle.

Down, boy.

They all piled on and around the bed. Alice had a stack of bride magazines, and a huge case that she opened to reveal what could have been medieval tools of torture, but in actuality were manicure implements.

I still didn't see much of a difference, and I feared for my fiancee's fingers and toes.

There were a stack of DVDs next to the TV, and Esme had provided for Bella's snacking needs with an enormous bowl of popcorn and small dishes of nuts, M&Ms and something called 'gummy bears'. Alice had installed a mini-fridge and had it stocked with Cokes. The Pixie went all out.

"Alice, please don't break my future wife," I said sternly from the doorway. As much as I hated spending a night away from Bella, I was eager to escape the den of femininity. I didn't envy her Alice's intensity. I was quite sure by morning, she might be ready to elope after all.

"As if," scoffed Alice, rolling her eyes. "And don't worry, she won't be bored. I have tonnes of stuff to go over with her for the wedding."

Bella rolled her eyes as well, and then came to me for a last kiss. I was happy to oblige. I also didn't much care who was watching or listening. Having my ring on her finger gave me a bit more freedom to... well, be free with my mate.

"I feel bad, though," she widened her eyes at me. "I have all of these great snacks, and the rest of them have nothing!" She put an exaggerated sob into her voice, "Couldn't you bring them something? Maybe a couple of gophers, or a basket of squirrels?" I caught the pillow that Rosalie had thrown before it hit Bella in the head and they all giggled.

Esme smiled happily that her family was all getting along so beautifully. Just then Jasper gave a shrill whistle, Emmett shouted, "Come on!" and she said, "She'll be fine, Edward. You boys get going. Emmett is pacing a rut into my back yard."

I met up with Dad and my brothers in the yard, and the last thing I heard as we ran into the forest was Alice, saying, "Now, first things first, the dress! Everybody grab a magazine."

We ran up into Canada, where Jasper had heard about a problem with mountain lion overpopulation. I could guarantee that wouldn't be the case by morning.

After we all had a few kills in, we settled in for some 'guy time' as Emmett liked to call it. I hadn't expected to get into a discussion about theology with all of them, but Dad brought it up.

"Edward, I've given a lot of thought to what you and Bella discussed. I've done a lot of reading, and I have to say..."

"What?" said Emmett. "What are we talking about?"

"My soul, or the lack thereof," I clarified.

Jasper snorted, "I thought that was settled."

"Curiously enough, Bella brought something to our attention that we hadn't thought of," said Carlisle. "She believes that in order to feel remorse, or even love, one must have a soul. And I... I agree with her." He looked straight at me.

If I was being completely honest with myself, I would have to admit that I had long since come to the same conclusion. "She's quite intuitive," I said with a small laugh.

My dad smiled and clapped me on the shoulder, "She's wonderful, Edward. We're all lucky you found her. The family feels... complete, somehow."

"So does Edward," snorted Jasper. "Or he will, in about a month." Emmett, of course, laughed along.

"And so it begins," I groaned.

"Aww, lighten up, Eddie! We've been waiting for this for decades!" guffawed Emmett.

I nodded, "So you have. But please, keep it PG in front of Bella. That's all I ask."

"Deal!" said Jasper, jumping up. "Come on, Em. Let's stretch our legs. The second course is waiting!" They dashed off into the forest, leaving my dad and I alone.

"Edward, we need to discuss your marital relations." my father began without preamble. I groaned to myself.

"Dad, this isn't going to be a birds and bees talk, is it? I can assure you, I've seen into the minds of lovers for years. And years. I think I have the basics down."

He smiled at me, "I never doubted that, Edward. No, I was referring to something more clinical. I would like for you to provide me with a sample of your semen. I'll give you a sterile container when we get home."

I was flummoxed, "What? For the love of god, Dad, why?"

"Well, you intend to leave Bella human, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you intend to enjoy a complete marriage with her, yes?"

If I could have blushed, I would have, "Yes."

"Then I need to ascertain what effect your semen will have on your wife, and if it's dangerous to her. If it is, I will need to test it on various condom materials."

The only thing keeping me from complete mortification was how professional and detached he was. "How can you test it? You'll not be using Bella, surely!" I was aghast.

"No, no, son. I intend to analyze it microscopically, and I can always slip into the morgue at the hospital if I need verification, one way or the other."

"I see. Very well, I'll have it to you by tomorrow night. And thank you for not informing me of this in front of my brothers. I can't imagine..."

Dad laughed, "I can. It's why I waited until we were alone. I'll arrange with Esme to have everyone out of the house for a few hours tomorrow evening. I'm sure you can complete things by then." He gave me a tiny smile, and I chuckled. I loved it when Dad tried to be funny.

"I may have to wait until Bella is asleep."

"That's fine," he nodded.

We returned to the house just as the sun was rising. The pajama party was over, Bella was still fast asleep in our bed, and the day was beginning for my family. Although we didn't sleep at night, we all tended to adhere to a human-like schedule, and the sunrise was the official start of the day.

Alice was guarding her thoughts closely, so I assumed some issues about the wedding were already decided. I also assumed I was not to be privy to those details. "Alice..." I growled.

"Don't blame me! Bella wants you to be surprised. And there is _no way_ you're going to get even a peek at the dress she chose. So piss off, Edward," she grinned.

I pissed myself off up the stairs, changed into sleep pants and carefully slid into bed next to my beautiful fiancee. I gathered her into my arms and she softly groaned my name, wiggling closer to me, still asleep. Luckily, she had changed into her sleep shorts and a soft t-shirt before crawling into our bed, and I didn't have to struggle with the temptation of sexy sleep ware. She was temptation enough without the added frippery.

I know that I ought to have grabbed Dad's sample cup, and got it over with, but I had missed my girl. I needed this time to hold her. Besides, there was less of a chance of my brothers finding out if I waited until everyone was out of the house tonight. Granted, I'd done it before, for personal reasons, but this clinical act was one I really wasn't looking forward to.

God help me if Jazz and Emmett got wind of it.

* * *

 **E/N: Poor Edward. Ah well, I'm sure he'll... muscle through it. ;-)**

 **Review, my lovely readers! The more you review, the hotter I'll make the upcoming lime I have planned for chapter 44...**


	43. Chapter 43 Pajama Party

**A/N: I know you all want them to have "the change" talk, but trust me, that isn't going to happen for awhile. Keep in mind, Bella is operating under the assumption that he intends to change her, so they can have forever together. Edward is playing ostrich, and thinks that if they never discuss it, it will go away, because he doesn't want to take away her humanity. Remember all those men he killed? They weigh heavily on his... well, his soul. He thinks changing Bella is killing her, with the added weight of turning her into a bloodthirsty monster.**

 **I just wanted to assure you that it IS coming, but other stuff is coming FIRST!**

 **This picks up where Edward left to go hunting. Let's see what happens at the pajama party!**

 **Bella's POV**

" _Now, first things first, the dress! Everybody grab a magazine," said Alice._

We all dutifully took a magazine from Alice's stack, leafing through and pointing out hemlines, necklines, sleeves, bodices and skirt widths. After an hour of finding nothing that really suited me all in one dress, Alice spoke up, "I have a few sketches, if you'd like to see them."

"Yes, please. I'm not finding anything I like in these," I flung the magazine I was holding to the floor. None of the dresses seemed... right. Most of them were strapless, and that really didn't coincide with my old-fashioned groom's tastes.

The first page of her sketchbook had a lovely dress, but it was a bit on the Elizabethan side. "All this is missing is a ruff, Alice," I giggled.

She huffed, "Fine, but I have a feeling about the next one, Bella." She made a hurry up motion at me.

I flipped the page... and there it was. My dress. I sat staring at the detailed sketch, almost not breathing, "Alice! Oh my god, Alice! This is perfect! Look!" I showed the sketch to Esme and Rosalie, who both smiled widely.

"Oh Bella," Esme breathed. "Darling, you're right, that is perfect! You'll be so beautiful on your wedding day! Edward won't know what hit him," she chuckled.

"You're gonna knock him on his kiester, sis," Rosalie smirked.

"I have swatches!" Alice yelled, pulling a bag out from under her bed.

Of course she did.

After much discussion all around, we decided on a soft, clingy silk fabric with a very flexible, floaty chiffon as an overlay. In pure white, of course, for my very traditional fiance.

Veils were next. Rosalie was trying desperately to talk me into a tiara and a full, five layer veil, but in deference to the style of the dress, I went for a traditional flower wreath with a single layer down the back, the length of the train, and a fingertip length layer for the front. I wanted my sweet groom to have the lifting-the-veil moment. We selected a very supple, flowing tulle, to go with the fabrics of the dress.

"But can all this be done by the wedding?" I fretted.

Alice gave me a superior little smirk, "I'm going to take your exact measurements, and send my sketch and swatches to my seamstress in New York. She works for one of the fashion houses, but she always makes time for me. She'll have the finished dress back to me within two weeks, and I can handle any adjustments here. I'd make the whole dress, but the embroidery would be a bear to finish by myself. I have so many other things to do!"

"Can we get married here?" I asked Esme, hesitantly. "I don't want to impose, but since it's going to be just us anyway..."

"Of course, dear! I think that would be for the best. Although I'm not sure it is going to be just us. Alice, were you going to invite the Denalis?"

"Of course! Bella has to meet her new cousins."

So, I was to meet the famous (or infamous?) Tanya. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, so I shelved the thought for later.

Much later.

"Don't you have anyone you'd like to invite Bella?" Alice asked.

"Not really. I'd like to invite Eli and Abby, but I doubt they can get away right now. He's a player for the New York Giants, and they're still in training camp. I don't have any... close friends other than Abby. With a complete lack of family, I was a bit of a recluse back home," I bit my lip, slightly embarrassed to make that admission.

Esme patted my hand, "Never you mind, then. You have oodles of family now, more than you've ever wanted, I'm sure."

I shook my head and smiled, "You're wrong. I have just the right amount."

Even Rosalie smiled at that.

"We can set up video cameras at key locations and let them run. Emmett can edit it into a beautiful finished movie that you can send to your friends, Bella," she said.

"Thank you, Rose. That would be amazing."

Esme popped in a DVD of some romantic comedy that none of us paid any attention to. Alice got to work on my manicure, and Rosalie handled my pedicure. We discussed color (Edward's favorite color is blue, so we went with a midnight shade) flowers, and a cake. I argued that no one would be eating cake, but Rosalie reminded me of the reception tradition of feeding each other a bite, saying, "Make it a big bite, Bella. And you had better make him eat it! Don't let him off the hook, you cream-puff."

I made sure Alice knew that I hated carnations (they reminded me too much of funerals, and I had attended far too many of those in my life) and she showed me a picture of a calla lily bouquet that I loved. She said she would bind the stems with white and midnight blue ribbons.

"I'll put tiny midnight blue ribbons on your garter, too. That can be your something blue!" Alice said happily. My sister was in her element, and I was happy to give her this. Her eyes went blank for a moment, and then she gasped, "Mom! That's perfect! Her something new!" Esme smiled and nodded.

Obviously Esme had a gift planned for me.

I couldn't begin to describe the feelings in my chest for these beautiful people, this family of vampires who accepted me as their own. They welcomed me without hesitation, making me feel like I had belonged with them all along, and had only been waiting for me to arrive. I really looked forward to actually _being_ one of them.

"Mom," I began shyly. "Do you think that... Dad would... give me away? Walk me down the aisle?"

I think if Esme could have cried, at that moment, she would have, "Oh, sweetheart, I think he'd be delighted! You'll have to ask him yourself. And please do so when I'm present; I want to watch."

"Oh! Who's going to marry us?" I panicked.

Rosalie waved the nail polish brush she was holding, "Emmett is ordained."

"Emmett?" I gasped, trying not to laugh.

"I promise, he does a lovely service. He married me and Jasper right after we joined the family in 1950. It made him so happy that he gets ordained every time we have a name change, just in case. He takes the job very seriously," grinned Alice. "Discuss it with Edward, he was there. And let Edward ask him to marry you. It will be quite touching."

"We haven't discussed lingerie, or her wedding night gown," said Rosalie.

"Edward has requested that white gown we bought in Seattle," I blushed.

Alice was appalled, "But he's _seen_ it, Bella!"

"Allie, I think that might be the point," snickered Rosalie.

Alice obviously had a brief vision, and her mouth formed a small 'o' as her eyes widened.

I blushed just a bit redder as Rose and Esme chuckled.

"Well, at any rate," Alice rushed on, "I already ordered your wedding underthings from La Perla. Trust me, you're going to love what I bought!"

Of that, I had no doubt.

When my yawns started to come in groups of three, Esme announced that the party was over, and shooed me off to my room. Well, to mine and Edward's room.

I changed into my comfy sleep clothes and crawled into bed, missing Edward. I had gotten so used to falling asleep with his cool arms wrapped around me, and his scent intoxicating me. I buried my nose in his pillow, dreamy thoughts of our wedding crowding my mind as I drifted off. The next thing I knew, I was cuddled against his chest. Sneaky vampire.

The day began like any other, with the exception of the fact that Edward and I were engaged. It seemed to color everything, bringing joy to the most mundane actions. Breakfast was spent throwing each other soft smiles. Whenever we were within a foot of each other, hands were reaching out. We were like each others homing beacons, drawing together at every opportunity. Like magnets; I'd move, he'd move. We spent every moment together, basking in our love, with the exception of Alice's measurement session. She informed me that she had already spoken with her friend in New York, and the package was ready to go as soon as she added my numbers. She was over-nighting it. That helped to ease my worries about the time crunch. Slightly.

I was so excited about my dress, and what I hoped Edward's reaction to it would be. Alice promised me that he would love it.

At bed time, we took turns in the bathroom, changing into our night clothes, but Edward said he had to go check on something and took off out the door. He was back quickly, and he didn't seem to want to look me in the eye. I wasn't having that.

I crossed the room and took his hands, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, love. Why should anything be wrong?" He kissed me softly and pulled me into his arms, still not meeting my eyes.

I felt something dig into my hip, and it definitely wasn't because he was happy to see me. Before he figured out what I was doing, I shoved my hand into the pocket of his pajama pants and closed my fingers around the object that had poked me.

A jar?

I pulled it out to examine, and Edward went completely still. It was a specimen jar. I recognized it from all the tests I'd had to endure when they diagnosed my Ushers. What in the world? What use would a vampire have for a specimen jar?

"Edward?" I said, holding up the jar.

He stepped away from me, groaning and dropping his face into his hands.

"Babe, is there something you need to tell me?"

His voice was muffled by his hands, "No."

"Edward, Does Dad need some sort of specimen from me? And if so, what the hell for?" My voice was rising.

His hands moved up to grip his hair, and he moaned, "No."

"Edward, you're freaking me out," my voice got a touch higher, and I couldn't seem to control it. If this kept on, I'd be shrieking like Alice.

"It's not for you," he said so quietly I didn't hear him, but I read his lips.

"For... you? I don't understand. You don't have blood, you don't have... bathroom functions... what kind of sample..." and then the light bulb came on. Oh... my... god. "He wants a sample of... _that_?"

Edward dropped to the bed, leaning forward and holding his face in his hands again.

I was flabbergasted, "But why?"

He didn't answer for a minute, and when he did, he never raised his head from the cradle of his hands. He spoke to the floor, mumbling.

"Babe, when you don't face me, I can't hear you."

He raised his head, looking at the wall behind me, "He needs to find out... what's in... _it_ , and whether... _it_... will harm you... when we..."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." I nodded. I'm nothing if not pragmatic. It didn't, however, prevent my blush from blooming vividly.

"I'm sorry, love. I was going to wait until you were asleep, so you'd never know... what I have to do. The family is all out of the house, so I could have some privacy..." He finally looked at me, his eyes anguished. "I know how offensive all of this is to you."

I had to bite back a laugh, "Offensive? No, babe. Not in the least. Hot? Arousing? Yes."

His brow creased, "Arousing? You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious," I said, stepping to stand between his spread knees. I placed the jar on the night stand and cupped his gorgeous jaw in my hands, tilting his face up. "In fact, I think I'd like to help."

 **E/N: Ooo! Do you think he's going to LET her help? Prudeward? But, he has admitted that he feels more free with her, now that they're engaged. ;-)**

 **And no, you don't get to see the dress yet! What, you think you're better than Edward? He doesn't see, YOU don't see. HA!**

 **Remember, the more reviews I get, the hotter the next chapter will be. It's up to you; Harlequin passion, or Hustler passion? Tell me in your review!**


	44. Chapter 44 Helping

**A/N: Welcome back! I want to send a shout-out to Maria, who dutifully reviewed every chapter up until 22. I hope you come back and read and review the rest! I also wish you had an account, because I'd love to PM you responses to your reviews! You're awesome!**

 **So, when last we left our young (ha!) lovers, Bella was offering to give Edward a hand with his... project.**

 **This chapter is extra long, because I couldn't bear to divide it in half. That would just be cruel...**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

 _She stepped to stand between my spread knees. She placed the jar on the night stand and cupped my jaw in her warm hands, tilting my face up. "In fact, I'd like to help."_

It took a few seconds to actually comprehend what she was telling me, even with my vampire brain. I gently pushed her back a step and shot to my feet, towering over her, "Absolutely not!"

Not the least bit intimidated, she planted her fists on her hips, scowling up at me, "Why not?"

I sputtered, "That's not... you can't... it wouldn't be... holy hell, Isabella!"

"Well, that was a compelling argument," she huffed, crossing her arms.

I had two fists full of my hair, not remembering even raising my arms, "Bella, you... 'helping' me... that's just... completely inappropriate!"

"Why?"

Infuriating girl! "We're not married, Bella! We've never even... and you want to... hell's bells, woman!" And now I'd lost the ability to articulate.

She held up her left hand, wiggling her diamond laden ring finger, "What does this mean, Edward?"

How can she be so calm? How can I be so turned on by the idea? "It means you're going to be my wife. _Going to be_ , Isabella."

"That's right, I am going to be your wife. And you need to provide your father with this sample because I am going to be your wife. You wouldn't even have to do _that_ if it weren't for me." She nodded toward the little jar on the night stand, "It's only fair that I assist you."

"Bella, be reasonable. What if... _it_... is pure venom? I couldn't allow you anywhere near it." The thought of what could happen was horrifying.

To my relief, she nodded. She chewed her lip, clearly thinking furiously. My relief was short-lived when she said, "Fine, but what if I helped you without actually... touching you?"

"What...?"

She stepped past me, piling several pillows against the headboard and climbing onto the bed to recline against them. "Come sit here," she said, patting the mattress between her knees.

"Bella..."

"Look, nothing will happen that you aren't comfortable with. Just give this a try, and if it doesn't work, you can sneak off after I'm asleep. Just try. Please?"

Damnable woman! I hesitantly knee walked to her on the bed as she reached over and flipped on the electric blanket, and flipped off the light. She smiled softly and said, "Lie with your back on me."

I positioned myself between her thighs and reclined, my head coming to rest on her shoulder, "Like this?"

Her soft laugh vibrated through my back, "Perfect. But I need you to remove your shirt."

I didn't move right away, and she softly kissed my ear, "Edward, I promised you nothing would happen that you didn't want. But this will work much better if I'm able to at least touch you a little bit."

I sat up and pulled my shirt off, flinging it to the floor, and laid back again. She wrapped her warm arms around my shoulders, whispering into my ear, "You'll need to relax, babe. I'm completely comfortable, and you won't break me."

I hadn't realized how tense I was. This was uncharted territory, and I had no idea what she had planned. I forced my muscles to unclench, relaxing into her arms. The moon was bright enough that night to illuminate the room. She could see everything just fine, even with her human sight.

"Mmm, that's nice. Are you comfortable, babe?" she asked, obviously making no move to startle me. I was starting to feel like a wild animal that she was attempting to tame. Unfortunately, that wasn't far off the mark, as I was feeling unsettled and liable to bolt. This was complete insanity, and I couldn't imagine what 'this' was, or how it could possibly get me to my goal. I turned my head to look into her eyes, "Bella, I don't think this is going to work."

She smiled and kissed me so softly I almost couldn't feel her lips, "Have faith, sweet fiance. Now, lay your hands flat on the blanket. It should warm up pretty soon."

I placed my palms on the blanket, already feeling the heat being absorbed into my skin. I had to admit that my beautiful, sexy fiancee had me intrigued. Lying in the cradle of her body, her scent surrounding me. I also had to admit, just being in this position, and feeling her body against mine was doing half of her work for her.

She bent her knees a bit, pressing her thighs against my sides, and it felt almost like an embrace. She began to softly caress my shoulders and arms, brushing her lips along the side of neck. She put those sweet lips against my ear, and in a whisper, she began to speak, "The first time I saw you, in Philadelphia, I was mesmerized by your music. But the longer I watched you play, the more mesmerized I became... by you. I was in a box to the left of the stage, and could only watch you in profile, but I could see your hands, so strong on the keys, and I started to develop a bit of a crush." She slid her left hand down my arm and picked up my left hand, sliding her fingers between mine. Her touch and her warm breath in my ear had me enthralled. I was already her slave, but she continued, weaving her spell over me.

"I told myself that I was a foolish little girl, having feelings for a celebrity far above me. Afterwards, I bought all of your CDs in the lobby, and nearly wore them out. I followed your career, and knew you were coming to New York this year. I made sure to have a ticket. Then I found out you were donating a private concert for the Children's Hospital charity auction, and I took steps to win it. I had no delusions, I didn't think I had a real chance with you, I knew I was just an ordinary girl, nothing special." I turned my head to refute her assumption, but she shushed me with a kiss and a small smile. She held my eyes as she went on.

"But then you came to my door, and you looked at me like... like you had found the holy grail. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful, because I saw it in your eyes. You took my breath away, my gorgeous vampire. At that moment, staring into your eyes, standing on my doorstep, my silly, school-girl crush blossomed into the beginnings of my love for you. By the end of that evening, I knew that you were the love of my life, and I would never love another."

I couldn't help myself as I claimed her lips and kissed her with all of the love that was overflowing my heart at her words. She ran her fingers along my jaw as I swept my tongue into her mouth, and she sucked it lightly, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to my groin.

It would appear her little plan was beginning to work. I felt myself swelling, growing hard.

She broke the kiss and swept her fingers over my lips, "Lie back, now. I'm not finished."

I relaxed against her shoulder, suddenly finding myself eager for whatever she had planned for me to unfold.

"That night, as I tried to go to sleep, all I could see was your face, your eyes, your lips, your... hands. I kept seeing your forearms flex and relax as you played, your long, elegant fingers as you held my hand," She gave a little shiver, and I was certain it wasn't from my cold body. She brought her lips back to my ear, and- good god, she licked it. I gave a shiver of my own. "I felt real desire for the first time in my life, and it was all for you. The next night, every time you touched me, I imagined your hands on me, all over," she huffed a little laugh, her breath warm in my ear. "I thought something was wrong with me, I was turning into... I don't know what. A boy-crazy girl. But I knew I wanted you. Badly. When you kissed me at my door, I was already inflamed. Sleeping that night was even harder." Her voice grew even softer, "I... I had to... touch myself. I thought of you and I gave myself... pleasure."

The fact that my girl, my beautiful fiancee had pleasured herself while thinking of me was electrifying. Knowing that I had done the same only added to the thrill. I was hard as stone, and beginning to throb. A fact that was quite obvious, given that I was wearing thin cotton pajama pants and nothing else. But I suddenly wanted her to see. I wanted her to know what she did to me.

I also wanted her to keep talking.

"Lying in bed every night, feeling your body against mine is the sweetest torture, Edward. I try very hard to be good. I know your feelings, and I respect them, and share them. But you are temptation incarnate. I'm only human, and I fall asleep every night in the arms of my own Adonis. And I dream, baby. Oh, I dream wonderful things."

Her hands had begun to creep down my shoulders to my chest, and it felt delicious. I could feel her breasts pressed against my back, and her stiff peaks were tiny dots of heat. Her fingers brushed over my nipple, and I sucked in a quick breath. I groaned, "Bella..."

"Let me see you, baby. Let me look at you. I want to look at you, please..."

She moved her little feet and hooked her toes into the waistband of my pants. She pushed them down a bit, and god help me, I raised my hips to aid her. I wanted her to see me, to want me like I wanted her. I used my own feet to pull them down further, kicking them off and over the end of the bed. I was lying naked in my lover's arms, completely exposed and turgid.

It was glorious.

It was torture.

She gasped softly, pressing her heated sex against my lower back, and it took everything I had not to turn over, rip her shorts away and bury my straining cock in that wet fire.

There was no turning back now. I had to let her complete her plan.

"Edward, my god, you're so beautiful. So perfectly beautiful. I want to touch you so bad." Her hands continued to roam my upper body, and her lips returned to my neck, licking and biting, driving me insane. I growled involuntarily, and I was afraid for an instant that I might have frightened her, but she only pressed closer to me at the sound, plunging one hand into my hair to get better leverage for her lips, teeth and tongue.

I had two fists full of blanket, and I tried to relax them, so as to not damage the wiring inside. I was gasping for breath that I didn't actually need, "Bella, god, please..." This little human girl had me trembling with need.

"Touch it for me, baby. Touch it like you want me to touch you. Show me what makes you feel good," she panted. She was openly grinding herself against my back, and I could feel her moisture.

I obeyed her command. I released the blanket and wrapped my right hand around my swollen cock. The warmth of my hand felt so alien, so 'other' that I could almost imagine it was her hand, her fingers gripping me, stroking slowly from base to tip. I swept my thumb over the head, spreading the drop of pre-cum down over my shaft. The friction, combined with her scent and her warm body wrapped around me was the most incredible feeling. I wasn't going to last long. I stroked a bit faster.

"Edward, oh baby... I want you so bad. Can you feel how much I want you? Can you feel how wet you make me?" she gasped between licks and bites.

Oh yes, I could feel it. I increased my pace, and cupped my other warmed hand over my balls, tugging slightly. I was so close...

Her voice was thick with desire, "I hope your cum is safe. I want to touch you all over. On our wedding night, I want to taste you... I want to suck you..."

My mind flashed to a vision of my Bella with her mouth full of my cock, cheeks hollowed and gazing up at me with burning eyes, and that was all it took.

"Bella!" I cried hoarsely as I jerked in my hand, spurting in thick ropes over my stomach and chest, groaning unintelligibly.

I was so blissed out that I almost forgot the reason for this... exercise. I grabbed the jar off of the night table and scraped up a healthy sample, screwing the top back on, and then dashing to the bathroom for a towel. I stood next to the bed and cleaned up, gazing at Bella, still reclined on the bed. She was flushed and pink, still panting. I retrieved my pajama pants and put them back on, for her safety, as I had a plan of my own. Vampires don't need recovery time, so I was still hard, and still a danger to her.

I hurried back into bed, and before she knew what I was up to, I had scooped her up, settled myself in her heavenly scented warm spot, and had her nestled between my legs, our positions from earlier exactly reversed.

"What...?" she started to say, but I tipped her face up to mine and shushed her with a deep kiss.

"Clothes off, love. It's only fair." I had her little sleep shirt off before she knew it, then helped her slide down her sleep shorts, before settling her back against my chest. She was too small to rest her head on my shoulder, so I hoisted her higher, closing my legs so that hers fell to either side. My hard-on was nestled between the sweet round cheeks of her ass, and I had access to her ear. "My turn." I murmured. I swept the weight of her hair over to her opposite shoulder, exposing her neck to my lips.

I began slow, soft caresses of her shoulders and arms, exactly as she had done for me, earlier. I placed my lips to her ear, making sure I used a bit more volume, and I told her my love story.

"I was only seventeen when I was turned, and I had never been interested in girls. My focus was the Great War, and how I longed to be a soldier. Then I was dying, and being reborn into this life. I still had no interest in love. Over the next eighty years, I met other female vampires, but none of them sparked anything in my heart, nor in my body. And then one day, I went to do a private concert for some little, blue-haired, old ladies. To my surprise, the little lady who opened the door was neither old, nor blue-haired."

She giggled.

"She was young, and achingly beautiful, and her eyes pierced my soul. I knew she was mine."

Bella turned and met my eyes, and I gave her another slow kiss. "Yours," she breathed.

"I knew from that moment that I had found my love. I knew that I couldn't live another day without you, Bella. All of those long, empty years were in preparation for you. You accepted me so gracefully, even when you learned what I was, you still loved me. That is the miracle, love. That you know me, and you still want me."

"I love _you_ , Edward. I don't care what you are." Her eyes were huge and luminous in the moonlight, and my heart nearly throbbed.

"I know, sweet girl. So we went on our first date, and I couldn't keep my hands off of you. Your skin, Bella, was so soft. You smelled so good. I never once had any desire to bite you. I did, however desire _you_. Then we were here in my home, and you were sleeping in my arms. You say my name in your sleep, and make sexy, little noises that drive me insane. I never wished so desperately to be able to see into your mind as at those moments.

"And then yesterday, you agreed to wear my ring, and be my wife. I've never been so happy in my long existence. You've changed me in so many ways. I know that our wedding night will be a revelation, when I can finally make love to you, as your husband."

I had run out of words, but we no longer needed them. I traced my fingers down her neck to her clavicle, and then lower to the swell of her perfect breasts. I softly circled both nipples simultaneously and felt them tighten and harden as she gasped and arched her back slightly.

Her skin had a pearly sheen in the moonlight, and I couldn't help telling her, "You're so beautiful." She stretched her arms up around my neck, twining her fingers into my hair, thrusting her breasts into my hands.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you," I replied.

I was fascinated with her breasts, stroking and pinching and squeezing, then smoothing, until she was whimpering softly, writhing against my body.

"Are you wet for me, Bella?" I growled into her ear.

"Yes!" she panted.

I slid my hands down to the backs of her thighs, lifting her legs and spreading them further, "Slide your left hand between your legs, love. Slowly."

She obeyed. "Slip your middle finger inside."

Again, she obeyed, with a drawn in breath. "Does that feel good, sweet girl?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Good. Add another finger." I purred.

"Oh!"

"Now, rub your clit with your right hand. Slowly."

"Ohhh."

"Show me, love. Show me how you want me to touch you," I panted. I was nearly as excited as she was, rubbing her ass slightly against my erection. I watched her circle and plunge her fingers, her body winding tighter in my arms. I kept her thighs cradled in my hands to keep from brushing her fingers aside and finishing the job myself. Or ripping down my pajama pants and plunging into her.

"Yes, love. Imagine those are my fingers. I want to make you feel good. I want to make you cum for me. I want to taste you, make you cum with my tongue..."

Her back arched off of my chest, and she was crying out, shaking and coming apart for me. She cried out my name, over and over, and I was nearly overcome.

She quieted in my arms, her breathing slowing, her body relaxing against mine as I pressed kisses against her neck and cheek. After a few minutes she grabbed my towel from earlier, wiping her finger dry, then she wriggled around until she was lying on top of me, facing me, resting her chin on her balled fists, stacked on my chest.

"Hi," she smiled shyly.

"Hi," I grinned back.

"Thank you. That was quite... nice," she blushed.

"Mmm, it was. Thank you for _your_ assistance, Miss Swan."

"You were doubting my assisting abilities." She grinned.

"Never! You took what was to be a chore, and made it quite... what was the word? Oh yes; 'nice'."

She giggled and buried her face in my chest, "I lied. It wasn't nice. It was incredible." I knew she was probably bright red by now, but she hid it behind her hair.

" _You're_ incredible, my love. And I will never doubt your assisting abilities again, I swear it." She giggled, and then yawned into my chest, and I pulled down the blanket, settling her on her side of the bed, "Get some sleep, Bella. I'm sure Alice has a big day of wedding planning for you tomorrow."

She chuckled, "I'm sure you're right. Good night, babe. I love you, you know."

"I know," I smiled into her eyes. "And you know that I love you."

She nodded as her eyes drifted closed and I gathered her into my arms, pulling the blanket over both of us.

How in the hell was I to wait a month for more of this?

* * *

 **E/N: Well! Was that steamy enough for you? Does the next one need to be hotter? Well, review and let me know!**


	45. Chapter 45 Lab Work

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was dealing with illness, and the muse is pretty stubborn when I'm dealing with a sore throat. Ack!**

 **So, let's get on with it!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I awoke to the most beautiful golden eyes peering at me. I think I surprised him, because for just a moment, I saw them filled with such sadness and longing that I couldn't breath. He blinked, and I almost convinced myself that I had imagined that look, as they were now just filled with love.

"Good morning, sweet girl."

I shook off the feeling of unease, smiled and stretched, and the memory of the night before came rushing back; I gasped. I know I blushed beet red, because Edwards face stretched into a bit of a naughty-boy grin, and he swooped in for a long kiss. I broke it to bury my face in his neck, still blushing. I was also mortified that I hadn't put my sleep clothes back on, and I was lying in Edward's arms, stark naked. Well, I was covered by the bedding, but still...

"Ah, my gorgeous, blushing bride-to-be is having a bit of morning after remorse, I see," he laughed, but I heard the note of hurt in his voice.

"No!" I pulled back to look into his eyes, "Not remorse. Edward, last night was beautiful. It was the most wonderful night of my life. Don't ever think I regret what happened. I love you." I wish I could have thrown myself into his arms, or even touched his face, but I was clutching the blanket around me. Regardless of what happened last night, we still weren't married, we were both still virgins, and no man had ever seen me naked in the light of day.

Today was not going to change any of those truths.

"You're sure? You're not sorry that we..." Oh, my adorable gentleman.

"Not one tiny, little bit," but I was still blushing madly.

He kissed me again, and whispered, "I'm not sorry either, love. And now I anticipate our wedding night even more."

Ah, so my Edwardian Edward had his naughty side. Good to know.

Luckily, he broke away before things could get out of hand again, so to speak, "Well, I'll leave you to shower and dress. Esme is making some noxious smelling thing for your breakfast, and Dad wants to speak with us right after you eat."

He swung himself out of bed, and I noticed that he was already fully dressed. Ugh! I couldn't wait until I didn't have to sleep any longer. I always missed things.

"You took the... sample to him already, I gather?" It was, thankfully, missing from the night table. Boy, things feel so much different without a cloak of darkness. I wondered at my own daring last night, because that would never have happened during the day!

He ducked his head shyly, "I did. He's been in his basement lab most of the night, playing Doctor Frankenstein. And don't worry, no one knows what happened last night..."

Just then there came a knock at the door, and Edward groaned, "Except for Alice." He ran a hand through his hair and spoke conversationally, "Go away Alice. She'll be down in a few minutes."

"I know," she said loudly through the door, "I just wanted to remind her that we have a lot to do today. We're shoe shopping!"

Terrific. "I don't want to go to town today, Alice. Please?" I whined.

Her sweet laugh drifted through the door, "I know. That's why we have the internet, credit cards and overnight shipping! No more fooling around, and hurry up!" She stomped away, leaving us with just a moment's peace.

"I'll leave you to it then. See you downstairs, love." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and was gone.

After my breakfast of scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon, Edward escorted me to Carlisle's office. We settled in on his sofa, and he was sitting behind his desk. He appeared very doctorly, and it was a surreal feeling. He wasted no time with preliminaries, "Edward, I didn't think you'd mind that Bella sat in on this discussion, as she's aware of the testing I was doing, and the reason for the semen sample you provided."

Blush. Crap, he _knew_? Floor, please open and swallow me.

Edward had one hand in mine, and the other crept up to grip a handful of his hair. God, he was so adorable. Carlisle never even cracked a smile. So professional!

"I ran some tests, and it appears that your semen is not toxic. There are trace amounts of venom, but you would have to have intercourse ten times a day for there to be any effect on Bella."

So, I was sitting in my future father-in-law's office while he was discussing semen and sex. Next I get to shoe shop with Alice. The only way this day could get better is if I fell down the stairs and broke my neck.

Obviously, Carlisle was thinking something, because Edward's head shot up, and he stared in consternation at his father. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, son. It appears that you have viable sperm. If Bella hadn't already had a tubal ligation, there would have been a danger of impregnation."

I sat forward, "Is that just Edward, or all male vampires? Is human impregnation even possible?" I was fascinated. Not that I wanted children, it was just an interesting concept. A half vampire baby? Would it be immune to my genetic abnormality? Did Edward want to be a father? Could I sacrifice to make him happy? Stupid question. We had things to discuss.

"Those are very astute questions, Bella. Have you thought about studying medicine?"

"Dad," groaned Edward.

"Right, so I wondered the same thing, and I tested my own semen. I am fertile as well. I plan on further tests to discover if a human egg could be fertilized. I'm planning a leave of absence from the hospital, as there is far too much work to be done in this field of study to support my working away from it. I'll release my findings to the Vulturi. I'm sure the entire vampire world would benefit from this knowledge. Aro could set a new law in place about sex with humans, and impregnation. This is all so completely fascinating. I'm wondering if it has to do with our animal diet, as well. I'm going to ask a few of my conventional vampire friends to provide me with samples. Do you see why I can't be distracted by hospital work? I just wanted to let you two know that you have a green light for intercourse."

Suddenly the office door burst open, and there stood Emmett, eyes wild, "I want to be tested!"

We all three just gaped at him.

"Emmett, whyever would you want-" began Carlisle.

"I want to know if I could get a baby for my Rosie. Maybe we could find a human..." his eyes were agonized.

"Son, we need so much more testing before we know if that is even possible. It will be at least a year before we have any definitive answers. In the meantime, yes. Get me a sample, and I'll test your count and motility." Carlisle handed over a new sample jar.

"Motor what?" Poor, clueless Emmett.

"Whether you can father children, Emmett," said Edward. I knew this was something my Edward could tease his brother for, but knowing Edward, he never would. He knew how close the subject of babies were to both Emmett and Rosalie.

"Ok! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere, dad!" and he dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Carlisle shook his head, "I was going to ask both of the other boys to provide samples for my research as well. Now I just need Jasper."

Edward and I thanked him and escaped. That was all on Carlisle.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Now that I knew I could make love with Bella, I was more eager than ever. I thanked god, Zeus, Buddha and The Flying Spaghetti Monster that my future wife and I would be able to have a normal marriage, at least in the bedroom.

Ok, I was still iffy on the soul thing.

As soon as Alice commandeered Bella for shoe shopping, I retired to my piano. I had a new song that had been fighting to get out of my head for days now.

I wasn't at it long when Emmett came and shoved me over on the piano bench, planting himself next to me, "Ed, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I'd never seen my brother with this look of desperation before, "Of course, Em. What is it?" His mind was a snarl of babies and cribs and Rosalie glowing with a swaddled bundle in her arms.

"I... I... Edward, do you think this is possible? I mean, is there a way to give my Rosie a baby? She's always wanted it so bad. I even thought of kidnapping one, but vampires raising a human baby?" He shook his head.

"I assume Rosalie isn't home?" I gave him a half smile.

"Nah, she went to Seattle for some part for Bella's car."

"And you gave your... erm... sample to Dad?"

He wasn't embarrassed at all, unlike I had been, "Yeah. I jerked it and took it straight back to him."

Gah.

"Well, like Dad said, it could be a year before he has any real results, Em."

"What's a year to a vampire, Ed?"

He had a point. "I think you should wait and see what his research uncovers before making any decision. We have no idea what it would do to the human host."

"Oh. Yeah. Ok, I can be patient. I just really want this for her, Ed. And if a half vampire baby is possible, I want one for my girl."

"We all do, Emmett. It would really be great to see Rosalie that happy, wouldn't it?" I grinned.

"Man, you don't know the half of it," he grinned back, clapping me on the shoulder.

Ow.

I finally got my Bella back, muttering something about 'kitten heels' and looking quite put out.

"Shopping all done, love?" I smirked.

"Ugh. That pixie is a trial. And look, only a month left of shopping torture!" She gave me a big, fake smile, and I had to laugh.

"But just think about after the wedding. I'm taking you away for a month long honeymoon, so no pixie torture!"

"I heard that!" she shouted from upstairs and we both laughed.

"I love you, Alice!" Bella called back.

"You'd better!"

We got to enjoy a quiet day, just reveling in being engaged, in love, and happy.

After dinner, Esme was deeply involved in plans for renovating our house in Ithaca, so Bella wrapped up the plates to take down to the Hersheizer's house. She didn't really get to drive much, so I didn't begrudge her the trips down and back in her new car.

I returned to my piano to work on my song again, knowing I needed to get it done soon, so that my Bella could enjoy it. I had been at it for awhile, trying to work through a stubborn bridge, when suddenly, Alice was at my side, looking panicked and horrified,

"Edward! She disappeared!"

I was on my feet instantly, terror filling my chest, "Bella?"

"Yes!" she cried. "I saw her get in the car to drive home, and turn onto the main road, and then it all just went black!"

I was out the front door, only vaguely aware that Alice had shrieked for Emmett and Jasper, and all three set out behind me.

I raced to the end of the driveway and, keeping to the trees, ran along the road, scanning for Bella's car, for Bella, for anything that would tell me that my love was all right.

When I came upon her car, canted into the ditch, my worst fears were realized. The driver's door was hanging open, and her purse was on the passenger seat, but there was no sign of Bella.

My brothers and sister pounded up seconds behind me, staring in horror at the car and it's lack of an occupant. I dropped to my knees, frozen with fear.

"Do you smell that?" Emmett growled.

Jasper nodded gravely, "Yeah. Wolf."

* * *

 **E/N: Oooo! Just when you thought it was smooth sailing! Wolf!**

 **Review! You know I love your theories!**


	46. Chapter 46 Abduction

**A/N: Oh noes! What's going to happen to Bella?**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

 _When I came upon her car, canted into the ditch, my worst fears were realized. The driver's door was hanging open, and her purse was on the passenger seat, but there was no sign of Bella._

 _My brothers and sister pounded up seconds behind me, staring in horror at the car and it's lack of an occupant. I dropped to my knees, frozen with fear._

 _"Do you smell that?" Emmett growled._

 _Jasper nodded gravely, "Yeah. Wolf."_

I knew who took her. I knew exactly who would dare to touch my mate, and take her from me.

Paul.

"Emmett! Grab him! He's going to head for the treaty line!" shouted Alice.

Just as I jumped to my feet to do that very thing, Emmett had me in a bear hug. Jasper and Alice planted themselves in front of me.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "That bastard is going to pay with his life for touching my mate!" I struggled to break free.

"Edward, calm down. We're going back to the house and let Dad call down to the res. Going off in a fury is only going to start something that we'll have to finish," said Jasper.

"He's right, Edward," added Alice. "It can only lead to a war. Let's try diplomacy first. You know that if he thinks he imprinted on her, he won't harm her. He thinks he loves her."

"I'll kill him, Alice! I swear I will fucking rip him apart for this! Paul!" I bellowed, sending the birds in the surrounding trees into frantic flight. My rage was nearly more than I could contain. I shook with it. Jasper tried to blanket me with calm, but I was too furious. "Jasper, stop! I'm not going after him. Yet," I snarled.

"Get him back to the house, guys," said Alice. "I'll pull the car out of the ditch and drive it home."

Alice must have called Carlisle, because he was waiting at the door of the house when we arrived back there. "I'm going to call Billy Black right now. Come in and sit. And for god's sake, be calm. We'll get Bella back. I just don't want there to be a war over this."

"Dad," I groaned.

Esme was immediately at my side, her eyes filled with pain as she wrapped her arms around me, "We'll get her home, son." She touched her forehead to mine, whispering, "She's ours, too." Her thoughts were nearly as tortured as mine. Yes, Bella was her daughter, of course she was frightened.

I knew how much they all loved her, but she was my mate. Mine! The need for violent retribution was only equaled by my pain at her absence, and my complete terror for her welfare. Was I wrong to leave her human? If I had turned her, none of this would have happened. She would be here in my arms, safe, instead of at the mercy of a wolf. She must be terrified. I was almost sick with the horror of it.

Watching her sleep this morning, I had thought about how finite our time together would be. I would only have a limited number of years with her as it was. Illness, accident, and now wolves... anything could take her from me. Part of me wanted to be selfish, change her and keep her with me forever. The greater part still could not reconcile taking her life, cutting it short, and perhaps dooming her to hell. We may have souls, but we were still blood-sucking, murdering monsters. How could I ever think to do that to someone I loved? My only hope was that there was a merciful god who would allow us to be together in the next life. After she left me, I would destroy myself, and spend the rest of eternity searching for her. If Paul... killed her, I would shred him, and then hopefully the rest of the wolves would destroy me. That would be as long as I could tolerate existing without my Bella.

Carlisle's voice brought me out of myself, "Billy, this is Carlisle Cullen. We have a situation."

" _Hello, Carlisle. What's the trouble?"_

"My son's mate, Isabella has been kidnapped. I'm afraid it was one of the wolves, Paul."

" _That's impossible! We have Paul under guard in his house."_

"My sons found her car in the ditch, not far from our house. They said they smelled one wolf, and it was definitely Paul."

" _I'm sending Jacob to check on the situation. I will call you back as soon as I have some information. Keep your phone handy."_

"I will, Billy. Thank you, and I'll be waiting."

They disconnected, and a tense and silent five minutes passed before Carlisle's phone rang in his hand.

"Billy?"

" _Carlisle, I have to apologize to you. We had relaxed Paul's guard to one wolf because he had appeared to be... better about Bella. Jacob found Seth Clearwater knocked out cold, and Paul is gone."_

"What is the plan, Billy?" My father, the born diplomat. I would have had much different things to say, if I had been handling the call.

" _Jacob phased immediately, and filled in Sam, the Alpha, on what has happened. Sam is organizing the pack to try to locate Paul. Do they have permission to come to the spot where Bella disappeared? They will try to follow his scent."_

"Absolutely. I will have one of my sons meet them at the road, to show them where it happened." He motioned to Emmett, who nodded and ran out the door immediately. "Is Seth all right? I could take a look at him, if it's needed..."

" _Sending your son will help. Seth is okay, he just has a headache, and he's fighting mad at Paul. But thank you for the offer. May I send my son to liaise between you and the pack? I understand your son is a mind reader. Jacob can stay in phase, to communicate with the pack, and your boy can let you know what's going on."_

"That is a wise suggestion, thank you, Billy. We'll be expecting Jacob, and I will call you if I have any updates."

" _He's on his way now. Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you for giving us the benefit of the doubt. We don't want a war..."_

"Nor do we. Thank you for leaping into action. As you can probably guess, my son is... distraught over the disappearance of his mate. Well talk soon."

Distraught? How about furious? Horrified, enraged, and rapidly going insane?

I was too anxious to sit and wait, so I went out to the yard and paced until Jacob arrived. I smelled him before I saw him, and I had to consciously remind myself that this wolf was an ally, and not an enemy. Unlike Paul. He broke through the tree line, and approached me cautiously, tongue lolling in a wolfy grin.

 _Easy there, vamp boy. I'm a friend. Friennnnd._

"You're hilarious. I remember you Jacob. I'm Edward."

 _Just Jake. Yeah, I remember you, too. I'm sorry about this, man. You know we had nothing to do with this, right? Paul acted on his own. Our only fault is thinking he was getting over it, and relaxing the guard to one wolf._

"I don't blame any of you for this. I blame him alone. He had better hope someone else finds him before I do. And if he has harmed one hair on Bella's head..."

 _Nah, man. He wouldn't. He thinks she's his imprint. He's bitched and moaned since that day in the meadow that his mate was being held hostage by vampires. Deluded!_

"There's no way she could be his imprint anyway. Although she is part Quileute, she's unable to bear children, and she has a genetic defect that would be passed on to any offspring. She's going deaf, and most likely blind." I let him in on that information, hoping that would increase their desire to get her back safely, being related to them.

 _She's part Quileute?_

"Yes. Her great grandmother married a Clearwater, the same one we made the original treaty with seventy years ago. The marriage didn't last, and she took the one child of that marriage and left the area. That wolf was Harry Clearwater's father, so young Seth is her cousin."

 _Well, that's kind of cool. But you're right, one of our kind could never imprint on someone like that._ I tensed up. _Hey, no need for the hairy eyeball, Dracula. I just meant about the genetic thing._

I relaxed, "That's fine. So, anything from the pack yet?"

 _They got the scent, and they're headed into the woods on his trail. This shouldn't take long. Your girl should be home, safe and sound by nightfall._

Rosalie's car pulled up the driveway just at that moment, and she slammed on the brakes. She had the door flung open and was at my side in a blink, sinking into a defensive crouch.

"Rosalie, meet Jake Black. He's here because we have a problem; Paul Lahote kidnapped Bella." I heard the rage creeping back into my words.

"What?" she shrieked. I placed a hand on her arm to prevent an attack. She was nearly as furious as I was. "Why aren't we doing anything?"

"Jake is helping me keep in contact with the rest of the pack as they search for them. He most likely took her back to the reservation, knowing that we can't follow."

"Is this about that imprint thing?" She snarled.

Jake chuffed and nodded at her. _Tell Blondie that I'm no threat. Jeez, Drac! She's pretty, and scary. Pretty scary._ He coughed out what sounded like a laugh.

"He's here to help, Rose."

She relaxed and stood up straight, all business, "What's being done?"

"The pack is in the woods, on his scent. Jake is here to relay information. When phased, they can share thoughts. For our purposes, I'm grateful for that."

Rosalie nodded, "What's the time line?"

"He took her about thirty minutes ago, and the wolves have been on it for about fifteen." It felt like hours since I held my mate in my arms. This inaction was intolerable.

 _Damn it! They've lost his scent. He has apparently doubled back, looped around and crossed his trail several times. He's definitely on rez land now, though. They're not giving up, but they have to fan out now, and just do a hard search. Paul must not be phased, as we can't pick up any thoughts from him._

My anxiety increased, "Can you get us permission to cross the treaty line Jake? Let us come help search. Please!"

 _Hang on, I'll check with Sam. Sam, the Cullens want to come onto the rez and help with the search. I think in this case, we owe it to them to-_

 _That's fine, Jake. Tell them to search in pairs. Are you still with Edward?_

 _Yes._

 _You stick with him. Tell them to carry phones, so there's no miscommunication. Did everyone hear? The Cullens will be coming to help with the search. Cooperate!_

That was obviously an Alpha command, and several voices chorused agreement.

 _All right. Edward, You heard Sam?_

I nodded and turned to Rosalie just as Emmett returned, "I followed them to the treaty line, and then turned back. He bee-lined for the rez, Ed. He must be carrying her; there was no trace of her scent."

I nodded, attempting to fight back the panic, "Sam has given his okay for us to enter the reservation and help with the search. Everyone get your phones, so we can keep in touch. Jasper, Alice you team up. Same with you and Rose, Em. I'm with Jake. Mom, Dad, we'll be in touch when we know something."

"Right, son. I'll let Billy know," Carlisle said from the doorway.

Esme called out, "Bring our girl home safe." She added silently, _Bring all of my children home safe, please!_

We all took off toward the reservation, splitting off into our pairs as soon as we crossed the line. I was impressed by Jake's speed, as he was much faster than a real wolf. His size and long legs let him eat up ground very well, and I only had to throttle back my speed a little.

I felt better just _doing_ something. Standing still and waiting while my love was in the hands, or paws, of an abductor was horrendous.

We met up with Embry and Quil, touching base and running off again. I could hear in the pack mind that these meetings were occurring elsewhere in the woods, and was gratified and humbled that everyone had put aside their enmity to help search for Bella.

The frustration came with the complete lack of progress. No one had a clue where they could be, and night was falling.

I couldn't lose Bella, but I felt like I _was_ losing my mind.

* * *

 **E/N: Where in the hell is that wolf? Is Bella okay? Oh man, poor Edward!**

 **My reviewers are falling down on the job! Come on, people! I could still win this thing with Jessica314!**


	47. Chapter 47 Manhunt

**A/N: My reviewers are spanking me for doing cliffies. I'm sorry. :-( I'll try not to, but... sometimes it just has to happen. I love the response to the last chapter! You people blow me away, and I love you, even when you're yelling at me about cliff hangers. LOL**

* * *

 **Jacob's POV**

Man, you never can tell what will set a guy off.

Take Paul, for instance. He got a look at those pretty brown eyes of Drac's girl, and he went off the deep end. I mean, yeah, she's gorgeous, long flowing hair, pretty, heart-shaped face, bangin' body.

But dude, she was all up into vampires. Ew.

We'd always been told stories about 'The Cold Ones', and how they were just blood-thirsty, unfeeling monsters. I had to say that the reality just didn't jive with that noise. This whole coven of vampires were out, frantically searching for one little human girl, and it was more than obvious that they cared for her. Granted, she was Dracula's babe, but still, the rest of them were almost as freaked out as he was.

It was strange to learn that they mated nearly identically to us wolves. Okay, not really identically, but the same in many ways. They mated for eternity, which was a little freaky. I mean, eternity is a long time. How awesome to get to spend thousands of years with your girl, but then again, _thousands_ of years? Wouldn't that shit get old? Maybe not. I've never been in love, and I hadn't imprinted. Judging from Sam and Emily, though, it seemed pretty cool. Emily was so awesome, and she cooked for the pack. And she really could cook! Bring her a deer, and that night we'd be feasting on pulled venison BBQ, and later on, we'd all have new pairs of deerskin slippers.

Yeah, I was a little bit jealous; I was hoping I got to imprint. I wasn't going to settle for anything less, I swear to god on _that_!

Quil and Claire were a different story altogether. I mean, how bad did it suck that she was a toddler, and he had to wait for her to grow up? I get that you don't get to pick who you imprint on, but he was taking a lot of heat from the rest of the pack over tea parties and dress-up. I had to admit, maybe it wouldn't be so bad watching your girl grow up; she'd already know what it took to make Quil happy, what pissed him off, what foods he liked and hated. When she was grown up, their relationship would be as easy as breathing.

Still, I hoped my imprint would be past puberty, at least.

If there _was_ an imprint for me.

I shook that off. There would be. The alternative was too sad to think about. Right now, I needed my head in the game, because Paul had gone rogue. Not only had he stolen the mate of a vampire, stupid in it's own right, but he had injured a brother wolf. Seth was just a kid. Shit, most of us were still kids, but Seth was really young, and only a few weeks into his phase. Luckily, he had a hard head, and was only nursing a headache from Paul's attack. He was one pissed off wolf cub now, and Paul had better hope neither Seth nor Edward got to him first. I'm not sure how he'd fare with Seth, and I knew for a fact he wouldn't survive Edward.

Not that I blamed him; I can't imagine how I'd feel if a vamp had made off with my girl, since I didn't have one.

I do know that I'd want their head on a stick. Or in a fire. Heh.

So, here we all were, deep in the woods, on the rez, no less. Wolves and vampires alike, working together. If you'd have told me this a week ago, I'd wonder what you were smoking. Edward was rather intense, which was completely understandable, given the circumstances. But he was actually a pretty cool guy, even if he smelled funny.

The fact that they hunted animals instead of humans was freaky as well. _Hey, Drac, what kind of animals do you go after?_

"My preference is mountain lion, but deer will do in a pinch. Bear is good. Why do you ask?"

 _Well, when you drink them, what do you do with them after?_

"We hide the carcasses under rocks, or bury them."

 _Is the meat bad, after you... um... drain them?_

"No, I wouldn't think so. We don't push venom when we're feeding. We just drain them dry."

 _That's kind of a waste, man. What if... do you think you could be persuaded to hand over the bodies to the tribe, instead of burying them? We could use the meat and the skins._

"I hadn't thought of that, Jake. That's actually a great idea. We can set up a spot at the treaty line, and give you a call when there's a carcass waiting, so it won't spoil. We can set up some ropes in a tree, hang them up to protect them from scavengers." He looked at me speculatively, "Your father is the chief, right?"

 _Yeah, and his father, and his father. It's weird, knowing that you knew him, my great grandfather. Epraim Black._ I thought, wonderingly.

"He was a great and wise man, and a great chief, Jacob Black. You will be a great and wise chief as well, when it's your time." He looked straight ahead, expressionlessly.

 _Thanks, man._ Yeah, I had been groomed my whole life to be the next chief. The only reason I wasn't the pack leader was that Sam Uley had phased first. He had offered it to me when I phased, but I wasn't ready for that shit. I still wasn't sure that I was ready. I get it, though, I would have done the exact same thing as Sam, in this situation. I just wanted a bit more time to be a carefree wolf. Being in charge was intimidating. Maybe when this crisis was over, I'd give it some more thought.

We broke into a clearing just as two vampires came through the trees on the other side from us. I had seen them when they'd followed us from the house, but had never met them. The tall blond male started talking immediately. I was glad, because I knew he could talk to Edward in his mind, but chose to include me. I took it as a sign of respect. "Edward, any news?"

"Nothing yet. Jasper, Alice, this is Jacob Black, the son of the chief, Billy. Jacob, my brother Jasper, and his wife Alice."

I nodded and gave them a tongue lolling grin. I know, not really appropriate in the situation, but it was really the only way I had to show friendliness in my wolf form. Well, I could lift a paw to shake, but come on. I'm not a trained dog.

Jasper nodded at me, and Alice gave me a little grin. She was cute as a button. You know, for a vampire.

Edward continued, "The pack is pretty evenly spread out. We don't want to cover the same territory as they do, so head south, and cover from the treaty line to the ocean. Seth and Jared went north, as did Rosalie and Emmett. Sam and Quil went south, so expect to touch base with them. Jake and I are covering here. If I hear anything, I'll send out a call, so keep your phones handy. Alice, any news, you can relay to Mom and Dad. I'm sure they're as anxious as we are."

Man, that Drac is a born leader. They say stressful situations show your true colors. I felt my admiration growing. For a vampire. Who knew?

Jasper and the little black-haired one, Alice sped off toward the south. Edward and I continued toward the ocean, both of us keeping our noses working. It was harder to pick up Paul's scent when he wasn't phased, but not that hard. It was almost full dark, but luckily, my night-vision was excellent. I guessed vamps could see in the dark, too, as Edward never slowed down. I know he was pacing himself for my sake. He was the fastest vampire I ever saw. Not that I had seen that many. Or any, except for the Cullens. But he appeared to be the fastest.

We kept searching in a looping grid.

It was past midnight, and I was starting to get hungry. I hated eating in wolf form. I preferred a nice, juicy cheeseburger with everything you could think of piled on it, but I'd have to settle for a rabbit here, pretty soon. I couldn't phase human yet, and risk missing something from the rest of the pack.

 _Hey, Drac, I-_

Just then, Seth's voice broke through my thoughts, and howls rang distantly from the north.

 _We got his scent! We're up to the north! I'll be willing to bet he headed to the caves. Dang it, why didn't we think of the caves in the first place? Everybody come!_

I met Edward's eyes, making sure he heard, and we both turned it on, racing toward the action.

As we ran, I heard Sam speak to the younger wolves, _Stop the howling! Now he knows, and he'll be ready. Remember, whoever gets to them first, do not rush in! Bella's safety is first and most important! Just keep him from running. Wait until I get there, understood?_

Voices chorused back agreement.

Edward has his phone open, calling one of his siblings, "North! The wolves picked up his scent. There are caves. Follow the wolves scents in. Surround him and wait until I arrive. Go!" He punched a few buttons and repeated the information. Nice. But the pack mind was a superior tool for communication. Yeah, I was just a bit smug.

We raced forward, stretching to my full speed, Edward pulling ahead, bit by bit. I understood, he was afraid for his mate. I was so positive that Paul would never harm her, though. He may be a hot-head, and completely irrational about the girl, but he wasn't a murderer.

Now we just had to keep the vamps from ripping him apart.

After what seemed like forever, we finally encountered Paul's scent, mingled with Seth's and Jared's as well as some vamp scents, and we pushed harder.

We both heard snarling and growling from up ahead, and just when we reached the clearing and dashed through, Blondie's voice rang out, "Get your filthy paws off of my sister, dog!"

We froze, taking in the scene; Bella, huddled on the ground with Paul standing over her, his hand clamped around her wrist, Jared, Seth and Enormous vamp in a loose circle just inside the treeline, and Scary Blond vamp several steps closer, and crouched to attack.

Edward's voice rang out, cracking with fear, "Rose! Don't, please! He'll phase and kill her!" His anxiety was obvious, and it kind of hurt me to see it. One of my brothers had caused this. Edward was right. If Paul phased right now he could, at best, scar her for life, like Emily, and at worst, kill her. Neither outcome was tolerable.

What a cluster fuck!

* * *

 **E/N: This is a bit shorter than most of my chapters, but the next one will make up for it; Bella's POV!**

 **Besides, a certain friend was having breathing issues, and promised she would pass out if this wasn't posted ASAP. BREATHE, JESSICA! ;-)**


	48. Chapter 48 Rescue

**A/N: So let's back up a bit and see what really happened. What did Bella go through, the poor dear?**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

As I got back in my car after dropping dinner off at the Hersheizer's, I was looking forward to a quiet evening with my fiance.

Wow.

I still got a rush when I thought that word; fiance. I knew that we'd talked about marriage. A lot. Especially in regard to physical intimacy, but the reality was... everything. I looked at my ring again, smiled, and started my car.

I had just turned back onto the main road when something ran in front of my car, causing me to gasp and turn the wheel sharply. I felt the left tires drop into the ditch as I jerked to a stop, and was just thanking my lucky stars that I hadn't hit a tree, when my door was yanked open, and there stood a man, dark-skinned and wild eyed. I didn't even have time to register fear, or even let out a scream, when he had me out of the car and slung over his shoulder, driving the air out of my lungs.

By the time I was able to draw a proper breath, we were deep in the woods, and the man was running full out.

"Put me down!" I panted, the words jerking out of me as I bounced on his thickly muscled shoulder.

He didn't respond, he just kept running.

I balled up my fists and pounded on his back, shouting as best I could, "I said put me down, you bastard!" I really couldn't see much, hanging upside down with my hair flying everywhere, but I knew he was still running. He was strong, I'd give him that. My brain was whirling, trying to figure out what was going on.

Okay, he had to be a native, one of the Quileutes. I knew that one of the wolves, Paul, I think, had some crush on me. So this had to be Paul, and the thing I had seen run in front of my car had been him in his wolf form. He had run my car off the road, changed back to human, and kidnapped me.

Great.

"Paul," I gasped, "Please stop. Put me down, and we can talk about this..."

"No time now, baby! I have to get you to safety. I know those blood-suckers will be after us. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe," he told me in a sweet voice.

Wait, what?

"Paul, you have this all wrong-"

"Shh. Not now. We'll be there soon."

Yeah, be quiet and wait? He obviously didn't know me at all. He kept his arm clamped around my thighs as I struggled and kicked and screamed for what seemed like hours. My best efforts didn't even phase him.

We finally broke through the trees into a clearing in front of a cave. He lowered me to the ground and immediately dropped to a crouch in front of me, "Okay, sweetheart. We should be safe here for the night. In the morning, we'll head for Canada, and we can finally be together, like we were meant to be."

His sweet smile was so weird in the situation I found myself in that I could only stare at him.

"I can't start a fire, they'd smell it, but I can keep you warm in my arms. I'm pretty hot," he smirked.

"You're pretty freaking nuts! What do you hope to accomplish with this... insanity?" I sputtered.

He looked at me, astonished, "I saved you, baby! I got you away from those damned blood-suckers! You're my imprint, we're supposed to be together."

His confidence was infuriating. I struggled to my feet, intent on marching right back the way we had come, but I found myself wrapped in two steel band-like arms. "Let me go!" I shouted into his face. Unfortunately, he had my arms pinned to my sides, or I would have started punching him. My legs were dangling off the ground, and I didn't have a good angle to kick him anywhere vital, so I had to content myself with banging away at his shins. "You are so freaking delusional! I am not your imprint! I'm engaged to Edward Cullen, I _love_ Edward Cullen, and I am _his_ mate! Now let me go, or take me back, because I'm _not yours_!"

He dropped me like I was a hot potato, staring down at me, sprawled on the ground, "No! You are not the mate of a filthy vampire! You are _mine_!" He shouted.

I held my ring finger up in the air in defiance, but he grabbed my hand, wrenched my ring painfully off my finger, and threw it into the woods.

"You bastard!" I gasped. He couldn't have hurt me worse if he had torn my hand off instead.

"He is not allowed to have his mark on you! You are mine!"

Starting low, and ending on a shriek, I said, "No... I'm... _not_! You take me home _right now_ , you bat-shit son-of-a-bitch! I swear to god that you will regret the day you laid your filthy hands on me! I'm not going to Canada with you, or anywhere else, you addle-brained, flea-infested numb-skull!" I don't remember ever being as furious as I was at that moment. I felt like I could swell up and explode with rage, and decimate this idiot. I threw a punch at his thigh, which he ignored completely. It only angered me further, and hurt my knuckles. Stupid, strong, supernatural asshole!

He crouched in front of me, looking for all the world like a sad, hurt puppy, "But baby... how can you talk like this? I love you! You're my imprint..."

"Stop saying that!" I shouted. "I want to go home, right fucking now!" Wow, I never dropped the f-bomb. Go me!

"Your home is with me now, baby." Oddly, he looked a bit less sure of himself. Maybe I was getting through to him?

"I don't have another thing to say to you, asshole. Take me home, or stop talking to me. Your face is annoying me," I sneered and turned away from him.

At least he listened to that part, as he stopped talking to me, pacing the perimeter of the clearing, stopping to listen every few minutes. He did occasionally throw me a pleading smile, which made me scowl and turn my face away every time. He had to eventually see that I was not his, and that I hated him for what he had done. There was no way he was taking me to Canada in the morning. I had to get away from him tonight. Darkness was making it almost impossible to see, and I could just picture myself wandering in this stupid forest, dying from exposure, thirst or animal attack. My fury rose up again, and I grabbed a small rock near my hand and whipped it at Paul. It bounced off his shoulder, and he spun around to glare at me. _Yeah, I hit you with a rock. That's how much I hate you_. I glared back, unwilling to grace him with one word. Asshole.

When he turned back to scan the forest, I jumped up and made a break for the tree-line. I only got two steps before strong arms plucked me off of my feet. He plunked me back in the center of the clearing, and I sat down in a huff. Stupid flea-bag.

Okay, so escape wasn't an option. God, Edward had to be looking for me! He had to know what happened, with that superior sense of smell. What if we were on reservation land? He couldn't come find me here, but the wolves could, right? Would they care? Surely, they wouldn't want to anger the local vampires. Someone had to be looking for me.

I suddenly felt very sorry for myself. I wanted to put my head down and sob. For Edward, for home, for my new family, for a really big mug of hot chocolate. I refused to give this idiot the satisfaction of letting him see me shed a single tear.

I was so cold. I huddled into myself, trying to keep warm, but keeping my eye on the asshole wolf. I think I must have dozed off, and I had no idea how much time had passed when I heard some howling coming from not so far away! I jerked awake, trying to see anything in the dark, only seeing Paul's vague outline as he raced back to my side.

"Stay quiet!" Yeah, that was going to happen. I opened my mouth to scream and he clapped his hand over my face to block it. I bit it hard enough to draw blood, and he let go, but immediately grabbed my wrist, squeezing enough to really hurt.

"Ow! Asshole, that's going to bruise!" I yelled.

"Bella, please..." he whimpered. Yeah, your little plan is falling apart, isn't it? Hah! My hope came roaring back again.

The cloud cover broke, finally, and shafts of moonlight poked through the trees, acting to illuminate the clearing somewhat. At least I could see what was happening, now.

Just then two wolves broke into the clearing, but they didn't approach. Staying back by the tree-line, the smaller one whimpered once, tilting his head at me. Why weren't they doing anything?

We all stayed frozen like that for several minutes. Paul finally spoke, "She's mine, Seth. You guys can't take her if she's my imprint, right?" He sounded less and less sure of himself. Seth Clearwater? I knew he was family! Yes!

Right at that moment, Emmett and Rosalie burst through the foliage on the other side of the clearing. They both froze at the tree-line as well, keeping us surrounded. At least he couldn't run with me again. Rose took one step forward, and then another. Suddenly Paul let out a snarl, and the two wolves growled loudly, I hoped at Paul. I didn't bet on anything at this point, because my brain was befuddled by the lack of sleep and fear.

Emmett and Rosalie began snarling at Paul as well, and I felt Paul begin to shake. I really hoped that didn't mean he was about to turn into a wolf, because that could suck for me, what with being the only fragile human in the vicinity, and him having his fingers still wrapped around my wrist.

Rose took another step forward, sinking into an attack crouch, and gritted, "Get your filthy paws off of my sister, dog!" just as Edward and another wolf broke into the clearing. _My Edward!_ My heart sang.

"Rose! Don't, please! He'll phase and kill her!" he sounded so scared for me. My poor sweetheart!

At that point, I had officially Had Enough. It was a huge stand off, and someone had to break it. That someone was going to be _me_. I tugged once at the hand holding my left wrist to make sure I could use it as a fulcrum, then I spun on my butt in the loose dirt, and rocked onto my back. Paul had made the unfortunate mistake of standing with legs spread, to appear bigger and more hostile. That stance aided me now as I drove my right heel into the mushy man-bits in his shorts as hard as I could.

He didn't even scream as he released me and dropped to the ground, curling into a ball around his abused naughty parts. I wasn't even sure he was still breathing. I scrambled away from him, and found myself sandwiched between Edward and Rosalie, as Emmett opened his mouth and guffawed. He did have the decency to wince a few times, but the laughter over-rode everything.

Both Rose and Edward where checking me over for injury, "Hey, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. I'm just cold. Relax, guys. I promise, I'm okay."

Edward immediately stripped his shirt off and forced my arms into the sleeves. He turned to Emmett, who was still giggling like a girl and snapped his fingers, "Shirt," he barked at his brother.

When he hesitated, Rosalie was at his side, "Your shirt. Now." Rose had it off of him before he could blink twice and she turned to put it on me over Edward's shirt.

"Edward," I almost sobbed. "He took my ring. He threw it into the woods." The tears I hadn't allowed myself earlier gathered and spilled over now.

"Which way did he throw it, love?" he asked me tenderly. I pointed. The wolves immediately ran into the trees in the direction I had indicated, and were back within a few minutes, the smaller one dropping my ring into Edward's hand. There wasn't even any slobber on it. Edward immediately slipped it back onto my finger, "Back where it belongs, sweet girl."

Now that I was wrapped up nice and snug, and my ring was back on my hand, Edward hoisted me into his arms, "Gentlemen, I thank you. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you helped us find my mate, and allowed us on reservation land to do so. You have but to ask, and if it is in my power, your wish is my command." He scowled down at Paul, still writhing on the ground and letting out the occasional whimper, "I trust this will be dealt with?"

The wolf that had arrived with Edward was gone, and a tall, muscular young man emerged from the trees, "I swear that he will never trouble you again. I apologize again for the whole mess, Edward. This one will be kept in the rez jail for the foreseeable future." He nudged Paul with his foot.

Edward nodded, "The fact that my mate was not harmed is the only reason he still lives." He directed his words to Paul now, "Remember that, dog."

Paul whimpered in reply. Maybe it was in reply. He was whimpering a lot.

Two more wolves arrived with Alice and Jasper. I was impressed; that so many had searched for me, and that natural enemies had worked together. For me. I was humbled.

Edward extended his hand for the tall man to shake, supporting my back with his forearm. He didn't offer to put me down, and I was pretty happy right where I was. The tall man grinned as he shook Edward's hand, suddenly looking very boyish. He looked at me, then, "Good to see you again, Bella. I'm Jake."

I reached out a hand to him, clasping it tight, "Thank you, Jake. As Edward said, anything you need, you let us know. Please."

He nodded once, and turned to the other wolves, directing the bigger one to stand still as he flung Paul across his back.

"Jake, which one is Seth Clearwater?" I asked.

He pointed to the smaller, sandy colored wolf, and I grinned and waved, "Hi cousin!"

He yipped once and gave me a wolfy grin before turning back to help get Paul back to their village.

I didn't see any more, as we were already headed home. I looped my arms around Edward's neck and nuzzled into him, completely content.

I was safe again. Safe with my family. Safe with my Edward.

* * *

 **E/N: Whew! That was an adventure! And look who saved herself! Because girl power! ;-)**

 **I just today LOST the contest between Jessica314 and myself. She had a few binge reviewers, and it's all over. But my loss is your win! My penalty is to write an outtake to this story. Make sure you're following me, so you'll get notified when it goes up. Thanks to all who contributed! But I still love reading reviews, so don't stop!**


	49. Chapter 49 Safe And Sound

**A/N: Ah, Bella is safe and sound, so it should be smooth sailing from now on. You believe me, right? Right? Hey, you in the back, I see you snickering. :-(**

 **It's a short one, but I promise to make up for it next chapter. Chapter 50 appears to be going a trifle citrusy.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

We probably could have made it home more quickly if I had let Bella cling to my back and ran full out, but I couldn't let her out of my arms. Slowing down to kiss her every few minutes didn't help either, but again, I was helpless. I had my love back, and I wanted her close to my heart, and where I could see her.

She didn't seem to object. She kept her arms looped around my neck, and she nuzzled my neck when she wasn't returning my kisses.

Emmett jogged closer, "Hey Bumble Bee! Glad to see you're okay, Little Sis. Nice move on the dog. Edward had better not ever piss you off." He chuckled at my scowl and Bella's grin.

"Well, I had to do something. Everyone was just standing around like they were waiting for the second coming. A girl has to do what a girl has to do," she winked at Rosalie, who laughed and offered her fist for Bella to bump.

That stung a little, "I didn't want to get you killed! That dog had his hand on you. If he had phased..." I shuddered.

She pressed a kiss to my jaw, "I'm teasing, babe. You're my hero, always. You know that."

Well, that was better. "I really didn't do anything, though."

"You came for me. You found me. If I had gotten myself free, I would have wandered lost in the forest, probably dying of thirst or animal attack. Which reminds me, the wolves let you come on rez land?"

"Yeah," Emmett grinned. "They knew one of their wolves took you, and they wanted to avoid a war. Edwardo here would have run after you half-cocked, but we got Dad to call their chief and clear it first. They okayed the search on the rez, and even sent the chief's son to be a telephone. It was awesome!"

"Telephone?" I looked at Edward.

"The pack can communicate telepathically, when in wolf form. Jake stayed in phase to communicate with the pack, and I relayed Jake's thoughts to the family. Jake is going to make a wonderful chief some day. I'm glad we are establishing a rapport with them. It makes life easier."

When we arrived at the house, Esme met us at the front door, nearly snatching Bella out of my arms, checking her for injury and pressing kisses to her forehead, "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're okay! You're okay, right? I have breakfast ready for you, and a big mug of hot chocolate, and then it's into a nice hot bath. My poor dear."

Bella shot me a discrete eyeroll, but she was grinning as well. I knew she disliked attention, but she was clearly soaking up the mothering thing.

We got her fed, and I made sure she got her hot bath. I tucked her into bed as soon as I could, as she was clearly exhausted; she dropped off right away. Usually, once she was asleep, I would slip out to hunt or play some GTA with my brothers, but that morning, all I could do was hold her, so grateful to have her back in my arms, safe and protected.

The quiet time also gave me the opportunity to think. The main thing was to never let her go anywhere alone again. Never. I didn't even want her alone in the house. Regardless of assurances from Jake, I couldn't trust that Paul wouldn't get free somehow and come after my Bella again. We got lucky this time, but when I thought of what could have happened... I shuddered and drew her closer.

Was I wrong to leave her human? Life would be so much easier if she was an immortal. I wouldn't have to worry every second of every day. And her hearing and sight should be perfect. I was still unsure on that point. I didn't know how much venom would fix, and making Bella a deaf vampire for eternity wouldn't be doing her any favors. Not that I wouldn't be right by her side to help her, but still...

No, her humanity was so precious. I would not risk her soul. She deserved heaven, and I would not be the monster to take it from her. Sixty or seventy years together would have to suffice, and then I could face the darkness. Maybe by then, her god could forgive me enough to let us be together.

I reluctantly slipped from our bed long enough to gather the family for a brief meeting, a recap of the events of the night, and to bring up what Jake and I had discussed.

"How would you all feel," I began, "about taking our drained kills to a designated spot for the Quileutes to recover? If we're careful about not injecting any venom, they can still use the meat and skins. The wolves are running double duty, patrolling and then having to hunt for their old ones, as well as their own families. Jake feels it is a waste, and he would be amenable to an agreement."

Carlisle nodded slowly, "I think that's a wonderful suggestion. I've always thought it a waste and a pity to merely bury our kills. What do you all think about it? It means more work for us, as we'd have to gather the carcasses and take them to the treaty line."

"Not the far off feeds, surely," fretted Esme.

"No," I replied. "Just the local activity."

Jasper nodded as well, "I'm in."

Rose added her agreement, as did Emmett and Alice.

It gratified me that my family agreed to it so readily. It would serve to make us productive members of the community.

One more point in my favor toward heaven.

I eagerly slipped back into bed next to Bella, and was about to pull her into my arms, when I noticed the bruising on her wrist. Perfect, finger shaped bruises. Paul's fingers. I had to leave the bed again as my rage threatened to overwhelm me. I stood silently, shaking with fury until Alice slipped into the room.

"It's over, Edward. She's here. She's fine." She wrapped her skinny arms around my waist, attempting to anchor me in the here and now.

"He marked her, Alice. That filthy dog did that. To _my_ mate!" My growl drew Jasper to the doorway, and he sent me a wave of tranquility. I felt my shoulders relax somewhat, "Thanks, Jasper."

"Never a problem, Edward. Come play Call of Duty with us," he offered with a gentle smile.

"Not tonight. I want to... I can't... I need... her." I stepped closer to the bed and out of Alice's arms. She nodded and turned to leave, and then turned back, "I'm sorry I didn't see this happening, Edward. You can't begin to understand how bad I-"

I cut her off, "It's not your fault, Alice. It's mine. I let my guard down, but I can assure you that will _never_ happen again."

Alice nodded again and took Jasper's hand as they left the room. As soon as the door closed, I was back in bed, cradling Bella's soft, warm, little body against my chest. I breathed in her scent as it surrounded me, giving me a sense of peace that nothing had ever given me before.

She was my everything, and nothing would take her from me again.

Nothing.

* * *

 **E/N: Leave it to Edward to take the blame for everything, even things that have nothing to do with him. Oy.**

 **Review! I love reading your thoughts, and I love replying to you! *blows kisses hither and yon***


	50. Chapter 50 Highs And Lows

**A/N: I've started a poll at the top of my profile page. I have 2 ideas for stories, but I'd like to know which you would prefer me to do first. One is an AH, and one is a Sci-Fi/Romance, both big departures for me. Won't you please take a minute and vote, so I know where my readers would like me to go next?**

 **This chapter comes with a lime warning, so if you're averse to that sort of thing, please avert your eyes! Unfortunately, there are important developments at the end of the chapter, so you can't skip it altogether... sorry!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Most mornings, I awoke to Edward's beautiful golden eyes. He would be lying beside me, above the blanket and quietly waiting for me to wake up, greeting me with his gorgeous, crooked smile.

This morning, I couldn't see his eyes, because I was wrapped in his arms, and my nose was pressed into his neck. The mattress pad and blanket were both switched on, and he was, for the first time, under the blanket with me, arms wrapped around me and legs tangled with mine. Not that I was complaining, mind you. It was pretty awesome to be mashed up against his delicious body. I was afraid to move for fear of breaking the spell.

"I know you're awake, love," he chuckled.

I smiled and nuzzled closer, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just needed to hold you." There was no levity in his voice now, and I pulled my head back to look into his face. His brow was slightly furrowed, and I definitely saw a touch of pain in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, babe. I'm here, completely unharmed." I pressed a kiss to his chin and raised my hand to stroke his hair.

"Not completely." His eyes shifted to the bruise on my wrist. Oh. That.

"It's nothing, Edward. I bruise myself all the time. It doesn't even hurt."

"I didn't keep you safe," he said.

I could hear the grief in his voice, and I was chilled by his tone, "You keep me totally safe. This was an aberration. Who knew Paul would flip his lid like that? Come on. Be happy I'm home and back in your arms."

He suddenly rolled us until I was lying beneath him, his body pressed full length to mine, "I am, Bella. You have no idea how much." He kissed me then, with more passion then he'd ever shown me. There was a trace of desperation as well, and it set me on fire.

I sucked at his tongue and lips, burying my hands in his hair as he nudged my knees apart, settling between my thighs. His cold hardness was pressing directly against my moist heat, and I took advantage of this easing of his restrictions to grind against him, moaning softly. He didn't retreat.

I parted my legs further, bending my knees to grip his hips, and he thrust his cock against me. The rush of pure pleasure that washed through me was indescribable. His mouth moved to my throat, kissing and sucking at my skin, until he was at that spot behind my ear that drove me insane. I was so lost in a haze of lust that it took me a moment to realize he was muttering, almost to himself, "...mine... so sweet... want you... have to wait... so warm... need you..."

I almost spontaneously combusted on the spot. His mouth came back to mine, and I buried my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. He was moving against me, right where I needed him, and it felt so damned good. I pulled my knees higher and wrapped my legs around his waist, giving myself leverage to meet his movements.

"Tell me that you're mine," he growled between kisses.

"Yours," I gasped. "Always yours." That growl was so hot.

He suddenly stilled and raised his head, looking toward the door. My heart sank, thinking that he was about to stop this sweet torture, but he looked down at me again, "Alice took the family hunting, to give us some privacy. I need to buy her that Porsche she's been wanting." His black eyes burned into mine again, and my already hard nipples tightened further at the look of hunger on his face, "I need to touch you, love. Will you let me?"

The lump in my throat prevented words, but I nodded, letting him know that I wanted nothing more in the world than to have his hands on my body.

He pushed himself up on one arm, using his right hand to reach under the hem of my shirt. He smoothed his fingers across my stomach and up my chest, pushing the shirt up as he moved. When he finally had the fabric pushed up and over my breasts he paused, his eyes burning as he looked at me in the light of day, "So beautiful. So perfect."

I raised my arms for him to remove my shirt, and then he swept his off as well. I itched to run my hands over his well defined muscles, but I knew his need was greater, so I laid still, arms over my head on the pillow, allowing him free rein.

He brushed his fingers over one nipple, tentatively, and I responded with a soft whimper. His breathing was ragged, obviously pleased at my response. He looked up into my eyes again, "Bella, I want..."

"Yes," I gasped.

He lowered his mouth to one nipple, enveloping it in his cold, wet mouth, sweeping it with his tongue while lightly pinching and rolling the other. I gave a soft cry as I started rubbing myself against his cock again. He felt so good, and I wanted more. I arched my back as he moved his divine mouth to my other breast, and he slid his arm beneath me, holding me up against his delicious ministrations. I had my hands in his hair again, holding him against me.

If he stopped now, I'd die.

Luckily, he didn't stop. He thrust back against me rhythmically, wonderfully, and my body tightened in anticipation. I didn't realized that I was murmuring out loud, "yes... love you... so good... don't stop... please..."

My words apparently spurred him on, because he abandoned my breasts and returned to my lips, kissing me, holding my body against his, thrusting against me. I knew he could feel how wet I was, how excited, how close... His head dropped to my shoulder, caught up in the heat I was giving off. With his mouth at my ear, he whispered urgently, "Come for me, my love. Let me feel you. Come."

My body obeyed his command, because I was suddenly cresting, jerking uncontrollably, clinging and clawing and crying out his name. I felt and heard the rumbling growl in his chest as he said, "Mine."

He stayed cradled on my body as I came down, and I kept my arms wound around him, hating to let him go. For all his cave-man, vampire possessiveness, I felt my own. He was mine as well.

He was still breathing heavily, and I knew that even though I was feeling wonderfully relaxed, my darling vampire was not. When he attempted to roll off of me, I clung to him like a monkey, and he found himself on his back, with me straddling his hips. I could feel how tense he still was, and how hard he remained. My poor sweetheart.

I sat up, and his eyes went immediately to my bare breasts. I laughed softly, he may be a vampire, but he was every inch a man. I moved lower, onto his thighs so I could look at him. His erection extended far above the low-slung waistband of his pajama pants, past his navel. I hadn't realized from the last time I'd seen him just how big he was. Without conscious thought, I had my fingers curled around him. He hissed in a breath, arching into my hand. "Bella, you don't have to..."

I smiled shyly, "I want to." His answer was a soft moan. I couldn't make my fingers touch my thumb, and I marveled as I squeezed and stroked him, sweeping my thumb over the tip, spreading the moisture I found there. I loved watching to see what made his eyes flutter shut, what made him groan low in his chest, what made him move against my hand. He had no idea how beautiful he was to me, with his muscles taut and rigid beneath his skin, his face locked in an expression that almost looked like torment.

His back arched off of the bed, raising me slightly from my position straddling the top of his thighs. I braced my left hand on his chest to keep my balance, and my fingers came into contact with his small, flat nipple. He hissed again and raised his hands from gripping the sheets to gripping the bars of the headboard. I continued to stroke him, both above and below, knowing he was nearly at his limit.

"Don't stop. Oh love, please... don't stop," he gasped.

"Does it feel good?" I purred.

"Good... so good..."

I understood now, how he had felt watching me fly apart just moments ago, why his eyes had glowed so hotly. Watching my Edward in the throes of passion, knowing _I_ was giving him this joy was heady stuff. I was drunk with it. His head was thrown back into the pillow, and I couldn't resist kissing his stomach with my wet, opened mouth, swirling my tongue against his stone flesh.

"Bella... I'm so close... I want to come... for you..." He was actively thrusting into my hand, his body taught as a bowstring and trembling with his attempt to remain in control, to not harm me. I felt so powerful and feminine, then; knowing I could make this gorgeous man feel this way. I was so incredibly in love with him at that moment. I needed to make him give in to me, to give me everything he had. It was primal and woman. I took satisfaction in watching him bend and distort the wrought iron bars on the headboard with his powerful hands. This was _my_ man, and _I_ could do this to him.

"Come for me, Edward. Come in my hand. Let me see you..."

"Bella! I love you! Oh god... I love you!" his words dissolved into cries of release, then he was throbbing in my hand. My fingers, and his stomach and chest were splashed with his cool, silky emission.

His body relaxed back onto the bed, and his eyes locked with mine. I couldn't help the huge, idiotic smile that stretched across my face, nor the blush that spread rapidly from my hairline to my breasts. He looked down to watch the flush spread, and suddenly he was wearing his own silly grin.

"Lovely," he murmured, reaching up to cup my breasts. "Now whenever you blush, I'll be picturing these as pink as your face."

I huffed a laugh and moved off his lap, but he stopped me from leaving the bed with a kiss. "Wait here, love." He vanished into the bathroom, and I heard the water run. He was back quickly, his chest and stomach still damp from washing, and holding a warm, damp washcloth. He wiped my fingers clean, tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, and then he was back in bed, gathering me into his arms. "I'm sorry I lost control like that, Bella." He rested his forehead against mine, "It was most ungentlemanly of me, and the only excuse I can offer is that it was a reaction from thinking I had lost you. The honest truth is that I want you so desperately, I can hardly wait until our wedding night. I... I guess I almost didn't wait..."

He dropped his head to my shoulder then, refusing to meet my gaze, "Edward, I'm not sorry, I'm not offended, and I'm not upset. How could I be, when that was the best... most... pleasure..." I was blushing again. "No harm, no foul. Still virgins!"

He raised his head, "You're okay? Truly?"

I nodded, blushing and smiling, "Truly."

He kissed me sweetly, and I snuggled down as he pulled the blankets over us. His chest felt like stone, but it was still the only pillow I'd ever want or need. I was in my favorite place; wrapped in his cold arms.

I was in that hazy state between waking and sleep when his voice brought me back, rumbling under my ear, "I can't wait to see you in white, coming to me down the aisle. I've been seeing that in my mind since the day I walked in your door."

I smiled against his skin, "Part of me wants you to turn me before the wedding, so I'll be really beautiful for you on our wedding day, but I think I'd rather spend our honeymoon as a human. You can change me when we get back home."

Edward had been softly stroking my arm, almost absently, but he stopped at my words, going stone still. I raised my head to look into his face, and what I saw there terrified me. He looked almost angry.

"Bella, I won't be changing you. Not before the wedding, and not after." He said in a clipped tone.

I was confused, maybe he meant- "Then will Dad? Do you not trust yourself-"

He cut me off, "No. Not Dad. Not Alice, no one. You will not be turned, Bella."

I sat up, suddenly feeling very exposed, and very cold. I pulled the blankets up to cover myself, "I don't understand. How can we be together forever if I'm not... like you?"

He rose from the bed, disappeared into the bathroom and returned in a blink completely clothed. Instead of returning to the bed, where I sat, trembling and nearly shattered, he went and stood at the window, "We will have as many years as you live, Bella. And then when you... die, I will follow you."

I stared at him in horror, my mind whirling, my stomach churning, "You want to watch me grow old?" My voice was high-pitched, and I felt like I was close to losing control, "You want to watch me _die_?"

His tone softened then, "Of course I don't want to watch you die, but you're human, Bella. Humans die. But I will only outlive you by as long as it takes for me to destroy myself, and perhaps your god will allow us to be togeth-"

"That's _sick_!" I nearly shrieked. I realized I was starting to sound hysterical, and worked to get myself under control. "Oh my god. Edward, that's... you... you never planned on turning me?"

"No."

"You're going to watch me go deaf, go blind, become something less than human, and you're okay with that?"

"I'm not okay with what is happening to you, Bella. I hate it, and it hurts me to my core. But I won't end your life for you. I won't steal your humanity and doom you to hell. You can't ask that of me. Besides, there's no guarantee that venom will cure you. I will care for you, and you will want for nothing."

I didn't know what to say. Tears crowded my eyes, but I didn't want him to see. I let my hair fall forward, hiding my face from him. It didn't matter, he was still facing the window.

"Bella, this changes nothing. I love you as much as ever. I need you, I want you to be my wife. Please, can't you just... try to understand?" His voice sounded so alien to me. That velvet smoothness that always said the most wonderful things to me now sounded... wrong.

I forced my voice to sound as normal as possible, "I understand, Edward. Don't worry about it. I was under the wrong impression. I fully understand, now." I understood that he didn't love me enough to make me a vampire, and he didn't love me enough to want forever with me.

"I need to hunt. I'll call Mom and send her back, so you won't be alone." He turned then, finally meeting my eyes. "I love you, Bella. You have to believe that."

I gave him a faint smile, "I love you, too."

He came to the bed, pressing a kiss to my brow, "I'll be gone late, I'm going to take some time for myself. Probably head to Canada."

I nodded as he sped from the room, his phone in his hand. Like he couldn't wait to be away from me. As soon as I saw him through the window, disappearing into the trees, I forced myself to move, stumbling to the bathroom and emptying the meager contents of my stomach. I heaved until there was nothing left to throw up.

Staggering to my feet, I splashed my face with water and rinsed my mouth. I stared at myself in the mirror, wanting to shatter the image of myself. The plain, boring, brown-eyed reflection reaffirmed what I already knew; I was not good enough.

The thought of him caring for me, deaf and blind, stumbling through life, knowing he would destroy himself- no!

I sank to the cold tile floor, my heart aching. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

 **E/N: Oh hell. You all wanted the talk, well, there it was. Not pretty, huh? Don't hate me! *hides***


	51. Chapter 51 Agony

**A/N: Voting is still open for the next story idea on my profile page. Please take a moment and vote! I really want to know what you think.**

 **I've failed you all at review responses, and I'm so sorry. I'm trying to catch up.**

 **Let's see what's going on in Edwards 17 year old screwed up brain, shall we?**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I made it an entire three miles from the house before my phone started ringing. Alice, of course. I didn't need her shit right now, so I silenced the thing and turned it off.

Besides, I knew I had just behaved like a first class asshole all on my own, thank you very much.

Bella understood my reasoning, she said so, didn't she? Of course she valued her soul. Everyone would, in her situation.

The flat, lifeless look in her eyes as I left, though...

I had hurt her. I had handled that whole conversation badly. I should have phrased it differently, or worked up to it. But no, I had to just blurt it out. Stupid.

I couldn't even look at her when I said it. No, I stared unseeing out the window, just to avoid her eyes. I knew what I was saying would hurt her. I was a coward.

I'd make it up to her. I'd take her to our meadow tomorrow, with a picnic. I wanted the light back in her eyes. No, I needed it.

I raced at top speed, north. I wasn't running away or anything. I just needed some time for me.

Yeah.

We kept a small boat in Port Angeles, and I took it north, to British Columbia, pulling it up onto the rocky beach just west of Sooke Bay and ran north again, leaving the populated areas behind, taking my time. I brought down a cougar, and then a black bear, drinking until I couldn't hold another drop.

It was long past dinner time when I neared home, long past nightfall, and a rare, clear night. I recognized the footsteps coming toward me as Alice's. When she stopped in front of me, I could see that she was seething, and on the verge of panic. Her thoughts were a swirl of anger and fear, Bella's tear-stained face the predominant image.

"What's happened Alice? Is Bella-?" If my heart could beat, it would have been pounding.

"Oh, I'm sure Bella is perfectly safe, wherever she is," she snarled.

"What?" I bellowed, panic taking me as well.

"She left, you idiot. She's _gone!_ "

I was frozen with shock. No. Not possible.

"You should check your room. She left a note," she spat.

I raced past her, nearly tearing the back door off in my haste. I flew up the stairs and into my room. There on the bed was a note, as Alice promised, and lying on top of it was her charm bracelet, carefully arranged in a circle, with her engagement ring sitting dead center.

As if I was observing from outside of my body, I watched my hand move to the note, trembling as I slid the jewelry to one side, opening the folded paper.

 _Edward,_

 _I think we've made a mistake._

 _I'm sorry I've wasted your time._

 _Be happy._

 _Bella_

It seemed as if all of the air was sucked from the room, and though I didn't need it, it still felt as if I were suffocating. I crushed the note in my hand and crashed to my knees, wanting a hole to open and swallow me, anything to erase the pain ripping through my chest. I lowered my head to rest against the bed. I could smell her scent clinging to the metal of the jewelry.

"She took one bag and a taxi. She caught a flight from Sea-Tac," Alice said from the doorway.

I raised my head, hope flaring briefly, "Her things are still here? Her car?"

"Yes. She asked that we ship her clothes, and she signed the car over into Rosalie's name. I tried to call you, to warn you what she was doing." Yes, she had, and I had shut off my phone. The tiny spark of hope died immediately, and Alice's tone left no doubt of how much she loathed me at that moment.

That was fine. I loathed myself.

A mistake. Our love was a mistake and a waste of time. I had never hurt so badly in my long existence. It was fair, though, as I had hurt her as well. The problem was that I had hurt her so bad that I had killed her love for me.

Nothing would ever kill my love for her, though. Not even her absence.

"Call her, Edward. She should be home by now. Talk to her."

I was shaking my head before she finished talking, "She doesn't want me, Alice. Did you see the note?" I thrust my fist with the note mangled inside toward her, "I'm a mistake. I'm a waste of time."

She didn't move to take the note, but I could hear her thoughts softening, _That's not what she said, Edward._

She played the scene for me; Bella coming down the stairs with one suitcase, signing the title to her car and telling Mom to give it to Rose, her face ravaged with tears as she hugged and kissed Alice and Jasper, Mom and Dad, then slipping into the back of the taxi, her hair a curtain, shielding that face as the cab pulled away.

"Stop!" I cried out, collapsing to the floor. I curled into a ball of despair, her note still clasped in one fist, drawn close to my chest. I don't remember scooping up her bracelet and ring, but there they were, cradled in my other hand.

"Leave me alone," I whispered.

The door closed quietly, and I was left alone with my pain. I crushed my face into the carpet, shredding the pile, and then the backing and the padding beneath. I cursed the fact that it wasn't my face I could damage as easily.

I cursed my immortality.

I cursed the fates that put Bella out of my reach.

I even cursed Carlisle for making me what I am.

I stopped short of cursing god, as I still hoped to someday be with my love in the hereafter.

My door slammed open, and Emmett barreled in, shouting, "What did you do, you moron?"

I didn't move, didn't react at all. The pit of despair I wallowed in was too deep. I heard Esme speaking to him, pulling him out of the room. He shouted once more, over his shoulder at me, "She's my sister! We love her too!"

I heard other voices, hushed and urgent. I know time passed, I know not how much. I cradled my pain to myself and shut everything else out. I envisioned every moment Bella and I had spent together, every time our lips met, every embrace, every caress.

I didn't notice when I was moved to the bed, nor who moved me. I drew in Bella's scent that still clung to the bed linens, wishing I could weep. Sobs tore through me from time to time, but my accursed eyes would not leak and offer me any relief. How odd, that nothing felt real. It's like my vampiric sight had dimmed, or that everything was wrapped in a fog.

 **Carlisle's POV**

Eventually, we had all had enough, "Son, it's time to stop this. You're tearing your mother apart, and Jasper can't come near the house. Come back to us, Edward."

His voice sounded odd to my ears, perhaps from disuse, "How long?"

"Three days. Rather than wallow, you should form a plan. Find a way to get your mate back."

He sat bolt upright, shouting, "She doesn't want me!" He still held her jewelry and the note she left. He tucked them in his pocket.

"You're quite wrong, son. She was in so much pain when she left that it nearly crippled Jasper. Can you tell me what happened? All she said was that it wasn't working out."

"I told her that she would never be... like us. She said she understood. And now she's gone." He flung himself into my arms, his choking sobs muffled against my sweater.

"What if you offered to change her? Would-"

"No! She will not be like us, Dad!"

I didn't really know what to say. The logistics of such a union would be problematic, at best, disastrous at worst. Knowing the dramatic nature of my son, he very well would seek to destroy himself when Bella finally died.

Knowing that they may live their lives apart made no difference; I knew once word of her death reached him, we would lose him. The imperative would be to convince him to change Bella.

"Is our life so bad, Edward?" I asked softly.

He paused then, and raised his tortured eyes to mine, withdrawing from my embrace, "Dad, I will never be able to thank you for the life you've given me, but this... how can you expect me to kill her? We were all dying when you changed us. You're asking me to murder the one person I love above all others. To damn her soul to hell, because I'm selfish?"

"Edward, when it comes to matters of the heart, we're all selfish to some degree. Bella wants to be changed, to be with you forever, does she not?"

His scowl was immediate, "Obviously, if she's willing to leave me because she isn't going to get what she wants. Can you just... Dad, please just let me alone, for now. Please." He curled onto his side, his nose pressed to the pillow on Bella's side of the bed.

His look of despair was hard to take. I'll admit that my own heart was breaking for my son, but I opted to let him alone, to think about the situation. Perhaps his own desires would bring him around.

 **Edward's POV**

Left alone again with my crushing pain.

My Bella, my reason for existing, didn't want me.

And why would she? I'm a soulless monster. A foul, blood-sucking demon.

But... she wanted to be like me. I couldn't fathom it. I knew I was doomed to hell, and when my life here ended, I deserved to burn. But not her. She was an angel, a kind, wonderful, warmhearted woman. She was destined for heaven, and even knowing what would await her, she wanted to throw that away?

Why?

Not merely to be with me, surely. If I were worthy, I could understand it. My father had never taken a life, had actually saved countless lives. He had an actual shot at redemption. But me? I had killed hundreds. It would take me all of eternity just to atone for a fraction of those numbers.

I stayed lost in these thoughts for hours.

 **Esme's POV**

I slipped quietly into my son's room, my heart clenching at the sight of him smelling Bella's pillow, the very picture of complete misery and despair.

I sat gingerly on Edward's side of the bed, knowing that my boy was preserving his love's scent from her side, "Edward, darling, it's Mom. Can you turn over and talk to me?"

He rolled slowly to face me, his face ravaged by grief. My heart broke further for him, as it was already broken from watching Bella leave.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know you loved her-"

I cut him off. Time for tough love, "Love her, son. I love her. She's not dead. You need to stop this. You need to pull yourself together and go after her."

He groaned, "And say what? Nothing has changed. I still won't turn her. And she obviously doesn't want me enough to stay with me as a human." My, he sounded like a petulant child.

"Do you honestly think she only left because you wouldn't turn her? Sweetheart, I know you've not had much- no, you've never had a romantic relationship with a woman. We are complex creatures. Men are so very black and white, but women are as gray as can be. Could it be that maybe, just maybe... Bella thought that you didn't want forever with her?"

He looked at me sharply, "What do you mean? I _proposed_ to her! I wanted to _marry_ her!"

"Yes, but then you told her that you wouldn't change her, and that you would only have seventy or so years together. Bella obviously has some self-esteem issues, and she may have taken that to mean you only wanted her for _now_. Just... try seeing it from her perspective, Edward."

He huffed, "I'll think about it."

I sighed unnecessarily, a human mannerism I had never dropped, "You do that, darling. And keep in mind, I want my daughter back."

I kissed his brow before slipping back out of his room. He may be over one hundred, but his heart and mind were still very much that of a seventeen year old.

 **Edward's POV**

The door closed softly behind her as she left me alone again.

Alone with my thoughts of Bella.

Could Mom be right? Did Bella think that I just didn't want forever with her? That was just so absurd. Of course I would love an eternity with her by my side, but to kill her to have it? That would be the most selfish thing I'd ever do, and I couldn't.

I just wouldn't.

* * *

 **E/N: Now, don't be too hard on poor, stupid Edward. We were all pretty stupid at that age. ;-)**


	52. Chapter 52 Council

**A/N: My, you are all so angry with Edward! But keep in mind that, per canon, vampires are frozen, and change is rare. His heart is still that of a 17 year old. It's why he can love Bella so purely, why he doesn't want to take her life, and why he... well, let's face it, testosterone poisoning has no age limit. *smirk* Apologies to my unicorn ;-)**

 **Voting is still active on the next story ideas. Roboward is winning, but only by 1!**

* * *

 **Rosalie's POV**

I knew that there was no sneaking up on Emo Boy, what with that whole mind reading thing, so I stationed Emmett on the ground outside of his window, and I marched into his room. Fortunately, he was being so apathetic (emphasis on pathetic) that the precaution wasn't necessary. He was just laying there on his bed, clutching Bella's pillow.

"Wakey wakey, moron!" I kicked the side of the bed gently, just enough to make it jump off of the floor a few inches and slam back down. I walked to the window, letting Emmett know he could go.

"Fuck off, Rose," Edward whispered.

"Oh, no. No, no, shit-for-brains. You're going to listen, for once. What the hell were you thinking? Bella is the best thing that's ever happened to you, and you've decided that she's not good enough to be one of us?" I knew I wasn't being completely fair to him, but he had to get his head out of his ass long enough to see reason.

"That's not- look, it's none of your business. Can't you just leave me alone?" He turned over, facing away from me, and that just pissed me off all the more.

"None of my _business?_ " I shrieked. "Let me tell you something, pal; it _is_ my business because I _make_ it my business! I love her, too! She's my sister, asshole."

"That wasn't your opinion when she first arrived," he grumbled.

"Yeah? And a person can't change her opinion? I'll admit that, at first, I was against you bringing her here, making her a vampire. But I got to know her, got to find out just how kick-ass awesome she is, and yeah, I fell in love with her too. Just like the whole family did, because she's just that wonderful. And _you_ ," I threw my hands in the air, "you tell her she can't be one of us, one of our family, and when she leaves you for it, you _let her go_!" I don't recall ever being that angry before.

He sat up, then, "How can you, of all people, stand there and tell me that you're okay with taking away her life?" he thundered.

My goal was to get _him_ angry, angry enough to talk. Now we were getting somewhere. "What do you mean?" I asked slyly.

"You were the one who was so destroyed over what you had become, what Carlisle did to you that you wanted to kill us all! And you have the nerve to stand there and berate me for not doing the same thing to the woman I love? You're a hypocrite, Rosalie," he hissed.

"Am I? Did I have a choice over what was done to me?" When he remained silent, so I answered for him, "No, I did not. But Bella has a choice. And she's choosing our life. She's choosing immortality. She's choosing _you,_ you buffoon! Tell me, what sort of life is she going to have when she's deaf and blind?"

There was a trace of a crack in his bravado, "I... I would take care of her."

I'm sure my eyeroll was nearly audible, "Can you put yourself in her place for one minute, Edward? Can you imagine what it's going to be like? Even with you being her caretaker? Not her husband, her _nurse_. No music, no light, no color. How happy will she be?"

He stared at me for a moment, and then he was just gone, out the window and into the woods.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. If he didn't get his act together, I was going to New York to change her myself.

 **Edward's POV**

Okay, fine. I was running away.

But it just seemed so cruel, Rosalie reminding me of what Bella's life would be, and not too far into the future at that.

Just cruel.

I mean, we have no idea if venom would cure her, or reverse the damage that's already done. Right?

I only got a mile or two into the forest when I heard Jacob Black's voice in my head.

 _Drac! Slow down, dude! I need to tell you something!_

I drew to a halt and waited for Jake to catch up. He skidded to a halt, wolfy grin, tongue lolling, _I don't want to phase. I'll just have to get dressed, and then undressed again for the run back._

He stuck out a hind leg, displaying his shorts strapped to his leg with some stretchy cord. Clever.

"I understand. What can I do for you, Jake?" I really just wanted to keep running, but in light of the new and improved relationship with the pack, I was willing to be polite.

 _So get this, you know we got Paul locked up in the village pokey, and he's none too happy about it. But yesterday, my sister Rachel came home for a visit. She wanted to take Paul his dinner, to give him a piece of her mind for almost starting a war with you guys-_

"Jake, you all were never in danger. I was the one who almost crossed the treaty line, so if anyone is to blame-

 _To-may-to, to-mah-to. This is going somewhere, so just listen. So sis goes over with his dinner, and, you're gonna love this, he imprinted for real! On Rachel!_ _The whole pack heard it happen, and there were wolves, all over the rez, falling over laughing._ He gave a yipping bark, very laugh-like.

"That's wonderful, Jake. Well, wonderful for you all. It doesn't matter from our perspective though..." I looked down, the pain blasting through my chest yet again.

 _What? Wait, what happened?_

"Bella... left. She went back East."

 _Why?_

"It... it didn't work out between us." Please, leave it alone!

 _Well, that sucks, bad. I'm really sorry Edward. I'll... uh... leave you to it. You'll tell the rest of your family? We'd really like to let Paul out, now that he's not a danger to Bella anymo- uh... damn. Maybe she'll come back..._

"Doubtful. I'll tell them about Paul. Yes, since he has genuinely imprinted, please feel free to let him out. Thank you for letting me know, Jake."

 _Sure, Drac. Let me know if there's anything... or, maybe if you just want to talk..._

I nodded once as he dashed back into the forest, toward La Push.

I suddenly needed to be in a place that was her. Not the meadow, that would be too agonizing. I turned and ran back to the house, slipping into our river niche from the forest side. With any luck, no one would bother me here-

"Edward! You little dumb ass, I know you're in there!"

 **Emmett's POV**

I wished I hadn't promised Carlisle that I wouldn't beat the shit out of Edward.

I really, _really_ wanted to beat the shit out of Edward.

He was trying to be very quiet, not even breathing, but I knew he was in that little hidey-hole by the river that he loved to drag Bella to in the evenings. Since he was going to pretend to be five, and hide from me, I would go in after him.

The little mind-reading weasel.

I stuck my arm out to push back the foliage, and there he was, sulking. Typical emo Edward.

I grinned big and said in sing-song, "There you are!" I pushed my way in and dropped down on the stone bench next to him, slinging one arm around his hunched shoulders. "How is my _favorite_ little brother today?"

"Emmett, please. _Please_."

"Aww, what's the matter, little buckaroo? Did you screw up and drive away the only woman who could ever love your pouty little emo ass? That's a shame, huh? I wonder what you could do to _fix that_!" I ended on a bellow, right in his ear.

He twisted out from under my arm and stood looking at me, doing that teeth-clenched-seething thing that he had perfected, "Why does everyone think they have the _right_ to interfere in my private affairs?"

"Because this is about the family, too, Ed. We all love Bella. She _is_ part of the family now. So right now, I'm good and god damned pissed off that _my_ sister left!" Yeah, I may look like a tough guy, but I was hurting too. I wasn't even home when she left. She never even said goodbye.

His face crumpled, then, and I started getting that feeling in my tummy when I accidentally hurt my Rosie's feelings. I hate hurting my Rosie's feelings.

"Emmett, can't you see that I'm gutted right now? I want her back, too." He turned and faced the river, but his head was hanging low. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man. I... I know you're hurting. But look, let's just go get her. I'll go with you. We can road trip! We haven't done that in awhile. Wadda ya say, huh? Let's just go."

His voice was real quiet-like, "I wish it were that easy, Em. She doesn't want me."

"That is complete bullshit, bro. She loves you. I know she does. She's just mad that you won't turn her. So just... turn her, already!"

He turned back to face me, "I can't. I can't sentence her soul to hell. Can't any of you understand that?" The words were rowdy, but there was no 'umph' behind them.

"You're worried about hell? Jesus, man. None of us will go to hell if we never die. And look, think about Mom. Can you honestly say that Mom is going to hell, just because Dad made her a vampire? If that's the way your god works, I don't want to know the guy."

Okay, yeah, I would rather see a riled up Edward than this broken one.

"Emmett, I... give me some time, okay? I just need some time alone, to... think things through. Please?"

Unfortunately, it didn't work. He was still pretty down. I can't say I blame him. I'd be all kinds of messed up if my Rosie had left like that.

I turned to go, saying, "Well, if you change your mind, I'm up for that road trip. Don't forget."

"I won't, Em. Thank you."

Well, there was still Alice. She and Ed were real close. Maybe she could get through to him.

But I sure hope he decided on the road trip, 'cause that would be awesome!

 **Edward's POV**

It hurt me to see my large, sweet brother in pain. He liked to think he was a big bad-ass, but we all knew he had the heart of a lamb.

Now I was finally alone to lick my wounds. If I could just spend some time alone, give myself some time to think-

 _Edward? A word, brother?_

I sighed loudly, "Come on in, Jasper."

 **Jasper's POV**

It took everything I had to approach Edward. The absolute sucking pain that radiated off of him was worse than any newborn bite or temporary loss of limb I had ever experienced.

This was going to be short and sweet.

"Look, I'm not here to tell you what you should or shouldn't do, Edward. I just want to say that I can't live like this. I can't take it." I paused to rub the ache in my chest, "Not for long, any way. So here's the deal. Get it together, go get your girl back. Bite her, change her. I'll be around for another day, but if you're still here tomorrow morning, I'm grabbing my Alice and getting the hell out of Dodge. I love you, Ed, but you're killing me."

Without waiting for a reply, I turned and marched back to the house.

Something had to give, or my wife and I would have to find a new home.

 **Edward's POV**

I watched Jasper stalk back to the house, my mouth hanging open. That was the longest speech I think I'd ever heard from him.

I settled back on my stone bench to wait, because there was one more family member to hear from, and I knew she'd have a lot to say.

I was dreading it.

* * *

 **E/N: Who wouldn't dread a stern talking to from our favorite Pixie?**

 **Love and kisses, read and review!**


	53. Chapter 53 Persuasion

**A/N: Oh, you all need to stop hating on my beautiful boy! He can't help what he believes. Yeah, he's an idiot, but he's OUR idiot. And he will redeem himself... eventually. ;-)**

 **So it appears that the poll is telling me you want me to write about Roboward first. My apologies to the folks that want the other one. But when I write the Sci-Fi fic, please give it a shot. It won't be all Star-Wars-y or technical, and I do promise a feasible HEA.**

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

I stood at my bedroom window and watched Emmett leave Edward's little bower, growling in my irritation. My stubborn brother. I loved him, but right then, I wouldn't mind bouncing his head off of the wall a few times.

The vision I'd had from the day he first laid eyes on her had wavered, but not disappeared; Bella and I, arm in arm, her eyes a vivid red. Now to get him from where he was now to that. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I had faith in my powers of persuasion.

First thing on the agenda was to check in with Bella, make sure she wasn't falling to pieces as badly as my idiot brother.

I made the decision to call, and I squealed happily at the resulting vision; she would answer! I hit her speed dial number and waited.

Her voice was soft and hesitant on the line, " _Alice?"_

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

 _"I'm home. I'm surviving. How are... things... there?"_

Hm, barely surviving, "Not good. We all miss you so much. _All_ of us. It's just not the same around here."

 _"Is... he... oh god, Alice. Is he okay?"_

"No, he is most definitely not okay. Why don't you call him? Maybe..."

 _"No. He made his feelings clear, Ali. He doesn't want forever with me. And when I'm completely deaf, and then I go blind... I won't limit him like that. He doesn't need that sort of thing to complicate his life. It's better this way."_

"Wait, that's why you left? He seems to be under the impression that you left because he wouldn't make you immortal. That you don't want him for himself, only for the immortality." Okay, I knew I wasn't playing fair, but if these two would just _talk_ , for christ sake!

There was a small gasp, and then she said, _"Well, I can't help what he wants to tell himself. If he can't believe that I really love him-"_ She broke off, and I could hear the tears in her voice when she went on, _"I just couldn't deal with the fact that he could be happy with just a few years together, blind and deaf years, when we could have had... forever."_

"Oh Bella. Sweety, listen, Rosalie and I can come there, rent a place up in the Catskills, and change you. You don't need him to-"

 _"No! I don't want that without him, and he obviously doesn't want me enough to change me. He hasn't called me, or come after me. That speaks volumes."_ She was openly sobbing now.

Exactly what I suspected. I knew neither I nor Rosalie had the control to change her, which was why I felt confident enough to make the offer; I knew she'd refuse. "If you guys could just talk-"

 _"Look, Alice, I have to go. Give the family my love. I miss you guys. I love you Al."_

The line went dead.

Now I had the ammunition I needed to talk some sense into my brother.

I didn't utter a word as I slipped into Edward's little forest niche, I just sat next to him on the stone bench and slipped my hand into his. We sat quietly for a long time, as I sung a song in my head, to lull him into relaxing. That would be necessary, to get him to be reasonable.

He finally bent enough to lean his head against mine, sighing deeply, a very human affectation. "What do I do now, Alice?" he said, it was barely a whisper.

"You know what you should do, but will you do it? Hmm... I can't tell yet."

He turned and looked at me with haunted eyes, "She wants me to end her life."

I snorted, "She wants to be with you forever, dink." I thumped his forehead, "I called her..."

His gaze sharpened, "Is she okay?" It amused me that _that_ was the first question they both asked.

"Nope. She's no more okay than you are, sweety." I played our conversation in my memory, letting him hear the sadness and tears in her voice.

He choked, and it sounded very much like a sob, "You weren't fair, Ali. And neither is she. I do want forever with her. I want it so bad... but I can't doom her soul to hell. I can't."

"You'd think that was true, but you'd be wrong." I really tried not to sound smug. _I'm_ rarely wrong.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said heatedly.

"It means that if circumstances were right, you'd have no problem with biting her."

It was his turn to snort, but he turned his gaze to the river and remained silent.

"You've made the decision to never change her, correct? To leave her human, and let her die of old age?"

"Yes," he growled.

"And to let her go, to live her life without you?"

"Yes," he moaned.

"Then let's look at the end of her life, shall we?" I played the vision that I'd had earlier for him. Bella was lying in a bed in a cozy room. She was white haired, and the wrinkles of advanced age covered her face. Her breathing was shallow, gasping, and it was obvious that her end was close. Edward climbed in through the window, his face was a mask of anguish as he took her hand, fragile and dotted with soft, brown spots. He leaned close to press a kiss to her lips, and then with a cry of pure grief, he turned her head and sank his teeth into her neck.

I ended the vision, and his look of shock was perfect.

"You can't let her go. And that's completely understandable, but do you think she will thank you, when you doom her to look like that for eternity?"

He snapped his mouth shut, and before I let his swirling thoughts coalesce, I hit him again, "Now, make the decision to go get her, marry her, and let her live out her human life, but as your wife."

He scowled at me.

"Do it, so I can show you."

He nodded once, sharply, and I unleashed my vision. It was a different room, and the bed was bigger, Edward was already in the room, but every detail otherwise was exactly the same, with the exact same result; Edward, unable to let her go, and biting her.

"That can't be right," he said, weakly.

"Edward, you know how my visions work. Based on your decisions, that is her future. All of your altruistic intentions go out the window when it comes to losing her to death. You can't let her die. You. Can't. Do it."

He dropped his head into his hands, pulling at his hair.

After a long, long time, I could see him come to a decision. The vision of Bella and I, arm in arm, her eyes bright red flooded back into my mind, crystal clear. "I have to change her."

It took all that I had not to jump up and fist pump. Maybe dance a little bit.

"Well, I think you're putting the cart before the horse. You need to get your girl back, Edward."

He raised his head, "Yeah, I do." He stood up fast, "I do!" He turned to me then, pulling me to my feet and into a tight hug, "Thanks Alice." He plunged through the leaves, heading back to the house, shouting for Emmett.

"Don't mention it, but you owe me," I smiled at his retreating back, sure that my words went unheard.

Well, I deserved a reward. I'd had my eye on the cutest Prada shoes. The afternoon looked to be me with my laptop and credit card. Yay!

 **Edward's POV**

"Emmett!" I shouted, dashing into the house and straight for my computer. He saw the look on my face immediately, and his own stretched into a wide smile, "Road trip?"

"Road trip," I confirmed. "Well, air trip. We're flying to New York."

He threw his fists in the air and started to do an end-zone dance, "We're going to bring Bumble Bee home!"

The rest of the family appeared, hopeful looks on their faces. Esme came and placed a hand on my shoulder as I pulled up airfare information, "Is it true? You're going after Bella?"

I turned and offered her the first smile that I'd managed in days, "Yes. I'm going to bring your daughter home." She hugged me then, and I turned back to the computer. With a few clicks, I had Emmett and I booked for a midnight flight out of Sea-Tac.

Rosalie drove us to the airport. "Edward, you're going to change her, right?"

Before I could answer, Emmett spoke up from the back seat, "Of course he is. If he knows what's good for him."

I reached back and casually punched him in the thigh. Hard.

"Ow."

"Yes, Rose. Whenever she's ready. I'm done fighting it." _If she'll still have me. If she can forgive me. If I haven't lost her forever._

She smiled and nodded, "Good."

The worry that I had lost her for good wasn't far from my mind. I had to try, and I would. I would give everything I possessed to win her back. I would grovel, if I had to. I would beg.

We landed at LaGuardia at about six am, New York time, and I sent Emmett to rent us a car. He pulled up at the curb in the pre-dawn light in a massive black Navigator, with heavily tinted windows. I shook my head as I swung into the passenger seat, "Ostentatious much, brother?"

"Hey, when I ride, I ride in style," he smirked.

Traffic was already getting heavy for morning rush hour, so progress through the city was slow. I was getting more tense by the minute.

"Call her, Ed. Let her know you're coming. I know that women hate drop-ins. They need time to pretty up," he winked at me. I rolled my eyes, but... he had a point.

I pulled out my cell and, with trembling fingers, dialed Bella's phone. It went straight to voice mail.

" _You've reached Isabella Swan. I can't take your call at the moment. Please leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

 _Beep._

"Bella... Sweetheart, it's Edward. I need... Baby, please, I love you. I love you so much. I'm so, so sorry about... the other day. Please... I'm in New York. I'm coming to you. I do want forever with you. I really do. I'll change you whenever you ask. Just... answer the door when I get there. I can't live without you. I-"

 _Beep._

I started to redial when Emmett stopped me, "You got your point across, Ed. Let's just get there."

I nodded, tense and terrified. What if she didn't answer the phone because she knew it was me? What if she wouldn't answer the door? My hand was raising to grasp a handful of hair when my cell went off. I had a thrill of hope until I saw that it was Alice calling.

I connected, but before I could say a word, Alice was shrieking in my ear, "Edward! You have to go! You have to get to her! Now!"

Without a thought, I flung my phone at Emmett and nearly tore the door off the car leaping out. I started running, my mind racing ahead of me. What did Alice see? I almost wished I had stayed to get more information, but my terror drove me forward. I cursed having to slow down at corners. I refused to worry about being seen, as I knew that the pace I had set made me a blur, a breeze blowing past anyone I encountered. Thankfully, they were limited to a dog walker or two, sleepy in the morning half-light.

I turned onto Bella's street, still over a mile away from her door, when I saw her standing at the bottom of her front steps. I knew she wouldn't see me yet, but she looked fine, wringing her hands and watching the cars go by. She was turned in my direction, toward the airport. She knew I'd be coming from that direction, and I was filled with hope that she was waiting for me.

My hope turned to horror as I watched a delivery van turn to avoid a stopped car. The driver over corrected and went into a skid, jumping the curb. I knew I wouldn't get there in time, and I could only watch in disbelief as my Bella disappeared beneath the van as it rammed into the concrete steps.

* * *

 **E/N: Oh my. Yes, another cliffie. Go ahead and yell at me. I deserve it. *puppy eyes***


	54. Chapter 54 Love Bites

**A/N: Sorry for the extra-long delay. Real life is a harsh mistress, and the bills won't pay themselves.**

 **When last we left our young lovers, Edward was racing to get to Bella, and watched a delivery van mow her down. Shall we?**

* * *

 **Emmett's POV**

I watched Edward tear ass out of the SUV, flinging his phone down as he jumped out. I snatched it up off of the seat and slapped it to my ear, shouting, "What the fuck?"

" _It's Bella, Emmett! She's going to be- oh god, Em, get Edward to her, now!"_

"He's already gone, running. I'm going, too." I had already pulled the SUV to the side of the road as I was talking to Alice, and I jumped out. I took off running and I made it to Bella's brownstone a minute behind Edward. I tucked his phone into my breast pocket, still connected to Alice. We might need her again, and she would be able to hear what was going on.

My stomach snarled at what I saw; a delivery van, balanced neatly on the front steps of Bella's house, and Edward, screaming and pulling at his hair. Oh please don't let Bumble Bee be under there! I knew from Edward's expression that she was, though, and my heart was breaking.

I was instantly at his side, just as he was reaching for the van. I assumed he wanted to pull it away, but I stopped him, "Wait. Ed, let me crawl under. We don't want to do more harm."

He nodded, his eyes wild. I'm not even sure he knew what I had said to him. If vampires could go into shock, I was pretty sure I was looking at a classic case. At least he'd stopped screaming. Luckily, this was New York, where nobody ever wants to get involved. His screaming was most likely completely ignored.

I dropped to my belly and scooted under. Her legs were flat on the pavement, the rest of her body disappearing up the steps and under the front end of the van. The angle of the van balanced on the low walls on either side of the cement steps gave me room to maneuver, but I was still careful not to touch the van or move it. I didn't know if the van was actually _on_ Bella yet, and I wasn't taking any chances.

I wriggled to the bottom of the steps and got my first look at the situation; the van had knocked her down, but was not actually sitting on top of her. I was flooded with relief, but it didn't last long. Bee wasn't moving. It scared me, bad. If she was dead, I was afraid I was going to lose my brother, too. Ed wouldn't survive losing her. The family wouldn't survive losing both of them.

I put my hands on the underside of the van and lifted it straight up, calling out to Edward, "Pull it straight back, Ed. Slow." I wasn't taking any chances with my little sister. I felt the van slide back, and I guided it hand over hand until I was sure it was clear, and then I gave it an extra shove. Before it was finished bouncing on it's shocks, Edward was at Bella's side.

 **Edward's POV**

A quick glance at the van driver assured me that he was unconscious. I know it was uncharitable, but I almost wished for his death. If my Bella was dead, he would follow... as would I.

The accursed van hadn't even stopped bouncing from being dropped when I was around it and at Bella's side. Her breathing was so shallow. My relief that she was still alive was overshadowed by the fact that her heart beat was faint. There was no blood, thank god, but she was obviously gravely injured somewhere. I carefully felt around her head, disturbed by faint whimpering noises, until I realized that the sounds were coming from _me_. I stopped breathing when I felt the small spot on the very back of her head that indicated a skull fracture. Oh no. I felt down her neck but could find no evidence of a broken neck.

I carefully lifted her shirt to see the horrible bloom of purple on her torso. Internal bleeding.

Alice's tinny, shrieking voice came from Emmett's shirt pocket, "You have to bite her! Now, Edward! It's almost too late. Carlisle says you should get the change started before you move her. Hurry!"

My eyes flashed to Emmett's. "I'll go get the car, and we'll get her out of here. Do it, Edward," he said quickly, and then he was gone.

I turned my gaze to my love, the only woman who I had ever felt this way for, the only woman I ever _would_ feel this way for. I didn't have time to think about it, I just looked around for witnesses, and then I bit into her neck. Two strong pulls to get my venom flowing, and then I pushed it into her bloodstream. There was no compulsion to keep drinking, although her blood was the sweetest I'd ever tasted. My only thought, my only desire was to keep her with me, at any cost. Alice had been so right. I could have never let her go to death.

I was licking the wound to seal it when Emmett screeched up in the SUV.

I lifted Bella carefully, rushing her to the back of the car. Emmett flipped down the back seat, opening up the cargo area, and I gently placed my love inside, climbing in next to her and closing us in. So far, there was no reaction to my venom, and I was terrified.

"Emmett, go inside, find her purse, phone and keys, then lock up. It has to look like she left." I was surprised I could even think that far ahead.

He nodded once, and disappeared, returning mere minutes later with the items I had requested, and a suitcase. "She never unpacked, bro. I grabbed her girly stuff out of the bathroom, too."

"Thank you, Emmett."

He just nodded and jumped into the driver's seat, getting us out of there. A quick mental scan of the immediate area revealed that no one was paying us any attention.

 _New York_ , I snorted softly.

I paid no attention to anything but my Bella. Time passed, I vaguely heard Emmett on his phone, making arrangements with the rental company to turn in the SUV in Seattle. I was so grateful for my brother. I had no idea what would have happened if he hadn't been there to help take care of things.

When I noticed the daylight fading, Emmett pulled off the highway and parked in the farthest reaches of the parking lot of a big box store. He said, "Sit tight," and was gone. I didn't care nor wonder. I could only watch Bella, as if my gaze and constant vigilance were the only thing keeping her breathing, her heart beating.

He returned less than an hour later with an air mattress, blankets and pillows, and a soft cotton sundress. He got us back on the road as I blew up the mattress, changed Bella into the comfortable dress and got her settled on the make-shift bed. It had been twelve hours since I bit her. If my venom was doing it's job, moving her wouldn't make a difference. If it wasn't... I didn't want to think about it.

All through this, Bella never moved, never made a sound. I had watched Esme's change, then Rosalie's and Emmett's. All three of them had writhed and screamed at the fire burning them from the inside out. But from Bella, nothing. Had I given her enough venom? Should I have bitten her several times? Had I been too late? Her beating heart was my only anchor to sanity.

Time passed. Emmett stopped now and then for gas, spoke with various family members on the phone, relaying information. I laid next to my Bella, touching her face, her hands, her hair. I hoped my cold hands gave her some relief, if she was feeling the fire. I noticed the change in altitude as we crossed the Rocky Mountains at about the same time that I observed that Bella's hair was getting thicker, glossier. Her skin appeared whiter, firmer and cooler, and the fracture on the back of her skull had closed. She was changing, but she still didn't move. I listened as her heart continued to beat, fighting terror, clinging to hope.

I didn't realize that we had pulled into our drive way until the back of the Navigator was pulled open, revealing the anxious faces of our family. I gathered Bella into my arms and transferred her tenderly into the arms of my father. "She hasn't moved or made a sound," my voice caught on a sob.

"Listen to her heart, Edward. Look at her skin and hair. She's almost finished changing." He walked into the house, all of us following. "Her heart is slowing. She'll be awake soon." He smiled down into Bella's still, cold face.

Once he had her settled on our bed, the family gathered around her to give her small touches to welcome her home, and in the case of our mother, a kiss on the forehead.

They all filed out, giving me encouraging smiles and pats on my arms and hands. Emmett clapped my shoulder. "We got her home, bro. She's going to make an awesome vampire," he grinned as he left, and then everyone was gone, save my father.

"I want to hold her, Dad." I whispered.

"I don't think that's wise, son. We don't know what her mental state will be when she awakens. She may rip you apart. Stay in the room, by all means, hold her until her heart is stopping, but then give her space. I'll be down stairs, and will return when it's time."

I murmured my thanks, and then I was alone with my Bella. I eased onto the bed next to her, cradling her body to mine, hoping against hope that this would not be the last time I was to hold my love in my arms.

I took a moment to really examine the changes, to reassure myself that she was changing normally. She was beautiful before, but turning her refined her features; her skin was now missing it's pores, it was flawless. I would miss the freckles that were so faint only a vampire could see them, they were gone now. Her already long hair had lengthened almost to her waist, and it was thick and shiny. Her cheekbones were just a bit higher, her lips a touch fuller. Her eyelashes had thickened and darkened. Her breasts and hips had become rounder and fuller as well, and her already small waist was narrower. She would give Rosalie a run for her money in the beauty department.

Now I just needed her heart to stop, so she could open her eyes to her new life.

I needed her to open her eyes to _me_.

I had no idea what her feelings would be. Had she been outside on the sidewalk in response to my phone call? Was she waiting for me with anticipation, or to tell me that she never wanted to see me again? The thought brought me so much pain. I would respect it, if that was her choice. I would remove myself to the other side of the world, if she commanded it. I would stay away from her, and die every day for it. She no longer needed protection, so I didn't even have that excuse to stay near her. I would leave her with our family, exiling myself for her happiness.

Don't mistake me, I would fight for her, but if, at the end, she desired my absence, my absence she would have.

Even if it killed me.

I turned my tortured thoughts to her disease. Would she have vampire hearing? Surely the advancement of her deafness would at the very least be halted at the level it was when she was bitten. I prayed that it would be reversed completely, and clung to hope that it got no worse.

An hour passed in this manner, immersed in my self-flagellation and pessimistic gloom. Her heart began to slow, and her respiration grew shallow.

She was close.

I rose from the bed, committed to at least holding her hand until the moment that her heart stopped altogether.

The thumps grew sluggish, the pauses between pumps grew longer.

It was time.

I laid her hand on the bed and took several steps back, waiting with my heart in my throat. _Her_ heart gave one last thump, and was still.

The seconds seem to stretch on forever, and still, no movement from Bella.

My father appeared in the doorway, urging the rest of the family to remain below.

And still, no movement from Bella.

I gave the smallest strangled cry.

And Bella opened her eyes.

I remained perfectly still, not even daring to breath, and waited.

She sat up suddenly, looking out the window directly in front of the bed. She gave a small gasp and was at the window in an instant. The sun was shining through the glass, a rare occurrence for Forks. She held up her hand, turning it back and forth, smiling softly at the sparkles that bounced off of her skin. She caught her reflection in the glass. I watched her eyes raise to her own image, taking in the changes.

Unable to wait any longer, I barely whispered her name, so softly that no human could have heard it.

Her head spun toward me then, and I saw her eyes widen. She had heard me! I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face.

And then she was rushing at me with incredible speed.

I braced for the impact, ready for whatever justice she saw fit to give me.

* * *

 **E/N: Oooo! Is she gonna whip his ass? Tear his head off? Hmmm...**

 **I know I promised no more cliffies, but... I lied. *giggle***


	55. Chapter 55 Love Bleeds

**A/N: Let's take it back to Bella, and see what's been going on with her since she ran away.**

 **It's extra long, because I couldn't break this into parts, it needed to be all in one chapter. Bonus for you!**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I was numb in the taxi all the way to Sea-Tac, my tears falling silently.

I was numb on the plane to Chicago, and the tears didn't stop falling.

I was numb on the plane from Chicago to New York, but the tears had stopped, perhaps from dehydration.

I was numb in the taxi to my brownstone.

Once I was inside, with the door locked behind me, the numbness wore off.

I sat on the floor, my back to the door and cried. The pain locked in my chest wouldn't shake loose, no matter how loudly I wailed.

What had I _done?_

Why had I left? Injured pride? I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. But it was done, and I was going to have to lie in this bed of thorns I had made.

When the storm of weeping began to subside, a small bit of the numbness crept back. That numbness made it possible to move, get to my feet, drag my suitcase up the stairs to my bedroom.

The numbness could not, however, make me forget that I had walked away from the only man I had ever loved.

I tossed my bag on the chest at the foot of my bed and collapsed onto my pillows. I was emotionally and physically exhausted, from the trip and from what I had done. I kept my phone clutched in my hand, waffling over whether to call him or not. I don't recall making a conscious decision to sleep, but after a slew of horrifying, agonizing dreams, I woke up completely unrefreshed, my face wet with tears, my fingers cramped from being wrapped around my phone all night. Before passing out, I had been thinking about just... calling Edward. But now, after being away from him for so many hours, and not even a phone call from him, my heart cracked a bit more.

At first, I avoided the parlor, afraid of the pain of seeing my Gran's piano, remembering how Edward had brought it to life. Before the first day home was over, I couldn't stay away. I found myself sitting on the bench, opening the fall board and lightly touching the keys. The same keys my Edward had touched. No, not _my_ Edward. I had thrown that away. And with every hour that passed with no call from him, that point was hammered deeper into my broken heart. If he cared that I had left, he would have called... right? I had to accept that he was fine with my absence, as painful as that thought was.

Day bled into night. I had no appetite, so tea with honey sustained me. I spent my time either sitting at the piano, remembering, or curled up in the window seat, dozing... and remembering. I didn't return to my bed, for fear of the nightmares, but I wasn't immune in my window nook, either. I lost count of the times I jerked awake, feeling Edwards touch on my face, or crying out his name as he walked away from me in my dream.

Night faded into day. I wondered what he was doing right at that minute. Was he playing his piano? Hunting, perhaps? Playing video games with his brothers, happy that he was no longer burdened with the clumsy human? I choked back a sob. I had really thought he loved me. Was that on me, for being so gullible, or on him for being such a good actor? For him to be okay with watching me age and go deaf and blind, and then... _die_? How was that love? He was worried about heaven and hell and what happens after death, and yet not what was going on in my actual life now. I couldn't fathom it.

And I couldn't abide it.

Day transitioned into night. I started feeling shaky, and realized that I hadn't eaten since the night before leaving... him. I found a package of cookies and choked a few down, to boost my blood sugar. They sat like lead in my stomach. I took to wandering my own house like a wraith. Maybe I'd waste away here, still wandering, and then haunt this building forever. I barked a short laugh. That would be a hell of a forever; haunting my house into eternity, frightening the new owners. I'd make sure not to frighten the children; I wasn't a monster, after all.

Night rolled back into day. I realized that my hair was lank and greasy, and I could smell myself. I was still wearing the same clothes that I had put on the morning that I left _him_. I dug my toiletry bag out of my suitcase, mentally chastising myself for not even bothering to unpack. I took a shower, combed out my hair and dragged on a pair of faded jeans and a thermal shirt. I didn't really care what I looked like. Why bother, when my insides were so... ripped and ugly.

I resolved to stop carrying my phone everywhere I went. What was the point? And yet... I still moved it from room to room, always keeping it in sight. I thought I no longer had any hope that he cared, but I was wrong. I was no longer able to say his name, even in my head. It hurt too much.

I was back in my window seat, watching life happen outside on the sidewalk. With a new cup of tea in my hands, and my phone, my silent, unringing phone nearby, I settled in to waste more time. Maybe I would doze off, and _not_ dream of him. That would have been great, for a change.

I was vaguely wondering if I would ever be able to resume life when my phone rang. Luckily there wasn't much tea left in my cup, because I dropped it when the ringing sounded loud in my ears.

With shaky fingers, I snatched it up. I saw that it was Alice, and I was simultaneously relieved and disappointed; someone from the family was calling me, but it wasn't _him_.

I answered hesitantly, "Alice?"

" _Hi honey. How are you?"_

I suppressed a sarcastic huff, "I'm home. I'm surviving. How are... things... there?" How is he? Does he miss me? Has he mentioned me?

 _"Not good. We all miss you so much._ All _of us. It's just not the same around here."_

Maybe he... "Is... he... oh god, Alice. Is he okay?"

" _No, he is most definitely not okay. Why don't you call him? Maybe..."_

Why didn't he call me? "No. He made his feelings clear, Ali. He doesn't want forever with me. And when I'm completely deaf, and then I go blind... I won't limit him like that. He doesn't need that sort of thing to complicate his life. It's better this way." Better for him, of course. Me? Not so much.

 _"Wait, that's why you left? He seems to be under the impression that you left because he wouldn't make you immortal. That you don't want him for himself, only for the immortality."_

I gasped, "Well, I can't help what he wants to tell himself. If he can't believe that I really love him-" I couldn't finish the sentence. "I just couldn't deal with the fact that he could be happy with just a few years together, blind and deaf years, when we could have had... forever."

 _"Oh Bella. Sweety, listen, Rosalie and I can come there, rent a place up in the Catskills, and change you. You don't need him to-"_

"No! I don't want that without him, and he obviously doesn't want me enough to change me. He hasn't called me, or come after me. That speaks volumes." I couldn't hold back my sobs.

 _"If you guys could just talk-"_

I couldn't take any more, "Look, Alice, I have to go. Give the family my love. I miss you guys. I love you Al."

I ended the call before she could say anything else.

I walked on stiff, unfeeling legs to the hall table and plugged my phone in to charge. It was obvious that _he_ wouldn't be calling me. The only one that seemed to care was Alice, bless her, but it wasn't enough. The final spark in my heart died. I made it as far as the parlor before I sank to my knees, hopelessness washing over me, drowning me. I curled into a ball on the rug, letting grief carry me away to a place inside myself, a tiny, dark room in my soul reserved for the deepest pain.

Day dissolved into night, and still I stayed curled in on myself, hugging my knees to my chest, fists clenched in my hair.

I must have slept, because _he_ was standing in front of me, his eyes as cold as ice, his beautiful mouth curled into a derisive smirk. _"You're human, Bella. Of course I don't want you. Look at me. I'm meant for better than you."_

I jerked awake and realized that my phone was ringing in the hall. I knew it couldn't be him, it must be Alice again, and I was in no condition to be strong enough to- I just couldn't deal with her right now. The ringing stopped.

The sun wasn't even up yet, but the darkness had started to fade, so I knew sunrise wasn't far away. My phone gave me a voicemail alert, and I trudged wearily to find out what she had to say that would further destroy me.

When I pressed the button to light up the screen on my phone, a jolt went through me when I saw who had called.

Edward.

And he had left me a message.

I almost rushed to listen, but paused; what if he was calling to make sure I knew that it was over? I couldn't stop the cry that left my lips.

Only one way to find out. I gritted my teeth and with a trembling finger I pressed the little envelope icon and raised the phone to my ear.

"You have one new message. First new message."

 _"Bella... Sweetheart, it's Edward. I need... Baby, please, I love you. I love you so much. I'm so, so sorry about... the other day. Please... I'm in New York. I'm coming to you. I do want forever with you. I really do. I'll change you whenever you ask. Just... answer the door when I get there. I can't live without you. I-"_

"End of messages. To repeat this message, press-"

I ended the call, stunned. He was here. He was in New York. He was coming for me. He... oh god, he _loved_ me! He wanted forever with me! I almost wept with joy.

Edward was coming!

I threw the phone back down on the table and raced to the front door, only barely remembering to disarm the alarm before throwing the locks and running outside. The street was quiet, the paper hadn't even been delivered yet, and it was too early for the dog walkers. I stood on the top step for a moment, then ran down the steps to the sidewalk. I was barefoot, in old worn-out jeans and a shirt, no bra, hair everywhere, but I didn't care. My Edward was coming.

Edward loved me!

I turned toward the direction he would be coming from, the airport, I was sure. I fought to control my breathing, wringing my hands together, touching the finger where his ring should be over and over. My arms actually ached to hold him.

What would he be driving? Oh _why_ didn't I answer the phone? How far away had he been when he called? When would he-

I didn't see the van until it was nearly on top of me. I had no time to react. I felt it hit me, and everything went black.

I awoke in hell.

Well, I thought it was hell. I was burning inside and out. What horrible thing had I done to deserve hell? This was no ordinary flame, no; it was a raging inferno, as if my blood were an accelerant. Every inch of my body was being consumed by a white hot fire. I imagined that my hair must be burned away, my skin blistering and splitting. I held myself perfectly still, uttering not a sound. If I was going to be incinerated, satan would get no enjoyment from watching me suffer.

After awhile, I imagined that I could feel cool touches. That wasn't possible, was it? Then cold lips were pressed to my face, over and over, and then I could smell him. I could smell my Edward. Was he in hell with me? Had he killed himself to follow me? It comforted me to know that we would be together, but I hated that he was here, burning with me. I wanted to cry out, beg the devil to reconsider punishing my beautiful vampire. It wasn't his fault! He didn't deserve this torment!

Words began to penetrate my consciousness. My Edward's voice, murmuring to me, "I'm here, sweet girl. You're going to be okay. It won't hurt for much longer. Bella, I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time..."

Could he be right? Was I going to be okay? I couldn't see how, with this fire burning me incessantly. My fingers must be ash by now.

And why did it feel like we were moving?

I heard Emmett's voice as well, from time to time. So no, I wasn't in hell. Was I changing? Had Edward bitten me after all? He meant what he said on the voicemail, then? I was becoming like him. I was becoming a vampire.

I still refused to move or voice my agony. It would hurt my sweetheart so bad to see me suffer.

At about the same time I felt the burn beginning to lessen in my fingers and toes, I also felt the vehicle we were in come to a stop. Voices... Carlisle! I felt myself lifted and moved as the voices swirled around me, hushed, almost reverent.

I felt touches on my skin again, my arms, my forehead, but they were no longer cool. Someone embraced me; Edward. The fire was contracting toward my center, my hands and feet feeling so much better, but my chest felt exponentially hotter, as if the combustible materials were used up there, and the fire sought it's last fuel; my heart.

My heart slowed, slowed, thumped heavily, pumped sluggishly. The fire collapsed in upon itself in my chest. My arms and legs no longer burned, sweet relief!

The fire faded, faded, and then with a final thump, my heart just... stopped.

I worried for a moment that I was dead, but I didn't feel dead. I could feel the fabric beneath me, I could feel the dust in the air as it touched my skin. I could smell...

My eyes snapped open. I saw a surface with a myriad of cracks. A ceiling, of course. The ceiling in Edward's room. Why had I never noticed all of those cracks?

Oh. Vampire. Wow, I could really see!

I sat up, and before me was a world of wondrous sights, and that wasn't counting what was on the other side of the window in front of me. Every detail was in sharp relief, every color made up of a million shades. It was nearly overwhelming. I crept to the window to see the world outside, and was captured by my own image. I was in a dress I'd never seen before, and I could see each individual thread in the cotton, every tiny imperfection, every slub in the fabric.

My attention turned to my own body. I took in my new, more womanly curves, the paleness of my skin, my hair looked fuller, more lustrous, longer, even. Nice. I raised my hand to the sunbeam falling on me, and marveled at the sparkling beauty.

I heard my name whispered behind me, and I realized I wasn't alone. I spun around and there stood a tall male, and another male was in the doorway. But something about the one closer to me... pulled me. His face broke out into the most beautiful smile... Edward! This was Edward, my... my mate! The other male held no importance to me at that moment, my full concentration was on my gorgeous mate. Before I was even aware of it, I was moving toward him. I knew I was moving fast, but I was able to process everything as if time were moving slower than normal. I saw his smile falter, and his eyes held... fear? I only knew that I had to get to him. I had to touch him. Now.

I underestimated my strength and speed. His arms reached to catch me- and we were flying. The wall never stood a chance, and we punched through it like it was tissue paper. We landed in the hall, Edward on his back with a stunned expression on his beautiful face, me sprawled on top of him, the only sound was the falling of bits of the wrecked wall, and then the creak of a broken two-by-four as it swung from loose nails from the ceiling joist.

I stared down at Edward in horror, "Mom is going to kill me."

A sound from the direction of the stairs caught my attention. There stood the whole family in silent and shocked witness to my humiliation.

All except for Emmett, who still hadn't stopped giggling.

* * *

 **E/N: Aww, she's not mad at all! Tell me what you thought about the dark glimpse into Bella's angst, please! Your reviews make me as happy as a fat kid in a bakery.**


	56. Chapter 56 Reunion

**A/N: Glad you're still with me, there are still some surprises in store, so don't fade out on me now!**

 **Oh, and Grandmachix, you are the sweetest thing! I wish you had been signed in when you left that review. I would have gushed all over you! Love you too, hunny!**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Of all the things I expected when Bella awoke to her new life; screaming at me, dismembering me, telling me she didn't love me... flinging herself into my arms, and by extension, flinging us both through the wall wasn't even on the list.

And yet here we were, me on my back on the hall floor, she sprawled on top of me with the most adorably horrified look on her flawless face. And her first words were...

"Mom is going to kill me."

Emmett wouldn't stop his sophomoric giggling, and the thoughts of the rest of the family ranged from shock to fear, with anxiety thrown in just to mix things up.

As for me, my fear was nearly gone. Bella had come to me as soon as she saw me. I was fairly confident that she still loved me, still wanted me. _Fairly_ confident.

I mean, she hadn't dismembered me, so there was that.

She scrambled to her feet, eyes darting from face to face. I rose immediately to stand at her side, reassuring her that we were still a unit, and hopefully she knew that Mom wouldn't really be upset with her. We boys did more damage when we argued over a video game. She kept building supplies in the shed for just this eventuality, "This is nothing, love. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will have it fixed in no time."

I ignored the growls from my brothers.

I reached out and clasped our hands together, and she gasped and stared down at our entwined fingers, "You're not cold!"

I gave her my most loving smile, "I'm still cold, sweet girl. We're the same temperature now."

"Oh. Of course." She gave a nervous giggle.

 _Are you sure she's a vampire, Edward?_ Jasper thought at me. _She's not acting like any newborn I've ever encountered. She's so... calm!_

I scowled briefly at him, but he had a point. Every new vampire I'd ever seen had awakened ravenous for blood, and not civilized at all. This included my sweet little mother. But here stood my Bella, worried about the hole in the wall that she'd just drilled us through.

"Sweetheart, are you thirsty?" I said hesitantly.

Her hand rose to her neck, and her brow furrowed slightly, "Is that the scratchy thing I'm feeling in my throat?"

Scratchy? Her throat should be on fire! Carlisle stepped forward slightly, the scientist in him unable to resist this anomaly, "Bella, dear, are you sure it's just scratchy? It doesn't feel more like a burning sensation?"

She thought for a moment, and then slowly shook her head, "No, it doesn't burn. It just feels like I have a cold coming on, like some orange juice would soothe it... oh. I need blood, don't I?"

 _Astounding!_

 _I've never seen anything like..._

 _Edward, dear, you should take her hunting._

 _Freaky._

 _Bumble Bee is awesome!_

 _Squeeee!_

I held up my free hand to my family and their various thoughts. "Bella, I think we should go hunt. Would that be okay?"

"Oh," she looked a little frightened. "You'll teach me, right? I... I don't know how to... hunt."

I was delighted that her habit of biting her plump little bottom lip had followed her into her new life. "It's instinctive, love, but yes. I won't leave your side. I would be honored to escort you on your first hunt." I offered my arm with a small bow, as if escorting her to a cotillion. Her sweet laugh filled my heart to bursting.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." Ah, there was the shy smile that stole my heart!

 _Edward, she's not dressed for-_

I growled quietly at Alice, "Don't start."

"I was just-"

"Alice," I huffed and shook my head, turning back to my Bella, "Let's go out the window. Your first taste of how sturdy you are, now." I grinned and tugged her to the floor to ceiling window, pushing it open.

She looked down at the ground, worrying that lip with her teeth. "My head says that I can do it, but..."

"Trust me, love. You know I'd never let anything hurt you." I brushed the back of my curled fingers down her cheek, then took her hand in mine, "Count of three, and just step out. Together."

She nodded and took my hand again as we faced the window. "One... two... three!" and we both stepped forward into the open air.

We landed on the terrace, her bare feet slapping the stone right next to my boots, and her grin lit her whole face, and made my heart squeeze in my chest. I knew we had a lot to discuss, but for now, I was happy to share her joys of discovery. Why I had fought this, why I had delayed, I could no longer fathom.

"Run with me, love." I'd waited a hundred years for this day. The day I could hunt, blaze through the forest with my mate at my side. We started off at a human pace, and I gradually increased my speed, forcing her to stretch, to test her limits. She responded beautifully, keeping up with no sign of exertion. Her eyes were sparkling with wonder, and her lips were tipped up in the most breathtaking smile. She laughed out loud, and the chiming, beautiful sound nearly made me stumble.

Nearly.

I could tell when she scented something; her nostrils flared minutely, and her eyes cycled from newborn red to hungry black in a nanosecond. Deer, a few miles away. She was amazing.

We changed course without a word, heading toward our prey. I guided us with small touches until we had circled the small herd, and were downwind of them. I pulled her to a halt, nodding toward them. "See the big buck, love? He's your first target. I'll round up some of the others. We don't take babies, and we don't take their mothers. Ready?" I whispered, grinning.

She gave me a short nod, eyes intent on that buck, face serious. My god, I loved her.

"Let your instincts guide you. Snap his neck quickly, then bite. Go!"

She was away like a shot, and on top of the magnificent beast before any of the herd sensed her in their midst. I darted forward and grabbed two does and a smaller buck, snapping their necks as the rest of the herd bounded away. I drained the smaller buck, never taking my eyes off of Bella. She efficiently snapped her buck's neck, and her teeth sank into the fur at his throat. Watching her drain him with long pulls was a sight I'd never forget, vampire memory or no. She dropped the carcass and snatched up one of the does I had tossed near her, draining her as well. There was blood on her dress, but just a few splashes. She was still surprising me. My first hunt had left me looking like I had bathed in it.

She dropped the empty husk and turned to me, just as I finished my second deer, and her eyes were ablaze. I had never told her that hunting with a mate was a very arousing experience. I only knew this from decades of hunting with my family. Watching them eat, and then disappear in pairs into the forest, their thoughts full of love... and lust. Now, for the first time, I was experiencing it as well, and my desire for her swept through my body. I had never grown so hard, so fast.

The next thing I know, she was racing toward me again, just like when she first saw me. I was braced for the impact, but she was filled with newborn strength, and this time it was a boulder that stopped our momentum.

The boulder cracked all the way through.

It held together, and Bella's lithe body had me pinned against it as her hands gripped my hair and she dragged my head down for our first post-transformation kiss.

It went beyond anything I could have imagined.

I no longer had to restrain myself for fear of harming her, and we lost ourselves in lips and tongues and teeth. I couldn't stop my groan when she bit down on my bottom lip, and her soft whimper nearly unmanned me when I bit back. Her hands in my hair, mine on her hips, I couldn't halt my body from pressing into hers, grinding myself against her.

I thought I had felt desire for Bella when she was a human, but there was no comparison with now, as if my body recognized that she was like me now, and the mating imperative kicked in, hard. I was nearly consumed with the need to claim her, mark her for the world to know that this was _my_ mate. My mind was so focused on her that nothing else existed; just she and I, our mouths and hands, our straining bodies. I could smell her wetness, practically taste it in the air. I was lost to everything but her, her body, and my need to consume her. My fingers were curled around the hem of her dress, with every intention of raking it up to her waist, when she tore her lips from mine, stopping my hand, "Edward, wait..."

Her voice cut through my frenzy, but just barely, "What... what's wrong?"

She was breathless, "We can't... we're not... I... I still want to wait."

Her words doused my lust quicker than a bucket of cold water. She took a step back, away from me, and my hands dropped to my sides. I instantly felt like a cad, a base animal, and where desire had consumed me, remorse took it's place, "God, I'm so sorry, love. I... I just... I have no excuse." I hung my head, unable to meet her gaze.

She placed her hand on my chin, raising my face to hers. I looked for censure in her eyes, but only saw love. "Edward, I want you, too. So much... but we... we need to talk, you know?"

I did know, and I was humbled by the self possession of this amazing woman, my mate, a newborn, no less. I loved her more for stopping me.

I took her hand and led her to some tumbled stones, seating us both and never releasing her hand. Hip to hip, our shoulders barely touching, I drew in a breath, "Do you want to go first? I hope you do, as I need to know how badly I've hurt you. You need to know that I will do whatever it takes to make everything right between us, love. My heart would break with anything less."

If she only knew, I would prostrate myself before her, arms spread, face grinding into the dirt. I would abase myself to atone, to garner her forgiveness.

"Alice told me that you think I left you because you wouldn't make me immortal."

I snorted, "Alice is a meddlesome pixie. No, love. I know you left because you thought I was shutting you out. That I didn't want forever with you. I do give her credit; she made me see that I couldn't have ever let you die. I was a fool." I raised her palm to my lips, speaking into her crystalline skin, "I was so stupid. There _is_ no forever without you."

"I need to hear you tell me why you bit me. The honest, naked truth, Edward." Her red eyes pierced me to my soul.

"I will only ever tell you the truth, Isabella. I bit you because without you, human or vampire, there is no me. If you had... died, I would've needed to die as well. If I had been too late-" I choked on my words. She stayed quiet, letting me compose myself, cupping my jaw, stroking my cheek with her thumb. "I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

"You would have... destroyed yourself?" Her hand fell away from my face.

"Yes," I whispered, again dropping my gaze.

"Oh Edward." She sounded so disappointed in me. I couldn't blame her, I disappointed myself. Perpetually.

"Don't you know? You're everything to me. You're everything," I breathed.

Her arms encircled me, grounding me, and yet sending me soaring simultaneously. This woman, this angel, after I hurt her, after laying bare all of my faults, still offered me comfort.

Her mouth was near my ear, and she whispered, "I've never been in love before, Babe. I know I handled things... badly." She tipped my face back up to hers, "You always try to blame yourself, but you can't take all of the blame here, you know. I ran. I was hurt and afraid, and instead of talking to you, I ran. So, if I can forgive you for being a stubborn idiot, can you forgive me for being a stupid child?"

I had her in my arms in an instant, "Yes! Bella, you don't need my forgiveness, but I give it freely. More importantly, I have _yours_. I love you. God, I love you."

Before she could say it back, I was kissing her. This kiss was so different than the first ones we had shared. This was tender, asking and answering, both of us giving without taking. Her lips tasted like love and hope and forever.

Neither of us broke the kiss, it just slowed to soft lip brushes and sighs. I dropped my forehead to hers, "Please, never leave me again. I can't bear the pain of your absence, love."

"Never. I would as soon tear my arm off and fling it away. You're my heart, Edward. You're _my_ everything too. I love you so, so much."

"I adore you."

"Erm... I do have one... small question..."

"Anything, sweet girl."

"Are we... still... um... engaged?"

I knew she would be blushing at this moment. I did miss her flushed cheeks. I dipped my fingers into my pocket, pulling out her jewelry, "I almost forgot. Which is funny as hell, considering that we're vampires." _We're_ vampires. My mate and I. I slipped to my knees in front of her, clasping her bracelet back on her wrist, and then holding her ring up in my fingers, "I placed this on your finger, pledging my heart and existence to you once before. Through blind stupidity... and childishness," I continued slyly, "it was removed. Let me place this back on your hand, for the last time. Let's swear to each other to communicate. Never hide anything from me, Isabella Marie, and I swear to never hide anything from you. Here is my heart. Here is my soul. Here is my every thought and feeling. It's all yours."

I saw the venom swimming in her eyes, knowing that when she was human, the tears would have fallen like rain. I wasn't worried, I knew what she was feeling, as I was feeling it myself. Joy. Completion. Most of all, relief. She nodded, and I slipped her ring onto her finger, bending my head to seal it there with my lips.

I stood and pulled her into my arms, pouring every ounce of my love into our kiss. My girl, my fiancee, my _mate_ was back in my arms. I would never let her go again.

When we reluctantly separated, I took her hand as we started walking back to the house, "Our original wedding day is in 3 days. Do you still want..."

"Is it still possible? Alice..."

"If anyone can do it, Alice can. That midget never lost sight of the prize," I laughed. "She knew what would happen when neither of us did. I doubt she ever stopped working on our wedding."

She nodded, "Then August thirteenth it _still_ is."

I was so full of joy I could hardly contain it, "Race you back!" I shouted as I took off running. She was hot on my heels. I tempered my speed, of course. I wasn't about to let my fiancee out of my sight again.

* * *

 **E/N: Ah, love. Ain't it grand? Up next, The Wedding!**


	57. Chapter 57 Prelude

**A/N: Finally, here it is! The wedding! Oh, yeah, and some family stuff before, but you know me, you knew it was going to happen. ;-)**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

The three days between my awakening as a newborn vampire and the best day of my life sped by. In true Alice fashion, I hardly had a moment to myself, or a moment alone with Edward. I'm sure she planned it that way, the brat. Now that I don't sleep any more, there was no temptation in bed during that time. There were other times, though, that tested my will, and Edward's as well, I'm sure. He had a habit of intercepting me in hallways and other tight spaces, and kissing me stupid, not that I minded the loss of brain cells. But then Emmett or Rose would be right there, dragging one of us off for some wedding detail that just _had_ to be attended to _right now_. All of our siblings were on orders from The Little General, and we were never left alone together for longer than a minute or two, even hunting. Especially hunting. Needless to say, our frustration levels were in the red zone.

All of that fuss, for a small family wedding.

Alice had a cake on order, and the dress had to be refitted for my new figure. Why we needed a cake, I had no idea; there was no way we were eating that crap, just to throw it up later. Gah. She hid a lot from me, and I was really over hearing the words, "it's a surprise".

I just wanted to be Edward's wife.

Okay, that, and I wanted to get my hands (and other body parts) on my mate's fine, fine body. The only way my feelings had altered from being human was that everything was... more. Just looking at him had me inflamed, and knowing he was in the house somewhere made me want to plunge through walls to get to him.

Yeah, Emmett still hadn't let me live _that_ episode down.

The morning before "W-Day", as Edward and I had taken to calling it (Il Duce was running things like a tiny, fascist dictator), The Denalis arrived en masse.

Carmen was small, like me, and she reminded me a lot of Esme with the mothering thing, if not in looks. She was dark and exotic, in spite of her porcelain skin. Her mate, Eleazar was tall and handsome, and also dark haired. He smiled, took my hands and gazed deep into my eyes. I was just starting to feel a bit on the uncomfortable side when he looked over at Carlisle, "She's gifted. She's a powerful shield. Once she's learned to use her gift, she will be a force to be reckoned with." He smiled at me again and moved back to his mate's side.

"A shield?" gasped Edward.

"Yes," he nodded. "You couldn't hear her mind even as a human because of it. With training, and some practice, she will be able to manifest it physically as well."

Carlisle looked concerned, "It's best we all stay away from Italy, for the time being. We don't need Aro to learn about her."

Aro? "Who is Aro?" I asked.

Edward pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around me protectively, "Aro is one of The Volturi that I told you about. He likes to... collect talented vampires for his guard. He can read every thought you've ever had with a single touch. That's why anyone who knows about you, or me or Alice and Jasper, for that matter, needs to avoid him. I'm not sure what he'd do if he found out about us."

I shivered, "Okay, avoid The Volturi. Not a problem."

The three gorgeous blonds approached me next. Carlisle introduced them, "Bella, this is Tanya, Irina and Kate." He indicated each one as he said their names. All three were stunning, Tanya most of all. Edward had told me of her attempted seduction, reassuring me that he had turned her down in a "gentlemanly fashion", but I would be lying if I said that she didn't intimidate me.

I smiled as confidently as I could, "Hello."

Irina and Kate both took my hand, smiling warmly, but not Tanya. Tanya's eyes flicked up and down, once. As if that were all she needed to sum me up. To dismiss me. Her eyes turned then to Edward, and were considerably warmer. She didn't touch him with her hands, but her eyes had her hands all over my mate. _My_ mate. "Edward. You look... good," she purred.

Edward's lips tightened, and he pulled me against his side again, almost like I was his force field. "As do you, Tanya. Thank you for coming to our wedding." His words told me all I needed to know about where his heart resided.

"Hm," she hummed. "Well, it's not too late to... Oh hell. Alice, I can't do it. Sorry Bella. Alice and Emmett put me up to razzing Edward here, but it's just too mean. Welcome to the family, sweetheart." She pulled me into a hug that I resisted for just a moment. She pulled back to look me in the eyes, and all I saw was warmth and affection. I huffed a small laugh, "Thanks. I was hoping my hazing was over with this bunch. I should have known better."

Edward was glaring at a grinning Emmett, and Alice had slipped away. I had some serious revenge planning to do.

Just at twilight, Alice arranged us into two hunting parties, "Boys and girls!" she sang. I really had no desire to be separated from Edward by some silly old stupid-stition, but Mussolini insisted. I had a feeling that I was getting my last glimpse of him until I walked down the aisle tomorrow. She made sure we went out the front door, so as not to "spoil it" for me. She had closed the back shutters of the house, so all of the activity in the back yard was a mystery. I almost shuddered at what she had gotten up to. I was regretting giving her free rein.

That's how I found myself, post meal, sprawled out in a clearing surrounded by female, vampire beauty. We were chatting about flowers and clothes, when Tanya spoke up, "So, Bella. How is sex with a vampire? Is it better than human? I would assume so, judging from personal experience."

I looked everywhere but at her, "We... never..."

Kate sat up straight, nearly shrieking, "You've never had sex?"

I shook my head, not for the first time grateful that I could no longer blush. Alice and Rosalie, drat them, kept their mouths shut for once.

Irina looked shocked, "Not ever? You're a..."

"Virgin," Tanya grinned. "Oh, girlfriend, we need to _talk_!"

"I'm sure she's had her lessons on the birds and the bees, ladies," Esme laughed.

I would rather go through the transformation again than be sitting here for this discussion. Although, I had to admit I was a bit on the curious side as to how vampire sex differed from human sex.

"First of all," Tanya began in her best schoolmarm voice, "You have unlimited stamina now. And your groom does as well. When humans say they want to 'do it all night long', they have no idea that vampires can do it for _days_. Especially newly mated pairs, like you and Edward. And I'm talking non-stop, sister. No recovery time needed, if you get my drift."

I realized that my mouth was hanging open, and closed it with a snap of my teeth, "You mean..."

Tanya laughed to no one in particular, "Oh, she's adorable. Yes, sweety. It doesn't go down until he _wants_ it to go down. But don't worry, you'll keep up, and be happy about it. Especially being a newborn. I envy you that, Bella. We all do," she indicated her two sisters. "Sex with your mate beats anything we've experienced. But there's still hope for us, hey girls?"

Kate looked especially unhappy, "A mate would be awesome."

"Also," continued Tanya, shooting her sister a compassionate look, "You're not worried about a hymen, right? That whole 'barrier' thing is pretty much a myth, so if he goes slow, and trust me, Edward is the slow type, it shouldn't hurt. If you're worried about it, do some research on the internet."

"I... I... guess I shouldn't have read all of those crappy romance novels." I felt pretty uninformed, and yes, I fully intended to hit the computer when we got home.

"Someone's coming," Alice said, suddenly. We all drew together into a defensive stance, but Alice stepped forward, "No worries, they're friends. Peter! Charlotte! Welcome!"

Two vampires stepped through the trees, obviously mates, and also obviously not 'vegetarians' like the rest of us, judging by their red eyes. The male stood slightly ahead of the small female, obviously ready to protect her against such a large group of vampires, "I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage. How do you know our names?"

"Oh, I'm Jasper's mate, Alice, and he's talked about you fondly. Also, I saw you coming." She tapped her temple and grinned, "I have a touch o' the sight."

"Hello, Alice," he nodded. "You know, then that Jasper sent a message that his brother was getting married, and to come join the festivities, I was confused. I had no idea that Jasper had a brother. Or a coven. Or a mate. Last we spoke, he was wandering alone."

"These things happen," she laughed. She pulled me forward, "This is Bella, the blushing bride." Ha. She was hilarious.

"Hello," I nodded to the newcomers. "I'm glad you could come. You must be another of the surprises that Alice has been hyping."

She bumped me with her hip, "You ain't seen nothin' yet, sister." She flipped open her phone and called Jasper, letting him know that his friends had arrived, and telling him that they should be meeting up with someone named Garrett in a few minutes. "Please remind him that there will be no local hunting. If they need to feed, they need to go out at least fifty miles. Love you!" She sang and snapped her phone closed. "Shall we move this to the house?"

We had all just settled in comfortably in the living room when Alice popped back up like a Jack-in-the-box, "The boys are coming!" She grabbed my hands and yanked me to my feet. "Upstairs with you, bride."

I resisted, "Can't I at least kiss him good night?" I pouted.

"Nope. It's after midnight. You don't get to see him until you meet him at the alter. Let's go."

Ugh. I crossed my arms mutinously, but Alice nodded at Rosalie, and the next thing I knew I was over her shoulder, speeding up the stairs. Alice was in hot pursuit. Rose tossed me onto the bed in Alice's room, and the torture began.

Well, the long, hot bath wasn't a torture, the rest...

Hair styles were tried, nixed and destroyed. Makeup was applied and then wiped away. By noon, I was so ready for the whole thing to be over, I could have cried. If I could still cry.

We settled on a Gibson Girl hair-do, with soft, smokey-eyed makeup. I could hear the men all beginning to get dressed, and I sat waiting for the finishing touches from my beauty brigade, longing for Edward. Esme and Carlisle came in then, fully dressed and looking like they both just stepped off a runway in Milan.

Esme pressed a kiss to my cheek, eyes sparkling, "You look so beautiful, sweetheart! Edward is going to be over the moon."

"Thanks, Mom."

Carlisle stepped forward with a tiny box in his hand, "Now that you're marrying our son, and officially joining The Cullen Family, we found it only fitting that you have this."

If I had still been human, I think I would have been trembling. This had all of the earmarks of a momentous gift. I slowly opened the box to reveal a small, gold charm in the shape of The Cullen crest. My eyes flashed to Carlisle's, "Oh, Dad..."

He smiled warmly, "All of my children, and my wife, wear the crest." He indicated the necklaces on the female's necks. "The boys all wear leather cuffs with the crest on them. We thought about a necklace, but we thought the charm would be more fitting. If you prefer a necklace..." He looked slightly worried.

"No! This is... perfect. Perfect. Thank you," I spoke past the lump in my throat, holding the box out to Esme, "Can you put it on for me? I don't trust myself yet."

She smiled and fastened the shiny charm to my bracelet, midway between the piano and the diamond heart, giving my hand a pat when she was done. I rose to hug Carlisle, then Esme. I would never forget my birth parents, but there was plenty of room in my heart for new parents, to go along with my new life.

It felt wonderful, inclusive. I was part of a unit now, a family. It had been so long, and I'd always felt so isolated, with no siblings. Those years at boarding school... I never had to feel alone again. Gaining Edward was everything I could have dreamed of. Gaining a family as well was a special bonus, one I would never take for granted.

"Time for the dress!" chirruped Alice, and my stomach flipped. It was nearly time to go down stairs. I had never been more ready for anything in my life. I was dressing to marry the love of my life.

With the buttons all done, I sat again for Rosalie to attach my headpiece and veil. With last minute touches to my makeup, and a pat to my hair, I stood and took Carlisle's arm.

* * *

 **E/N: Drat! Alice took over, and we didn't get to the wedding. Well, you KNOW it's next, right? And honestly, don't you want it from Edward's POV anyway? ;-)**

 **So, here's the thing. I have the blog at blogspot, but I'm apparently not technically literate enough to post stuff. The talented and lovely Mina Rivera set up my blog, and I would hate to impose on her, so is there anyone who wants to help me out? Not that I would turn you down, Mina, if you wanted to go on. I really only have a few new things to post there, but Bella's dress and headpiece/veil needs to go up, and the picture of the Cullen house from an earlier chapter. Oh, and the ring. And one of the song links quit working. *sigh* I'm a mess.**


	58. Chapter 58 The Wedding

**A/N: Finally, here it is, The Wedding! The blog is current, and all of the elements (including the dress!) are there, thanks to the lovely and talented Mina Rivera. Woman, I would have your babies, if I liked kids. GO LOOK! silquefanfiction blogspot com, replace the spaces with periods.  
**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Before I was changed, before I began _this_ life, I had never been in love. I hadn't even really been interested in the girls my parents paraded in front of me. None of them stirred anything, in my breast or anywhere else. My mind was focused on The Great War. I wanted to join and fight for my country. Thoughts of glory and valor enthralled me.

After Carlisle turned me, I was consumed with thoughts of blood. Controlling my thirst was paramount. Adapting to an animal diet was my sole mission.

Since gaining control of that side of my nature, and lacking anything better to do, I concentrated on remastering the piano. I destroyed a few of them before I was able to exert the correct amount of force to make music. My new parents, enraptured with each other, wished for me to find what they had. They stopped short of taking me to Volterra, but every non-mated female vampire they knew had been marched through our various homes.

None of them did a thing for me.

I gave up hoping that I would ever find a mate. I resigned myself to an eternity alone, watching my siblings and parents enjoy love, but never having any for myself.

Then _she_ was there, awakening me from a one hundred year sleep. Everything before her was black and white and shades of gray. From the moment she opened her door, my world had become a riot of color, sound, _life_. Feelings. The future was a banquet, waiting for my beautiful wife and I to partake. I was so ready to start the feast that I was nearly bouncing.

This must be how Alice felt all the time, I grinned to myself.

That's how I found myself here, in the back yard of my family home, surrounded by friends new and old. It was terribly odd seeing vampires and shape shifters mingling together, all dressed in their best clothes. Stranger still was the fact that in a few minutes, my wedding would unite my vampire family to Bella's wolf family. Harry and Sue Clearwater and their children, Leah and Seth were in attendance, as were Jacob and his girl Hannah, Sam Uley and his wife Emily, Quil Atera and Embry Call along with their dates. Paul Lahote and his new imprint, Rachel Black chose not to come. A wise decision. Aside from Harry, none of the other Elders were coming, deciding that it was too strange to socialize with "the enemy", leaving it to this younger generation to forge new friendships.

Old prejudices run the deepest.

Alice called out to me mentally that my bride was ready, and I gave the guests a nod. They started to drift to their seats, rustic log benches draped with white linen. Overhead, hundreds of delicate white blossoms were suspended from the trees to form a canopy of fragrance. I took my place in front of the flower covered trellis just as Rosalie sat at my piano that had been moved to the patio for the occasion. Emmett moved to stand beneath the trellis, looking very solemn and un-Emmett-like and Rosalie began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D. Mother swept down the flower petal strewn aisle and took her seat at the front, and Jasper took his place next to me as Best Man.

Alice emerged first, dressed in a floor length midnight blue gown and paced sedately down the aisle, beaming beautifully. She took her place opposite Jasper and I at the alter.

Then everyone rose to their feet as my father appeared at the open doors at the back of the house with my bride on his arm.

I lost my breath.

As they moved toward me at a slow, human pace, I took in the vision that was my Bella. Her gown was like something from the last century. Her hair, gathered up and poofed like a girl from my time as a human, soft tendrils floating around her face and neck in the gentle breeze. Crowned with a wreath of tiny blush-pink rosebuds, a sheer veil hid nothing from my eyes. Her bouquet was simple, a small bunch of Calla lilies, wrapped in midnight ribbon at the stems. It matched the small boutonniere pinned to my lapel. She looked to me like she could have been walking toward me straight out of nineteen eighteen.

My heart clenched in my chest.

It made sense to me now why Alice had me in a black, cutaway tuxedo with a white vest and full tails. She was giving us the wedding we would have had back when I was still human. My eyes flashed to my sister for a split second.

 _You're welcome, Edward._

Carlisle led Bella slowly toward me, her white satin covered toes peeping out from under the hem of her long skirt with every step. My eyes locked with hers, and again, I stopped breathing. Her gaze was fixed on me, and I could see through the sheer veil that her eyes were shining with love. Only for me.

They finally reached the head of the aisle, and my father gently placed Bella's hand in mine and turned to sit with mom. My bride and I turned to face Emmett, and the ceremony began.

It was very traditional, and I give my brother all the credit in the world; he performed it flawlessly and solemnly. I watched my mate as she swore to love, honor and cherish me, and felt a thrill in my silent heart as I promised her the same. We made these vows for "as long as we both shall live", knowing that not even death had parted us. Her "I do" was a caress. Mine was a fervent vow.

Before I slipped the plain gold band on Bella's finger, I tilted it so that she could read the inscription inside; _Forever._ Her eyes glowed as she slipped my ring on my finger. I would wear it until it wore away.

Then Emmett pronounced us husband and wife, and gave his permission for me to kiss my bride. My hands were actually trembling as I lifted her veil and took her into my arms. I felt the weight of our first, chaste kiss as the seal that it was meant to be; together, forever.

Let the feast begin!

Our families surged to their feet, applauding as we turned to face them, grins stretched wide. Seth stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly as all of the people we loved converged on us, offering congratulations, kisses and the pounding of my back. The "atta boy" could have come from no one else but Jasper.

Alice spent some time posing us in groups and couples, filling up the memory card of her camera, I'm sure. I didn't complain; even with perfect vampire memories, pictures of this day would be cherished in the future.

We were then moved with brutal efficiency to the large tent set up for the reception. Emmett had his laptop hooked up to an enormous sound system, and with a few clicks, he had one of several pre-loaded set list playing. I spun my new bride out onto the dance-floor as Jasper, who had appointed himself Master of Ceremony for the evening, grabbed a microphone and announced the first dance for Mr, and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I had never been more proud of hearing that name, linked now to the stunning woman in my arms. My wife. I pulled her close and we swayed under the doting eyes of all in attendance. I tried to keep all other thoughts out, but was never completely successful. Thankfully, I didn't hear a negative thought all evening.

Once we were seated, Carlisle stood to lead a blessing, quite obviously plucked from The Anglican Book of Common Prayer from his youth, "O God of Abraham, God of Isaac, God of Jacob, bless these thy servants, and sow the seed of eternal life in their hearts; that whatsoever in thy holy Word they shall profitably learn, they may in deed fulfill the same. Look, O Lord, mercifully upon them from heaven, and bless them. And as thou didst send thy blessing upon Abraham and Sarah, to their great comfort, so vouchsafe to send thy blessing upon these thy servants; that they obeying thy will, and always being in safety under thy protection, may abide in thy love unto their lives' end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen _."_ Echos of "Amen" rose from the small gathering.

Alice had arranged a huge buffet for our guests who ate, and the wolves didn't hesitate to partake of the bounty. Plate after plate was filled and cleared as the rest of us chatted, and in the case of me and my brand new wife, stole kisses as often as possible.

Jasper rose to his feet holding an empty champagne flute (as did the rest of the vampires present) to match the full ones of Bella's Quileute family. "I'd like to propose a toast to the bride and groom. May today be the beginning of a wonderful new and ever-lasting chapter in their lives, and may they always love, honor and cherish each other, just as they do today. David Levesque said, 'You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world.' I don't think Edward has seen anything but Bella's eyes since the day they met. Congratulations, brother."

I was deeply moved. He can be a jerk, but he can also be a wonderful sibling.

Then it was Emmett's turn. "I believe that marriage is a wonderful thing for Edward. It will teach him loyalty, self-restraint and control. And it will develop in him a sense of responsibility, fair play and so many other qualities he wouldn't need if he had just stayed single. But seriously," he grinned, dodging Rosalie's smack, "Bella, you're a wonderful woman, who deserves a wonderful husband. And I'm not going to rest until I get to the bottom of what's gone wrong here."

Rosalie yanked him down into his seat abruptly, much to my relief and the embarrassed titters from the crowd.

Alice rose to her feet. "I wouldn't say Bella was a reluctant bride, but getting them here was a monumental feat. If they had their way, they would have slipped away to Vegas!" She shook her head, as if anyone was commiserating with her, "I know, right? Any way, congratulations, to the bride and groom. You have forever together. Trust me, I know these things." She tapped her forehead and sat down, grinning smugly.

Rosalie stood, and was short and sweet, "Thank you, Edward, for my new sister. You finally got something right."

The crowd giggled, but I knew she meant it. I suppressed my scowl.

Emmett started the music up again, and I claimed my mother's hand for a dance, while Dad came to gather Bella for a spin around the floor.

"I couldn't be happier for you, Edward. For both of you. And I've never seen _you_ look more content," Mom smiled, smoothing back a lock of my hair as we danced.

"I am," I smiled back. "I finally have what you and Dad have. I'm just..." I broke off.

She patted my cheek, "I know, sweetheart. I know."

The song ended, and Jasper opened the dance floor for everyone else. Soon there were couples swaying all around. I claimed my wife again, and she nestled her head against my chest as we stood in one spot, moving gently with the music.

I nudged Bella, pointing to Kate and Garrett, locked together, dancing, staring into each others eyes. "Look familiar?" I smirked.

"Mates!" she gasped.

I nodded happily. "We've started a chain reaction. Maybe we'll go to their wedding, and watch someone else fall in love."

Bella hummed in agreement, and we continued to sway, enjoying our own love story.

After a few dances, once some people settled back into their seats, Bella was escorted by Rosalie and Alice into a chair that was placed in the center of the dance floor, and my brothers shoved me to my knees in front of her. _Garter time, bro!_ Emmett leered at me and Jasper looked entirely too amused at Bella's discomfort.

I was praying that the garter wasn't shoved high up on her leg. I didn't relish the thought of the assembled guests seeing that much of my bride's anatomy. I tried to apologize to her with my eyes as I inched her skirt up, over her vintage looking bridal boots, up over her calves, up to her knees... if I could sweat, I would have been drenched. Bella had both hands over her face, peeking at me from between her fingers and giggling.

Luckily, it was there, just above her knee. Feeling wicked, I grabbed it with my teeth to the hoots of the men in the crowd (and the giggles of the ladies), sliding it down her leg and off. The single fellows gathered (all Quileute boys. Garrett, apparently, no longer viewed himself as single) and I snapped the garter over my shoulder, hitting Jacob Black in the chest. He caught it reflexively, and immediately turned a disturbing shade of red.

Alice got all of the single ladies together, and Bella launched her bouquet directly at Hannah, Jake's girl. She grinned widely, and Jake paled alarmingly.

Good times.

I had just seated Bella at our table, anticipating some gratuitous kissing, when Jasper and Emmett wheeled out a table bearing an enormous cake.

Yes, cake. Alice was still getting her Porsche, but for this, it wouldn't have a CD changer.

"I am _not_ eating cake," Bella tried to hide her scowl.

"Tradition!" sang Alice. She pulled us to stand behind the cake and forced our hands over the ribbon decorated serving knife, "Smile, newlyweds!" She snapped away with her camera as we cut a piece, placing it on a plate and looking at each other as if to say, "What do we do _now_?"

Emmett sidled up next to us, "You have to feed each other a bite. It's bad luck if you don't. Can you afford any bad luck? Hmm?"

My brother was off my Christmas list entirely.

I looked at Bella sheepishly, "Well, what if we just put a smear of frosting on each others tongues? It would satisfy the requirement..."

She forced a smile, and nodded, "I can live with that. I think." She scooped a bit of icing on her finger and held it up to my lips. "You get to go first," she smirked.

I schooled my features, determined not to show distaste, no matter what, and licked the sweet, disgusting confection from my beloved's finger. It was horrible. "That's not so bad," I smiled easily.

"Really? Okay, I'm ready." She dutifully opened her lips to the frosting on my finger, and then promptly glared at me. "Not so bad, huh?" She gave a delicate shudder.

And of course, Alice captured every grimace on film for posterity.

The non-vampire guests, despite the copious amounts of food already consumed, put a sizable dent in the cake. More power to them, I say.

It was time for me to speak, thank our guests and slip away. I'd never been so eager to speak in front of people, if only to get us closer to being alone.

I stood, holding my glass, "Bella and I would like to thank you all for being a part of this, our most special day. We couldn't be happier to have at you all at our wedding; our families and our friends, old and new. Thank you Mom and Dad, for allowing us to have this event here, and for loving me for all of these years, in spite of my faults. And thank you for loving my new wife as your own. Thank you to Bella's family for being here, and thank you to all of the Quileutes. We look forward to a new relationship of mutual understanding and cooperation. Please, stay, dance and drink up! As for my bride and I, we bid you a fond good night." I couldn't stop my grin, and if Bella could still blush, she'd be totally red.

I led Bella away from the lights and the music, along a path into the woods. She looked at me curiously, but didn't question. She just threw her train over her arm and held my hand. There would be no honeymoon trip for awhile, Bella was still too new to this life, and we couldn't be sure of her control yet. Instead, the family had been refurbishing a small cottage set back in the woods, originally as a newlywed home, but in light of the recent change of circumstances, it would now be our hideaway until we were ready to face people again. I didn't expect that eventuality for quite some time. I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw our cottage.

We had waited too long as it was. No more waiting.

* * *

 **E/N: Was it everything you waited for? WAS IT? *pant pant***

 **Okay, next up... The Honeymoon! I'll tell you right naow, it's gonna be lemony!**


	59. Chapter 59 Wedding Night

**A/N: There appears to be some confusion about the last chapter. I'm going to assume that is the references to Bella's "family". So let me clear it up for you: back in chapter 35 Emmett delved into Bella's genealogy, and discovered that she is descended from one of the original wolves that the Cullens made the treaty with. Hence, Harry and Sue Clearwater, and their children Seth and Leah are, in fact, Bella's relatives. N'est pas?**

 **So here we are, at the wedding night. It's my longest chapter yet, and it's lemony! You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I didn't question when Edward took my hand and led me into the woods. There was a well-worn path, and I trusted my new husband completely. He looked so eager and excited that I knew wherever he was taking me would be wonderful.

I wasn't wrong.

Within a few minutes we broke through into a clearing, and at the center of it sat the cutest little fairy-tale cottage I ever saw. It was surrounded by gardens, with a flagstone path leading to the front door. Every window was glowing with light, and I couldn't help but gasp, "Edward!"

He grinned at me boyishly, charmingly, "Our honeymoon cottage, love. A place for us, away from the family. They've all been forbidden from coming within a mile of it. We will be truly alone, for as long as we desire. Mom had the family sneaking out here to work on it all week."

I smiled into his beautiful amber eyes. "It's perfect," I sighed.

He pulled me down the little stone path and flung open the door, but before I could step forward, he had me swept up in his arms as I squealed and giggled, "Is this totally necessary?"

He stepped across the threshold, "I'm nothing if not traditional."

He set me down and I immediately started wandering, taking in the rich fabrics of the upholstery, the art works and the lighting, the shelves stuffed with leather bound volumes; the classics. It was as if Esme had crawled into my mind and furnished my dream house, cozy and filled with books.

Edward took my hand and led me down a short hallway to the bedroom. We passed the bathroom, and I caught a glimpse of marble and gold fixtures before we stepped into the most romantic room I'd ever seen. A huge four post bed stood centered on the opposite wall, lavishly draped in gauzy material, and there were so many pillows propped against the headboard that it was almost completely obscured. The cream colored comforter looked fluffy and soft, and I could see Esme's mark there, and all over the room. There was a fireplace already stacked with logs on a side wall, with a thick Sherpa rug spread directly in front of the hearth. And folded neatly on the bench at the foot of the bed was a pair of black, silk pajama pants. Just the pants. Alice.

"I see your night clothes are provided. It's not possible that she forgot me. She forgets nothing," I chuckled.

Attuned to my thoughts, he chuckled with me, pulling me against his side and pressing a kiss to my temple, "Alice left your gown in the bath, love. I assume she knew you'd want privacy to change..."

His voice dropped on the last words, and I had to suppress a shiver at the caressing way he said them.

With a tiny smile and a nod, I pulled away and went into the bathroom, taking in the luxurious fittings and expanses of creamy marble. I shook my head; the Cullens never go low end. There was a walk in shower with multiple shower heads, and a separate bathtub. It was enormous, and would easily fit several people.

I spotted my white nightgown hanging on the back of the door. Ah, Alice. She always came through. This was the gown that I had worn for Edward when I was trying to seduce him, and he had asked for it, specifically, for our wedding night.

I unbuttoned and shrugged out of my wedding gown, pulling the silky nightgown off the door. I placed my dress on the hangar and slipped the nightgown over my head, and then began pulling pins and flowers out of my hair. I brushed it until it shone, the ends curling nicely. I looked around the bathroom and realized; I was stalling.

I was nervous.

If I still had a heart beat, it would have been pounding.

Why was I nervous? It was Edward. My Edward, the kindest, sweetest, handsomest vampire to ever walk the Earth. He was just as new at this as I was. Granted, he had seen inside the minds of people for decades, so he had more experience in that regard...

It hit me, that was the problem. What if I wasn't... enough? What if I was terrible? What if he-

Stop it!

I drew a deep, unnecessary breath and blew it out. I thought about the two intimate encounters that we had already shared. He had enjoyed those. Hell, _I_ had enjoyed those!

I stared into my red eyes in the mirror, wide and apprehensive. Crap, I looked terrified. I tried to school my features, giving myself a small, tremulous smile.

I mouthed at myself, "Don't be a coward!"

I was reaching for the door handle when I heard my husband's velvety voice from the bedroom, "Bella, love. Come to bed." A shiver raced through me, and my hand jittered on the doorknob. I turned off the light, took a deep breath and opened the door, making my way down the hall.

He had turned off the lights and lit the fire in the fireplace. The room was filled with dancing shadows, creating an atmosphere designed for love. I had to stop in the doorway, stunned at the sight before me; the blankets on the bed pulled to the foot, and Edward, in those black, silk pajama pants, shirtless and reclining against the pillows, arms behind his head, ankles crossed nonchalantly.

And smiling that crooked smile.

His arms came down and he sat up slowly, his eyes darkening noticeably. "Oh, my lovely wife," he breathed.

I smiled shyly, my fingers twisting themselves together at my waist, and whispered, "Husband..."

"Come to me, my love. Please." He held out his hand to me, and without thought, I was standing next to the bed, taking his hand, letting him pull me down next to him on the cool sheets.

He noticed my trembling, of course, and his eyes locked on mine, "You're afraid, love?"

"No... no, not afraid. I just... it's very real, isn't it?" I laughed shakily.

He smiled, "Yes, it's real. We're real, Bella. Our love is real. Do you trust me?"

I nodded.

"Come lay with me, then. We won't do anything that you're not ready for. Just let me hold you for a bit. I need to be close to my wife."

He laid back on the pillows again, drawing me down with him, and I wasted no time snuggling into his side, my head naturally fitting into the dip just inside his shoulder. It was so different now, his skin no longer felt like marble to me. He felt warm, his skin smooth and delicious. I allowed my hand to drift over his chest, toying with the fine layer of hair there. His arm was around my shoulders, and he was trailing his fingertips over my skin. His other hand rose to cover mine on his chest.

"You're not... nervous, Edward?" I whispered.

"Nervous? Intensely so," he chuckled. "I've waited for this night for so long... I want everything to be perfect for you, my love. But I think my nerves are overshadowed by my desire." He squeezed my shoulder lightly.

I raised my head to look into his eyes, "I don't want to disappoint you, Edward. What if I'm not-"

He silenced me with his lips, kissing me sweetly, tenderly. When he pulled his face back, he murmured, "I have no expectations. Anything that we share will be more than I ever dreamed of, love. _You_ are more than I ever dreamed of, more than I thought I deserved. I love you with every fiber of my being, Bella. Just... be with me. Love me, and we'll learn together."

Once again, this beautiful man took my breath away.

Holding his gaze, I brushed my fingertips along his smooth jaw and up around his neck, into his hair. My fear was gone. I no longer felt nervous. "Make me yours, Edward," I whispered, clutching a fistful of soft hair at his nape.

He searched my eyes for a moment, his cycling to complete black before he wound his hand into my hair as well, lowering his head and claiming my lips. The kisses started out tenderly, but quickly deepened. I could taste his hunger, and mine rose to match it. I wanted to press my body to his, closer, closer. I could not get close enough.

His hand left my hair, moving down my neck, his fingertips traced my collarbone, leaving trails of heat behind. His lips left mine to leave open mouthed kisses along my throat, sucking softly at the spot just below my ear, driving me mad. I gripped his bicep, pulling myself against him, whimpering, "Edward. Please..." I had no idea what I was begging for, but I knew only _he_ could provide it.

His hungry mouth returned to mine just as his palm covered my breast, forcing a gasp from my throat. My exhale was a "yes!" He stroked his thumb across my nipple, sending bolts of pleasure straight to my center.

He moved his mouth to my ear, breathing so softly, "Let me see you, love. I need to see you... all of you..."

I nodded, and he pulled away just far enough to rake my nightgown up my body. I sat forward and held up my arms, and the silky fabric was gone, floating to the floor next to the bed. I laid back down, arms still over my head on the pillows, glorying in the fire in my mate's eyes as he looked down at me, lying nearly bare. My white silk panties were the only barrier between me and my lover's heated stare.

"So beautiful," he breathed.

I held out my arms to him, and he wasted no time, letting me embrace him, lying full length on top of me. His bare skin against mine was glorious. He nudged my knees apart with his, and settled his hips between my thighs. I could feel how hard he was through the thin silk of his pajama pants. Instinct took over as I bent my knees, letting him settle closer. His groan was my reward.

I had never felt such a connection with anyone before in my life, and I was nearly overwhelmed by how _good_ the weight of his body felt on mine.

His lips pressed to mine, and this time, our hunger was almost obscured by the tenderness we were both feeling. I touched him everywhere I could reach; his shoulder, his neck, his back, and most definitely his hair. I couldn't stop raking my fingers through the soft strands, clutching in in my fists to turn his head when I wanted a new angle on his lips. His hands were in my hair, on my face, my neck and shoulder, stroking my breasts.

His lips went back to worshiping my throat, and he groaned, "Bella... I want... need... you..." He started gently thrusting his hips against me, and I nearly lost my mind. He was nudging against me perfectly, and I cried out, "Yes!" I was so wet for him that it had spilled to my thighs, in spite of my panties.

He sat back on his heels, only long enough to peel down my underwear, and then rid himself of his pants, and he was back on top of me.

"Do you want me, Bella? Tell me that you want me as badly as I want you. Please..."

"I want you... so much, Edward..."

We were panting into each others mouths, wrapped around each other so closely that I could no longer tell where I ended and he began.

Edward shifted to the side of me, keeping one leg across my thigh. I mewled at the loss until I felt his hand on my stomach, tracing circles and stroking lower, lower... until he was tracing over my mound, and then the seam of my sex. His mouth captured mine at the exact same time as his fingers parted me, stroking me, and making me cry out. He circled my clit slowly, softly, driving me insane. I panted into his mouth, sucking at his tongue and moaning. I no longer had any control over my body or my vocal cords. I was completely at the mercy of my devastating husband and his magical fingers.

I traced my fingers down his chest, across his washboard stomach, heading for the delicious line of hair below his navel. I had just managed to brush against his very tip, when he broke our kiss and grabbed my hand, "No, love... I won't last... just, let me..." He placed my hand flat against his chest, and then returned to stealing my sanity. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth as he slipped his middle finger inside of me, and used his thumb to circle and press on my clit. I wrapped both arms around his neck, arching my back and crushing my breasts against his chest, moaning into his mouth. He added his ring finger, stretching me. It felt alien and wonderful, and I was climbing, winding tighter...

"Oh... Oh Edward... Oh god...!" I shattered under his stroking, unable to catch my breath, unable to do anything but cling to my husband, crying out his name.

Before I had cooled down, Edward had rolled between my legs and guided himself to my entrance. His black eyes locked with mine as he eased forward, so slowly. I could tell that he was fighting to hold my gaze, in spite of wanting to close his eyes in pleasure. I knew he was watching me, to see if he was hurting me.

Tanya was right. There was a stretching sensation, stinging slightly as my body adjusted to him, but no real pain.

The second his hips finally met mine, he stilled completely, his eyes slammed shut, and I could feel him tremble slightly.

"Babe?"

"Sorry love... a moment, please. You feel... too good."

"Then stay still, if you need to, but kiss me, damn it," I demanded.

He grinned, "Nagging me already?"

I grinned back, but I knew my distraction worked, and he was able to pull back from the brink. He lowered his head and claimed my mouth again, and his hips started to move; slow, long strokes. It felt better than I had ever dreamed. It was more than just physical, though. It was as if there was a chain connecting my heart with his. I couldn't get enough of his mouth; on my lips, on my neck, on my breasts. He kept the pace slow, and it was starting to make me a little crazy. I felt the coil tightening again, and I placed the soles of my feet on his calves, giving myself traction to meet his thrusts.

His breathing was ragged, fast. He kissed me hard, and then panted, "Mine," into my mouth. I was nearly delirious with my desire for him. He stroked faster, and I could tell I was getting there. Almost... almost...

He suddenly stopped, buried deep inside me, and his muscles locked, his arms shaking as he squeezed his eyes shut, his brows drawn sharply together, "Just stay very still," he gritted. "Don't move."

No.

I buried my hands in his hair again, and his eyes slowly opened, gazing down at me with a mixture of desperation and pure, raw desire.

I whispered, "Oh Babe, let go. Give it to me." He blew out a quick breath. "Edward, come for me, baby. Come."

He lowered his head to my shoulder, giving three short, fast thrusts, and then he cried out my name, and his groan filled me with elation. I could feel him pulsing inside of me as he filled me, clutching me against his chest. It was every bit as satisfying, feeling him convulse with ecstasy, as having my own orgasm. I didn't feel deprived at all. I was completely satisfied.

Weird, huh?

He calmed, stilled, and then he raised his head, his face anguished, "Why, love? Why did you do that? I wanted to make it good for _you._ I could have-"

I stilled his words with a kiss, then dropped my head back on the pillow, "Baby, it was very good for me. I think we did great, for a couple of virgins." I grinned. "Besides, we have forever, don't we? We have all the time we need to get things perfect. We don't have to conquer the world tonight."

His face relaxed, and he pulled out slowly, sitting back on his heels. I winced once, and his anxiety was back. He gripped his hair in his fists, "I hurt you. Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry, love. I'm such a mon-"

" _Don't_ say it!" I growled, sitting up and grabbing his hands. "You did _not_ hurt me, Babe. It was my first time, and you're... kind of big. I'm just a little sore. Please? No freaking out tonight, okay? It was wonderful. _You're_ wonderful, and I love you with my whole heart."

He finally met my eyes, "You're really... okay?"

I nodded, grinning shyly, "Nothing a bath wouldn't help."

He sprung to his feet next to the bed, scooping me up, making me squeal. "A bath it shall be, love," he smiled as he strode mother-naked with me down the hall and into the bathroom. "I've imagined bathing with you since Esme installed this monstrosity of a tub in here." He set me on the counter, turning on the water and sprinkling in some bubble bath.

My hubby liked to go all out.

Once he had the water to a good depth, he lifted me into the tub, then settled in behind me, pulling me back to recline against his chest. I gave a contented sigh and let my head fall back on his shoulder, "Can we just stay here forever? The rest of the world won't miss us."

His chuckle vibrated through me nicely, "Oh, sweet love, I beg to differ. Our family would miss us terribly if we never came back. Alice would claw through the door eventually, demanding a shopping trip."

I groaned, "Ugh, you're right. How much time _do_ we have, Edward? I mean here, in our little cottage, just the two of us?"

"Everyone has been instructed to stay away for as long as we're here. We can have days, weeks, months..."

"Years?" I tipped my chin up to give my husband a hopeful look.

He grinned and tapped the tip of my nose with a bubble-covered finger, "I wish... but no. I think we may actually miss the family after too long. But everyone has been told that no news from us is good news, and we'll come back when we're ready, and not a second sooner. Barring an emergency, we won't be disturbed."

I settled back with a contented hum, and Edward picked up a sponge from the water, squeezing sudsy water over my shoulders and breasts.

"You know," he said in a husky voice, "You were perfection before your change. It's really quite unfair that turning you made you into a goddess. Quite unfair." He dropped the sponge and started smoothing over my skin with soapy hands.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, love of my life." My breath caught when his finger found my nipples, tugging at them until they were stiff peaks. "And I'll give you an hour to stop that..." I felt him harden against my back, and I wiggled a bit, "Yes?" I looked up at Edward inquiringly.

"What?" he looked confused.

"You were poking me. I thought you had something to tell me," I smirked.

He tipped my chin up, ghosting his lips across mine, "It wasn't me. Your little friend might like a word with you, though."

I giggled, "My _little_ friend? He's not that little."

"I didn't want to be presumptuous," he fought a grin.

I flipped over, sliding my body against his sleek, wet skin, "You know," I pressed kisses along his strong jaw, "that Sherpa rug in front of the fire looks nice..."

Edward stood us both up, stepping from the tub and reaching for a big, fluffy towel to wrap around me. He quickly dried me off, than himself. "Whatever my wife wants, my wife gets." He scooped me back into his arms, heading toward the bedroom. "Let's go conquer the world, love."

* * *

 **E/N: And there's the wedding night! Well, part of it. I'm sure you know how the rest of it went. Enjoy, my pervy little darlings!**


	60. Chapter 60 Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it, kids! This is the end. This is where I was leading my little braingasm all along. I'll leave all of the thank yous for the bottom. The ones who will read it, will read it. The rest will skip it. And that's okay. I love you all with a sickness any way.**

 **So FF has glitched again, and I can't even SEE the reviews, let lone reply to them. As soon as it gets fixed, I'll get on 'em!**

 **Be aware, I have taken liberties with certain canon realities. I'll explain my reasoning at the bottom; I don't want to spoil things for you. :-)**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

 _One Year Later_

Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

Spending our first wedding anniversary on Isle Esme was the best idea I'd ever had.

We'd arrived a week ago, and spent our time on the remote island running through the jungle, swimming in the crystal clear ocean, and making love on the beach.

Heaven.

Today was our actual anniversary, though, and I wanted to take my wife out to dinner. She'd had her first Jaguar, and deemed it delicious, slightly more spicy than the mountain lions in the Pacific Northwest.

Dinner and a walk on the beach here in town sounded romantic. Music drifted from the hotels we strolled past, shoes in hand, and we smiled at the occasional group of people gathered around fires in the sand.

"Are you happy, love?" I murmured.

Bella smiled up at me, "How can you even ask?"

I swung our linked hands between us, "I just wanted to make sure that you don't miss... being human."

She snorted, "No. And even if I did, _and I don't_ , it wouldn't matter. If you hadn't changed me, I'd be dead."

I didn't care to think about that. "Oh, come on, there must be _some_ thing you miss," I hedged.

She gave me a frown, "Well..."

My heart clenched. What was I depriving her of?

"...maybe chocolate. But that Jaguar was pretty tasty, so..."

Instant relief. Such a tease. She so loved to get me going. I huffed, "Wretched woman. You scared me to death. Say you're sorry."

"You're sorry."

"No, say _you're_ sorry."

" _You're_ sorry."

I huffed. "No. Say _I'm_ sorry."

"That's what I _said_! You're sorry." She couldn't hold back her giggles as I grabbed her for a stern tickling. Our laughter rang out over the water, and I honestly could not ever remember being as happy as I was at that moment. Every day with my Bella was better than the one before. We were easily able to "conquer the world" every time we came together, and we still managed to make every time fresh and new and as exciting as the first time. Eternity never looked so good.

Of course, once I had my hands on my wife, my lips had to follow. Long, slow, deep kisses; my favorite kind. My gorgeous wife did what she knew drove me wild and delved her little hands into my hair. I broke away long enough to say, "Are you ready to go back to the islan-"

I was interrupted by a voice saying, "Friends? May I approach?"

My head whipped around, and I had Bella behind me in a fraction of a second. I sank into a crouch, ready for anything, my eyes scanning, I spotted a figure a mile or so down the beach.

Vampire.

A non-vegetarian vampire at that.

He held his hands out, palms facing us, as if to show he meant no harm, "Please. I need help. May I approach?" he repeated.

I glanced at Bella, who promptly tightened her lips, smacked me on the shoulder and said, "He needs help, Edward. Ease up."

Yes, her compassion followed her into this life as well. I rose from my crouch, but kept Bella behind me as I nodded to the stranger.

He was next to us in an instant. His thoughts were oddly muddied, and I could only pick up an image here and there; a blond girl, a house. Not much else, like a television show you can't tune in on.

He stood nearly as tall as me, but stockier, with brown hair and red eyes. He looked Castillian, and he obviously had light skin in life, as he was as pale as my Bella, now. His hair was curly, not unlike Emmett's hair, and he sported dimples when he gave us a tentative smile.

His resemblance to my large brother did not put me at ease, there was something...untrustworthy about him. For my kind-hearted wife's sake only, I would see what he wanted.

I finally spoke, "How can we help you?"

The stranger sketched a half bow, a very old fashioned mannerism, and said, "My name is Santiago. I keep a small house, here in Rio and... recent... events have spiraled out of my control." He paused and looked at his shoes, appearing uncomfortable for the first time.

"I'm Edward. This is my wife, Bella. Go on." I didn't bother with my surname, as most vampires don't actively use them. Besides, the less information he had, the better. His eyebrows raised slightly at my use of "wife" rather than "mate". Apparently not enough to question me. Whatever had him upset must be bad.

He drew a breath, "I met a young human girl, and we... grew close." He flicked his eyes at Bella, as if in apology for the crassness of his actions. It felt... false, insincere.

He continued, "She became pregnant." Bella gasped behind me, and I felt her slip her hand into mine. I gave it a reassuring squeeze as Santiago went on with his tale, "I... I thought she had perhaps been seeing a human behind my back, but... her gestation was... odd. Slow. She carried the... child, for well over a year. I couldn't take her to a human doctor, you understand. The Volturi-" He shuddered once, and I nodded in understanding. The Volturi would have ended them both for his crimes. "I didn't know that vampires could procreate with humans. I didn't know!" he cried, and for the first time, I felt some pity for the man.

"What happened? Has she delivered?"

"Yes, but... not as you would think. The child is... out." He dropped his head into his hands, "The child... destroyed it's mother. I was away, hunting when her time to deliver arrived. It... it chewed it's way out."

Bella's fingers dug into my hand. She was clearly upset by the story. "When did this all occur? What of the child?" she asked from behind me. I still wouldn't let her move forward. No way would I risk my wife.

Santiago raised his head to look at her, "Tonight."

We both gasped, and I said, "You mean... the child, and it's mother's body are still..."

"In my house, yes. Will you come? I can dispose of the mother, but the child..."

Bella stepped up beside me, but I would not release her hand, "What of the child?"

Santiago shook his head, "I honestly... don't know what to do with it."

Bella's eyes met mine, anxiety and worry were plain on her face. I would have liked to grab Bella and run. We really didn't need any trouble, but... I already know Bella wouldn't be able to turn away.

I turned to face Santiago again, "Lead the way."

We followed him through the night, using vampire speed when we could, until we arrived at a small house in a not so nice part of the city. It was run down, but looked otherwise normal. No one could tell from the outside that it was the home of a vampire. The inside was sparsely furnished, with a sofa and an end table. There was a lamp with no shade, and the cover to the light in the ceiling was broken, leaving a jagged hole for the weak light to shine through. My suspicions heightened further. I was very tempted to ask Bella to wait outside, but knew she would fight me on it. And to be completely honest, I was nervous to have her out of my sight. I still wasn't sure what we were dealing with here.

He led us down a dark hallway to the room at the end, and it didn't escape my notice that there was a heavy lock, on the _out_ side of the door.

Inside, my eyes were drawn to the poor girl's body on the bed, and then immediately to the very human looking child lying in a pool of gore. I turned to Bella, "Are you okay with this? Go back to the main room if you get..."

She stopped me, "I'm fine, Edward." Her face was a mask of pity for the blond girl, and I was disgusted that the man hadn't even bothered to retrieve the child from the ruins of it's mother's body. As I stepped closer, I was revolted to discover that the tiny thing was still attached to it's mother's umbilical cord.

Bella gasped, "Oh Edward." Her voice sounded strangely dampered, completely without any echo. This was odd, as there were no rugs on the floor, and just one window, covered with a heavy black-out curtain.

The room was soundproofed.

I glanced casually at the dead girl, and saw the needle marks on her arms and neck. Before Santiago could figure what I was up to, I flew to the window and yanked down the curtain.

The window was boarded over, covered with soundproofing material...

And barred.

Bella screamed a warning, but Santiago was on me before I could turn around. He had me slammed against the bars on the window, bending them to the shape of my face.

"You couldn't just take the fucking baby and go! You had to snoop!" he screamed into my ear. "Now I'll just drown the little shit and be done. After I burn you two!"

He was very strong... but not stronger than my Bella. No sooner had he finished shouting then she was on his shoulders, twisting his head off. I heard it thump to the floor, and just like that, it was over, and we were in an unnaturally quiet room with a dead human, a dead vampire, and a very much alive hybrid baby.

I blew out a breath, "I thought your newborn strength was gone."

"Yeah, well, you didn't count my-mate-was-in-danger strength. _Nobody_ touches my husband," she growled.

If we didn't have a huge mess to deal with, I would have taken her right there on the floor. That woman made me weak in the knees.

"What now?" she looked at me, her anger draining away.

"Wait." I moved back into the hallway and into the nearly empty bathroom. Under the sink was a basket of various female items, and I found some small nail scissors. In a drawer, I found an ancient spool of dental floss. It would have to do. I grabbed the single bath towel hanging next to the shower on the way out of the room. Thank god for the medical training I had received from my dad!

I sent Bella to search the house for anything helpful as I got to work. I rolled the baby gently onto it's back and discovered that he was a boy. I used the dental floss to tie off the umbilical cord, and the the nail scissors to cut it through. Throwing the towel over my shoulder, I took him into the bathroom to wash him up. I'm sure he was as glad as I was to be out of that horrible room.

The thing that struck me at that moment was the fact that he hadn't cried the entire time we were there. His blue eyes were a bit unfocused, but he tracked me with them during his impromptu sink bath. His thoughts were as dim and muddled as his sire's. Bella came back in with a diaper bag, of all things.

"I guess in spite of keeping the girl a prisoner, he was planning ahead for the baby. Sick bastard. I found some clothes, bottles and blankets. Also a package of disposable diapers. She must have told him what she'd need. God, Edward. That poor girl..."

"Any sign of an ID for her? Maybe we can find a way to let her family..." I trailed off as Bella shook her head sadly.

"Nothing. So... what do we do about..." she gestured back out into the hallway.

"We'll burn the room, hopefully the fire department can save the rest of the house, but I doubt it. Vampires burn hot. Maybe they will figure who she was by her dental records. Who knows, but it can't be helped. She can't be found in her current condition, and he can't be found at all," I finished grimly.

"And... the baby?" She looked down at the little guy as I diapered and dressed him.

"We'll take him with us. I have a guy who can fix us up papers to get him back into the U.S."

"Edward, Babe, I know it's cutting our anniversary trip short, but there'll be other anniversaries. Let's get him home as soon as we can. I'd like Dad to look him over, and then..."

"And then?" I raised one eyebrow at her.

"And then... he needs a mother. And a father," her voice trembled.

I had to agree. Suddenly, I was as eager as my wife to get home.

I texted Alice quickly;

 _Keep your mouth shut, we are on our way home. ~ E._

I got a reply almost immediately;

 _You got it! Safe travels to all 3 of you! ~ A._

We had no trouble getting forged papers drawn up, and Bella dressed in loose clothing, giving security the impression that she had given birth unexpectedly early, and we were new parents, rushing home with our new infant. No one questioned a thing.

We had picked up a baby carrier before heading for the airport, and the little guy was as good as gold, only fussing a bit when hungry or had a soiled diaper. Even on the plane, he slept most of the trip, in spite of the attendants cooing at him. Knowing my father, he would have a field day with this tiny boy.

Bella was fascinated with him, checking him often, talking to him, making sure he was fed and comfortable.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? It's not too late to change your decision."

"I'm so sure, Edward. It's the right thing to do."

Again, I had to agree with her.

We drove into our driveway, and I could see through the window that Alice had the family gathered. That Pixie was so handy to have around. I kept Bella and the baby shielded from the window, neither of us wanted to spoil the surprise.

The second we walked into the living room, where everyone was gathered, the easy smiles on my family's faces fell away into shocked gasps, and then silence. Well, from everyone but Alice, who bounced on her toes, her hands balled into tight little fists under her chin, and a tiny squeal that she was fighting hard to suppress. Trying and failing. It sounded like a tea kettle whistling in the kitchen.

For only the second time since I've known them, their thoughts were silent with shock.

Bella wasted no time, setting the carrier down and tenderly scooping the swaddled baby into her arms. Her steps sure and steady, she crossed the room until she was directly in front of Rosalie.

"Rosie, honey, meet your son." She deposited the little guy into Rosalie's arms, and crossed back to my arms. I looked into her eyes for any sign of regret, but there was none.

She was right, as usual, this was the right decision.

Rose was, for once, speechless. The rest of the family, of course, found their voices and a babble rose around us.

Carlisle cut through the chatter and demanded quiet, "Kids, do you mind telling us where you got a baby? And why does his heartbeat sound odd?"

I chuckled as my wife watched Rosalie's shocked face turn from the baby, to Bella, to Emmett, who was equally as shocked, back to the baby. "He was born in Rio three days ago. His mother was human, his father a vampire. Both are dead, and this little guy needed parents. Bella and I talked about it, and could think of no one better for him than Rose and Em. He even looks a little like Emmett, when he was human, don't you think? His father had curly brown hair. And look at his blue eyes, Rose. Rather like yours, huh?"

Rosalie got unsteadily to her feet, walking slowly across the room to us, tenderly cradling her baby. She stopped directly in front of Bella, her eyes swimming with venom, "Thank you, sis. I can't- I don't-"

Bella wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "I meant it. I can't imagine a better mother for him."

She nodded, too choked up to say any more, but her thoughts were reeling. Happy, happy thoughts.

The family all gathered around the new addition to our family, and we used the opportunity to slip away, dashing through the woods to our tiny cottage, where we spent the rest of the evening not thinking of anything but each other.

That's what anniversaries were for.

* * *

 **E/N: It never made sense to me for a hybrid baby to gestate super fast. Look at it this way; humans age normally, and vampires don't age at all. So wouldn't it average out to a hybrid aging HALF as fast? Well, that's the way it works in MY fic, so deal. *pokes out lip***

 **And here we are at the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I may, far in the future, write a short about Emmett and Rosalie dealing with their new son. But I have a few other stories I'd like to get into, so they have to wait.**

 **I'd like to thank all of you who have been with me from the beginning, reviewing since chapter one. Me love you guys so damned long time!**

 **And everyone that found me late, but still reviewed every chapter? Oh, man you made me so happy!**

 **And even you lurkers. You didn't review, but I'm a hoor for the stats. ;-)**

 **And now, specifically:**

 **Grandmachix, you say the sweetest things, and I want you to know how much I loved reading what you wrote to me.**

 **LillianAmethyst, my little chick, you keep on with your bad self. I want to see what else your twisted little mind comes up with, and I will beta you any time.**

 **BelleBiter, you snarky nag, I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't found me, alone and humorless in the darkness, with no sarcasm to be had. *sniffle* I look forward to your insight (and sass) when I write Roboward. You pushed for him harder than anyone, and I will make mechanical porn, just for you. I lurve you.**

 **Mina Rivera, the lovely and talented. You made my kick-ass blog, so everyone could see and hear the stuff from my story. Seriously, I can't thank you enough, and I love you.**

 **And last, but most certainly not least, Jessica314. I'm sorry I couldn't fit another musical interlude in. I just couldn't find a place for it in this wrap-up. Forgive me? I wouldn't have gotten through this without you, and I'm not just blowing smoke. Remember the canon discussions? Remember the writer's block? Remember you letting me bounce ideas off you, and please, remember talking me down so many, many times. Your reviews are comprehensive, and I always eagerly awaited them, every time I posted a chapter. If fics had a dedication page, you'd be all over it. I'll miss you when I write Roboward, but I understand, and still adore you.**


	61. Chapter 61 Outtake 1968 Burn Baby, Burn!

**A/N: This outtake is for Jessica314, whom I TECHNICALLY tied with for our little "Race To 1,000 Reviews". She wanted the story that Edward told Bella on their road trip to Washington, about the time his female family members staged a feminist coup. Love you, chica.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

September 7th, 1968

Ithaca, New York

Emmett and Jasper were addicted to The Miss America pageant. I'm not talking that they just watch it every year, I mean that it was an event for them. A calendar was actually marked off with Xs until the circled date.

Their wives weren't as fond of it.

They had been in attendance at the very first pageant, then entitled "The Fall Frolic" in 1920 in Atlantic City, and had endeavored to see it either in person, or since 1954, on the television ever since. Except for the very sad years between 1928 and 1932, when it was temporarily shut down due to financial problems associated with the Great Depression and suggestions that it promoted "loose morals."

Emmett and Jasper were inconsolable during those years.

Feminism had come to America, and Rosalie and Esme, and even Alice made no bones about the fact that women could do anything men could do. They also had an issue with the objectification of the women in the pageant.

Suffice it to say that the days leading up to the pageant this year were... volatile. Heated words were hurled, doors were slammed, and make-up sex was loud. And often destructive.

Esme ordered in extra building materials as a backup.

I almost took a vacation out of self defense, but to be completely honest, I took secret pleasure in seeing my brothers, and at times, even my very old-fashioned father, get the beratings they so richly deserved for being, "sexist pigs".

Good times.

The boys were comfortably settled in front of the twenty-two inch screen on the RCA color television set, nestled in it's completely hideous imitation wood cabinet. I wondered that Esme allowed it in her house. The set was warmed up and the rabbit ears were properly adjusted in sufficient time as to not miss a second of the program.

Unfortunately, it was immediately preceded by the news, and they were covering a protest.

In Atlantic City.

At the Miss America Pageant.

Hundreds of women were there, holding signs and shouting. They were passing out pamphlets entitled "No More Miss America!" and telling the reporter how degrading the pageant was. They said that the pageant contestants epitomize the "Degrading Mindless-Boob-Girlie Symbol."

Emmett, of course, said, "Boob" and proceeded to giggle like an eight year old.

Rosalie smacked him across the back of the head, which made Jasper laugh, and then Alice immediately retaliated with a smack of her own.

The women on the television were tossing items of femininity into burning oil barrels; false eyelashes, mops, pots and pans, and magazines. Mostly Cosmopolitan and Playboy.

Alice was aghast at the destruction of the Cosmopolitans, and Emmett was clearly upset at the Playboys' demise.

When the protesters started tossing in pieces of women's lingerie, Esme was shocked, "Why are they... burning... their underthings?"

Rosalie jumped to her feet, clearly beginning to feel the fire of the feminist revolt in her own breast, "It's as they say, Mother; items of female torture! Clearly designed by men as a means of enforced femininity. Look at us! We don't need these things, yet we crumble under the yoke of oppression, wearing them like good little 4-H livestock to please a bunch of chauvinists and win a blue ribbon!" She stabbed a finger at the screen, where a group of women had just placed a tiara on a sheep.

Emmett frowned, "But baby, I like you to wear them so I can take them off of you!"

It was completely the wrong thing to say to a clearly inflamed Rosalie.

"Ladies! Come with me!" She marched toward the staircase, Alice and Esme trailing behind her, looking both confused and apprehensive. Jasper, Emmett and dad return to watching the women on the television burn their girdles. I sat at my piano, picking out the melody of a song that had been swirling in my head. Yet another concerto for my unfound, and most likely non-existent mate.

The women returned quite shortly, all three laden with armloads of undergarments. They dumped their piles of frippery in front of the fireplace, and Rosalie proceeded to toss logs and kindling into the firebox.

I immediately spun around on my bench to watch the show. This would be hilarious.

The scratching of a match got the boys attention, and the look of consternation on Dad's face was priceless. "Esme, darling... what are you girls doing?" he said cautiously.

Rosalie shouted at him, "We are shrugging off the yoke of male oppression! We are taking back our bodies! We are-"

Emmett shot to his feet, "You're burning the fun-time clothes?" he shouted, horrified.

Jasper stood slowly beside Emmett and Dad, "Allie, honey. Do you really want to do this?"

Alice grinned and stage whispered to her husband, "None of this is mine. I get my lingerie in Paris, for god's sake! No way am I burning _my_ stuff!"

Rosalie glared at her before tossing the match. She picked up some lighter fluid and squirted it liberally over the logs, causing a loud _whoosh_ as the logs began burning merrily. She bent and picked up a lavender brassier, and staring defiantly into Emmett's terror-filled eyes, she tossed it into the firebox.

Emmett screamed like a girl.

She picked up a red bra next, and kept her eyes locked on her husband as she tossed it toward the fire.

The rest happened very quickly, taking us all by complete surprise; Emmett dove toward the fireplace, snatching up the poker to attempt to save what was obviously one of his favorites of his wife's undergarments. Rosalie squirted lighter fluid onto the waiting piles of silk, satin and lace, in preparation for their cremation. Emmett managed to drag the abused lingerie out of the fire and onto the floor in front of the hearth.

Unfortunately, the garment was on fire.

It touched the now accelerant soaked material, and a second whoosh filled the air as the piles began to burn with a vengeance.

Within seconds the carpet was also aflame.

Everyone jumped back, because, as vampires, we all have a healthy fear of fire.

Jasper leaped to Alice's side, pulling his wife away from the spreading flames.

Dad pulled Mom back as well.

I was contemplating breaking out the front wall to get my piano into the yard and away from the fire.

We all have our priorities.

I did rush forward to pull Rosalie away from the conflagration.

Emmett screamed again and went barreling toward the back door. He was back in seconds with the hose from the yard. He got nearly all the way through the kitchen before the slack ran out, and it was only providence that he didn't yank it completely from the faucet on the back of the house. Lacking any sort of spray nozzle, the stream of water was sadly deficient. He finally got the bright idea to use his thumb over the end to narrow the aperture and elongate the stream of water, getting it wrong the first time and causing two separate sprays to fly from either side of his thumb, soaking everyone in the room and missing the fire completely.

Several voices shouted, "Emmett!"

He readjusted his thumb, and finally managed to direct the spray to the burning piles of stench that were once ladies underclothes, and the fire was doused.

The crisis had been averted.

There we all stood, dripping wet and staring at the blackened heaps that still emitted a bit of smoke.

No one said a word.

Luckily, my piano was far enough away that it had not been wetted.

The only sound in the room was the music from the now-begun Miss America Pageant. Emmett's head whipped around so fast it was a blur, "It's on! Jasper! The swimsuit competition!" he dropped the hose, still spewing water and leapt over the sofa, landing hard and causing it to creak alarmingly.

Alice ran to take the hose outside and turn off the water.

Rosalie had the decency to look contrite over what she had started, although everyone was aware that Emmett was the main culprit.

Jasper looked apologetically at our parents, "We'll get this all fixed up right after the show. Hey, you get new carpet out of the deal!" He kissed a defeated Mom, patted a bewildered Dad on the back and retired to the sofa with his idiot brother.

I have to admit, it was the funnest Pageant Day ever.

* * *

 **E/N: And there you have it, The Day The House Nearly Burnt Down When The Women Became Feminists.**

 **The dates and events are all historically accurate, including the protest.**

 **The only other outtake I have planned is Emmett and Rosalie with their new baby. Coming soon!**


End file.
